Puzzles & Grisham
by Arianstar
Summary: Now Jack and Brandi are at a point where putting the pieces of the puzzle creates a map to a bigger adventure, she gets more into the world of POTC and things become just a bit more complicated in this third adventure which is the ending to a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Solving Issues

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: I finally found my disk with the chapters to the third part of my trilogy. This isn't what I right like now, but it was finished before my computer went on me. To those of you that have waited so long, sorry it had to be forever. To those of you who are reading this it is probably good to start with Sapphire Islands, Talon Whisper & Puzzles, Puzzles & Grisham is the last in the series.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Solving Issues**

It had been about two weeks since we had left Sirens Pass and again managed to get around the Sirens. Jack had been a bit more cooperative about being tied up, which was why more then likely Elizabeth had lectured the both of us several hours later when Jack emerged to again take command of the helm. Jack was still working on placing the puzzle pieces together and from what the two of us guessed when it was finally put together right we would have a very intricately detailed map, problem was fitting it together right. We found out that several pieces fit perfectly together in several spots which made it not like any puzzle I had ever dealt with and made it very frustrating for both Jack and myself. After another week of doing nothing but the usual crew duties and fighting with the puzzle Jack had ordered a stop off for supplies in Tortuga which made me wonder if he was hoping to find Grisham and remove some of his built up energy and get his revenge. Three weeks with Jack ranting at a puzzle, the rum running low and no sign of Grisham was starting to make him less then pleasant for anyone to be around. I had even taken refuge among the crows nest several times during his brief rampages. Elizabeth had learned to avoid him for fear of going overboard and other crewmembers were back to tiptoeing around the ship.

"Brandi!" called a familiar voice as I snapped my head up and glanced down from the crows nest frowning at the sight of Jack who looked as though he was fuming again. "Come down love!" he called his voice sounding more like an order then a request which had become rather common as of late.

"I swear I might remove his reason for reproduction one of these days." I murmured irritably before making my way down from the crows nest pausing on the last few rungs of the ropeway and hanging upside down to face him my face a mask of irritation. "Yes?" I questioned allowing my annoyance in my voice seeing him narrow his eyes in warning.

"Alright…so I'm not the most pleasant at the moment love. I need yer help I think I may have figured out that blasted thing, but you're by far better at pointing out what looks right and doesn't at the moment. I've stared at that bloody thing for far too long." Jack growled crossly as I allowed a small smile against my annoyance and crossed my arms. "Yer going to make this difficult aren't ye?" he questioned aware of my smirk as I nodded and started to attempt to right myself to head back to the crows nest. _"Alright love."_ He thought smirking faintly as Elizabeth and Will both exchanged curious looks from their work on the ship and watched as Jack easily plucked me from the ropes and lifted me over his shoulder without a word carrying me into the cabin.

"She's going to beat him senseless…we're back to the fighting couple." Sighed Elizabeth returning to her work seeing several familiar faces around her frown together. "Then I could be wrong." She said hopefully aware she had already crushed any happy moods around her with the previous comment.

**--Inside the Cabin--**

"That wasn't a wise idea Jack." I warned from my perch over his shoulder glaring at the door as it slammed rather violently before feeling myself lightly tossed on the bed and glaring up at the annoyed smile on Jacks face. _"Then again patronizing him in his current state isn't the best idea either."_ I thought sighing irritably before leaning back against the wall and crossing my arms seeing Jack stand there as though expecting I would actually move and go look at the map I was ready to currently burn.

"Ye are making it rather difficult to remain calm love." Jack said his voice low and irritated as I glared up at him and flipped him off in retort. _"I hate that gesture."_ He thought his mouth going into a fine line as his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." I muttered standing and walking over to the desk glancing over the map and seeing that for once it looked rather like a complete piece instead of a piece being off somehow. "I think you finally figured that damn thing out." I murmured curiously studying the smooth surface of the map and seeing several detailed islands and descriptions among the side. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist as he leaned over my shoulder and nodded almost as though he was thankful he finally figured it out. "You are so irritating when you're raving around like a lunatic." I murmured glancing out of the corner of my eye noting the narrowed look I was receiving for the comment.

"Yer not much better on me patience love." Jack retorted stepping back freeing my waist as I turned and sat on the desk observing him thoughtfully.

"I'm high maintenance remember?" I asked seeing his eyes were glittering with amusement as I sat there swinging my legs lightly in thought. "Now what are you planning on doing?" I asked as I shifted sideways and waited for an answer.

"I think I'm going to find out some information about this map from Tia Dalma and then worry about Grisham." Jack muttered observing as I stopped my feet suddenly and leaned sideways to get a better look at his expression only to fall off the desk with a startled yell. "I take it ye know who she is too?" he questioned aware of the fact it wasn't often I killed myself during a conversation.

"Sort of." I murmured wondering how much this world was different from the movies, before rubbing my sore elbow and climbing to my feet with his assistance. "What do you plan on giving her…this map looks like something that would make her state the worst about it." I said glancing over the piece and watching curiously as the thing seemed to melt into a solid piece no trace of puzzle ever present.

"That's interesting." Jack said softly observing the map and lifting it smiling noticing it was now whole and he could easily roll or fold it for storage. "I know what Tia's like…yer going with me into Tortuga and help me find something that may be worth her trouble, I get the feeling yer good at that sort." He answered turning his attention from one subject to the other so easily he didn't skip a beat.

"Why me?" I questioned crossing my arms and carefully leaning on the desk making sure I didn't get startled and fall off again. "She will probably tell the whole crew where I'm from and get us in a whole mess of trouble and explanations." I muttered seeing Jack glance at me thoughtfully stroking his chin before a familiar smirk crossed his face.

"That's why Gibbs, Lizzie, Will, myself and ye are the only ones going." Jack stated matter-of-factly before I gave him a curious look. "What?" he questioned noticing I was giving him a familiar 'you are so crazy look'.

"I think Anna-Maria knows." I answered smiling hesitantly aware of his eyes narrowing suspiciously at me before I sighed and pointed to the knocking force at his door. "Elizabeth let it slip one night when she was drunk…Anna already knows not to say anything, but whether she believes it or not I have no idea." I murmured as Jack sighed shrugging and opening his cabin door with a flinch of agitation.

"What now Elizabeth?" Jack questioned getting agitated with her suddenly before she narrowed her eyes and thoughtfully eyed him and then the side of the ship nervously.

"There's a ship following us." Elizabeth answered cautiously before Jack peered at her suspiciously and exited the cabin leaving me and her to exchange curious looks before we followed up on deck. "He's most certainly scary lately." She grumbled before joining Will who was as on edge as the rest of the crew.

"_No really…hadn't noticed."_ I thought feeling a bitter taste in my mouth aware I had bitten the inside of my cheek in agitation before I walked over to Jack observing him staring in the distance at the ship with the spyglass his face currently a mask to Gibbs and myself who were both waiting for him to say something. I had a feeling it wasn't good judging by the annoyed look that finally crossed Jacks face before he started calling out orders and went directly to the helm to my surprise and many of the disappointed crew went the opposite way of the ship, which meant it wasn't Grisham and wasn't someone that interested him. _"The crew needed a good fight."_ I thought observing the miserable looks across deck before they went back to work. I carefully patted the disappointed looking Gibbs on the shoulder before making my way up to the helm and sitting in front of Jack on the railing observing his dark look that seemed to consistently loom more often then usual. He ignored me for a long while and continued to stare ahead clearly attempting to stare through me instead of concentrating on my curious look before he sighed and clamped his hands tighter on the helm. _"Yeah…kind of hard to ignore me when I'm sitting in front of you Jack."_ I thought aware he was gritting his teeth apparently having his suspicions I was going to ask him several more unwanted questions.

"I'm not going away." I said with a smug look on my face observing those brown eyes narrow at me before he smirked oddly. _"Uh oh."_ I thought aware he was up to something before he moved swiftly making me jump, luckily I was sideways and on reflex I fell on the deck in front of his booted feet instead of a painful landing below on the lower deck. "You are going to regret that Jack Sparrow." I hissed irritably as I glanced up at the smirking smug form above me and snorted in irritation climbing to my feet and promptly stomping over to the railing to sit down on the deck and glare at him.

"I have plenty of ways to ignore ye love…that was just reflexive." Jack answered before returning to the helm. "It's also captain." He said on reflex before I grit my teeth wanting to pummel him for a brief moment annoyed he was being pessimistic at the moment. "Ye have anything other then annoying me in mind?" he inquired quirking his brow in my direction as I smiled promptly flipping him off and glaring down at the boards at my feet. _"Bloody woman."_ He thought sourly before returning his attention to their next destination.

I sat there glaring daggers at Jack for nearly two hours before becoming aware of how quiet the ship really was and frowning in annoyance. _"Jack…I want you to go back to your ever annoying self."_ I thought ducking as something went flying over my head and seeing a very wary looking Ragetti glancing up at me and then at Jack. _"One of the crew threw his eye again."_ I realized starting to get annoyed with the taunting of him before sighing and climbing to my feet glancing at where the wooden object had landed before gathering it in my hand and walking over next to Jack tossing it down. Ragetti gave me a quick thank you and disappeared back to work avoiding the one crewman that seemed to make it his mission to annoy the poor guy. _"When we're in Tortuga…that guy has got to go."_ I thought seeing Jack was reading my expression with a curious look before nodding as though he agreed with me. _"I hate not reading him as well as he does me."_ I thought glaring at him for a moment before seeing Will and Elizabeth were busily discussing our stop in Tortuga for supplies and then I overheard them whispering about where we were going after that. _"Tia Dalma's…I have no idea why though."_ I thought hearing Jack order someone to take the helm feeling a hand gently snake under my hair and brush my neck lightly making me narrow my eyes.

"Jack…I will break your fingers." I warned softly not sounding as convincing as I would like due to the fact I enjoyed that touch of fingers gently brushing across my neck, which made me close my eyes briefly.

"Go ahead." Jack breathed softly against my ear as I snapped my eyes open and turned to retort startled when lips were gently pressed against mine feeling his tongue make it's way into my mouth as his fingers moved very slowly down to my side making me flinch on impulse into his arms. "Yer coming with me for a while love." He said with a smirk as I glared at him trying to push his hands away already knowing what he meant.

"Um…you wish." I retorted resorting to grabbing his wrist and pinching a nerve making him flinch at the pain he felt. I then stood aside and made my way easily down the stairs and walked around to the back of the ship, where I figured it would be better to try and calm myself down before I easily agreed to Jacks offer. _"Damn it…why and how does he managed to get me to forgive him so damn easily…bloody manipulative Pirate."_ I thought glaring at the wood so dangerously it might have splintered.

"Are you alright Brandi?" Questioned Elizabeth as I snapped my head up my expression clearly answering her question. "No you're not…can I do anything?" she questioned curiously as my mind started to buzz with questions before I glanced at her and tilted my head thoughtfully.

"Have you met Tia Dalma before Liz?" I questioned aware of her eyes narrowing before she sat down very near me her face a mix of irritation and anger. _"She's met her before."_ I noted sighing wondering exactly how and again wondering if the movies did happen in this world or at least the other two.

"Yes…she helped Jack before, she seemed awfully fond of Will. I was still engaged at the time." Elizabeth answered. "We were on a search for some globe of sorts, but never found it…Tia Dalma led us all on a wild goose chase so to speak. I have my suspicions she wanted my Will to herself." She muttered sounding like a dangerous harpy ready to kill someone.

"I doubt Will would go for her." I answered seeing her give me a curious look. "She was in my time in one of those stories." I murmured seeing her nod easily understanding something that she couldn't even wrap her mind around at the moment. "Why didn't you find the globe?" I questioned curiously remembering Jacks curious look when the map seemed to melt into a solid form.

"We never found the map to find the map that led to the blasted globe." Elizabeth muttered irritably before crossing her arms the news of seeing Tia Dalma obviously annoying her a great deal. "That woman only speaks in worthless riddles and rhymes…I greatly dislike her." She grumbled before becoming aware of my silence and thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking?" she questioned curiously before I tilted my head gazing at her getting a very distinct feeling Jack was up to more then he was relating as usual.

"Just how annoying Jack is." I muttered knowing it was part of the truth and would keep her from asking more questions right away, or at least I had thought it might.

"Did he figure out that blasted puzzle?" Elizabeth grumbled aware that both of us were in equally foul moods now and both weren't about to be civil used to each others attitudes by then.

"Probably not…I wasn't exactly helpful." I muttered lying through my teeth and wondering if she would catch on to that fact. _"I've gotten good at being a pirate."_ I thought seeing she had no idea that I was lying.

"Good…at least it gives us time before he goes…he's going to see Tia to help put that damn thing together." Elizabeth murmured coming to her own conclusions before huffing angrily and heading off to work.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Information**

I had no worries of her confronting Jack, she hadn't been near him to lecture since the second week where he had thrown her overboard every time she considered biting his head off. That had been a very long week indeed and not many of us got much sleep during it either. I glanced up hearing familiar steps and narrowed my eyes at Jack who was rubbing his temples in irritation; I allowed a smirk on my face watching as he glared down at me clearly not amused with my trickery. _"What's wrong Jack…sick of me yet?"_ I wondered watching as he sat down beside me and rubbed his wrist as though reconsidering any attempts at touching me again. I then leaned against the railing and closed my eyes waiting to see what he was up to and snapping my eyes open aware of him grasping my wrists before he leaned very near my ear.

"That was not necessary love." Jack whispered softly before I tried to jerk my wrists loose and glared down at the tightening of his grip. "I knew ye were going to ask about that ship…I'm in no mood to talk about it. I would rather be with ye at the moment…

"Let me go Jack. You're going to see Tia for more reasons then that damn map and I know it." I said trying to move my wrists free again hearing a seductive chuckle knowing he wasn't going to listen and he also knew how to get around my annoyance, which was not fair. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought irritably.

"What makes ye think that?" Jack questioned as I turned to glare at him our noses very close to one another, but my expression was far from inviting.

"The globe chase I learned about from Elizabeth…that's the map you were looking for." I answered seeing him blanch at the comment, which gave me the result I wanted and freed my wrists. "You may not be easy for me to read, but I can gather that much from what I saw in the cabin." I murmured aware he was now observing me a whole lot closer then he usually would.

"Keep that to yer self love…Elizabeth will probably kill me if she found that out." Jack warned before I smiled oddly happy with myself. "Ye don't know though that I knew where the map was all along do ye?" he questioned watching me narrow my eyes realizing again he had outsmarted me.

"That's why Norrington was my babysitter." I grumbled hearing him chuckle in response before hesitantly reaching his arm around me pulling me close. "You are so…hell with it, can't I just be smarter then you for once?" I questioned knowing I was giving into him as usual but somehow that fact I had at least shocked him had been somewhat satisfying.

"Ye can try." Jack said softly near my ear allowing his lips to trace slowly down my neck. I swatted him in response to the smart ass comment before leaning into his kisses aware that no one was in the area at the moment, which would probably be a good thing after the result of embarrassing Elizabeth and Will on the Minotaur Island. "Can we take this to the cabin?" he questioned softly his voice husky as I nodded and stood following him to the cabin.

**--On Deck--**

"Will…did you get the feeling Brandi's been a lot harder to read then usual?" Elizabeth questioned her husband helping him wined several ropes her eyes studying him for an answer she was afraid would come.

"You mean more like Jack?" Will questioned seeing Elizabeth's eyes narrow in thought before she allowed a small nod. "I think he may be rubbing off on her…she's getting fairly decent at acting like a pirate, but she's still a bad liar. Why, what's bothering you now Elizabeth?" he asked noticing her stop in her work and glance at him satisfied that she had gotten his attention but annoyed with the answer she received.

"I'm not sure, but I think she may have actually succeeded in lying for once…to me as a matter of fact. Problem is I couldn't read her and am not sure I'm right." Elizabeth said sighing and crossing her arms aware the ropes in her hands had fallen to the deck with a light thump. "I sound brilliant don't I?" she muttered placing her hand lightly against her forehead in thought seeing Gibbs and Anna-Maria were coming toward them both looking as concerned as the rest of the crew.

"Ye look as though it's been a rough day lass." Gibbs muttered as Elizabeth nodded in response aware Anna-Maria was looking troubled.

"She be actin like tha bloody man." Grumbled Anna-Maria apparently reading more into the conversation she had walked in on then Gibbs had. "Tis goin to be an interestin adventure." She murmured as the others all sighed nodding in agreement.

"You're telling me…hell I don't even know if she's telling me the bloody truth anymore." Elizabeth growled returning to work rather violently winding the rope and ignoring the worried looks exchanged between her husband and the others at her sudden violence.

**--Inside Jacks Cabin--**

"You know you aren't always going to win out Jack." I murmured using him as a comfortable pillow at the moment and glancing around the room thoughtfully.

"Ye sure about that?" Jack questioned as I sat up meeting that all too familiar cocky smirk and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes." I said carefully flicking at his nose noting him snort irritably at the gesture. "The only reason you won this time…is because I got one up on you and I wasn't completely irritated with you." I said wondering exactly what Tia Dalma would have to say when I followed him into her hut in the middle of her swamp home.

"Yer lying through yer teeth love…ye just can't resist me." Jack said with a chuckle as I sighed and shrugged guessing he more then likely was right. I could get easily angry with him but sadly it never lasted long…even when he deserved it. "We should be in Tortuga tomorrow…how long before Lizzie comes barreling down the door?" he questioned thoughtfully before I gave him a dark look.

"Elizabeth…and you wonder why she wants to kill you all the time." I muttered glancing up at the ever present smirk laced with gold on his face. "I doubt she will bother us……until you mention Tia Dalma." I murmured seeing Jack flinch at that statement making me smile faintly. "She really didn't like her did she?" I asked noting Jack narrow his eyes at me before sighing glancing at the ceiling intently.

"Simple…If Tia and Elizabeth were locked in a fair fight, Lizzie would win." Jack answered his attention drawn to a familiar mouse that run across the cabin becoming an all too familiar sight since I come to the pirate world. "Tia might say some things even ye won't like." He said sounding only briefly concerned as I glanced up thoughtfully before shrugging.

"I gathered as much…you know what though, I knew what I got myself into much more then you realize." I said softly snuggling into his arms and closing my eyes listening to his steady breathing, which I had grown used too. "Besides…I don't own you Jack…you have you're freedom I refuse to stand in the way of that." I murmured knowing that saying that basically meant he could have free run of any whore house in Tortuga, but I knew for a long time who he was and that he belonged to no one. _"At least I know he will eventually come back."_ I thought smiling sadly remembering that he claimed to love me which was some comfort for those negative thoughts running through my mind.

I woke to my surprise early the next morning finding no sign of Jack but hearing all too familiar noise and found myself smiling as the warm light spilled into his cabin. _"Tortuga as lively as ever."_ I thought standing and dressing before making my way slowly out on deck glancing around at the nearly empty ship aware Jack was nowhere in sight. I nearly jumped with a yelp as a hand gently clasped my arm from behind forcing me to whirl. _"Anna-Maria."_ I thought my brow quirked curiously as she smiled faintly and nodded toward Tortuga. I assumed she was waiting for me to rise and smiled following her off the Pearl into the familiar lively town where both of us promptly knocked two drunken morons on their asses for attempting to pick us both up. We then both stopped outside of the _Faithful Bride_ both glancing in for any sign of the others and finding none. We ordered rum and both sat in a familiar back corner where we assumed the others would eventually appear.

"I need to talk with ye lass." Anna-Maria muttered softly forcing me to stare at her my expression most likely curious surprise. "I be worried abou ye." She said softly almost afraid I may bite off her head or become violent.

"Anna…what are you getting at?" I questioned aware it was a serious conversation before she allowed a wry smile and sat her rum down.

"Ye for one trus and care too much fer Jack. Yer too involved lass and secondly yer from a time that doesn understand tha." Anna-Maria answered apparently actually believing the conversation she had from Elizabeth that one drunken night, I was to say the least a little surprised by her concern and stunned she took notice to what Jack and I did. "Yer easily hurt…Jack is no the type fer ye to trus or get to involved with…ye have passed tha poin though." She said her speech sounding oddly like the one Elizabeth had tried on me the first time I had slept with Jack and every time since.

"You know something Anna…you're right, problem is…I already knew all of this, I'm in it for the long run though. No matter what." I said trying not to choke on the rum in my hand knowing he had more than likely listened carefully to my every word and had found himself one of the many familiar whores in town that didn't knock his face off for the stay.

"Yer much braver then Elizabeth gives ye credit for lass." Anna-Maria answered glancing up in time to see the familiar couple come into the tavern both looking certifiably cross. "Ye may have it tested…Elizabeth don look too happy." She murmured sipping at her rum and moving over making room for the couple.

"_She isn't kidding."_ I thought glancing from Will to Elizabeth and back again. "What's up?" I asked carefully before glancing from face to face seeing the couple both exchange sour looks.

"I can lecture him for you…no matter how many times I go swimming." Elizabeth said softly before glancing at Will who narrowed his eyes cracking his knuckles thoughtfully. "Or Will can beat him up if you want." She murmured softly aware of her husbands annoyed expression.

"Won't be necessary…I technically gave him permission." I murmured staring down at the table allowing the briefest of forced smiles seeing all three look at me as though someone had kicked them. "I knew what I got myself into Liz…already been through this with you and now Anna. I think I'm going for a walk before I head back to the Pearl." I stated standing from the table and slowly ducking around the few fights easily dodging them as though I was having an out of body experience or something.

I walked out of the _Faithful Bride_ and crossed the street smiling faintly at a trinket shop remembering Jack had mentioned finding something for Tia Dalma. I frowned at the memory of our conversation on the ship knowing exactly what was about to happen. No matter how much I tried to convince myself it was alright I could still feel the feeling that come with tears and sighed miserably before walking into the shop browsing through the many different items finding a couple of things that may have struck Tia's fancy but nothing that I would figure would get her full attention to the map. I glanced out the window on my exit seeing Jack talking briefly with a woman before disappearing into a building, which I knew what it was for. _"At least he comes back."_ I thought knowing I was glaring in the direction and feeling like going to pummel both of them at that point. I stepped out of the shop and started down to another one aware of some noise coming from the building and observing as that same female I had seen enter with Jack come out throwing several things at Jack. _"What the hell?"_ I wondered jogging over to the scene watching Jack dodging several object including some that I would consider dangerously sharp.

"What's going on?" I questioned as the woman paused in her throwing and Jack glanced back and forth his eyes reflecting suspicion on both women facing him.

"Ye don't want to know." Growled the woman with dark ebony hair flying away around her shoulders and green eyes sparking angrily, she grabbed what I could tell was sharp and smiled faintly aiming to throw sharp object at Jack.

"Hold it." I warned grabbing her wrist and narrowing my eyes at her as she turned ready to hit me, but I pinched my grip harder forcing the throwing knife to fall. "Don't throw sharp things at him or anyone else. They tend to cause damage." I warned my voice barely audible as I caught the dagger and placed it rather violently through her skirt making her yelp in surprise, but I hit nothing only material.

"_Why was someone trying to kill Jack?"_ I wondered watching as the woman huffed and disappeared back into the house leaving Jack eyeing me carefully. I smiled faintly walking over seeing he was still in one piece and then took his arm leading him to the others the both of us dodging a couple of fights on the way to the table. _"Gibbs has joined in the fun."_ I thought ignoring the scowl Elizabeth was giving me as Jack sat down and I sat down in his lap. _"Yes I know I'm stupid…leave me alone Elizabeth."_ I thought observing the conversation around us smiling as Jack started in with his usual tall tales and laughing when Elizabeth tipped to far back in her chair making it crash to the floor her still in it.

"Not funny!" cried Elizabeth laughing hysterically as she was assisted to her feet by Will and returned to her chair. "You are not amusing me Brandi…that was not fun." She stated her eyes still laughing before they continued in deep conversation.

"Ye didn't kill me…why?" Whispered Jack softly aware the others were too busy joking with Elizabeth to notice his serious look.

"You already know why." I answered softly smiling when Anna purposely kicked Will's chair sending him down for harassing Elizabeth and making them all laugh at him instead. "I might have found a couple of things to get Tia's attention…but I don't know how good they will work, I'm not impressed." I said seeing a flash of an amused smirk out of the corner of my eye before turning to meet brown eyes. "Yes?" I questioned curiously.

"Ye were going to kill her." Jack said softly before I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Was it before or after she started throwing sharp things at me?" he asked looking too serious for my liking yet again.

"After." I answered truthfully seeing a curious look on his face before he stood making me stay on my feet and pulling me from the others. _"Now what is he up too?"_ I wondered seeing both Anna-Maria and Elizabeth exchange puzzled looks with each other. _"Did I answer wrong?" _ I wondered curious if my face or voice revealed more truth then I suspected.

Jack led me around several tables, groping hands, and pulled me back from various pieces of flying furniture getting further into the back of the tavern and making the others and myself even more curious to what he was up too. I ducked suddenly pulling Jack with me as what was left of a chair flew across the both of our heads and then I dodged to the side with Jack who pulled us both into the shadows missing another broken object flying overhead. _"I love this place…never a boring minute."_ I thought noting Jacks amused grin as I glanced around my own smile on my face. _"She likes Tortuga as much as I do I think."_ Jack thought noting me duck as another object flew by our heads before he tugged me further into the shadows at the back of the tavern intent on whatever his original plan had been.

"Ye are a complex one love." Jack murmured softly finally pausing and watching as I turned to face him a clear puzzled look on my face. "Last time I checked…most women would kill me for running of with that tart…ye just accepted it as blind fact and nearly killed her for pulling a knife on me. I take it Elizabeth and Will don't agree with this point of view of yers?" he questioned quirking his brow as I glanced back towards our now hidden table and nodded in answer.

"Elizabeth was going to pummel you and I almost think she was trying to convince Will to become very violent with you." I said softly aware he was studying me, which I hated because it made me more then likely to avoid lying, which I thought I was getting fairly good at by then. "I told them no…I prefer you in one piece, don't care what happens…I just know you'll always come back to that Pearl and continue to be the pain in the ass we all love." I said with a giggle noting him give me an annoyed look before a familiar smirk crossed his face and he pulled me close.

"Ye want to know why she threw the sharp objects?" Jack question curiously before kissing me lightly allowing me to nod in response. "I took what you said seriously last night……problem was I think I should have kept me mouth shut. Things were going fine until I muttered something about Elizabeth killing me for possibly hurting you." He said thoughtfully watching for a reaction.

"You mentioned you were with a different girl and she became violent…she's like Scarlet and Giselle, when your with someone else…smack." I murmured seeing him roll his eyes in response to that before giving me one of his 'keep pushing and you'll be sorry love' looks. "In her case it was more like……bye." I muttered narrowing my eyes wondering if the hole in her dress would remind her that someone very violent knew where to find her again if anything happened to Jack.

"Close. I walked out on her without explaining anything. I didn't exactly mention I left because I had some entertainment twenty-four seven." Jack said before I gave him an annoyed look and slapped his arm.

"Cute…now what excuse do I feed Gillette?" I asked laughing at the smirk on his face before both of us ducked into the shadows seeing Ransom was back in Tortuga and was currently looking around the tavern. "Shit…the others will get noticed." I whispered as Jack nodded his eyes darkening to the familiar vengeance look he had frequently since Grisham's escape.


	3. Chapter 3: Tortuga Disaster

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Thank you to you for the comments, fav's reviews, etc. They are much appreciated and make me feel better about my writing._

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tortuga Disaster**

**~--Back at Table--**

"I wonder what Jack dragged her off to talk about?" Elizabeth inquired quirking her brow thoughtfully at Anna-Maria who shrugged clearly as puzzled as her.

"Jack…hmm. I think eh may ave wen ter discuss his standing with the lass…it be a good standin too. Eh isn't goin to urt her." Gibbs murmured as though he was guarding a secret before he ignored the curious looks he was receiving.

"Gibbs?" Elizabeth pressed, but got distracted when Anna-Maria yanked Gibbs backwards forcing the chair to the floor and yanked the startled couple from the chair they were occupying together after she had broken Will's chair during her crash test with him.

"Hush." Snapped Anna-Maria clamping a hand over Gibbs's cursing mouth and narrowing her eyes at the about to protest couple. She then pointed and all heads turned to see Ransom in search for them.

"_Bloody hell." _ Elizabeth thought nodding as the four of them slowly crept around behind a pillar and observed the tavern for the missing Brandi and Jack. _"Bloody hell where are those two pirates?"_ thought Elizabeth smirking at herself for referring to Brandi as a pirate, because currently as far as she knew Brandi was a piss poor one and a very bad liar.

**--Jack and Brandi--**

"The others probably saw him by now and are hiding somewhere." Murmured Jack thoughtfully as I nodded following his lead around several tables, plants, and carefully staying well within the shadows both of us startled when several hands yanked the both of us to the floor. "Damn woman." He grumbled glaring at Anna-Maria who had a smug grin on her face before pointing at Ransom in the distance still in search of us. "I know he's here Anna." He grumbled brushing off his coat and glancing around at the others thoughtfully.

"We're one big target." I murmured flinching as Elizabeth punched my shoulder in response to the comment before I sighed and grumbled under my breath several choice curses. "Back way out?" I questioned as Jack shook his head and made us follow him further into the tavern into a rather dark corner that didn't smell overly pleasant.

"Probably got the back covered…I doubt Ransom is alone love." Jack muttered scanning the area for a new escape route and smirking clearly up to something.

"I hate that look of his." Murmured Will and Elizabeth together as the rest of us nodded in agreement watching as Jack gestured for us to stay and then made a sudden dash around behind a group of card players.

"What is that bloody pirate up to now?" hissed Elizabeth crossing her arms in a huff before I followed Ransom's search nearly to the other side of the tavern at the bar. _"He's waiting for an opportune moment."_ I thought covering my face and allowing the faintest of smiles on my face. "Brandi?"

"Don't ask." I muttered shaking off any further questions as we all watched Jack easily slink up behind Ransom like a cat and heard a defined crack sound of a bottle breaking over someone's head. _"Jack…oh no."_ I thought observing as Ransom watched Jack with an odd amused expression on his face before Jack fell forward with a thump. "Come on." I whispered urgently as the five of us moved further out of view and observed a rather large looking man standing over the now crumpled form of Jack.

"_The other pirate that was following us after loosing Grisham."_ I realized before grabbing my sword and placing it in front of Will who was inching to attack. I shook my head motioning them around toward the front of the tavern hoping they wouldn't expect us to try the front way out. We all made it out the door, but I paused watching as Jack was hoisted over the other ones shoulder before they started their way toward the front. I was concerned that they would use him as a shield but wasn't about to let them take him aboard any of their ships either, Grisham would probably kill him. _"Son of a bitch."_ I thought slamming my hand roughly against the wall and cursing as I slashed my hand on a loose nail. _"Don't care."_ I thought watching as the others took up positions outside the door and prepared to attack the two walking out with Jack in tow. Anna-Maria was the first to let her presence known by sticking out her foot and sending Ransom rolling across the ground with a surprised groan and I watched as Jack was dropped rather ungracefully to the ground seeing the other pirate pull his sword startled when Will and Elizabeth ganged up on him swords drawn ready for a fight. Gibbs and Anna-Maria quickly pulled Jack from the fight and tried to wake him. _"Get your slimy ass back her Ransom."_ I thought irritably as I placed my sword roughly in his back forcing him to freeze in his attempt to slink off into the shadows of Tortuga and report to whom I assumed was Grisham.

"Elizabeth watch out." Will said softly as his wife jumped back from the violently fighting pirate who was working his sword almost frantically in the darkness. "We've got company." He muttered as I glanced over my shoulder seeing some familiar faces headed our way and glaring daggers at Ransom who had an all too cocky smile on his face.

"Get Jack and let's get the hell out of here." I grumbled reluctantly, before turning to leave and promptly slamming my fist into Ransoms smirk before running off behind Anna-Maria and Elizabeth who were watching Gibbs and Will half hazardly carry Jack down toward the docks to the safety of the Black Pearl. "Enjoy." I called hoping I had knocked several teeth loose after that punch.

We managed to dodge the pirates searching around the area for us and got safely aboard the Pearl. Anna-Maria and Gibbs instantly took over command of the ship sending out the bell call for the crew to return and I watched as Pintel and Cotton lifted Jack into the cabin across the bed, while Ragetti chased after his eye yet again. Soon we were ready to leave Tortuga and I watched as we departed the docks seeing the Talon Whisper and another ship were moored farther down the way. _"Jack almost got his wish…his plan backfired though."_ I thought glaring in the distance at the shrinking ships and snarling curses under my breath while wrapping my still bleeding hand in a piece of cloth I had swiped from one of the crewmembers who were restocking the first aide supplies on the ship. _"I'm going to have to rum this damn thing and see if I got anything stuck in there."_ I noted wrinkling my nose in irritation before turning and promptly knocking into Elizabeth who grunted in surprise. She smiled faintly at me before noticing my hand, she then tried to investigate the wound further but I motioned her away and quickly retreated to the cabin seeing Jack was still out cold but appeared to be more or less fine.

"They knew you were there." I grumbled to the silence in the room sitting in the chair next to the bed waiting for him to wake up, so I could knock him back out or at least I pictured doing that. "You and your revenge is going to get us all killed…I'm thinking you first." I mumbled before hissing seeing my current bandage had bleed through and glaring at the wound. "I need to control that temper of mine." I said softly observing the blood slowly seeping down my hand and swearing again.

"That won't stop that from bleeding…can I tend it now?" Questioned Elizabeth as I jumped startled by her voice and glanced at the doorway where she was leaning with first aid supplies in hand. "You're becoming as stubborn as that bloody man." She grumbled before entering the cabin and sitting next to me on another chair removing my bandage and giving me an evil look in turn at the bleeding mess I had allowed it to become.

"Good…at least we have another thing in common." I said giggling at her annoyed expression before hissing in pain watching her rinse the wound gently with the water she had. "Oh goody splinters." I grumbled watching as she gently plucked them out each one of them making a painful burning sensation in my hand. "Hell." I snarled as the rum reached the wound and made the sting much more painful then before.

"That's an ugly wound…you really shouldn't punch inanimate objects Brandi." Elizabeth murmured wrapping the wound and glancing at the unconscious form of Jack investigating the bump forming on his head. "He's still breathing…stupid pirate." She mumbled ignoring my sour look before poking at him seeing if he would become conscious anytime soon. "What did you two talk about?" she questioned aware he wouldn't be waking anytime soon and letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Nothing much…why?" I asked getting suspicious of where this conversation was leading.

"Gibbs was very cryptic and I get the feeling that something happened between you two…you forgave that pirate there too easily." Elizabeth stated her eyes twinkling slightly with wonder and amusement as I shrugged pretending not to care. "Oh fine." She huffed sighing before exiting the cabin. "I'll be checking that again…you might need stitches if it doesn't stop bleeding." She warned before the door shut behind her.

"STITCHES!" I squeaked loudly cringing at the thought of the needle to do the stitching and the fact I wouldn't have anything to numb away the pain. "I don't think so." I stated glaring at the door and staring at my hand seeing the blood had slowed some, but there was still a red stain showing on my hand. "I don't want stitches…damn wall." I growled hearing a groan beside me and snapping my head to attention. "How are you feeling…Mr. opportune moment?" I questioned quirking my brow as Jack glanced around the cabin.

"Ow." Muttered Jack rubbing his head where the bottle had kindly clocked him from behind. "Me head feels funny." He murmured glancing at me before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "What happened?" he questioned raising his brows curiously, before I sighed explaining how his plan had worked too well and blew up in his face. "Oh." He murmured thoughtfully stroking his chin before noticing the bloody mess currently serving as my hand.

"Yes I punched a wall and found a nice surprise instead of splinters." I grumbled aware of the broadening red stain and flinching at the thought of stitches again. "Liz said stitches……I won't let it happen." I grumbled crossly before noting Jack was eyeing the wound curiously. "Hmm?" I questioned seeing an almost thoughtful look appear on his face before becoming aware of the cabin door opening and Elizabeth walking in.

"That hasn't stopped…I'm afraid we're going to have to give you a couple of stitches Brandi." Elizabeth said sighing as she spotted the blood slipping down across my hand again. _"NO YOU AREN'T"_ I thought shaking my head violently aware of Jack observing the two of us curiously. "Oh yes I am." She said ignoring my violent shaking head and marching from the cabin.

"You'll have to catch me first." I hissed standing to exit the cabin startled when hands firmly locked around my arms from behind and pulled me firmly against a strong frame. "Hey!" I grumbled realizing Jack wasn't about to let me off the hook that easily. "I'll hurt you a great deal if she comes near me with a needle Jack…I'm dead serious." I warned emphasizing my point, but still not being able to squirm loose.

"I don't really care love…Lizzie is right and ye aren't going anywhere until that is properly taken care of." Jack answered ignoring my struggling and pinning my legs down by wrapping his legs around my ankles and lower legs. "Get your arse in here woman." Hissed Jack as Elizabeth returned followed by a rather startled looking Anna-Maria who was warned I was being very obstinate.

"You both hold her." Elizabeth said looking very nervous at the dark look I was giving her before Will joined us grasping my wounded hand, which Jack had allowed free and holding it down steadily while Elizabeth removed the bandages and cleaned it again preparing to sew the wound closed.

"_Help!"_ I thought closing my eyes and biting down hard on whatever Elizabeth had stuffed in my swearing mouth muffling my yells of pain as I felt the cold needled slowly sliding through my skin closing the stubborn wound and making tears burn down my face. _"I hate needles…and all of you."_ I thought crossly before swearing so violently I could have shamed the whole seven seas of sailors, feeling the rum burning into my wound all over again. Elizabeth then wrapped the now stitched wound and watched carefully as Anna-Maria stood back watching Will while she observed Jack hesitating on releasing the heaving and very violent looking me. _"I'll kill you long before Elizabeth Jack."_ I thought narrowing my eyes menacingly at the other three people in the room watching them make a rather quick exit.

"Yer going to kill me." Jack muttered releasing me and raising his hands in a defensive gesture of surrender. "Ye wouldn't hurt an already hurt pirate…right love?" he questioned lowering his hands slightly as I stood there arms crossed glaring daggers at him for a long while and sighing miserably as I glanced at my dressed hand and again cursed myself for being so temperamental.

"I would…but I busted my better hand." I stated again cursing myself for busting up my right hand. "How's your head Jack?" I questioned hoping it knocked some sense in him, but I knew better then to hope for such a miracle to happen.

"It's there…I have one bloody awful headache though." Jack stated groaning miserably as he climb to his feet walking over to his desk and grabbing his nearest bottle of rum. "We're going to Tia's now…hopefully Elizabeth won't kill me right away." He stated glancing up as a light knock came at the door and giving me a quizzical look.

"Definitely not Elizabeth." I stated walking toward the door and opening it to reveal Piper and Rune staring in as though they had something to ask. _"I thought they stayed in Tortuga?"_ I thought before stepping aside and allowing them to enter.

"We eard wha appened to ye both." Piper said softly glancing from my hand to Jack curiously. "We plan on elping ye as long as ye need…

"If ye wan it." Rune finished for Piper who nodded as though emphasizing their point.

"_They're afraid of being tossed overboard for coming back aboard."_ I realized observing Jack carefully for any signs of trouble, it wasn't like they hadn't seen his temper or how capable he was at tossing people overboard, Elizabeth could attest to that. Jack nodded and motioned them out the door watching as they exited seeing I was surprised by this action for a second before noting a faint smirk in his face. _"Leverage."_ I noted watching the door close behind the couple wondering how Jack could use them as 'leverage' as he referred to them when Grisham hated them as much as the rest of us. I decided against asking too many questions at the moment sitting on the edge of his desk and watching as he traced over the formerly puzzlefied map, tracing several paths amusing himself for the moment clearly in thought. _"Ow."_ I thought moving my hand slightly and glaring at the currently bandaged and stitched wound as though I wanted to burn it closed. _"Damn stupid…um…me."_ I thought yawning as I watched Jack glance up from his thoughts and note me yawn again.

"I need to sleep…you're all evil Jack." I muttered crossly realizing my hand was a big reason for me being so tired and sore at the moment.

"Ye could have gotten an infection and then….well ye seen what happens when a healing wound is re-opened to let out infection from my previous one love. Do ye really want to go through that?" Jack questioned quirking his brow at me while I flopped on the bed and snorted my irritation before making myself comfortable.

"Oh shut up…I never win." I grumbled crossly pulling the blankets over my head to muffle the chuckle I received in response before closing my eyes. _"Why does he always have to be right?"_ I wondered knowing I had a sour look on my face as I pretended to sleep with effort.

I felt movement beside me peeking out of the blankets I had still over my head and squinting in surprise at the bright light I was hit with. I quickly ducked back under the blankets so rapidly I moved my bad hand and swore loudly from under the blankets, hearing a startled noise before Jack lifted the blanket allowing the light to invade my eyes again. I glared up at him aware of an all too amused smirk on his face before he glanced down at my hand and clasped it lightly investigating for any sign of infection. _"OW!"_ I thought irritably as he slowly unwound the bandage looking at the stitches thoughtfully. _"I feel like Frankenstein."_ I thought eyeing the black stitches in my hand curiously before becoming aware of a knock and then a shuffling noise in the room.

"How's our stubborn patient?" Elizabeth asked sounding highly amused until she noted the very dark look she was receiving from me. _"Oh…I get the feeling that was the wrong thing to say."_ She thought aware of Jacks highly amused smirk knowing full well she had just gotten herself in trouble. "Infected?" she questioned nervously as Jack allowed his smirk to broaden and shook his head leaning back observing my hand which I placed gently across him.

"You…are so dead when I have the use of this appendage again Elizabeth Turner." I warned my voice very low and dangerous sounding to my own ears. _"Jack isn't amused anymore."_ I thought with a small smile aware he was recalling who had held me down in the first place.

"Does this include me and dear William?" Questioned Jack nervously as I glanced up at him and allowed a most evil smile to play across my face, aware of his eyes widening in surprise.

"You forgot Anna in that sentence there Jack." I said aware Elizabeth was getting very irritated with me and giving me one of her own dark looks. "Hey!" I yelped hissing as Elizabeth kindly dumped the rum rather suddenly on my wound and glared up at her smug look. _"Ow…note to self do not threaten the one that takes care of injury before it's healed."_ I thought ignoring Jack as he chuckled amused by Elizabeth's show of temper.

"You will be wise to remember….I carry the rum." Elizabeth said with a small thin smile before she re-wrapped my hand and gathered the first aid items leaving the cabin and making sure she slammed the door to emphasize her point.

"Lizzie isn't in a good mood." Jack murmured a sudden 'oh shit' look crossing his face as it dawned on him that she probably knew the direction they were headed was Tia Dalma's. "I think I better play the wounded part for a while longer." He muttered softly before glancing down at my completely forced blank look. "I know you want to laugh." He grumbled irritably.

"You're right….it's always good to know I'm not the only one on her 'in trouble' list." I said using air quotes and hissing in pain at the action. "Ow…damn wall." I growled watching Jack stand and go through several trunks around the room with an aggravated look on his face.

"What are you looking for now?" I questioned sliding out of bed and changing with effort before brushing out my hair and ducking a fly by book that he randomly tossed over his head. "Watch it." I grumbled pulling on my boots with a lot more effort then normal thanks to the use of one hand.

"Something to give Tia…forgot that back in Tortuga." Jack murmured whirling as I tapped his shoulder and dangled the two necklaces I had found in Tortuga in his face.

"I didn't though." I said giggling as he took the two silver necklaces covered in an odd pattern of blue and green gems from my hand to study them more closely. _"I don't think they will work, but then again…I don't know Tia in this world."_ I thought observing Jack give me a small smile that meant he approved.

"Nice work love…to the deck." Jack muttered tucking away the necklaces and heading up on deck leaving me about my business in the cabin.

I stayed in the cabin most of the afternoon reading one of the books in Jacks library completely engrossed in it, until I heard a shuffling sound and jumped from my position in his chair dropping the book on the desk. I saw Jack had returned and was carefully observing me before I had heard him, I then glanced up curiously seeing he looked as though someone had given him a very bad day. _"Elizabeth lectured him…that's got to be the problem."_ I thought seeing him sit on the edge of the desk and sigh miserably. I gave him a knowing look and stood patting his shoulder before laughing as he pulled me close planting a warm kiss against my lips before ranting about Elizabeth for nearly half an hour. Jack wrapped his arm around me as we exited the cabin and I followed him to the helm sitting across from him on the railing edge watching as he stood facing the sun in the distance looking relaxed and in charge as always. _"I hope Elizabeth doesn't kill Tia Dalma while we're there."_ I thought observing the couple across the deck as Elizabeth seemed to motion about angrily at Will who looked about ready to throw her overboard himself.

"This is goin ter be a long trip." Sighed Anna-Maria coming up beside Jack and I, before I turned my head narrowing my eyes at the familiar woman. "Wha is it lass?" she questioned noting my dark look before narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"You helped them…you're also in trouble Anna." I said noting her cross her arms and give me a look that would probably have made Jack nervous. "I can't do a thing about it now though." I grumbled noting her smug smile before she headed off to her work leaving me scowling after her in defeat.

I finally decided to wander around deck since I wasn't much help with an injured hand at the moment and noticed the scenery starting to change under the darkening sky, watching the nightlife take effect across the ocean and feeling the wind like a whisper across my face caressing away the pain that I focused on every time I moved my hand. I heard a very defined stomping sound and moved sideways rapidly as Elizabeth passed in a violent huff staring across the ocean her face frozen in cold fury. _"Damn…I thought Jack made her scary."_ I thought flinching as she whirled without warning and pointed a finger about a centimeter from my nose her hand twitching as an angry frown crossed her face. _"Help…she's going to kill me and I'm currently defenseless."_ I thought crossing my eyes to observe her hand before she lowered it letting out a surprised giggle at my reaction.

"Well damn girl…you nearly poked my nose." I stated dryly before quirking my brows at her seeing her sigh and cross her arms irritably. "What's up with you?" I questioned watching her eyes narrow suspiciously before she cursed under her breath.

"You, Will, Jack and everything else." Elizabeth stated taking a deep breath and apparently waiting for me to comment.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" I asked giving her an annoyed look before flinching at the pain of brushing my hand across my side absently.

"You helped Jack get whatever he needed to go talk with Tia Dalma and Will won't let me explain my reasons for disliking Tia without accusing me of jumping to conclusions. I'm thoroughly agitated and will throw them both overboard…your safe due to that." Elizabeth said pointing to my hand before she again crossed her arms and looked like a spoiled pouting child in the now twilight sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Witch!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: Thank you to all my readers, watchers, and those of you who favorite. It's muchly appreciated.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bloody Witch!**

"You're overreacting Liz." I stated cringing as I realized I had said the comment aloud. _"Shit."_ I thought whirling quickly and practically running across the ship to the helm where Jack was eyeing me suspiciously until he noticed Elizabeth stomping rather effortlessly after me. "I said something stupid." I muttered as explanation ducking around behind Jack knowing he probably wouldn't make much of a shield.

"Where are you Brandi?" Called Elizabeth sounding very sweet as I peeked around Jack and noticed him raise his brow noting Elizabeth was being too calm at the moment. _"I won't hurt you……much."_ She thought scowling as she ran below deck assuming that I may have hidden down there somewhere.

"What did ye say that was so stupid?" Jack asked me while I glanced around carefully before stepping in front of him to answer his question hoping Elizabeth didn't come from behind right away.

"I told her she was overreacting…we all know how that works." I murmured seeing him give me a 'good shot love' look before I glared at him noting him trying to hide a very definite smirk. "She's threatening me instead of you…that's somehow not as amusing." I stated sourly before turning to go find a safer place to hide feeling his hand lock around my wrist and pull me close to his side.

"I doubt Lizzie is going to find ye right away love." Jack pointed out as both of us heard a defined muffled noise and saw a few crewmembers appear on deck rather suddenly before desperately scanning for work. "I think she be on a rampage." He whispered softly tickling my ear with his warm breath.

"Really…who could have guessed by the scared out of their wits sailors?" I stated sarcastically before ignoring his chuckle and leaning into him disliking my throbbing hand more and more as the cool night took over.

Soon night had fallen and the wind had picked up significantly, but I was comfortably warm thanks to Jack who was helping me watch for Elizabeth in case she made a surprise attack. I then yawned sleepily feeling the breeze moving my hair about my face aware of Jack asking Anna-Maria to take over before both of us started toward the cabin and froze seeing Elizabeth casually leaning against the door her eyes glittering her annoyance and agitation at being avoided most of the day. _"Damn it to hell."_ I thought exchanging looks with Jack who allowed a thin smile almost a wince on his face. Elizabeth slowly stood uncrossing her arms her eyes narrowed irritably before she casually brushed her hand through her wild hair as though ready to jump us at any second and kill both of us.

"Please don't hurt either of us Elizabeth…I didn't mean it." I murmured sounding pathetic even by my own standards seeing her eyes brighten slightly almost as though she was enjoying our discomfort, which clearly she was.

"I'm only going to say this once……I will not be held responsible for what I may do to that woman." Elizabeth stated sounding oddly more dangerous then normal, before she stepped around us very slowly as though stalking her prey. "Or what I may do to the two of you afterward." She stated rather calmly before heading toward the cabin she shared with Will.

"And then she kills us." I muttered softly turning and eyeing her as she continued down toward their cabin until she vanished from sight. "She's scary…I don't know if I want to meet Tia Dalma after seeing her reaction or not." I stated yawning again as Jack opened the door and we both went into the cabin.

"Tia Dalma isn't all that bad…Elizabeth as ye stated tends to overreact love." Jack stated watching as I nodded curling up tightly against him snuggling under the blankets before yawning again. "I get a feeling ye might not like her much better…after meeting her." He murmured closing his eyes unaware I was studying him after that last statement wondering how bad things could really get.

Morning came quietly to both our surprises and I as usual wandered the deck annoyed I was currently useless, but I found ways of amusing myself through conversations with various crew members finding one of the newer ones we had replaced the one who wouldn't leave Ragetti alone rather entertaining, his name was Tyler and he was a man who was made into a pirate by stealing for various poor people in his hometown, sadly he had grown a bit bitter and hard, but he still was fun to talk with. I found myself eventually attempting a climb to the crows nest one handed until Gibbs caught my shoulder and forced me away from the idea, couldn't say I blamed him with the way my luck run I would have killed myself. Elizabeth had spent most her day avoiding me and curiously avoiding Will as well I already knew she was furious with this pit stop but I hadn't expected her to become so cold. I finally found I could amuse myself by dusting out Jacks cabin, which wasn't the best option considering how often I sneezed, but it did give me something to do. I heard a call on deck and cringed already knowing we had probably arrived outside Tia Dalma's Bayou which meant Elizabeth was going to be far less pleasant then before if I read her moodiness this morning and afternoon correctly. _"I really don't want to go there and watch Elizabeth kill the woman."_ I thought carefully studying my still ever present painful hand before sighing and walking back up on deck seeing Jack was headed in my direction presumably to fetch me to get in the longboat.

I followed him to the longboat and smiled faintly seeing Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Anna-Maria, Jack and myself were going down the river way to see Tia together, but it didn't mean I was thrilled with the idea that Elizabeth had a murderous look in her face. Cotton would be in charge of keeping track of the boat from what I gathered before we started rowing toward the foreboding swamp. I watched as the familiar plant life come into view hiding the various shacks and people observing us carefully as we entered into the area, it was as creepy as the movie gave it credit to be with the thick hanging plant life, reptiles that slunk into the waterway and the various stares we received from the curious residents. _"This is definitely creepy, but in an interesting way."_ I thought glancing around aware of Jack gently grasping my hand and observing the slight swelling caused by the stitches carefully inspecting for any sign of infection or problems I may have had. I flinched slightly even though he was being very careful and noticed him glance up at a sound from Cottons parrot seeing Tia Dalma's shack was coming close in the distance before his eyes met Elizabeth and he flinched at her violent looking gaze. I could sense the tension and irritation around me, but knew better then to try and calm Elizabeth she was annoyed with my assistance in the current visit and made it clear I wasn't forgiven. We finally pulled up to the shack and left Cotton to tend the longboat all of us carefully climbing up to the shack, I had a great deal of trouble but Jack and Will made sure I managed.

Once inside the shack I instantly felt slightly nervous glancing around at the various pickled creatures in the jars and hanging ornaments from every inch of the room. There was a very pale bare glow throughout the shack and the strange smells that invaded my nose were less then pleasant. I glanced around at various objects, jewelry, daggers, herbs, and such laying around carefully watching Elizabeth for any sign of trouble before we came into a clearing in the room where Tia Dalma sat calmly at her table reading various bones and claws on the table thoughtfully before looking up. She had the wild raven hair that flew freely across her shoulders and the weathered and yellowed dress her several petticoats aged to the point of yellow and sickly green, but she was fairly pretty even with her slightly rotted smile, I found I really didn't like her the moment she laid eyes on me. _"I liked her in the movie, but somehow I don't like her in person."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth wrap an arm around Wills rather possessively before they stayed in the back of the room with Anna-Maria and Gibbs observing what was about to take place.

"Jack…so good to see you again, what can I do for you?" Tia Dalma asked in her thick southern accent before observing Jack placing a map in front of her and handing her the two necklaces which I found in Tortuga. She glanced carefully at the map her eyes alighting recognizing it instantly before she observed the necklaces carefully a surprised look on her face. "These are quite nice…you must have had help from her." She said softly glancing at me with eerie brown eyes and allowing a hint of smile on her face. "She is a very interesting girl you have there Jack…you found a companion in a future woman I see." She stated as I glanced at her keeping my expression blank already suspecting she would know where and when I was from.

"Aye Tia…Brandi be very good at finding interesting trinkets, quite knowledgeable in yer department of magic too I might add." Jack said sounding curious as though he was waiting for her to react to the statement. I wasn't overly thrilled with where this conversation was going and found myself narrowing my eyes suspiciously at Tia Dalma who seemed way too amused with Jacks cocky attitude.

"She also didn't mention she practices magic in her own time either." Tia Dalma stated clearly seeing Jack glance at her a startled expression on his face along with everyone else in the room. _"Shit."_ I thought glaring at the smirking woman and then feeling an interesting blush creep across my face. "She's very confident and skilled in the subjects of the unnatural…she's good for ye all and maybe can keep this fool from getting you all killed." She said pointing at Jack who gave her a sour look in retort at the remark. "You don't have to fear me girl……I am quite harmless unless someone crosses me." She said noticing my injured hand and wrinkling her forehead in concern. "What did you do to that hand?" she questioned softly.

"She punched a wall and found something other than splinters. You should be more concerned with what Jack wants." Hissed Elizabeth clearly not amused by the woman who was accusing me of magic and resembling her in any matter. "You are senile…she would have told me if she had anything to do with…….this." She muttered waving around her hands for her point at the various objects in the room.

"Elizabeth…I wouldn't have. I know exactly how well magic was liked in this time." I stated my eyes meeting hers as her eyes widened in surprise and she crossed her arms clearly going to give me an ear full once we were safely back on the Black Pearl and far away from Tia Dalma. "Yes I did punch a wall…I get angry easily and take out my frustration on the inanimate or him." I said with a small smile seeing Jack give me a warning look before observing Tia Dalma disappear into a back room leaving all of us puzzled to her sudden departure.

"Now what is she up too?" Questioned Jack softly before he observed me curiously and I could already see the questions that were bound to come especially after what I had said long ago when I first met them on Carpathian Island. _"Jack was right…I don't like Tia Dalma…at all."_ I thought glaring at the doorway jumping as she rapidly re-appeared carrying a small box before observing me carefully motioning for me to sit down. "I'm right here love." He said not sounding half as sure of himself as he usually did.

"Place your hand here." Tia Dalma instructed carefully amused by my hesitation and suspicion as I placed my good hand on the table noting her annoyed look. "Your injured one girl." She snapped making me jump and hesitate for a long while. "I won't hurt you…I get the feeling I may be dead if I did." She said glancing over at Elizabeth who was watching her with danger hinted in every movement before Jack glanced at her suspiciously clearly not trusting her any more then Elizabeth did. I did as I was asked and watched as she gently undid the wrap eyeing the bruised wound with the stitches a curious smile on her face. "You made whomever did this lives hell I can tell." She said her hand cool against the skin as she studied it more closely.

"Yes she did….she also threatened the lot that helped." Will muttered glancing around the room at everyone but Gibbs who was curiously watching the scene before him in fascination and clearly was worried about curses or dangers involved with being there.

"I don't like needles or pain." I muttered ignoring the sour look I received for the comment from Elizabeth who crossed her arms eyes glittering daggers at Tia Dalma who reached into the box and pulled out an almost amber colored liquid, which I would have sworn was rum at first or at least until she opened it making me wrinkle my nose at the odd smell, it wasn't a pleasant smell and it wasn't exactly not pleasant it was just very hard to describe and made me slowly start to pull my hand away.

"This won't hurt you girl…hold still so I don't miss, this potion is very powerful." Tia Dalma stated glancing up at Jack who looked very nervous at her messing around with my injury at the moment. "Jack…would you like to do it if you don't trust me?" she questioned knowing that he was more concerned with her getting further injured then Tia Dalma actually trying something stupid in the room with those whom were present.

"Aye." Jack stated making me quirk my brow curiously as Tia Dalma handed the odd amber colored liquid to Jack who eyed it as though it may burn him before he gently placed my hand in his and listened to Tia instruct him in how to place the liquid on the injury.

"Three drops on the wound itself, one drop on the knuckles and five on those stitches so the healing process doesn't injure her hand further." Tia Dalma stated watching as Jack did as asked observing my curious expression before I glanced down watching the odd amber fluid start to drop onto my hand appearing as thick as maple syrup. _"What they both don't know is it will only work if the girl trusts Jack with every fiber of her being. I get the feeling that silly girl loves that man unconditionally."_ Tia Dalma thought watching as Jack completed the process and handed the potion back to her idly, before watching my hand carefully making sure it wouldn't harm me.

I watched as Jacks warm hand held mine carefully and saw to my surprise the stitches slowly fading into nothing, then the skin and flesh of the hand started to heal rapidly before all our eyes, I felt an odd tingle sensation as the healing took effect and saw Jack reach out clasping my good hand tightly reassuring me that nothing was going to happen. Elizabeth and the others observed carefully as the flesh of my hand healed and I glanced an almost fatherly look out of Gibbs's eyes as he observed Jack for a long while before I returned my attention to my now healed hand. Jack gently moved my hand around making sure that there was no sign of the injury or any other possible damage and allowed a small smile of approval before turning his attention to Tia Dalma who had an odd twinkle in her eyes almost as though she had hidden something from those in the room during the magic display. _"I don't dislike her as much as I used too……but I still don't trust her."_ I thought curiously observing Elizabeth whose face had softened considerably toward the woman considering the murderous look that once was there.

"Thank you Tia Dalma." I said softly allowing a small smile as Jack nodded before turning his attention to the map currently now laying out in front of the woman who had been studying it during the potion healing, her eyes lighting up knowingly.

"Jack…you're very lucky to have those friends." Tia Dalma stated knowing Jack disliked the term and depending on others due to past experience, but he ignored her allowing only a small glare to pass between them before Tia Dalma glanced at the necklaces in hand and then at the map. "I will give you the translations and documents that I have in my possession…this girl found a fair price." She stated again vanishing into the back of the room. _"She also proved one thing very interesting…she trusts you even if you trust no one."_ She thought allowing a small smile on her face.

I had a feeling Tia Dalma had gotten more then what she bargained for when she watched Jack observing my once wounded hand carefully, but didn't want to press the matter in front of everyone. Elizabeth was using Will as a leaning post snuggled in his arm a somewhat relieved look on her face, which I assumed meant she wouldn't kill Tia Dalma at the moment, since the woman made no effort to talk or be near Will. Jack was nosing around various items in the room and found something that seemed to make him jump before he slammed a lid down on the pot glancing at me funny. I giggled at the odd expression on his face, before he walked over next to me and crouched down to get a better look at my face. _"He's got a lot of questions…which means Elizabeth does too and probably will be more verbal about it."_ I thought smiling faintly before placing my hand gently on his cheek and giggling at the odd look he gave me before Tia Dalma re-appeared in the room and shoved a stack of parcel and books into a startled Jacks arms without warning forcing him to crash rather suddenly on his backside glaring up at her irritably. I watched as the others all started to leave and glanced at the arm resting on my shoulder noting Jack eye Tia Dalma suspiciously before she nodded in reassurance and waited for the others to leave with him following reluctantly behind before grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her protesting out of the shack. _"Tia Dalma…what do you want from me?"_ I wondered eyeing the woman suspiciously before I found myself seated in the same chair waiting patiently for her cryptic words I was sure were coming.

"You care for Jack." Tia Dalma stated with a gentle smile as I nodded still very apprehensive of why I was present. "He doesn't realize how much though…that potion would only work if you trusted him with every bit of your being…you trust him with your life." She said as I glanced at her quirking my brow startled at this revelation since I hadn't really thought about how far I trusted Jack since meeting him. "He may never understand that girl, but you understand that…you even sacrifice happiness for his freedom. You are very unique and should remember one very important thing." She stated pausing for effect.

"What might that be Tia Dalma?" I question softly feeling a faint flush to my cheeks knowing she was embarrassing me slightly with her observations, but I also knew each of them were very much true.

"You should never trust a pirate…especially Jack." Tia Dalma stated making my head snap up in surprise at this before I glared at her angrily. "You are a fool for your blind faith in that man…one day you will find he is not worthy of that trust you give him." She stated softly observing me for a reaction. _"Come on girl I know there's power in you…lets see how much you really care for that stupid man."_ She thought knowing she was pressing her luck with my temper, but also wanting to test how true her observations and theories were for the one thing she hadn't given Jack that may be very necessary along our adventure.

"Careful Tia Dalma……I may not be as kind as Elizabeth." I hissed warningly before clenching my fist knowing better then to beat on the woman at the moment, but it was quite difficult to resist going to Jacks defense. "I may have blind faith in Jack, but it is well placed and I will always make sure of one thing…no matter what he is or what he stands for…I love him and will remain there at his side as long as he will have me." I hissed startled when she allowed a small smile on her face and handed me a silver colored box.

"You passed the test very well girl…you are a powerful force to be reckoned with and will need this to keep you and those you care about safe. Especially a pirate out for his own means……most of the time." Tia Dalma said softly before I glanced down at the silver box and opened it to find a silver chain with to my surprise a tri-quatra pendent no bigger then a dime dangling at the end. "You know what that is and what it represents…keep it with you and you will in time understand what it's for." She stated before standing and leading me to the door.

"Cryptic as always Tia Dalma…you never disappoint." I said with a wry smile before clasping the necklace around my neck and turning to leave, nearly falling off the rope ladder that led down to the longboat. "Thanks." I said softly as Jack caught me before I continued my decent into the longboat and studied those observing me allowing a faint smile and shrug.

"You have a bit of explaining to do when we're back on the Pearl." Jack said as I nodded sighing tiredly knowing that this would be a very long night, which to my surprise had fallen rather rapidly before we cleared the waterway to Tia Dalma's and found ourselves beside the Pearl again.

I climb up with the others and observed the duties the crew and others were currently finishing up aware of Jack ordering anchorage for the night, before he grasped me around my waist and made it a point to lead me to the cabin making sure Elizabeth and Will were both following us and then I noted Anna-Maria and Gibbs were also following us. _"Oh man…at least everyone gets to hear so I don't have to repeat several times."_ I thought trying to think over all that had happened recently before finding myself gently touching the pendent around my neck in thought. _"I hate you Tia Dalma…really I do."_ I thought sighing as we all trooped into Jacks cabin and settled around. Elizabeth had sat in Wills lap while Gibbs stood curiously staring around the room observing everything from near the door. Anna-Maria sat down a fair distance from me on the edge of the bed and Jack sat on the edge of his desk eyes following my every move. _"I feel like someone under a microscope."_ I thought clasping my hands in my lap and bracing for either the lecture from Elizabeth or the mountain of questions that would fly at random. To my surprise there was a great amount of silence and during that time I was aware the others were glancing around expecting one or the other to start the questioning first, but at the moment no one dared I got the feeling they were waiting for Jack to start.

"Ye have a bit of explaining to do love…start." Jack stated sounding more curious then annoyed, which was a relief to me more so because I was worried he wouldn't ever talk to me again and accuse me of betraying him, something I would never do.

"Why did this not register at Ransom's shop?" Questioned Elizabeth clamping her mouth shut the minute she received a dirty look from Jack.

"In my time magic wasn't exactly popular in the history books and I was worried if I admitted what I did know and practiced around the subject…lets just say the images weren't pleasant. Unlike Tia Dalma though I don't dabble in the really hardcore, she understands both black and white magic. I only do white magic…black magic is way too dangerous especially for my little skill." I said softly seeing Gibbs relax slightly as I explained the differences between me and Tia Dalma. "Besides…I liked being considered normal for once…at home I'm the weird one that everyone has a question for that has nothing to do with getting to know me or wanting to, they just want to confirm I won't jinx them or something." I muttered sounding more then annoyed.

"Good enough." Anna-Maria and Gibbs said together before exiting the cabin both starting up a conversation about where we would be headed next.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked sounding exasperated before glancing at the amused look on Will's face. "What? I expected something a little more…it was intriguing." She said bemused before following Will from the cabin leaving me to wait for Jacks comment, which didn't come for several long moments.

Jack studied me for about ten minutes or so after the others left, his breathing the only sound in the cabin before lowering his hand from his chin and standing walking over sitting down beside me again taking my once injured hand studying it carefully. He knew something was up with that potion Tia Dalma had used and was studying the skin closely for a long while before his eyes met mine. _"Am I in trouble with him now?"_ I wondered watching as he studied the palm and then allowed a very small smile to cross his face apparently sensing I was concerned with what he was thinking. _"He knows something…I'm missing something I can tell."_ I thought watching as he stood walking over to his desk without a word and started sorting through the things he had gotten from Tia Dalma. _"Oh you bloody pirate."_ I thought growing slightly annoyed with the silent treatment and the knowing smirk on his face before I stood walking over and sitting directly in front of him blocking his sorting and work with the map and documents he had received from Tia Dalma.

"Spit it out Jack…I know that smirk all too well." I warned noting his eyes met mine as he stood there crossing his arms slightly watching my expression for a long while. "I hate when you're right too." I grumbled as an after thought crossing my own arms waiting for a response.

"Tia Dalma did get to ye." Jack stated considerably amused by this aspect before he thoughtfully tilted his head and placed a hand gently playing with my hair around my shoulders. "Ye hid the fact ye are a good witch, thing is I had my suspicions in Ransoms place…ye weren't exactly comfortable there love. I'm not angry…I think I see your point of view all too well actually, it hurts when people hurt ye." He stated lifting me from his path and sitting down to further investigate what he found before noticing the necklace around my neck and quirking his brow. "What's that?"

"Tia Dalma gave it too me after a rather irritating test…she's lucky I didn't introduce her to my fist." I grumbled toying with the pendant thoughtfully before Jack stood again and gently placed his finger under the pendent studying it closely his breath warm on my neck.

"What did she tell ye?" Jack questioned allowing the necklace to fall back into place staying within inches of me and studying my face closely, which made me only a little nervous.

"About?" I questioned nervously as I recognized the slight dark look had returned to his eyes, but it wasn't menacing it was more concerned.

"Don't play dumb Brandi…yer nervous." Jack whispered softly before kissing me very softly and waiting for a response.

"She told me basically how I trusted you with my life and that's why I was healed. She also said I was stupid for trusting you so blindly and I basically told her off……oh." I muttered startled I had admitted the conversation Tia Dalma and I had, had to Jack so easily. _"That was stupid…you've probably made sure he runs off with someone other then you now."_ I thought sighing startled to see a curious look between amused and surprised on his face.

"Interesting." Jack stated his voice sounding bemused before he tilted his head in thought. "That's good to know someone has faith in me." He said before turning to the maps and documentation on his desk. "She is right though love…blind faith in a pirate is bad…especially me." He murmured sounding so casual I found myself frowning before I stood ready to head out on deck and talk with Elizabeth.

"You know what Jack…I don't care if you think it's bad and she thinks it's stupid. Love is blind…in my case only so far, but I do trust you and that is what's important." I murmured walking from the cabin and making my way to the crows' nest, which had quickly become my favorite spot to hideout on the ship.

I sat there for what seemed like hours allowing the wind to caress my face and my hair to flow wildly about thankful to be on the open water even after all that had happened. I hoped my small lecture had made my point clear to Jack and understood exactly what Tia Dalma meant in that very moment, which was Jack did not trust himself anymore then anyone around him. I didn't care as long as I knew I trusted and cared for him it was all that would matter, I glanced out across the water watching dolphins in the distance and stood to observe the few crew that were still taking care of duties on deck noticing a figure climbing up to join me. _"Too dark to see now."_ I thought shrugging as I stepped back figuring it would more then likely be Elizabeth glancing over startled to see thin hands that belonged to Anna-Maria instead. Anna-Maria smiled and sat down beside me in the crows nest watching the stars and telling me various stories she learned when she was young about them, I knew some of the legends but it was more relaxing when someone else talked about them. _"What are you up to Anna?"_ I wondered seeing her pause in her stories and sigh realizing I was studying her curiously.

"Wha did tha witch wan with ye?" Anna-Maria questioned curiously before I quirked my brow realizing she was probably as concerned about what I had discussed as Elizabeth had been, she was just much more forward about it.

"She basically gave me the same lecture about Jack you and Elizabeth have…problem is we already know it goes in one ear and out the other." I said with a giggle seeing her roll her eyes before nodding and glancing down the side of the crows nest. "Elizabeth and you can discuss that…I'm going to go back to the cabin and try and coax Jack out of hiding." I said making my way down and motioning for Elizabeth to go up and talk with Anna-Maria before walking quickly across the deck and colliding to my surprise with a very startled Taylor. "Sorry Taylor." I said softly staring up from my spot on the deck where I crashed not so gracefully.

"It be alrigh lass." Taylor murmured offering me a hand up, which I accepted. Taylor was tall and on the husky side, with dark brown neatly combed hair and glittering pale violet blue colored eyes almost the color of twilight. He had been unusual and had struck me as kind under all his hard core actions and talk when Jack had first started his interviews for crewmembers, but he had managed to impress Jack with his strong qualities and I found myself looking up to him as a older brother to an extent. His white shirt was currently yellowed and stained with age and his brown pants were full of several patches, but he never complained which was a first in my experience on the ship. "Ye look troubled."

"I'm fine Taylor…just worried that Jack will do something stupid before too long." I said softly seeing him nod before returning to work and sighing as I headed to Jacks cabin. "Where are you?" I asked walking into an empty cabin and sighing seeing the desk was a scattered mess of maps, translations, documents, books, and whatever else Tia Dalma had given him. _"Probably buried under that mess he calls a desk."_ I thought stepping into the room and picking up an empty rum bottle. "Rum storage." I said shaking my head as I exited the cabin and went directly to the rum storage where I found Jack going through searching for the rum that suited him and sighing. "You and your bloody rum…it's not hard to find you when it's gone…know that?" I questioned softly.

"Aye." Jack stated with a grin before removing a cork in the bottle he found satisfying and taking a quick drink. "What do you want love?" he questioned my lecture not overly far from his mind at that point.

"To get you out of that stuffy cabin." I muttered walking over and grasping his arm without hesitation leading him up on deck and observing his curious look seeing most of the crew had started random card games across the deck and some were playing music lazily getting ready to turn in for the night. "It's late…you've been hiding out for quite a while Jack." I said watching as he sat down with me leaning against the railing watching the motion around him thoughtfully apparently thinking very hard. _"Something is bothering him."_ I thought curiously before leaning on his shoulder knowing I would find out in good time, or so I hoped.

I leaned against Jack for a good hour observing his thoughtful expression for a long time before becoming aware of the wind picking up slightly and glancing skyward. _"Storm may be coming in."_ I noted seeing Jacks attention was far away in thought land and clearly not even close to coming back to focus on that around him. Finally Jack stirred briefly feeling the wind brush at his face and glanced down seeing I had dozed off on his shoulder. _"Blind faith in me…stupid to have faith or trust in a pirate especially me."_ He thought brushing his hand through my hair as I snuggled tighter against him and ignored the urge to stir. Jack gazed down for a very long time seeing Gibbs was studying them from his post at the helm and noticed Jack was by far more then uncomfortable and down right troubled. Jack sighed faintly and carefully maneuvered himself from under my head and placed his coat on the deck watching as I settled down to sleep before he carefully stood making little to no noise and walked over to Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back Again

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: Thank you to all my readers, watchers, and those of you who favorite. It's muchly appreciated.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Going Back Again**

**--At the Helm--**

"Jack ye alrigh?" Questioned Gibbs aware of the odd look on Jacks face before staring carefully observing the sleeping form of Brandi on the deck.

"No." Jack murmured carefully before leaning on the railing and studying her sleeping form for a minute. "Why the hell would anyone put faith in me…I'm not trust worthy nor a good man…no matter what Elizabeth once said. She told me that Tia Dalma gave her that pendent because she trusted me with her life……I told her that kind of faith was wrong. Gibbs I'm not the type to stay true to anyone, why does she put up with me knowing this?" he asked clearly confused by the future girl sleeping across from them and her unusual accepting behavior of everything around her.

"Maybe it be time someone put blin faith in ye Jack." Gibbs stated sounding very fatherly more so then usual to say the least. "Ye been a fool for a long time Jack…she jus take ye for wha ye are and tha be good enough."

"Ye aren't a whole lot of help mate." Jack muttered narrowing his eyes at Gibbs who shrugged in response. "She understands freedom……she is very…

"Unique and ye be lucky she be a blind fool." Anna-Maria stated interjecting on the conversation and ignoring the dark look she received from Jack. "She woul have to be to stand the likes of ye Jack." She muttered sighing softly and walking over to study Brandi more closely seeing a faint wisp of hair cross her face and gently moved it aside aware of an annoyed Jack behind her. "Ye be very lucky Jack." She said softly standing and crossing her arms expecting a lecture from Jack.

"Maybe." Jack stated aware that he was getting too involved with feelings, which was something he greatly disliked more then those around him realized. "Back to work." He murmured as Anna-Maria snorted in response but did as she was told.

**--Back to Original POV--**

"Sunlight." I groaned softly sitting up with a startled groan feeling my back crack and becoming aware that Jack and I had spent another night on the deck only this time the both of us were soaked. "It rained and we slept through it Jack." I murmured softly watching as he stirred and glanced around shaking out his hair and laughing as I felt the splatters of continued rain on our heads. "Correction still is raining." I said smiling loving the feel of the rain falling on my head and the slight fog it left around the ship.

"At least it isn't a dangerous storm…I'm sure ye and Elizabeth have had your fill of those." Jack said softly as I nodded and glanced around seeing a very drenched and annoyed looking Anna-Maria was at the helm and clearly not happy about being on duty. "Go dry off woman…send Gibbs out after a while." He stated as Anna-Maria nodded rushing below deck. "Ye are almost as crazy as I am love." He stated still confused about everything around him, but not as much as before.

"Good….it means you're rubbing off on me." I stated wrapping my arm around him enjoying the light sounds of soft rain falling around us and the fresh sea air smell. "Ship." I murmured pointing to a shadow through the fog that was currently concealing the Black Pearl from any opposing pirate or naval fleet ships.

"Go get the crew in case love." Jack answered staring out at the ship carefully before I nodded running carefully across the deck.

"_Hello!"_ I cried sliding down the stairs and cursing avidly before making my way rapidly down to the galley where I found every member of the crew either talking or eating their morning meal. I called out that Jack needed help and there may be issues on deck, then promptly slid out of the way of the stampede of excited crewmen apparently thankful for the distraction. Elizabeth, Will, and Anna-Maria were the last to file out and I followed them up on deck noting men scattering around getting ready for trouble, but it was deathly silent and Jack had ordered it that way. I made my way back up to the helm next to Jack and was surprised when he handed me the spyglass and nodded for me to look, which I did without hesitation only to groan irritably. _"The Talon Whisper and one called…Wave Razor."_ I noted handing the spyglass to Gibbs who had joined us and smiling faintly at his startled reaction before he rapidly vanished silently giving orders to crewmen and having them pass them around. I was hoping that for the time being Jack wouldn't decide to engage in a fight, especially after the Tortuga incident but I could tell he was itching to do so even if we were out numbered by two ships.

"Jack…it's not a good idea to attack them." I whispered softly placing my hand on his arm seeing his glance briefly turn from dangerous to slightly annoyed.

"I know love…times like this that annoying git might be useful." Jack murmured making me stifle a laugh at his blunt explanation about how useful Norrington could be occasionally. "Problem is he might stand in me way of getting that…

"Hush." Snapped Anna-Maria as I smiled clamping my hand over Jacks mouth in case he decided to protest, I stifled a giggle seeing the sour look in Jacks face but ignored him observing the ships in the distance as they slowly become a distant memory before I allowed Jack to have access of his verbal movements again. "Ye need a better plan then outrigh attack em Jack." She stated seeing Jack scowl irritably at her before giving a curt nod.

"Bloody woman." Jack murmured watching as she disappeared across the deck to continue our stealthy departure from our enemies. "She does make sense though…I need a bit of help to deal with two ships." He murmured sounding as though he would be in one of his more unpleasant then usual moods and making me sigh miserably moving my hand through my soaked hair and glancing skyward. "Maybe we need to re-involve our good friend the Commodore." He said smirking at the idea.

"_Good friend my ass."_ I thought giving Jack a pointedly annoyed look which he ignored before calling over a very confused looking Cotton and disappearing below deck. A few minutes later he returned giving coordinates to Cotton and then again vanished below deck with the excuse of furthering his research on the puzzle map and our first stop of the journey. _"I know those coordinates too well…we're going to Port Royal again."_ I thought groaning softly before slowly walking across the still wet deck and eyeing the crows nest in thought aware that climbing while it was wet and I was wet was a bad idea to say the least. _"I think I'll go change and bug Elizabeth."_ I thought walking slowly toward Jacks cabin and entering observing as he moved around several papers watching as I changed and left making my way to Elizabeth and Wills cabin carefully avoiding crewmen who were sorting through items below deck that still needed to be put away. I paused outside the door seeing Elizabeth was leaning against it as though expecting me and sighed softly before nodding and entering the cabin.

"Will went up on deck…I noticed the change in direction and got my suspicions." Elizabeth said observing as I sat on the floor and stretched out in my usual position when annoyed. "Why are we returning to Port Royal again?" she questioned watching me sit up before grumbling and laying back down smacking my head slightly.

"Ow." I grumbled before sighing again. "He's going to have James join us in this adventure…at least I'm assuming that. Even Jack can't deal with two ships and I get the feeling James will not want to witness the final battle between those two." I stated feeling the necklace around my neck slide with the pendent I had been wearing for what seemed forever from my own time. "Tia Dalma said this would help when the time was right…again though she was very cryptic about its usage." I stated seeing Elizabeth kneel down beside me and study the pendent more closely a frown of annoyance on her face. "I didn't like her either…so don't give me that evil look." I muttered glancing up as the door opened and Will walked in soaked and looking very annoyed. "He's all wet again." I said laughing at the snort I received in retort for the comment.

"You point out the obvious frequently Brandi." Muttered Will resorting to shaking out his hair and striping off his soaked coat. "What is Jack up to this time?" he questioned aware I was more then likely complaining about our current coarse due to my position on the floor, which always meant I was annoyed and confrontational.

"We're going to Port Royal." I stated sounding sarcastic watching Will pause at this and turn to see if I was serious or not. "He's resorting to drag James into this again…I don't think James will like the outcome though." I stated dryly knowing full well Jack would probably make sure Grisham was left to him to finish off which worried and annoyed me at the same time.

"You got that right." Will muttered seeing Elizabeth was biting her lip lost in thought concentrating on the floorboards. "Elizabeth?"

"I was just thinking…maybe we could lock him up in the jailhouse again and let James finish the job." Elizabeth stated sounding slightly happy at the notion before observing my dark look. "Alright bad idea…still this is getting very old." She stated sourly before I nodded in agreement.

"Grisham is going to die and Jack plans on being the executioner." I stated sitting up as the knowledge sunk in fully and clasping my face in my hands groaning softly. _"I'm dating the judge, jury, and executioner…I really don't like this."_ I thought shooing away Elizabeth's hand which had been lightly placed on my shoulder. "I'm good." I stated standing and turning exiting the cabin knowing they would probably be discussing things most of the night.

I technically had nowhere to really run and hide to think so I made my way back to Jacks cabin surprised to find him in the middle of the floor surrounded by so many documents, books, notes, and the map stuck in the center I started laughing at the image. _"You look ridiculous Jack Sparrow."_ I thought shutting the door and leaning against it observing his annoyed expression before he glanced up wondering what was so amusing. Jack paused before the questioned escaped his lips and glanced around himself realizing exactly what was amusing and allowing a smirk to cross his face before quirking his brow at me. _"Yes?"_ I thought stepping carefully across the floor and sitting down opposite him glancing over the papers and spotting several words I didn't like on them. _"Dangerous, death, strange traps, odd occurrences, deadly, and several other words that do not appeal in any sense to me at all."_ I gave him a dirty look pointing at a few of the words for my point watching as he shrugged clasping my hand and literally dragged me across the mess in the room making more of a mess in the process.

"Ye knew this would be dangerous love…yet ye like the thrill of adventure." Jack stated as I glanced up at him aware of his arms resting around my waist his smirk present and amused by my annoyed pout.

"Again I can't win or argue with that." I stated sighing glaring at him as his fingers slid lightly across my waist. "This is becoming a very bad habit of yours Jack." I grumbled as he chuckled in response and claimed my lips with his own.

"JACK SHIP COMING UP FAST!" called Will knocking hard against the cabin to make his point before both of us heard rapid movement across deck above.

"Shit." I stated standing and following Jack rapidly out into the still pouring rain only to see a ship heading straight for the Pearl and running to aid the crew while Jack rushed to the helm taking charge of the situation.

Elizabeth and I managed to stay on our feet for once and helped tie down everything on deck and get the sails ready to avoid ship in the distance, through all the commotion on deck I ducked below movement and around crewmen running to the side to get a better look at the ship which to me seemed a bit out of place looking as though I had double vision staring at it. _"Holy shit…it's the Talon Whisper and Wave Razor."_ I thought gulping and scrambling my way across the deck aware that Jack was heading into a battle without realizing two ships were involved. I ducked and slide avoiding everyone finally making it to the helm, but Jack was nowhere present at the moment. _"Damn it."_ I thought whirling and nearly colliding with Anna-Maria who had taken charge of the helm seeing my frantic run and pointing to where Jack had just managed to get a sputtering Elizabeth back on deck, for the first time I noticed the storm was getting ugly and safety lines would need to be issued. I ran carefully down across the deck managing to skid right into him as he opened his arms ready to break my fall.

"Nice catch….problem." I stated seeing Jack was turning his attention to give more orders and return to the helm. "Both ships are coming up on us, the Wave Razor is hidden behind the Talon Whisper…I thought I was seeing double at first, Grisham is gunning for you Jack." I warned as he nodded grabbing a safety line and handing it to me before making his way rapidly to the helm ordering a rapid turn away from the ship to outrun the danger we clearly were hastily finding ourselves into.

The ship was rocking violently by the time I got the line tied around me and I started to assist where I could. I lost count of how many mouthfuls of sea water I spit out and how many times I slid in helping where I could, but soon I noticed things were calming on the attack front and increasing for the storm we had managed to land ourselves in the middle of. _"Elizabeth."_ I thought watching as she spit out another mouth full of water cursing violently at the storm probably wishing we were both in the cabin like usual. _"Hang on a minute…Jack didn't throw me into the cabin with Elizabeth."_ I realized suddenly feeling curious at this aspect before sputtering out another mouth full of water paying better attention to what I was supposed to be doing instead of thinking about where I normally would be present during a storm. Finally the storm started to settle around us enough so that I could make my way safely across deck without worrying about being tossed overboard, I ducked under crewman regaining their footing and work loads after the storm had settled only to find myself sprawled across the deck and glancing up at Will who was amused by this sudden incident. I glanced over beside me aware of whom I had slid into and giggled faintly at the annoyed look Elizabeth had present on her face before we were both helped to our feet by Will.

"Sorry." I stated softly turning my attention to Jack seeing he was talking at the helm with Gibbs and appeared to be getting ready to leave him and Anna-Maria to look after everyone. "Jack!" I called watching him look up a very interesting bemused expression on his face before he smirked glancing me over. _"What is so bloody amusing…I was nearly drowned out here."_ I thought staring down at my shirt and clothing realizing I was a soaked see-through mess and quickly crossing my arms across my chest I glared at him menacingly. "Funny." I grumbled still wondering why I hadn't been marched below deck as usual. "This was entertaining…did you plan on watching me drink seawater?" I asked watching as he paused in front of me chuckling at my annoyance clearly seeing I was by far not amused in the least little bit.

"Ye handled yerself well…I figured you've been on the water long enough to survive a storm…been nearly two years now love." Jack pointed out as I glanced up at him and thought about it for a moment wrinkling my face in annoyance. "What?"

"I still don't have sea legs…I went crash again." I grumbled wringing out my soaked shirt and hair glaring up at him as his eyes traveled down away from my face and focused elsewhere. "Jack!" I snapped crossing my arms again noting his eyes snap to mine a clearly amused smirk on his face. "Pirate."

"Aye…that I always will be." Jack stated sounding all too proud and cocky for his own good. "Care to go dry off?" he questioned as I glanced around the busy deck and shook my head rolling my eyes.

"I know what you mean Jack." I muttered sighing and admitting defeat yet again, besides wet and wind did not mix.

I had to admit Jack had the right idea when we finally made it to the cabin and got dry. I found myself comfortably warm against his body staring around the cabin drowsily, but was aware something was still on his mind and decided against bothering him. _"I've completely perplexed him as he has me."_ I thought shivering slightly and snuggling further in the covers hoping I didn't catch a cold in all the rain and commotion earlier. I watched the light go out in the cabin and smiled faintly as Jack wrapped me in a tight embrace his lips finding mine in the dark easily. The next morning I peaked out from under the covers and saw Jack was studying me as he had once long ago and smiled lightly seeing only a thin smile cross his face which made me a bit concerned at the moment.

"Jack?" I questioned seeing an all too familiar serious expression on his face and dreading what was coming feeling a cold chill settle over my body.

"Ye know what I am, what I stand for, and how I work……why do ye stay with me, why don't you find someone that deserves you. I'm not what you need or deserve, I'm a scoundrel even if I do love ye." Jack stated sounding slightly lost in thought before observing my annoyed look.

"Do I have to repeat myself all over again…stubborn pirate." I grumbled seeing his eyes widen at the remark before a very faint smirk took at the corner of his mouth. _"You have the world and women dropping at your feet…I admit that I may be here no matter what you do, but I am not repeating that over and over to help your ego."_ I thought before sticking out my tongue at him. "Tia Dalma was right……you are a stubborn pirate." I grumbled placing the blanket over my head in response to the early morning serious conversation attempting to end it.

"I know…ye be no better love." Jack stated lifting the blanket away and chuckling at my scowl. "I guess I'll just have to face that yer nearly as daft as I am." He stated observing as I climb up and met those brown intense eyes with my own allowing a small smile on my face.

"So you think I am……but I'm as sane as anyone else on this ship and mean what I say…you are stuck with me as long as you'll have me Jack Sparrow." I said watching a smirk broaden across his face. "And any wench who threatens you with sharp objects had better have good health insurance, or else." I stated laughing as he pulled me into a long kiss clearly amused by my own choice of craziness. _"I'll just have to learn to share."_ I thought knowing it would probably be a very hard job, but I was too stubborn to give up on Jack to be honest.

_Knock, Knock_

"Are you two decent?" called Elizabeth from the other side of the door distracting our less then innocent thoughts again.

"By whose standards?" I called out hearing Jack laugh at me before pulling the blankets around the both of us.

"I had to ask." Muttered Elizabeth loudly from the other side of the door. "Straight answer please." She called tapping the door idly in her annoyance.

"Yes we be decent." Jack called as I gave him a shocked look startled when he planted his hand across my mouth to stop me from commenting. I grabbed the blankets making sure I was covered and giggled watching Jack's eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Good…Will come on." Elizabeth stated the door half opened before the couple both came into the room shutting the door and turned to face us. "JACK YOU SAID YOU WERE DECENT!" she yelled as Will turned scarlet as the sun and quickly turned his back aware of Elizabeth doing the same.

"We are……again though by our standards not yours." Jack stated clearly enjoying the embarrassment he was causing the couple removing his hand from my mouth as I pulled the blankets up to my face muffling my highly amused laughter. "What did ye want?" he questioned his face frozen in an amused and somewhat pretend innocent expression.

"I swear you two are both hell spawn." Elizabeth muttered huffing irritably before turning to face us followed by Will who couldn't meet our eyes and just stared intensely at the floor his face still scarlet as was Elizabeth's, but her fury had won over her embarrassment for the moment.

"Hey, I resent that…his idea not mine." I quipped laughing again as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me and then noted Jack pretend to act innocent. "I should say resemble that." I whispered giggling at the broadening smirk on Jacks face.

"Oh fine." Elizabeth snorted irritably. "We're not far away from Port Royal…which means dresses, and Jack will have to behave himself while we discuss whatever he has in mind with James." She stated noting my amusement fade at the mention of dresses. "I assume we'll be there tomorrow evening which will give you plenty of time to choose an attractive dress Brandi." She said before turning and pulling Will out of the cabin with her.

"I am not happy." I grumbled watching Jack smirk down at me before glancing over at an all too familiar chest full of dresses and such. "It's all your fault." I muttered making it clear he was in trouble for another brilliant plan, which did not work out to my liking or anyone else's at the moment. "She will eventually find a way to make you wear a suite…I may help her."

"Ye wouldn't dare." Jack stated chuckling at my 'think so' look before making his way from bed to dress and go back to working with the documents still scattered around the floor in a mess. "Ye want to help?" he asked as I sighed snuggling in the bed and giving him an aggravated look before stretching and grasping one of the books.

"I suppose." I muttered absently looking through the book and watching Jack pull the map closer to study and sort through the information he had piled around him. "This is not worth the effort." I murmured squinting at the tiny print in the book and wrinkling my nose in agitation. I stretched across the floor grasping my bag and reached in pulling out my glasses. _"I hate this…I don't have to use these unless the prints too tiny."_ I thought putting the pale blue framed glasses on my nose and glancing over the book the print coming into better focus.

"When did ye wear those?" Jack questioned as I glanced up from the book and shrugged.

"Only if the print is too tiny…just have an astigmatism. Don't ask me to explain, I don't even know how to explain." I stated absently flipping the pages and sneezing feeling slightly cold. I grabbed my shirt slipping it on and glanced over the book carefully watching Jack observe me for a moment before returning his attention to the materials around him.

**--Above Deck--**

"Do you honestly think Jack will cooperate with James and get his way in all of this?" Elizabeth asked quirking her brows in disbelief at Gibbs, Anna-Maria and Will who were all currently discussing the danger they were in and the return they were about to make to Port Royal.

"Jack be very persuasive lass." Gibbs stated as Anna-Maria nodded before pausing and giving him an odd look, watching him shrug drinking from his rum.

"I know that." Muttered Elizabeth crossing her arms and giving Will a look that clearly meant he was to share his thoughts.

"Problem is…sometimes too persuasive. Norrington is not going to let Jack have his way, especially with all of us on board and in the middle of this….if anything happened to Elizabeth the Governor would have his head and Jacks as well." Will pointed out seeing Gibbs sputter slightly at the last part of his speech choking on his rum.

"I don't think he would be too happy if Brandi were killed either." Elizabeth pointed out wrinkling her face in an annoyed pout realizing she would have to do something about the mess she had put Brandi and Norrington in. "That would be my fault." She stated absently before shaking her head and motioning the conversation foreword.

"Ye all have a point…I don think Grisham and friend will be givin Jack or thee Commodore a choice though." Anna-Maria stated observing as Port Royal started to come in the distance and grumbling her own opinions under her breath.

**--Jacks Cabin--**

"Find anything of use in that book?" Jack questioned softly from beside me making me jump and nearly clock myself in the face with the open book.

"No." I said glaring at him and adjusting my glasses on my nose before turning another page and sneezing for what seemed the hundredth time. "I think I caught a cold thanks to the rain." I murmured sitting up and putting the book aside moving my glasses off my face and rubbing my slightly dry eyes. "How about you…find something?" I asked watching as he moved his hands skillfully among the mess and managed to find a few beat up papers.

"I found a few translations, warnings about the main traps around the globe…but there's still a lot more to worry about." Jack muttered watching as I placed my glasses back on and took the book in hand pointing to several diagrams I had discovered. "What are these?" he questioned softly.

"Runes…ones I can actually translate……as soon as my eyes stop burning." I grumbled watching as he took the book from my grasp marking the page and placed it among the rest of the mess. "What are you doing?" I questioned watching as he took my glasses folding them into their case and offered me his hand.

"We're taking a break and getting ye out for some air. You don't look so good love." Jack said softly as I nodded sneezing again standing to finish dressing. I then slid into my coat and allowed Jack to wrap his arm around me leaning into him as we exited the cabin.

We made our way up on the still slick deck and then to the front of the Pearl where Jack and I watched Port Royal coming into view and both snorted in annoyance. I turned to glance at Jack and started to giggle at the annoyed look on his face before I sneezed again and cursed out every word I could think of. My head was stuffy, my eyes were burning and I was going to have to play a good proper girl for more then likely a couple days or more. _"Elizabeth, Will, Anna and Gibbs are all talking."_ I noted poking Jack and pointing at them in the distance. I could see Jacks amused look before he pulled me tighter and shrugged realizing they were trying to figure out what he was planning.

"Are you going to fill us in on what's going through that mind of yours?" I asked softly staring up at Jack who was studying the area around us in thought. "Or is it another opportune moment issue?"

"I'll keep it to myself until the opportune moment scenario." Jack said allowing a chuckle before observing my frustrated look. "Ye know I won't let Grisham touch ye love…right?" he questioned curiously as I observed him for a long while again trying to sort out the mysteries of Captain Jack Sparrow and failing.

"I know that…you come after me before." I said truthfully before glancing over seeing the conversation had ended among the others and they were scattering back to their duties except for Elizabeth who was quietly observing us from her spot against the railing. "You're not thinking of dumping Elizabeth and Me in Port Royal and going off after them are you Jack?" I asked glaring irritably at the coming closer port before looking back up at the blank expression on Jacks face. "I wouldn't recommend it…I will kick your ass with Elizabeth's help." I grumbled softly watching as he flinched slightly at the thought making me smile faintly.

"Fine…but ye both may be under heavy guard if I have anything to say about it, even maybe stuck on the Dauntless for a bit…savvy?" Jack questioned watching my expression turn sour at the conditions and glaring up at him in response.

"Does that mean I can kill Gillette if need be?" I questioned watching as a smirk crossed his face instead of responding to my question right away. "Good…then I won't have to throw Norrington overboard for overusing the word 'Indeed' and being annoying toward you." I said allowing the faintest of grins on my face frowning as someone poked me from behind and both of us turned. "No." I whined miserably watching a delighted grin cross Elizabeth's face seeing she could annoy me in turn for helping Jack with Tia Dalma.

"Yes…now hurry it up." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms and nodding before she disappeared toward Jacks cabin to what I assumed was to choose a dress for me.

"Can we throw her overboard and leave her this time?" I asked allowing my whine to etch into my voice even though I despised it.

"Will might have a word or two to say about that love." Jack pointed out before removing his arm and motioning me to follow after her. "I promise it won't be for long…unless the good commodore gives me an issue or two." He said watching as I cursed crossing my arms and started my way sulkily to the cabin rolling my eyes in annoyance at his smart ass wave.


	6. Chapter 6: Knowledge is Power

**Chapter 6: Knowledge is Power**

**--Back at Table--**

"I wonder what Jack dragged her off to talk about?" Elizabeth inquired quirking her brow thoughtfully at Anna-Maria who shrugged clearly as puzzled as her.

"Jack…hmm. I think eh may ave wen ter discuss his standing with the lass…it be a good standin too. Eh isn't goin to urt her." Gibbs murmured as though he was guarding a secret before he ignored the curious looks he was receiving.

"Gibbs?" Elizabeth pressed, but got distracted when Anna-Maria yanked Gibbs backwards forcing the chair to the floor and yanked the startled couple from the chair they were occupying together after she had broken Will's chair during her crash test with him.

"Hush." Snapped Anna-Maria clamping a hand over Gibbs's cursing mouth and narrowing her eyes at the about to protest couple. She then pointed and all heads turned to see Ransom in search for them.

"_Bloody hell." _ Elizabeth thought nodding as the four of them slowly crept around behind a pillar and observed the tavern for the missing Brandi and Jack. _"Bloody hell where are those two pirates?"_ thought Elizabeth smirking at herself for referring to Brandi as a pirate, because currently as far as she knew Brandi was a piss poor one and a very bad liar.

**--Jack and Brandi--**

"The others probably saw him by now and are hiding somewhere." Murmured Jack thoughtfully as I nodded following his lead around several tables, plants, and carefully staying well within the shadows both of us startled when several hands yanked the both of us to the floor. "Damn woman." He grumbled glaring at Anna-Maria who had a smug grin on her face before pointing at Ransom in the distance still in search of us. "I know he's here Anna." He grumbled brushing off his coat and glancing around at the others thoughtfully.

"We're one big target." I murmured flinching as Elizabeth punched my shoulder in response to the comment before I sighed and grumbled under my breath several choice curses. "Back way out?" I questioned as Jack shook his head and made us follow him further into the tavern into a rather dark corner that didn't smell overly pleasant.

"Probably got the back covered…I doubt Ransom is alone love." Jack muttered scanning the area for a new escape route and smirking clearly up to something.

"I hate that look of his." Murmured Will and Elizabeth together as the rest of us nodded in agreement watching as Jack gestured for us to stay and then made a sudden dash around behind a group of card players.

"What is that bloody pirate up to now?" hissed Elizabeth crossing her arms in a huff before I followed Ransom's search nearly to the other side of the tavern at the bar. _"He's waiting for an opportune moment."_ I thought covering my face and allowing the faintest of smiles on my face. "Brandi?"

"Don't ask." I muttered shaking off any further questions as we all watched Jack easily slink up behind Ransom like a cat and heard a defined crack sound of a bottle breaking over someone's head. _"Jack…oh no."_ I thought observing as Ransom watched Jack with an odd amused expression on his face before Jack fell forward with a thump. "Come on." I whispered urgently as the five of us moved further out of view and observed a rather large looking man standing over the now crumpled form of Jack.

"_The other pirate that was following us after loosing Grisham."_ I realized before grabbing my sword and placing it in front of Will who was inching to attack. I shook my head motioning them around toward the front of the tavern hoping they wouldn't expect us to try the front way out. We all made it out the door, but I paused watching as Jack was hoisted over the other ones shoulder before they started their way toward the front. I was concerned that they would use him as a shield but wasn't about to let them take him aboard any of their ships either, Grisham would probably kill him. _"Son of a bitch."_ I thought slamming my hand roughly against the wall and cursing as I slashed my hand on a loose nail. _"Don't care."_ I thought watching as the others took up positions outside the door and prepared to attack the two walking out with Jack in tow. Anna-Maria was the first to let her presence known by sticking out her foot and sending Ransom rolling across the ground with a surprised groan and I watched as Jack was dropped rather ungracefully to the ground seeing the other pirate pull his sword startled when Will and Elizabeth ganged up on him swords drawn ready for a fight. Gibbs and Anna-Maria quickly pulled Jack from the fight and tried to wake him. _"Get your slimy ass back her Ransom."_ I thought irritably as I placed my sword roughly in his back forcing him to freeze in his attempt to slink off into the shadows of Tortuga and report to whom I assumed was Grisham.

"Elizabeth watch out." Will said softly as his wife jumped back from the violently fighting pirate who was working his sword almost frantically in the darkness. "We've got company." He muttered as I glanced over my shoulder seeing some familiar faces headed our way and glaring daggers at Ransom who had an all too cocky smile on his face.

"Get Jack and let's get the hell out of here." I grumbled reluctantly, before turning to leave and promptly slamming my fist into Ransoms smirk before running off behind Anna-Maria and Elizabeth who were watching Gibbs and Will half hazardly carry Jack down toward the docks to the safety of the Black Pearl. "Enjoy." I called hoping I had knocked several teeth loose after that punch.

We managed to dodge the pirates searching around the area for us and got safely aboard the Pearl. Anna-Maria and Gibbs instantly took over command of the ship sending out the bell call for the crew to return and I watched as Pintel and Cotton lifted Jack into the cabin across the bed, while Ragetti chased after his eye yet again. Soon we were ready to leave Tortuga and I watched as we departed the docks seeing the Talon Whisper and another ship were moored farther down the way. _"Jack almost got his wish…his plan backfired though."_ I thought glaring in the distance at the shrinking ships and snarling curses under my breath while wrapping my still bleeding hand in a piece of cloth I had swiped from one of the crewmembers who were restocking the first aide supplies on the ship. _"I'm going to have to rum this damn thing and see if I got anything stuck in there."_ I noted wrinkling my nose in irritation before turning and promptly knocking into Elizabeth who grunted in surprise. She smiled faintly at me before noticing my hand, she then tried to investigate the wound further but I motioned her away and quickly retreated to the cabin seeing Jack was still out cold but appeared to be more or less fine.

"They knew you were there." I grumbled to the silence in the room sitting in the chair next to the bed waiting for him to wake up, so I could knock him back out or at least I pictured doing that. "You and your revenge is going to get us all killed…I'm thinking you first." I mumbled before hissing seeing my current bandage had bleed through and glaring at the wound. "I need to control that temper of mine." I said softly observing the blood slowly seeping down my hand and swearing again.

"That won't stop that from bleeding…can I tend it now?" Questioned Elizabeth as I jumped startled by her voice and glanced at the doorway where she was leaning with first aid supplies in hand. "You're becoming as stubborn as that bloody man." She grumbled before entering the cabin and sitting next to me on another chair removing my bandage and giving me an evil look in turn at the bleeding mess I had allowed it to become.

"Good…at least we have another thing in common." I said giggling at her annoyed expression before hissing in pain watching her rinse the wound gently with the water she had. "Oh goody splinters." I grumbled watching as she gently plucked them out each one of them making a painful burning sensation in my hand. "Hell." I snarled as the rum reached the wound and made the sting much more painful then before.

"That's an ugly wound…you really shouldn't punch inanimate objects Brandi." Elizabeth murmured wrapping the wound and glancing at the unconscious form of Jack investigating the bump forming on his head. "He's still breathing…stupid pirate." She mumbled ignoring my sour look before poking at him seeing if he would become conscious anytime soon. "What did you two talk about?" she questioned aware he wouldn't be waking anytime soon and letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Nothing much…why?" I asked getting suspicious of where this conversation was leading.

"Gibbs was very cryptic and I get the feeling that something happened between you two…you forgave that pirate there too easily." Elizabeth stated her eyes twinkling slightly with wonder and amusement as I shrugged pretending not to care. "Oh fine." She huffed sighing before exiting the cabin. "I'll be checking that again…you might need stitches if it doesn't stop bleeding." She warned before the door shut behind her.

"STITCHES!" I squeaked loudly cringing at the thought of the needle to do the stitching and the fact I wouldn't have anything to numb away the pain. "I don't think so." I stated glaring at the door and staring at my hand seeing the blood had slowed some, but there was still a red stain showing on my hand. "I don't want stitches…damn wall." I growled hearing a groan beside me and snapping my head to attention. "How are you feeling…Mr. opportune moment?" I questioned quirking my brow as Jack glanced around the cabin.

"Ow." Muttered Jack rubbing his head where the bottle had kindly clocked him from behind. "Me head feels funny." He murmured glancing at me before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "What happened?" he questioned raising his brows curiously, before I sighed explaining how his plan had worked too well and blew up in his face. "Oh." He murmured thoughtfully stroking his chin before noticing the bloody mess currently serving as my hand.

"Yes I punched a wall and found a nice surprise instead of splinters." I grumbled aware of the broadening red stain and flinching at the thought of stitches again. "Liz said stitches……I won't let it happen." I grumbled crossly before noting Jack was eyeing the wound curiously. "Hmm?" I questioned seeing an almost thoughtful look appear on his face before becoming aware of the cabin door opening and Elizabeth walking in.

"That hasn't stopped…I'm afraid we're going to have to give you a couple of stitches Brandi." Elizabeth said sighing as she spotted the blood slipping down across my hand again. _"NO YOU AREN'T"_ I thought shaking my head violently aware of Jack observing the two of us curiously. "Oh yes I am." She said ignoring my violent shaking head and marching from the cabin.

"You'll have to catch me first." I hissed standing to exit the cabin startled when hands firmly locked around my arms from behind and pulled me firmly against a strong frame. "Hey!" I grumbled realizing Jack wasn't about to let me off the hook that easily. "I'll hurt you a great deal if she comes near me with a needle Jack…I'm dead serious." I warned emphasizing my point, but still not being able to squirm loose.

"I don't really care love…Lizzie is right and ye aren't going anywhere until that is properly taken care of." Jack answered ignoring my struggling and pinning my legs down by wrapping his legs around my ankles and lower legs. "Get your arse in here woman." Hissed Jack as Elizabeth returned followed by a rather startled looking Anna-Maria who was warned I was being very obstinate.

"You both hold her." Elizabeth said looking very nervous at the dark look I was giving her before Will joined us grasping my wounded hand, which Jack had allowed free and holding it down steadily while Elizabeth removed the bandages and cleaned it again preparing to sew the wound closed.

"_Help!"_ I thought closing my eyes and biting down hard on whatever Elizabeth had stuffed in my swearing mouth muffling my yells of pain as I felt the cold needled slowly sliding through my skin closing the stubborn wound and making tears burn down my face. _"I hate needles…and all of you."_ I thought crossly before swearing so violently I could have shamed the whole seven seas of sailors, feeling the rum burning into my wound all over again. Elizabeth then wrapped the now stitched wound and watched carefully as Anna-Maria stood back watching Will while she observed Jack hesitating on releasing the heaving and very violent looking me. _"I'll kill you long before Elizabeth Jack."_ I thought narrowing my eyes menacingly at the other three people in the room watching them make a rather quick exit.

"Yer going to kill me." Jack muttered releasing me and raising his hands in a defensive gesture of surrender. "Ye wouldn't hurt an already hurt pirate…right love?" he questioned lowering his hands slightly as I stood there arms crossed glaring daggers at him for a long while and sighing miserably as I glanced at my dressed hand and again cursed myself for being so temperamental.

"I would…but I busted my better hand." I stated again cursing myself for busting up my right hand. "How's your head Jack?" I questioned hoping it knocked some sense in him, but I knew better then to hope for such a miracle to happen.

"It's there…I have one bloody awful headache though." Jack stated groaning miserably as he climb to his feet walking over to his desk and grabbing his nearest bottle of rum. "We're going to Tia's now…hopefully Elizabeth won't kill me right away." He stated glancing up as a light knock came at the door and giving me a quizzical look.

"Definitely not Elizabeth." I stated walking toward the door and opening it to reveal Piper and Rune staring in as though they had something to ask. _"I thought they stayed in Tortuga?"_ I thought before stepping aside and allowing them to enter.

"We eard wha appened to ye both." Piper said softly glancing from my hand to Jack curiously. "We plan on elping ye as long as ye need…

"If ye wan it." Rune finished for Piper who nodded as though emphasizing their point.

"_They're afraid of being tossed overboard for coming back aboard."_ I realized observing Jack carefully for any signs of trouble, it wasn't like they hadn't seen his temper or how capable he was at tossing people overboard, Elizabeth could attest to that. Jack nodded and motioned them out the door watching as they exited seeing I was surprised by this action for a second before noting a faint smirk in his face. _"Leverage."_ I noted watching the door close behind the couple wondering how Jack could use them as 'leverage' as he referred to them when Grisham hated them as much as the rest of us. I decided against asking too many questions at the moment sitting on the edge of his desk and watching as he traced over the formerly puzzlefied map, tracing several paths amusing himself for the moment clearly in thought. _"Ow."_ I thought moving my hand slightly and glaring at the currently bandaged and stitched wound as though I wanted to burn it closed. _"Damn stupid…um…me."_ I thought yawning as I watched Jack glance up from his thoughts and note me yawn again.

"I need to sleep…you're all evil Jack." I muttered crossly realizing my hand was a big reason for me being so tired and sore at the moment.

"Ye could have gotten an infection and then….well ye seen what happens when a healing wound is re-opened to let out infection from my previous one love. Do ye really want to go through that?" Jack questioned quirking his brow at me while I flopped on the bed and snorted my irritation before making myself comfortable.

"Oh shut up…I never win." I grumbled crossly pulling the blankets over my head to muffle the chuckle I received in response before closing my eyes. _"Why does he always have to be right?"_ I wondered knowing I had a sour look on my face as I pretended to sleep with effort.

I felt movement beside me peeking out of the blankets I had still over my head and squinting in surprise at the bright light I was hit with. I quickly ducked back under the blankets so rapidly I moved my bad hand and swore loudly from under the blankets, hearing a startled noise before Jack lifted the blanket allowing the light to invade my eyes again. I glared up at him aware of an all too amused smirk on his face before he glanced down at my hand and clasped it lightly investigating for any sign of infection. _"OW!"_ I thought irritably as he slowly unwound the bandage looking at the stitches thoughtfully. _"I feel like Frankenstein."_ I thought eyeing the black stitches in my hand curiously before becoming aware of a knock and then a shuffling noise in the room.

"How's our stubborn patient?" Elizabeth asked sounding highly amused until she noted the very dark look she was receiving from me. _"Oh…I get the feeling that was the wrong thing to say."_ She thought aware of Jacks highly amused smirk knowing full well she had just gotten herself in trouble. "Infected?" she questioned nervously as Jack allowed his smirk to broaden and shook his head leaning back observing my hand which I placed gently across him.

"You…are so dead when I have the use of this appendage again Elizabeth Turner." I warned my voice very low and dangerous sounding to my own ears. _"Jack isn't amused anymore."_ I thought with a small smile aware he was recalling who had held me down in the first place.

"Does this include me and dear William?" Questioned Jack nervously as I glanced up at him and allowed a most evil smile to play across my face, aware of his eyes widening in surprise.

"You forgot Anna in that sentence there Jack." I said aware Elizabeth was getting very irritated with me and giving me one of her own dark looks. "Hey!" I yelped hissing as Elizabeth kindly dumped the rum rather suddenly on my wound and glared up at her smug look. _"Ow…note to self do not threaten the one that takes care of injury before it's healed."_ I thought ignoring Jack as he chuckled amused by Elizabeth's show of temper.

"You will be wise to remember….I carry the rum." Elizabeth said with a small thin smile before she re-wrapped my hand and gathered the first aid items leaving the cabin and making sure she slammed the door to emphasize her point.

"Lizzie isn't in a good mood." Jack murmured a sudden 'oh shit' look crossing his face as it dawned on him that she probably knew the direction they were headed was Tia Dalma's. "I think I better play the wounded part for a while longer." He muttered softly before glancing down at my completely forced blank look. "I know you want to laugh." He grumbled irritably.

"You're right….it's always good to know I'm not the only one on her 'in trouble' list." I said using air quotes and hissing in pain at the action. "Ow…damn wall." I growled watching Jack stand and go through several trunks around the room with an aggravated look on his face.

"What are you looking for now?" I questioned sliding out of bed and changing with effort before brushing out my hair and ducking a fly by book that he randomly tossed over his head. "Watch it." I grumbled pulling on my boots with a lot more effort then normal thanks to the use of one hand.

"Something to give Tia…forgot that back in Tortuga." Jack murmured whirling as I tapped his shoulder and dangled the two necklaces I had found in Tortuga in his face.

"I didn't though." I said giggling as he took the two silver necklaces covered in an odd pattern of blue and green gems from my hand to study them more closely. _"I don't think they will work, but then again…I don't know Tia in this world."_ I thought observing Jack give me a small smile that meant he approved.

"Nice work love…to the deck." Jack muttered tucking away the necklaces and heading up on deck leaving me about my business in the cabin.

I stayed in the cabin most of the afternoon reading one of the books in Jacks library completely engrossed in it, until I heard a shuffling sound and jumped from my position in his chair dropping the book on the desk. I saw Jack had returned and was carefully observing me before I had heard him, I then glanced up curiously seeing he looked as though someone had given him a very bad day. _"Elizabeth lectured him…that's got to be the problem."_ I thought seeing him sit on the edge of the desk and sigh miserably. I gave him a knowing look and stood patting his shoulder before laughing as he pulled me close planting a warm kiss against my lips before ranting about Elizabeth for nearly half an hour. Jack wrapped his arm around me as we exited the cabin and I followed him to the helm sitting across from him on the railing edge watching as he stood facing the sun in the distance looking relaxed and in charge as always. _"I hope Elizabeth doesn't kill Tia Dalma while we're there."_ I thought observing the couple across the deck as Elizabeth seemed to motion about angrily at Will who looked about ready to throw her overboard himself.

"This is goin ter be a long trip." Sighed Anna-Maria coming up beside Jack and I, before I turned my head narrowing my eyes at the familiar woman. "Wha is it lass?" she questioned noting my dark look before narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"You helped them…you're also in trouble Anna." I said noting her cross her arms and give me a look that would probably have made Jack nervous. "I can't do a thing about it now though." I grumbled noting her smug smile before she headed off to her work leaving me scowling after her in defeat.

I finally decided to wander around deck since I wasn't much help with an injured hand at the moment and noticed the scenery starting to change under the darkening sky, watching the nightlife take effect across the ocean and feeling the wind like a whisper across my face caressing away the pain that I focused on every time I moved my hand. I heard a very defined stomping sound and moved sideways rapidly as Elizabeth passed in a violent huff staring across the ocean her face frozen in cold fury. _"Damn…I thought Jack made her scary."_ I thought flinching as she whirled without warning and pointed a finger about a centimeter from my nose her hand twitching as an angry frown crossed her face. _"Help…she's going to kill me and I'm currently defenseless."_ I thought crossing my eyes to observe her hand before she lowered it letting out a surprised giggle at my reaction.

"Well damn girl…you nearly poked my nose." I stated dryly before quirking my brows at her seeing her sigh and cross her arms irritably. "What's up with you?" I questioned watching her eyes narrow suspiciously before she cursed under her breath.

"You, Will, Jack and everything else." Elizabeth stated taking a deep breath and apparently waiting for me to comment.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" I asked giving her an annoyed look before flinching at the pain of brushing my hand across my side absently.

"You helped Jack get whatever he needed to go talk with Tia Dalma and Will won't let me explain my reasons for disliking Tia without accusing me of jumping to conclusions. I'm thoroughly agitated and will throw them both overboard…your safe due to that." Elizabeth said pointing to my hand before she again crossed her arms and looked like a spoiled pouting child in the now twilight sky.

"You're overreacting Liz." I stated cringing as I realized I had said the comment aloud. _"Shit."_ I thought whirling quickly and practically running across the ship to the helm where Jack was eyeing me suspiciously until he noticed Elizabeth stomping rather effortlessly after me. "I said something stupid." I muttered as explanation ducking around behind Jack knowing he probably wouldn't make much of a shield.

"Where are you Brandi?" Called Elizabeth sounding very sweet as I peeked around Jack and noticed him raise his brow noting Elizabeth was being too calm at the moment. _"I won't hurt you……much."_ She thought scowling as she ran below deck assuming that I may have hidden down there somewhere.

"What did ye say that was so stupid?" Jack asked me while I glanced around carefully before stepping in front of him to answer his question hoping Elizabeth didn't come from behind right away.

"I told her she was overreacting…we all know how that works." I murmured seeing him give me a 'good shot love' look before I glared at him noting him trying to hide a very definite smirk. "She's threatening me instead of you…that's somehow not as amusing." I stated sourly before turning to go find a safer place to hide feeling his hand lock around my wrist and pull me close to his side.

"I doubt Lizzie is going to find ye right away love." Jack pointed out as both of us heard a defined muffled noise and saw a few crewmembers appear on deck rather suddenly before desperately scanning for work. "I think she be on a rampage." He whispered softly tickling my ear with his warm breath.

"Really…who could have guessed by the scared out of their wits sailors?" I stated sarcastically before ignoring his chuckle and leaning into him disliking my throbbing hand more and more as the cool night took over.

Soon night had fallen and the wind had picked up significantly, but I was comfortably warm thanks to Jack who was helping me watch for Elizabeth in case she made a surprise attack. I then yawned sleepily feeling the breeze moving my hair about my face aware of Jack asking Anna-Maria to take over before both of us started toward the cabin and froze seeing Elizabeth casually leaning against the door her eyes glittering her annoyance and agitation at being avoided most of the day. _"Damn it to hell."_ I thought exchanging looks with Jack who allowed a thin smile almost a wince on his face. Elizabeth slowly stood uncrossing her arms her eyes narrowed irritably before she casually brushed her hand through her wild hair as though ready to jump us at any second and kill both of us.

"Please don't hurt either of us Elizabeth…I didn't mean it." I murmured sounding pathetic even by my own standards seeing her eyes brighten slightly almost as though she was enjoying our discomfort, which clearly she was.

"I'm only going to say this once……I will not be held responsible for what I may do to that woman." Elizabeth stated sounding oddly more dangerous then normal, before she stepped around us very slowly as though stalking her prey. "Or what I may do to the two of you afterward." She stated rather calmly before heading toward the cabin she shared with Will.

"And then she kills us." I muttered softly turning and eyeing her as she continued down toward their cabin until she vanished from sight. "She's scary…I don't know if I want to meet Tia Dalma after seeing her reaction or not." I stated yawning again as Jack opened the door and we both went into the cabin.

"Tia Dalma isn't all that bad…Elizabeth as ye stated tends to overreact love." Jack stated watching as I nodded curling up tightly against him snuggling under the blankets before yawning again. "I get a feeling ye might not like her much better…after meeting her." He murmured closing his eyes unaware I was studying him after that last statement wondering how bad things could really get.

Morning came quietly to both our surprises and I as usual wandered the deck annoyed I was currently useless, but I found ways of amusing myself through conversations with various crew members finding one of the newer ones we had replaced the one who wouldn't leave Ragetti alone rather entertaining, his name was Tyler and he was a man who was made into a pirate by stealing for various poor people in his hometown, sadly he had grown a bit bitter and hard, but he still was fun to talk with. I found myself eventually attempting a climb to the crows nest one handed until Gibbs caught my shoulder and forced me away from the idea, couldn't say I blamed him with the way my luck run I would have killed myself. Elizabeth had spent most her day avoiding me and curiously avoiding Will as well I already knew she was furious with this pit stop but I hadn't expected her to become so cold. I finally found I could amuse myself by dusting out Jacks cabin, which wasn't the best option considering how often I sneezed, but it did give me something to do. I heard a call on deck and cringed already knowing we had probably arrived outside Tia Dalma's Bayou which meant Elizabeth was going to be far less pleasant then before if I read her moodiness this morning and afternoon correctly. _"I really don't want to go there and watch Elizabeth kill the woman."_ I thought carefully studying my still ever present painful hand before sighing and walking back up on deck seeing Jack was headed in my direction presumably to fetch me to get in the longboat.

I followed him to the longboat and smiled faintly seeing Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Anna-Maria, Jack and myself were going down the river way to see Tia together, but it didn't mean I was thrilled with the idea that Elizabeth had a murderous look in her face. Cotton would be in charge of keeping track of the boat from what I gathered before we started rowing toward the foreboding swamp. I watched as the familiar plant life come into view hiding the various shacks and people observing us carefully as we entered into the area, it was as creepy as the movie gave it credit to be with the thick hanging plant life, reptiles that slunk into the waterway and the various stares we received from the curious residents. _"This is definitely creepy, but in an interesting way."_ I thought glancing around aware of Jack gently grasping my hand and observing the slight swelling caused by the stitches carefully inspecting for any sign of infection or problems I may have had. I flinched slightly even though he was being very careful and noticed him glance up at a sound from Cottons parrot seeing Tia Dalma's shack was coming close in the distance before his eyes met Elizabeth and he flinched at her violent looking gaze. I could sense the tension and irritation around me, but knew better then to try and calm Elizabeth she was annoyed with my assistance in the current visit and made it clear I wasn't forgiven. We finally pulled up to the shack and left Cotton to tend the longboat all of us carefully climbing up to the shack, I had a great deal of trouble but Jack and Will made sure I managed.

Once inside the shack I instantly felt slightly nervous glancing around at the various pickled creatures in the jars and hanging ornaments from every inch of the room. There was a very pale bare glow throughout the shack and the strange smells that invaded my nose were less then pleasant. I glanced around at various objects, jewelry, daggers, herbs, and such laying around carefully watching Elizabeth for any sign of trouble before we came into a clearing in the room where Tia Dalma sat calmly at her table reading various bones and claws on the table thoughtfully before looking up. She had the wild raven hair that flew freely across her shoulders and the weathered and yellowed dress her several petticoats aged to the point of yellow and sickly green, but she was fairly pretty even with her slightly rotted smile, I found I really didn't like her the moment she laid eyes on me. _"I liked her in the movie, but somehow I don't like her in person."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth wrap an arm around Wills rather possessively before they stayed in the back of the room with Anna-Maria and Gibbs observing what was about to take place.

"Jack…so good to see you again, what can I do for you?" Tia Dalma asked in her thick southern accent before observing Jack placing a map in front of her and handing her the two necklaces which I found in Tortuga. She glanced carefully at the map her eyes alighting recognizing it instantly before she observed the necklaces carefully a surprised look on her face. "These are quite nice…you must have had help from her." She said softly glancing at me with eerie brown eyes and allowing a hint of smile on her face. "She is a very interesting girl you have there Jack…you found a companion in a future woman I see." She stated as I glanced at her keeping my expression blank already suspecting she would know where and when I was from.

"Aye Tia…Brandi be very good at finding interesting trinkets, quite knowledgeable in yer department of magic too I might add." Jack said sounding curious as though he was waiting for her to react to the statement. I wasn't overly thrilled with where this conversation was going and found myself narrowing my eyes suspiciously at Tia Dalma who seemed way too amused with Jacks cocky attitude.

"She also didn't mention she practices magic in her own time either." Tia Dalma stated clearly seeing Jack glance at her a startled expression on his face along with everyone else in the room. _"Shit."_ I thought glaring at the smirking woman and then feeling an interesting blush creep across my face. "She's very confident and skilled in the subjects of the unnatural…she's good for ye all and maybe can keep this fool from getting you all killed." She said pointing at Jack who gave her a sour look in retort at the remark. "You don't have to fear me girl……I am quite harmless unless someone crosses me." She said noticing my injured hand and wrinkling her forehead in concern. "What did you do to that hand?" she questioned softly.

"She punched a wall and found something other than splinters. You should be more concerned with what Jack wants." Hissed Elizabeth clearly not amused by the woman who was accusing me of magic and resembling her in any matter. "You are senile…she would have told me if she had anything to do with…….this." She muttered waving around her hands for her point at the various objects in the room.

"Elizabeth…I wouldn't have. I know exactly how well magic was liked in this time." I stated my eyes meeting hers as her eyes widened in surprise and she crossed her arms clearly going to give me an ear full once we were safely back on the Black Pearl and far away from Tia Dalma. "Yes I did punch a wall…I get angry easily and take out my frustration on the inanimate or him." I said with a small smile seeing Jack give me a warning look before observing Tia Dalma disappear into a back room leaving all of us puzzled to her sudden departure.

"Now what is she up too?" Questioned Jack softly before he observed me curiously and I could already see the questions that were bound to come especially after what I had said long ago when I first met them on Carpathian Island. _"Jack was right…I don't like Tia Dalma…at all."_ I thought glaring at the doorway jumping as she rapidly re-appeared carrying a small box before observing me carefully motioning for me to sit down. "I'm right here love." He said not sounding half as sure of himself as he usually did.

"Place your hand here." Tia Dalma instructed carefully amused by my hesitation and suspicion as I placed my good hand on the table noting her annoyed look. "Your injured one girl." She snapped making me jump and hesitate for a long while. "I won't hurt you…I get the feeling I may be dead if I did." She said glancing over at Elizabeth who was watching her with danger hinted in every movement before Jack glanced at her suspiciously clearly not trusting her any more then Elizabeth did. I did as I was asked and watched as she gently undid the wrap eyeing the bruised wound with the stitches a curious smile on her face. "You made whomever did this lives hell I can tell." She said her hand cool against the skin as she studied it more closely.

"Yes she did….she also threatened the lot that helped." Will muttered glancing around the room at everyone but Gibbs who was curiously watching the scene before him in fascination and clearly was worried about curses or dangers involved with being there.

"I don't like needles or pain." I muttered ignoring the sour look I received for the comment from Elizabeth who crossed her arms eyes glittering daggers at Tia Dalma who reached into the box and pulled out an almost amber colored liquid, which I would have sworn was rum at first or at least until she opened it making me wrinkle my nose at the odd smell, it wasn't a pleasant smell and it wasn't exactly not pleasant it was just very hard to describe and made me slowly start to pull my hand away.

"This won't hurt you girl…hold still so I don't miss, this potion is very powerful." Tia Dalma stated glancing up at Jack who looked very nervous at her messing around with my injury at the moment. "Jack…would you like to do it if you don't trust me?" she questioned knowing that he was more concerned with her getting further injured then Tia Dalma actually trying something stupid in the room with those whom were present.

"Aye." Jack stated making me quirk my brow curiously as Tia Dalma handed the odd amber colored liquid to Jack who eyed it as though it may burn him before he gently placed my hand in his and listened to Tia instruct him in how to place the liquid on the injury.

"Three drops on the wound itself, one drop on the knuckles and five on those stitches so the healing process doesn't injure her hand further." Tia Dalma stated watching as Jack did as asked observing my curious expression before I glanced down watching the odd amber fluid start to drop onto my hand appearing as thick as maple syrup. _"What they both don't know is it will only work if the girl trusts Jack with every fiber of her being. I get the feeling that silly girl loves that man unconditionally."_ Tia Dalma thought watching as Jack completed the process and handed the potion back to her idly, before watching my hand carefully making sure it wouldn't harm me.

I watched as Jacks warm hand held mine carefully and saw to my surprise the stitches slowly fading into nothing, then the skin and flesh of the hand started to heal rapidly before all our eyes, I felt an odd tingle sensation as the healing took effect and saw Jack reach out clasping my good hand tightly reassuring me that nothing was going to happen. Elizabeth and the others observed carefully as the flesh of my hand healed and I glanced an almost fatherly look out of Gibbs's eyes as he observed Jack for a long while before I returned my attention to my now healed hand. Jack gently moved my hand around making sure that there was no sign of the injury or any other possible damage and allowed a small smile of approval before turning his attention to Tia Dalma who had an odd twinkle in her eyes almost as though she had hidden something from those in the room during the magic display. _"I don't dislike her as much as I used too……but I still don't trust her."_ I thought curiously observing Elizabeth whose face had softened considerably toward the woman considering the murderous look that once was there.

"Thank you Tia Dalma." I said softly allowing a small smile as Jack nodded before turning his attention to the map currently now laying out in front of the woman who had been studying it during the potion healing, her eyes lighting up knowingly.

"Jack…you're very lucky to have those friends." Tia Dalma stated knowing Jack disliked the term and depending on others due to past experience, but he ignored her allowing only a small glare to pass between them before Tia Dalma glanced at the necklaces in hand and then at the map. "I will give you the translations and documents that I have in my possession…this girl found a fair price." She stated again vanishing into the back of the room. _"She also proved one thing very interesting…she trusts you even if you trust no one."_ She thought allowing a small smile on her face.

I had a feeling Tia Dalma had gotten more then what she bargained for when she watched Jack observing my once wounded hand carefully, but didn't want to press the matter in front of everyone. Elizabeth was using Will as a leaning post snuggled in his arm a somewhat relieved look on her face, which I assumed meant she wouldn't kill Tia Dalma at the moment, since the woman made no effort to talk or be near Will. Jack was nosing around various items in the room and found something that seemed to make him jump before he slammed a lid down on the pot glancing at me funny. I giggled at the odd expression on his face, before he walked over next to me and crouched down to get a better look at my face. _"He's got a lot of questions…which means Elizabeth does too and probably will be more verbal about it."_ I thought smiling faintly before placing my hand gently on his cheek and giggling at the odd look he gave me before Tia Dalma re-appeared in the room and shoved a stack of parcel and books into a startled Jacks arms without warning forcing him to crash rather suddenly on his backside glaring up at her irritably. I watched as the others all started to leave and glanced at the arm resting on my shoulder noting Jack eye Tia Dalma suspiciously before she nodded in reassurance and waited for the others to leave with him following reluctantly behind before grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her protesting out of the shack. _"Tia Dalma…what do you want from me?"_ I wondered eyeing the woman suspiciously before I found myself seated in the same chair waiting patiently for her cryptic words I was sure were coming.

"You care for Jack." Tia Dalma stated with a gentle smile as I nodded still very apprehensive of why I was present. "He doesn't realize how much though…that potion would only work if you trusted him with every bit of your being…you trust him with your life." She said as I glanced at her quirking my brow startled at this revelation since I hadn't really thought about how far I trusted Jack since meeting him. "He may never understand that girl, but you understand that…you even sacrifice happiness for his freedom. You are very unique and should remember one very important thing." She stated pausing for effect.

"What might that be Tia Dalma?" I question softly feeling a faint flush to my cheeks knowing she was embarrassing me slightly with her observations, but I also knew each of them were very much true.

"You should never trust a pirate…especially Jack." Tia Dalma stated making my head snap up in surprise at this before I glared at her angrily. "You are a fool for your blind faith in that man…one day you will find he is not worthy of that trust you give him." She stated softly observing me for a reaction. _"Come on girl I know there's power in you…lets see how much you really care for that stupid man."_ She thought knowing she was pressing her luck with my temper, but also wanting to test how true her observations and theories were for the one thing she hadn't given Jack that may be very necessary along our adventure.

"Careful Tia Dalma……I may not be as kind as Elizabeth." I hissed warningly before clenching my fist knowing better then to beat on the woman at the moment, but it was quite difficult to resist going to Jacks defense. "I may have blind faith in Jack, but it is well placed and I will always make sure of one thing…no matter what he is or what he stands for…I love him and will remain there at his side as long as he will have me." I hissed startled when she allowed a small smile on her face and handed me a silver colored box.

"You passed the test very well girl…you are a powerful force to be reckoned with and will need this to keep you and those you care about safe. Especially a pirate out for his own means……most of the time." Tia Dalma said softly before I glanced down at the silver box and opened it to find a silver chain with to my surprise a tri-quatra pendent no bigger then a dime dangling at the end. "You know what that is and what it represents…keep it with you and you will in time understand what it's for." She stated before standing and leading me to the door.

"Cryptic as always Tia Dalma…you never disappoint." I said with a wry smile before clasping the necklace around my neck and turning to leave, nearly falling off the rope ladder that led down to the longboat. "Thanks." I said softly as Jack caught me before I continued my decent into the longboat and studied those observing me allowing a faint smile and shrug.

"You have a bit of explaining to do when we're back on the Pearl." Jack said as I nodded sighing tiredly knowing that this would be a very long night, which to my surprise had fallen rather rapidly before we cleared the waterway to Tia Dalma's and found ourselves beside the Pearl again.

I climb up with the others and observed the duties the crew and others were currently finishing up aware of Jack ordering anchorage for the night, before he grasped me around my waist and made it a point to lead me to the cabin making sure Elizabeth and Will were both following us and then I noted Anna-Maria and Gibbs were also following us. _"Oh man…at least everyone gets to hear so I don't have to repeat several times."_ I thought trying to think over all that had happened recently before finding myself gently touching the pendent around my neck in thought. _"I hate you Tia Dalma…really I do."_ I thought sighing as we all trooped into Jacks cabin and settled around. Elizabeth had sat in Wills lap while Gibbs stood curiously staring around the room observing everything from near the door. Anna-Maria sat down a fair distance from me on the edge of the bed and Jack sat on the edge of his desk eyes following my every move. _"I feel like someone under a microscope."_ I thought clasping my hands in my lap and bracing for either the lecture from Elizabeth or the mountain of questions that would fly at random. To my surprise there was a great amount of silence and during that time I was aware the others were glancing around expecting one or the other to start the questioning first, but at the moment no one dared I got the feeling they were waiting for Jack to start.

"Ye have a bit of explaining to do love…start." Jack stated sounding more curious then annoyed, which was a relief to me more so because I was worried he wouldn't ever talk to me again and accuse me of betraying him, something I would never do.

"Why did this not register at Ransom's shop?" Questioned Elizabeth clamping her mouth shut the minute she received a dirty look from Jack.

"In my time magic wasn't exactly popular in the history books and I was worried if I admitted what I did know and practiced around the subject…lets just say the images weren't pleasant. Unlike Tia Dalma though I don't dabble in the really hardcore, she understands both black and white magic. I only do white magic…black magic is way too dangerous especially for my little skill." I said softly seeing Gibbs relax slightly as I explained the differences between me and Tia Dalma. "Besides…I liked being considered normal for once…at home I'm the weird one that everyone has a question for that has nothing to do with getting to know me or wanting to, they just want to confirm I won't jinx them or something." I muttered sounding more then annoyed.

"Good enough." Anna-Maria and Gibbs said together before exiting the cabin both starting up a conversation about where we would be headed next.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked sounding exasperated before glancing at the amused look on Will's face. "What? I expected something a little more…it was intriguing." She said bemused before following Will from the cabin leaving me to wait for Jacks comment, which didn't come for several long moments.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Double Trouble**

Jack studied me for about ten minutes or so after the others left, his breathing the only sound in the cabin before lowering his hand from his chin and standing walking over sitting down beside me again taking my once injured hand studying it carefully. He knew something was up with that potion Tia Dalma had used and was studying the skin closely for a long while before his eyes met mine. _"Am I in trouble with him now?"_ I wondered watching as he studied the palm and then allowed a very small smile to cross his face apparently sensing I was concerned with what he was thinking. _"He knows something…I'm missing something I can tell."_ I thought watching as he stood walking over to his desk without a word and started sorting through the things he had gotten from Tia Dalma. _"Oh you bloody pirate."_ I thought growing slightly annoyed with the silent treatment and the knowing smirk on his face before I stood walking over and sitting directly in front of him blocking his sorting and work with the map and documents he had received from Tia Dalma.

"Spit it out Jack…I know that smirk all too well." I warned noting his eyes met mine as he stood there crossing his arms slightly watching my expression for a long while. "I hate when you're right too." I grumbled as an after thought crossing my own arms waiting for a response.

"Tia Dalma did get to ye." Jack stated considerably amused by this aspect before he thoughtfully tilted his head and placed a hand gently playing with my hair around my shoulders. "Ye hid the fact ye are a good witch, thing is I had my suspicions in Ransoms place…ye weren't exactly comfortable there love. I'm not angry…I think I see your point of view all too well actually, it hurts when people hurt ye." He stated lifting me from his path and sitting down to further investigate what he found before noticing the necklace around my neck and quirking his brow. "What's that?"

"Tia Dalma gave it too me after a rather irritating test…she's lucky I didn't introduce her to my fist." I grumbled toying with the pendant thoughtfully before Jack stood again and gently placed his finger under the pendent studying it closely his breath warm on my neck.

"What did she tell ye?" Jack questioned allowing the necklace to fall back into place staying within inches of me and studying my face closely, which made me only a little nervous.

"About?" I questioned nervously as I recognized the slight dark look had returned to his eyes, but it wasn't menacing it was more concerned.

"Don't play dumb Brandi…yer nervous." Jack whispered softly before kissing me very softly and waiting for a response.

"She told me basically how I trusted you with my life and that's why I was healed. She also said I was stupid for trusting you so blindly and I basically told her off……oh." I muttered startled I had admitted the conversation Tia Dalma and I had, had to Jack so easily. _"That was stupid…you've probably made sure he runs off with someone other then you now."_ I thought sighing startled to see a curious look between amused and surprised on his face.

"Interesting." Jack stated his voice sounding bemused before he tilted his head in thought. "That's good to know someone has faith in me." He said before turning to the maps and documentation on his desk. "She is right though love…blind faith in a pirate is bad…especially me." He murmured sounding so casual I found myself frowning before I stood ready to head out on deck and talk with Elizabeth.

"You know what Jack…I don't care if you think it's bad and she thinks it's stupid. Love is blind…in my case only so far, but I do trust you and that is what's important." I murmured walking from the cabin and making my way to the crows' nest, which had quickly become my favorite spot to hideout on the ship.

I sat there for what seemed like hours allowing the wind to caress my face and my hair to flow wildly about thankful to be on the open water even after all that had happened. I hoped my small lecture had made my point clear to Jack and understood exactly what Tia Dalma meant in that very moment, which was Jack did not trust himself anymore then anyone around him. I didn't care as long as I knew I trusted and cared for him it was all that would matter, I glanced out across the water watching dolphins in the distance and stood to observe the few crew that were still taking care of duties on deck noticing a figure climbing up to join me. _"Too dark to see now."_ I thought shrugging as I stepped back figuring it would more then likely be Elizabeth glancing over startled to see thin hands that belonged to Anna-Maria instead. Anna-Maria smiled and sat down beside me in the crows nest watching the stars and telling me various stories she learned when she was young about them, I knew some of the legends but it was more relaxing when someone else talked about them. _"What are you up to Anna?"_ I wondered seeing her pause in her stories and sigh realizing I was studying her curiously.

"Wha did tha witch wan with ye?" Anna-Maria questioned curiously before I quirked my brow realizing she was probably as concerned about what I had discussed as Elizabeth had been, she was just much more forward about it.

"She basically gave me the same lecture about Jack you and Elizabeth have…problem is we already know it goes in one ear and out the other." I said with a giggle seeing her roll her eyes before nodding and glancing down the side of the crows nest. "Elizabeth and you can discuss that…I'm going to go back to the cabin and try and coax Jack out of hiding." I said making my way down and motioning for Elizabeth to go up and talk with Anna-Maria before walking quickly across the deck and colliding to my surprise with a very startled Taylor. "Sorry Taylor." I said softly staring up from my spot on the deck where I crashed not so gracefully.

"It be alrigh lass." Taylor murmured offering me a hand up, which I accepted. Taylor was tall and on the husky side, with dark brown neatly combed hair and glittering pale violet blue colored eyes almost the color of twilight. He had been unusual and had struck me as kind under all his hard core actions and talk when Jack had first started his interviews for crewmembers, but he had managed to impress Jack with his strong qualities and I found myself looking up to him as a older brother to an extent. His white shirt was currently yellowed and stained with age and his brown pants were full of several patches, but he never complained which was a first in my experience on the ship. "Ye look troubled."

"I'm fine Taylor…just worried that Jack will do something stupid before too long." I said softly seeing him nod before returning to work and sighing as I headed to Jacks cabin. "Where are you?" I asked walking into an empty cabin and sighing seeing the desk was a scattered mess of maps, translations, documents, books, and whatever else Tia Dalma had given him. _"Probably buried under that mess he calls a desk."_ I thought stepping into the room and picking up an empty rum bottle. "Rum storage." I said shaking my head as I exited the cabin and went directly to the rum storage where I found Jack going through searching for the rum that suited him and sighing. "You and your bloody rum…it's not hard to find you when it's gone…know that?" I questioned softly.

"Aye." Jack stated with a grin before removing a cork in the bottle he found satisfying and taking a quick drink. "What do you want love?" he questioned my lecture not overly far from his mind at that point.

"To get you out of that stuffy cabin." I muttered walking over and grasping his arm without hesitation leading him up on deck and observing his curious look seeing most of the crew had started random card games across the deck and some were playing music lazily getting ready to turn in for the night. "It's late…you've been hiding out for quite a while Jack." I said watching as he sat down with me leaning against the railing watching the motion around him thoughtfully apparently thinking very hard. _"Something is bothering him."_ I thought curiously before leaning on his shoulder knowing I would find out in good time, or so I hoped.

I leaned against Jack for a good hour observing his thoughtful expression for a long time before becoming aware of the wind picking up slightly and glancing skyward. _"Storm may be coming in."_ I noted seeing Jacks attention was far away in thought land and clearly not even close to coming back to focus on that around him. Finally Jack stirred briefly feeling the wind brush at his face and glanced down seeing I had dozed off on his shoulder. _"Blind faith in me…stupid to have faith or trust in a pirate especially me."_ He thought brushing his hand through my hair as I snuggled tighter against him and ignored the urge to stir. Jack gazed down for a very long time seeing Gibbs was studying them from his post at the helm and noticed Jack was by far more then uncomfortable and down right troubled. Jack sighed faintly and carefully maneuvered himself from under my head and placed his coat on the deck watching as I settled down to sleep before he carefully stood making little to no noise and walked over to Gibbs.

**--At the Helm--**

"Jack ye alrigh?" Questioned Gibbs aware of the odd look on Jacks face before staring carefully observing the sleeping form of Brandi on the deck.

"No." Jack murmured carefully before leaning on the railing and studying her sleeping form for a minute. "Why the hell would anyone put faith in me…I'm not trust worthy nor a good man…no matter what Elizabeth once said. She told me that Tia Dalma gave her that pendent because she trusted me with her life……I told her that kind of faith was wrong. Gibbs I'm not the type to stay true to anyone, why does she put up with me knowing this?" he asked clearly confused by the future girl sleeping across from them and her unusual accepting behavior of everything around her.

"Maybe it be time someone put blin faith in ye Jack." Gibbs stated sounding very fatherly more so then usual to say the least. "Ye been a fool for a long time Jack…she jus take ye for wha ye are and tha be good enough."

"Ye aren't a whole lot of help mate." Jack muttered narrowing his eyes at Gibbs who shrugged in response. "She understands freedom……she is very…

"Unique and ye be lucky she be a blind fool." Anna-Maria stated interjecting on the conversation and ignoring the dark look she received from Jack. "She woul have to be to stand the likes of ye Jack." She muttered sighing softly and walking over to study Brandi more closely seeing a faint wisp of hair cross her face and gently moved it aside aware of an annoyed Jack behind her. "Ye be very lucky Jack." She said softly standing and crossing her arms expecting a lecture from Jack.

"Maybe." Jack stated aware that he was getting too involved with feelings, which was something he greatly disliked more then those around him realized. "Back to work." He murmured as Anna-Maria snorted in response but did as she was told.

**--Back to Original POV--**

"Sunlight." I groaned softly sitting up with a startled groan feeling my back crack and becoming aware that Jack and I had spent another night on the deck only this time the both of us were soaked. "It rained and we slept through it Jack." I murmured softly watching as he stirred and glanced around shaking out his hair and laughing as I felt the splatters of continued rain on our heads. "Correction still is raining." I said smiling loving the feel of the rain falling on my head and the slight fog it left around the ship.

"At least it isn't a dangerous storm…I'm sure ye and Elizabeth have had your fill of those." Jack said softly as I nodded and glanced around seeing a very drenched and annoyed looking Anna-Maria was at the helm and clearly not happy about being on duty. "Go dry off woman…send Gibbs out after a while." He stated as Anna-Maria nodded rushing below deck. "Ye are almost as crazy as I am love." He stated still confused about everything around him, but not as much as before.

"Good….it means you're rubbing off on me." I stated wrapping my arm around him enjoying the light sounds of soft rain falling around us and the fresh sea air smell. "Ship." I murmured pointing to a shadow through the fog that was currently concealing the Black Pearl from any opposing pirate or naval fleet ships.

"Go get the crew in case love." Jack answered staring out at the ship carefully before I nodded running carefully across the deck.

"_Hello!"_ I cried sliding down the stairs and cursing avidly before making my way rapidly down to the galley where I found every member of the crew either talking or eating their morning meal. I called out that Jack needed help and there may be issues on deck, then promptly slid out of the way of the stampede of excited crewmen apparently thankful for the distraction. Elizabeth, Will, and Anna-Maria were the last to file out and I followed them up on deck noting men scattering around getting ready for trouble, but it was deathly silent and Jack had ordered it that way. I made my way back up to the helm next to Jack and was surprised when he handed me the spyglass and nodded for me to look, which I did without hesitation only to groan irritably. _"The Talon Whisper and one called…Wave Razor."_ I noted handing the spyglass to Gibbs who had joined us and smiling faintly at his startled reaction before he rapidly vanished silently giving orders to crewmen and having them pass them around. I was hoping that for the time being Jack wouldn't decide to engage in a fight, especially after the Tortuga incident but I could tell he was itching to do so even if we were out numbered by two ships.

"Jack…it's not a good idea to attack them." I whispered softly placing my hand on his arm seeing his glance briefly turn from dangerous to slightly annoyed.

"I know love…times like this that annoying git might be useful." Jack murmured making me stifle a laugh at his blunt explanation about how useful Norrington could be occasionally. "Problem is he might stand in me way of getting that…

"Hush." Snapped Anna-Maria as I smiled clamping my hand over Jacks mouth in case he decided to protest, I stifled a giggle seeing the sour look in Jacks face but ignored him observing the ships in the distance as they slowly become a distant memory before I allowed Jack to have access of his verbal movements again. "Ye need a better plan then outrigh attack em Jack." She stated seeing Jack scowl irritably at her before giving a curt nod.

"Bloody woman." Jack murmured watching as she disappeared across the deck to continue our stealthy departure from our enemies. "She does make sense though…I need a bit of help to deal with two ships." He murmured sounding as though he would be in one of his more unpleasant then usual moods and making me sigh miserably moving my hand through my soaked hair and glancing skyward. "Maybe we need to re-involve our good friend the Commodore." He said smirking at the idea.

"_Good friend my ass."_ I thought giving Jack a pointedly annoyed look which he ignored before calling over a very confused looking Cotton and disappearing below deck. A few minutes later he returned giving coordinates to Cotton and then again vanished below deck with the excuse of furthering his research on the puzzle map and our first stop of the journey. _"I know those coordinates too well…we're going to Port Royal again."_ I thought groaning softly before slowly walking across the still wet deck and eyeing the crows nest in thought aware that climbing while it was wet and I was wet was a bad idea to say the least. _"I think I'll go change and bug Elizabeth."_ I thought walking slowly toward Jacks cabin and entering observing as he moved around several papers watching as I changed and left making my way to Elizabeth and Wills cabin carefully avoiding crewmen who were sorting through items below deck that still needed to be put away. I paused outside the door seeing Elizabeth was leaning against it as though expecting me and sighed softly before nodding and entering the cabin.

"Will went up on deck…I noticed the change in direction and got my suspicions." Elizabeth said observing as I sat on the floor and stretched out in my usual position when annoyed. "Why are we returning to Port Royal again?" she questioned watching me sit up before grumbling and laying back down smacking my head slightly.

"Ow." I grumbled before sighing again. "He's going to have James join us in this adventure…at least I'm assuming that. Even Jack can't deal with two ships and I get the feeling James will not want to witness the final battle between those two." I stated feeling the necklace around my neck slide with the pendent I had been wearing for what seemed forever from my own time. "Tia Dalma said this would help when the time was right…again though she was very cryptic about its usage." I stated seeing Elizabeth kneel down beside me and study the pendent more closely a frown of annoyance on her face. "I didn't like her either…so don't give me that evil look." I muttered glancing up as the door opened and Will walked in soaked and looking very annoyed. "He's all wet again." I said laughing at the snort I received in retort for the comment.

"You point out the obvious frequently Brandi." Muttered Will resorting to shaking out his hair and striping off his soaked coat. "What is Jack up to this time?" he questioned aware I was more then likely complaining about our current coarse due to my position on the floor, which always meant I was annoyed and confrontational.

"We're going to Port Royal." I stated sounding sarcastic watching Will pause at this and turn to see if I was serious or not. "He's resorting to drag James into this again…I don't think James will like the outcome though." I stated dryly knowing full well Jack would probably make sure Grisham was left to him to finish off which worried and annoyed me at the same time.

"You got that right." Will muttered seeing Elizabeth was biting her lip lost in thought concentrating on the floorboards. "Elizabeth?"

"I was just thinking…maybe we could lock him up in the jailhouse again and let James finish the job." Elizabeth stated sounding slightly happy at the notion before observing my dark look. "Alright bad idea…still this is getting very old." She stated sourly before I nodded in agreement.

"Grisham is going to die and Jack plans on being the executioner." I stated sitting up as the knowledge sunk in fully and clasping my face in my hands groaning softly. _"I'm dating the judge, jury, and executioner…I really don't like this."_ I thought shooing away Elizabeth's hand which had been lightly placed on my shoulder. "I'm good." I stated standing and turning exiting the cabin knowing they would probably be discussing things most of the night.

I technically had nowhere to really run and hide to think so I made my way back to Jacks cabin surprised to find him in the middle of the floor surrounded by so many documents, books, notes, and the map stuck in the center I started laughing at the image. _"You look ridiculous Jack Sparrow."_ I thought shutting the door and leaning against it observing his annoyed expression before he glanced up wondering what was so amusing. Jack paused before the questioned escaped his lips and glanced around himself realizing exactly what was amusing and allowing a smirk to cross his face before quirking his brow at me. _"Yes?"_ I thought stepping carefully across the floor and sitting down opposite him glancing over the papers and spotting several words I didn't like on them. _"Dangerous, death, strange traps, odd occurrences, deadly, and several other words that do not appeal in any sense to me at all."_ I gave him a dirty look pointing at a few of the words for my point watching as he shrugged clasping my hand and literally dragged me across the mess in the room making more of a mess in the process.

"Ye knew this would be dangerous love…yet ye like the thrill of adventure." Jack stated as I glanced up at him aware of his arms resting around my waist his smirk present and amused by my annoyed pout.

"Again I can't win or argue with that." I stated sighing glaring at him as his fingers slid lightly across my waist. "This is becoming a very bad habit of yours Jack." I grumbled as he chuckled in response and claimed my lips with his own.

"JACK SHIP COMING UP FAST!" called Will knocking hard against the cabin to make his point before both of us heard rapid movement across deck above.

"Shit." I stated standing and following Jack rapidly out into the still pouring rain only to see a ship heading straight for the Pearl and running to aid the crew while Jack rushed to the helm taking charge of the situation.

Elizabeth and I managed to stay on our feet for once and helped tie down everything on deck and get the sails ready to avoid ship in the distance, through all the commotion on deck I ducked below movement and around crewmen running to the side to get a better look at the ship which to me seemed a bit out of place looking as though I had double vision staring at it. _"Holy shit…it's the Talon Whisper and Wave Razor."_ I thought gulping and scrambling my way across the deck aware that Jack was heading into a battle without realizing two ships were involved. I ducked and slide avoiding everyone finally making it to the helm, but Jack was nowhere present at the moment. _"Damn it."_ I thought whirling and nearly colliding with Anna-Maria who had taken charge of the helm seeing my frantic run and pointing to where Jack had just managed to get a sputtering Elizabeth back on deck, for the first time I noticed the storm was getting ugly and safety lines would need to be issued. I ran carefully down across the deck managing to skid right into him as he opened his arms ready to break my fall.

"Nice catch….problem." I stated seeing Jack was turning his attention to give more orders and return to the helm. "Both ships are coming up on us, the Wave Razor is hidden behind the Talon Whisper…I thought I was seeing double at first, Grisham is gunning for you Jack." I warned as he nodded grabbing a safety line and handing it to me before making his way rapidly to the helm ordering a rapid turn away from the ship to outrun the danger we clearly were hastily finding ourselves into.

The ship was rocking violently by the time I got the line tied around me and I started to assist where I could. I lost count of how many mouthfuls of sea water I spit out and how many times I slid in helping where I could, but soon I noticed things were calming on the attack front and increasing for the storm we had managed to land ourselves in the middle of. _"Elizabeth."_ I thought watching as she spit out another mouth full of water cursing violently at the storm probably wishing we were both in the cabin like usual. _"Hang on a minute…Jack didn't throw me into the cabin with Elizabeth."_ I realized suddenly feeling curious at this aspect before sputtering out another mouth full of water paying better attention to what I was supposed to be doing instead of thinking about where I normally would be present during a storm. Finally the storm started to settle around us enough so that I could make my way safely across deck without worrying about being tossed overboard, I ducked under crewman regaining their footing and work loads after the storm had settled only to find myself sprawled across the deck and glancing up at Will who was amused by this sudden incident. I glanced over beside me aware of whom I had slid into and giggled faintly at the annoyed look Elizabeth had present on her face before we were both helped to our feet by Will.

"Sorry." I stated softly turning my attention to Jack seeing he was talking at the helm with Gibbs and appeared to be getting ready to leave him and Anna-Maria to look after everyone. "Jack!" I called watching him look up a very interesting bemused expression on his face before he smirked glancing me over. _"What is so bloody amusing…I was nearly drowned out here."_ I thought staring down at my shirt and clothing realizing I was a soaked see-through mess and quickly crossing my arms across my chest I glared at him menacingly. "Funny." I grumbled still wondering why I hadn't been marched below deck as usual. "This was entertaining…did you plan on watching me drink seawater?" I asked watching as he paused in front of me chuckling at my annoyance clearly seeing I was by far not amused in the least little bit.

"Ye handled yerself well…I figured you've been on the water long enough to survive a storm…been nearly two years now love." Jack pointed out as I glanced up at him and thought about it for a moment wrinkling my face in annoyance. "What?"

"I still don't have sea legs…I went crash again." I grumbled wringing out my soaked shirt and hair glaring up at him as his eyes traveled down away from my face and focused elsewhere. "Jack!" I snapped crossing my arms again noting his eyes snap to mine a clearly amused smirk on his face. "Pirate."

"Aye…that I always will be." Jack stated sounding all too proud and cocky for his own good. "Care to go dry off?" he questioned as I glanced around the busy deck and shook my head rolling my eyes.

"I know what you mean Jack." I muttered sighing and admitting defeat yet again, besides wet and wind did not mix.

I had to admit Jack had the right idea when we finally made it to the cabin and got dry. I found myself comfortably warm against his body staring around the cabin drowsily, but was aware something was still on his mind and decided against bothering him. _"I've completely perplexed him as he has me."_ I thought shivering slightly and snuggling further in the covers hoping I didn't catch a cold in all the rain and commotion earlier. I watched the light go out in the cabin and smiled faintly as Jack wrapped me in a tight embrace his lips finding mine in the dark easily. The next morning I peaked out from under the covers and saw Jack was studying me as he had once long ago and smiled lightly seeing only a thin smile cross his face which made me a bit concerned at the moment.

"Jack?" I questioned seeing an all too familiar serious expression on his face and dreading what was coming feeling a cold chill settle over my body.

"Ye know what I am, what I stand for, and how I work……why do ye stay with me, why don't you find someone that deserves you. I'm not what you need or deserve, I'm a scoundrel even if I do love ye." Jack stated sounding slightly lost in thought before observing my annoyed look.

"Do I have to repeat myself all over again…stubborn pirate." I grumbled seeing his eyes widen at the remark before a very faint smirk took at the corner of his mouth. _"You have the world and women dropping at your feet…I admit that I may be here no matter what you do, but I am not repeating that over and over to help your ego."_ I thought before sticking out my tongue at him. "Tia Dalma was right……you are a stubborn pirate." I grumbled placing the blanket over my head in response to the early morning serious conversation attempting to end it.

"I know…ye be no better love." Jack stated lifting the blanket away and chuckling at my scowl. "I guess I'll just have to face that yer nearly as daft as I am." He stated observing as I climb up and met those brown intense eyes with my own allowing a small smile on my face.

"So you think I am……but I'm as sane as anyone else on this ship and mean what I say…you are stuck with me as long as you'll have me Jack Sparrow." I said watching a smirk broaden across his face. "And any wench who threatens you with sharp objects had better have good health insurance, or else." I stated laughing as he pulled me into a long kiss clearly amused by my own choice of craziness. _"I'll just have to learn to share."_ I thought knowing it would probably be a very hard job, but I was too stubborn to give up on Jack to be honest.

_Knock, Knock_

"Are you two decent?" called Elizabeth from the other side of the door distracting our less then innocent thoughts again.

"By whose standards?" I called out hearing Jack laugh at me before pulling the blankets around the both of us.

"I had to ask." Muttered Elizabeth loudly from the other side of the door. "Straight answer please." She called tapping the door idly in her annoyance.

"Yes we be decent." Jack called as I gave him a shocked look startled when he planted his hand across my mouth to stop me from commenting. I grabbed the blankets making sure I was covered and giggled watching Jack's eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Good…Will come on." Elizabeth stated the door half opened before the couple both came into the room shutting the door and turned to face us. "JACK YOU SAID YOU WERE DECENT!" she yelled as Will turned scarlet as the sun and quickly turned his back aware of Elizabeth doing the same.

"We are……again though by our standards not yours." Jack stated clearly enjoying the embarrassment he was causing the couple removing his hand from my mouth as I pulled the blankets up to my face muffling my highly amused laughter. "What did ye want?" he questioned his face frozen in an amused and somewhat pretend innocent expression.

"I swear you two are both hell spawn." Elizabeth muttered huffing irritably before turning to face us followed by Will who couldn't meet our eyes and just stared intensely at the floor his face still scarlet as was Elizabeth's, but her fury had won over her embarrassment for the moment.

"Hey, I resent that…his idea not mine." I quipped laughing again as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me and then noted Jack pretend to act innocent. "I should say resemble that." I whispered giggling at the broadening smirk on Jacks face.

"Oh fine." Elizabeth snorted irritably. "We're not far away from Port Royal…which means dresses, and Jack will have to behave himself while we discuss whatever he has in mind with James." She stated noting my amusement fade at the mention of dresses. "I assume we'll be there tomorrow evening which will give you plenty of time to choose an attractive dress Brandi." She said before turning and pulling Will out of the cabin with her.

"I am not happy." I grumbled watching Jack smirk down at me before glancing over at an all too familiar chest full of dresses and such. "It's all your fault." I muttered making it clear he was in trouble for another brilliant plan, which did not work out to my liking or anyone else's at the moment. "She will eventually find a way to make you wear a suite…I may help her."

"Ye wouldn't dare." Jack stated chuckling at my 'think so' look before making his way from bed to dress and go back to working with the documents still scattered around the floor in a mess. "Ye want to help?" he asked as I sighed snuggling in the bed and giving him an aggravated look before stretching and grasping one of the books.

"I suppose." I muttered absently looking through the book and watching Jack pull the map closer to study and sort through the information he had piled around him. "This is not worth the effort." I murmured squinting at the tiny print in the book and wrinkling my nose in agitation. I stretched across the floor grasping my bag and reached in pulling out my glasses. _"I hate this…I don't have to use these unless the prints too tiny."_ I thought putting the pale blue framed glasses on my nose and glancing over the book the print coming into better focus.

"When did ye wear those?" Jack questioned as I glanced up from the book and shrugged.

"Only if the print is too tiny…just have an astigmatism. Don't ask me to explain, I don't even know how to explain." I stated absently flipping the pages and sneezing feeling slightly cold. I grabbed my shirt slipping it on and glanced over the book carefully watching Jack observe me for a moment before returning his attention to the materials around him.

**--Above Deck--**

"Do you honestly think Jack will cooperate with James and get his way in all of this?" Elizabeth asked quirking her brows in disbelief at Gibbs, Anna-Maria and Will who were all currently discussing the danger they were in and the return they were about to make to Port Royal.

"Jack be very persuasive lass." Gibbs stated as Anna-Maria nodded before pausing and giving him an odd look, watching him shrug drinking from his rum.

"I know that." Muttered Elizabeth crossing her arms and giving Will a look that clearly meant he was to share his thoughts.

"Problem is…sometimes too persuasive. Norrington is not going to let Jack have his way, especially with all of us on board and in the middle of this….if anything happened to Elizabeth the Governor would have his head and Jacks as well." Will pointed out seeing Gibbs sputter slightly at the last part of his speech choking on his rum.

"I don't think he would be too happy if Brandi were killed either." Elizabeth pointed out wrinkling her face in an annoyed pout realizing she would have to do something about the mess she had put Brandi and Norrington in. "That would be my fault." She stated absently before shaking her head and motioning the conversation foreword.

"Ye all have a point…I don think Grisham and friend will be givin Jack or thee Commodore a choice though." Anna-Maria stated observing as Port Royal started to come in the distance and grumbling her own opinions under her breath.

**--Jacks Cabin--**

"Find anything of use in that book?" Jack questioned softly from beside me making me jump and nearly clock myself in the face with the open book.

"No." I said glaring at him and adjusting my glasses on my nose before turning another page and sneezing for what seemed the hundredth time. "I think I caught a cold thanks to the rain." I murmured sitting up and putting the book aside moving my glasses off my face and rubbing my slightly dry eyes. "How about you…find something?" I asked watching as he moved his hands skillfully among the mess and managed to find a few beat up papers.

"I found a few translations, warnings about the main traps around the globe…but there's still a lot more to worry about." Jack muttered watching as I placed my glasses back on and took the book in hand pointing to several diagrams I had discovered. "What are these?" he questioned softly.

"Runes…ones I can actually translate……as soon as my eyes stop burning." I grumbled watching as he took the book from my grasp marking the page and placed it among the rest of the mess. "What are you doing?" I questioned watching as he took my glasses folding them into their case and offered me his hand.

"We're taking a break and getting ye out for some air. You don't look so good love." Jack said softly as I nodded sneezing again standing to finish dressing. I then slid into my coat and allowed Jack to wrap his arm around me leaning into him as we exited the cabin.

We made our way up on the still slick deck and then to the front of the Pearl where Jack and I watched Port Royal coming into view and both snorted in annoyance. I turned to glance at Jack and started to giggle at the annoyed look on his face before I sneezed again and cursed out every word I could think of. My head was stuffy, my eyes were burning and I was going to have to play a good proper girl for more then likely a couple days or more. _"Elizabeth, Will, Anna and Gibbs are all talking."_ I noted poking Jack and pointing at them in the distance. I could see Jacks amused look before he pulled me tighter and shrugged realizing they were trying to figure out what he was planning.

"Are you going to fill us in on what's going through that mind of yours?" I asked softly staring up at Jack who was studying the area around us in thought. "Or is it another opportune moment issue?"

"I'll keep it to myself until the opportune moment scenario." Jack said allowing a chuckle before observing my frustrated look. "Ye know I won't let Grisham touch ye love…right?" he questioned curiously as I observed him for a long while again trying to sort out the mysteries of Captain Jack Sparrow and failing.

"I know that…you come after me before." I said truthfully before glancing over seeing the conversation had ended among the others and they were scattering back to their duties except for Elizabeth who was quietly observing us from her spot against the railing. "You're not thinking of dumping Elizabeth and Me in Port Royal and going off after them are you Jack?" I asked glaring irritably at the coming closer port before looking back up at the blank expression on Jacks face. "I wouldn't recommend it…I will kick your ass with Elizabeth's help." I grumbled softly watching as he flinched slightly at the thought making me smile faintly.

"Fine…but ye both may be under heavy guard if I have anything to say about it, even maybe stuck on the Dauntless for a bit…savvy?" Jack questioned watching my expression turn sour at the conditions and glaring up at him in response.

"Does that mean I can kill Gillette if need be?" I questioned watching as a smirk crossed his face instead of responding to my question right away. "Good…then I won't have to throw Norrington overboard for overusing the word 'Indeed' and being annoying toward you." I said allowing the faintest of grins on my face frowning as someone poked me from behind and both of us turned. "No." I whined miserably watching a delighted grin cross Elizabeth's face seeing she could annoy me in turn for helping Jack with Tia Dalma.

"Yes…now hurry it up." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms and nodding before she disappeared toward Jacks cabin to what I assumed was to choose a dress for me.

"Can we throw her overboard and leave her this time?" I asked allowing my whine to etch into my voice even though I despised it.

"Will might have a word or two to say about that love." Jack pointed out before removing his arm and motioning me to follow after her. "I promise it won't be for long…unless the good commodore gives me an issue or two." He said watching as I cursed crossing my arms and started my way sulkily to the cabin rolling my eyes in annoyance at his smart ass wave.

~There were times I could kill Jack and this was one of them, but I thought carefully about the fact that two pirate ships were out to literally blow him and the Pearl out of the water and quickly forgave him. I made my way slowly to the cabin and opened it ducking as a dress nearly collided with me and glared at an amused looking Elizabeth who glanced around the cabin her face an expression of 'what on earth' which made me start promptly laughing. I was startled when she collected the dress and everything needed and literally grabbed my coat collar yanking me down the hall to the room she shared with Will where she slammed the door rather violently. I then found myself again in the familiar dreaded corset and layers of stuffy clothing lacking the concept of air before a brightly red stained velvet dress was shoved over my head. The sleeves were of a silky material and fell loosely around my wrists, suddenly I felt a sharp yank and gasped feeling my air further being denied to my body. _"I hate this century."_ I thought trying to take a breath and failing miserably. I found myself promptly escorted to a chair where my hair became a neat pile on my head followed by the proper makeup and hair accessories before Elizabeth was finally satisfied. I assisted Elizabeth in a flowered patterned pale lavender dress and also piled her hair properly on her head with constructive criticism from her, which meant a lot of nagging and finally found myself standing using the wall for support trying to find a steady way of getting air into my body before passing out.

"That is a bit tighter then you're used to." Elizabeth stated watching as I narrowed my eyes in response feeling like I was going to fall to the floor any minute. "I may have gotten a bit carried away…it was your fault that we…well partially your fault we had to see Tia Dalma." She murmured walking over and loosening things slightly allowing a better air supply then previous, but still not enough by my standards.

"And you accused Jack and I of being hell spawn." I muttered taking the matching red fan and trying to get some air into my lungs before stepping slowly out of the cabin and following her up to the deck.

"Elizabeth…ye trying to kill me girl?" Jack questioned glancing at me and noting I was trying to breathe while fanning the air rapidly into my lungs.

"Oh she's fine Jack…just give her a minute, I made it a bit tight earlier and she's making up for lack of air." Elizabeth snapped noting my dark look before I thought about slapping her and decided against it.

"I'll be fine……eventually." I muttered crossly before glancing at the ever closer Port Royal and noticing for the first time the Dauntless was nowhere moored in sight. "Uh…the Dauntless isn't home Jack." I pointed out softly watching as he tilted his head a slight frustrated look on his face.

"We'll find out where they are when we get to the manor." Stated Elizabeth trying to sound reassuring and failing miserably.

"_Yeah…and if I read Jack right, we won't be there for too long waiting."_ I thought sighing miserably wondering if getting in the gown had been a serious waste of time. Jack didn't say a word he just went to the helm and acted as casual as possible, Elizabeth noticed I was observing him a thoughtful expression on my face but I said nothing that had crossed my mind and allowed the wind and sea to calm me. Will was quickly discussing certain tricks with a sword showing examples to those who were listening while the others seemed to go about their usual duties. The ship had grown oddly silent almost as though Jacks tension reflect those around him, which in most cases the ship changed with his mood and not the other way around. _"Yick…I don't feel so hot."_ I thought glaring at the relentless sun and fanning myself wondering why Elizabeth had insisted on choosing a dark colored velvet dress of all things in the Caribbean on a hot day. For what seemed like a long time I stood there watching as we come closer and closer and the light started fading into late afternoon and finally night was starting to threaten once we came within docking range. Silently as a pirate ship could be we were soon docked in Port Royal and Jack had given necessary orders to the crew before Elizabeth and Will lead the way stealthily through the streets toward the governors' mansion.

"Isn't this familiar?" Jack stated softly as we paused outside the gates watching Elizabeth and Will discussing their story they would tell her father while waiting for entrance into the grounds.

"Yeah…but which time?" I asked in retort giggling faintly as the faintest of smirks crossed his face both of us finally catching up with Will and Elizabeth who had practically charged across the path to the mansion leaving the both of us startled and rushing after them.

"_No running in dresses that give little air supply you crazy woman." _ I thought finally making it to the porch with the others and taking a second to attempt the ability to breathe. We were lead into the mansion without and word and escorted to the familiar foyer where I found myself sitting on one of the couches lazily leaning on Jack finally managing to gain enough air to focus around us. The familiar crème and red decorated room was an odd tint of orange and somewhat dark due to the only source of light belonging to the fire but it relaxed me somewhat and I could see Jack wasn't lost in his familiar dark thoughts for the moment. _"Where is Elizabeth's father hiding?"_ I wondered waiting for Elizabeth to return where she would more then likely find a snoozing couple if her and Will didn't hurry up their search. After what seemed like several more minutes I started to doze feeling Jack lean on my head also dozing, both of us were somewhat hypnotized by the fire and soon both of us were asleep.

**--Entryway--**

"Father…where on earth where you hiding, we've been all over the place trying to…oh you just got in." Elizabeth stated softly watching as a servant walked past carrying her fathers coat and hat. "What's going on?" she questioned knowing the surprise reunion would have to wait if she read her fathers expression properly.

"It's wonderful to see you both again." Governor Swann stated softly before sighing and placing his hand wearily against his forehead. "Where is Brandi and Jack?" he questioned quirking his brows noting the missing couple.

"In the foyer." Will stated pointing in the direction behind them before walking over to the doorway to investigate the couple. "Apparently sleeping." He stated seeing a small smile on Elizabeth's face before her attention returned to her father.

"Thank goodness." Murmured Governor Swann before motioning the couple to follow him into his office on the other side of the room, where he paused outside the door and glanced back and forth. "Commodore Norrington set sail several days ago to intercept a pirate ship and will be returning shortly. He failed in capturing the ship and the Dauntless was badly damaged in the process, they would have sank and been lost if it hadn't been for another naval ship in the area coming to their aid. Two pirate ships attacked them without a moments notice pulling some kind of trick, which I wasn't informed off. The Dauntless will be coming for repairs…in short it may be a while before either of you or they can speak with Commodore Norrington." He stated turning to enter into his office and leaving Elizabeth and Will standing in silence staring at one another.

"The Talon Whisper and Razor Wave." Elizabeth stated dryly before crossing her arms and cursing pointedly. "Let's go wake the happy couple and see what we can come up with after telling…well relaying the information we've learned to them." She said grasping Will's hand and quickly walking toward the foyer half dragging and reluctant Will, who could already see this was a bad idea in more ways then just one.

**--In the Foyer--**

"_Elizabeth is on a mission."_ I thought starting awake at the sound of rapidly clicking heels and noticing Jack jerk awake startled by my sudden movement. I motioned to the sound and saw a very defined curious look on Jacks face before he stretched and sat up glancing at the entryway. _"Elizabeth looks severely angry and Will looks terrified, this is not good news."_ I noted stretching and shifting comfortably into Jacks arm watching the couple enter and both pause in front of us before sitting on a mirroring love seat. We both listened as Elizabeth explained what she had learned and then saw Will lean back hands resting at his sides seeing Jack was mulling over the situation carefully, which meant I was waiting for the bomb to drop so to speak.

"It appears the good Commodore got himself into another fine mess." Jack murmured after a somewhat long silence in the room, before placing his hand thoughtfully against his chin.

"Correction we got the good Commodore into a fine mess." Elizabeth stated dryly before noting my frown and returning it with a glare. _"After all it was our fault he got mixed up with Grisham to begin with."_ She thought crossing her arms and waiting for a smart retort to come from my direction.

"Actually he was after them before we got them into this spot of trouble so to speak." I stated pointing out something that for once Elizabeth couldn't argue with. "If the Dauntless is going to come in for repairs…we'll be here for a bit." I grumbled seeing Jack allow a small smirk before nodding seeing my scowl deepen at the thought of dresses and another long stay in Port Royal.

"He pulled that trick ye spotted from the ship earlier." Jack said resting his arm around my shoulders and observing the confused couple across from us. "When we were on the ship and Grisham was coming at us…she pointed out they were doing a mirror move, one ship coming up behind the other." He explained seeing the confusion clear before hearing a defined groan of irritation.

"Jack Sparrow…I could kill you for this mess." Elizabeth hissed irritably before leaning onto Will's shoulder and glaring at him with piercing eyes. "You too." She stated pointing at me before grumbling again.

"Why me?" I questioned giving her an evil look before yawning and again sneezing. "I need a bed." I muttered standing and starting my way across the foyer hearing shuffling behind me and watching an arm wrap slowly around my shoulders.

I walked into the room and quickly striped the annoying dress making myself comfortable in the layers of blankets watching as Jack stood there observing me with a thoughtful look before he sat on the edge and placed a hand against my cheek. _"Yeah…I think I caught something."_ I thought wryly before shifting away and tucking myself under the blankets giggling at the annoyed sound I received for the motion. I then was aware of arms wrapping around me and smiled before allowing myself to sleep. The next morning I heard muffled shuffling around the room and opened my eyes cautiously expecting bright light, but noticed I still had the covers over my head and Jacks arm around my waist. I finally pried the blankets off bracing for bright light, which quickly invaded my eyes and saw Elizabeth was quietly shifting through my trunk and tossing dresses out trying to smooth out the wrinkled mess they had become. Jack rolled over releasing his hold on my waist and tucked a pillow over his head to drown out the disturbance, before returning to sleep. _"Lazy pirate."_ I thought with a smile before sitting up and watching Elizabeth grumble while trying to smooth out a pale rose colored dress, which had been my least favorite of her purchases due to the fact it was a shade of pink and she had snuck it under my nose. I smiled evilly before grabbing one of the several pillows on the bed and tossed it rather roughly across the room smacking her in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Elizabeth snapped startled before she whirled her pale yellow dress swishing in the process before her eyes narrowed settling on my maniacal grin. "Oh…good morning to you too." She said rolling her eyes before allowing a brief smile and pulling up a pale sky blue dress observing it for a moment before giving me an annoyed look. "You really need to stop abusing these dresses…they're delicate materials and don't take kindly to wrinkles." She stated before placing it across the bed scowling at Jacks form as he shifted further under the pillows snorting in irritation.

"I don't take kindly to dresses…oh and they abuse me with their presence thank you." I muttered sticking out my tongue at the scowl I received before seeing a smile appear in Elizabeth's eyes and heard her start to giggle at the wrinkled look on my face. "I suppose I need to dress and play a good girl?" I questioned taking a chance and poking the form beside me ducking on impact from a pillow swung in my direction. "He's dangerous…it would be wise to let him sleep." I stated giving Elizabeth a wide eyed look before standing and allowing her to assist me in the blue dress grudgingly. "Air!" I yelped tripping forward as she tried to pull the corset tighter making it too tight in the process.

"Bloody hell…hold still already." Elizabeth grumbled before adjusting the dress and smiling faintly watching as I turned giving her a sour look. "Hair." She murmured softly motioning for me to march over to the dressing table.

"Down…I don't want it up in a fancy up do." I stated seeing her give me a 'oh really' look before sighing and nodding. "Thanks Liz. I'll see if I can get the violent pirate out of bed." I stated walking over and giggling slightly as a thought come into my head. "Liz…a little help." I muttered watching her confused expression before she nodded seeing I was up to something evil.

Elizabeth joined my side and glanced at the snoring figure before us watching as I gently grasped Jacks sticking out leg and then motioned for her to grab his currently exposed arm. _"One, two, and three."_ I thought nodding in conformation as both of us roughly pulled Jack from the bed hearing a muffled grunt and both laughing as he sat up suddenly a rather confused and evil look on his face.

"Bloody hell!" Jack snapped aware of the laughter around him and glancing up at me and Elizabeth who both suddenly stopped and tried to keep straight innocent faces. "Ye two…I will get ye both for that." He grumbled but before he could carry out the threat Elizabeth dropped his fresh clothing over his head and the both of us rushed from the room pausing in the hall to continue laughing.

I paused in my laughter seeing Elizabeth's smile fade at the sight of a very frustrated looking Will. Both of us exchanged a nervous look before I nodded watching her head off to discuss whatever was troubling him. I decided it would be in my best interest to wait for Jack, even if he did try and attempt a form of revenge. I waited for a short twenty minutes before Jack exited the room and literally tripped over my foot that was currently in his path, I giggled slightly catching him and watched him give me a slightly amused look before pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly. _"I didn't like the look on Will's face."_ I thought relaying what I had witnessed to Jack quickly before he placed his arm around my waist and the both of us made our way to the stairs both pausing at the sight in the entryway. Norrington was talking with Governor Swann and the others relaying his tale of the two ships that attacked the Dauntless and announcing the casualties he would have to send out papers to families for. His appearance was haggard compared to his usual neat and proper attire and his white wig had seen better days, his uniform was torn and covered in dirt, black powder, and Gillette looked a lot worse off with several cuts along his now exposed arms and around his face. _"They look like hell."_ I noted thoughtfully before stepping away from Jack and making my way down the stairs almost in a trance like state seeing them briefly turn their attention to me before Norrington continued his encounter, Jack slowly followed behind me and for once noticed Gillette didn't have an evil look for either of us.

"It was a massacre sir." Norrington stated finishing his speech which I had missed all of, but from what I gathered in that little bit of time, they were all lucky to still be breathing. "Gillette…please take the men and get them rested, I will personally deliver the notices to the families of the deceased men as soon as I get myself more presentable." He murmured softly watching as Gillette quickly left the manor.

"I am pleased you made it back to us Commodore. It would be an honor if you could join us tonight at dinner." Governor Swann stated noticing that no one objected to his offer which actually had startled him a great deal.

"Thank you…I will try to do so sir, but I am not sure how long this business will take." Norrington stated softly before nodding politely. "I can't leave the grieving families to wonder for too long." He stated noticing I was studying him intently before I lowered my eyes and allowed a brief smile. "Good afternoon." He stated before exiting the mansion hastily.

"This is terrible." Elizabeth whispered softly before we all retired to the foyer leaving Governor Swann with several matters to concern himself with at the moment. "All those men…gone and their families to suffer for it all." She murmured her voice cracking slightly as I watched quietly from the doorway standing next to Jack seeing her sit down and turn into Will's embrace.

"_This is not somewhere I want to be or witness." _Jack thought observing my concerned look before I remembered just how well he liked emotional situations like the current one taking place. I motioned for Jack to shoo and walked into the room seeing Will glance up before he gently moved Elizabeth from his arms and pointed at me standing there observing her worriedly. _"There goes Will."_ I noted watching as he stood and quietly exited the room still looking concerned for his emotional wreck of a wife at the moment. I sat down and allowed Elizabeth to use my shoulder to blubber on for a while before she paused sniffling and allowed a rough sounding giggle seeing my dress was slightly damp and I had a slightly curious expression on my face. _"I soaked her pretty dress."_ Elizabeth thought giving into her urge to grumble at herself before pulling out a dainty lacey hanky from her pocket of her dress and blowing her nose.

"I'm sorry Brandi." Elizabeth apologized softly before rubbing her eyes and noting mine were slightly watery as well. "Oh dear…now I've gotten you upset." She muttered pulling out an extra hanky and handing it too me.

"No you didn't…what Norrington and you stated about the future grieving families hit home." I murmured softly before drying my tears and glancing down intently at the floor in thought. "He looked like hell…I get a feeling he may be more than willing to let Jack have his revenge after what I saw of him and Gillette." I said softly.

Elizabeth sat there a moment with a stunned look on her face, before her face fell into one of great thought forgetting I was currently in the room. I then watched as she stood rather suddenly reaching down and grabbing my arm hoisting me to my feet and exiting into the entryway seeing a servant and ordering for a carriage to be immediately brought around front, then I saw her tell both Jack and Will she was going into town and dragging me along before she exited the house dragging me rather quickly toward the awaiting carriage and leaving two very confused men in her wake. _"Elizabeth is on a mission again…this can not be a good thing."_ I noted before finding myself inside of a carriage fanning the air into my lungs and staring at her intently while bumping along the pathway into town. I watched the scenery as it moved by becoming all to aware that we were now passing several familiar streets heading toward another rich area of Port Royal making me curious to this adventure I poked at Elizabeth seeing her snap her attention to me so rapidly I flinched hearing her neck crack and seeing her eyes widen in surprise at the pain.

"Ow." Elizabeth hissed rubbing her neck and glancing up at me with an evil look before noting my confused look and sighing briefly. "We're going to James's house…I want to help him if he will let me. You come along because I hate facing him alone now." She said watching as I suddenly clicked the fan closed and gave her a dangerous glare. "I thought just maybe we could assist in easing the grieving widows and children, men even one of James's caliber doesn't know how to deal with emotional stress…overly well." She pointed out watching my face soften at this statement.

"Oh fine…Will deals rather well." I pointed out after a moments pause seeing Elizabeth allow a whisper of a smile and nod before both of us glanced up at the suddenly stopped carriage exchanging curious looks. "I take it we stopped too soon?" I questioned watching as Elizabeth nodded, suddenly I got a very bad feeling something was going on and stopped Elizabeth from exiting the carriage right away. _"Something is wrong with this picture."_ I thought glancing carefully out the window and seeing no sign of any trouble at least right within eye range.

"What is it?" Elizabeth whispered curiously observing as I shrugged before hesitantly peeking out her side and noticing a slight movement, but not being able to identify it.

"I think we're in a shit load of trouble." I whispered softly curious to how far we were from Norrington's house before she gave me a very concerned look. "I think James brought visitors to Port Royal without knowing it." I whispered in answer seeing her eyes narrow already getting an idea what was running through my mind. "How far is it from here to James's house?" I whispered softly again before she glanced around the area of buildings and trees carefully.


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Sorry for the delay my internet has been acting up. Thank you for your patience and thank all of you for reading my works, I appreciate it.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Invasion**

"About a mile or so…you can't seriously be thinking about running to his house in these things?" Elizabeth whispered her eyes widening and her voice sounding slightly higher then I would have liked. "We can barely breathe…running would be near impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." I whispered softly before flushing slightly and quickly stripping into my white slip seeing Elizabeth finally catch onto what I was referring too. "Hurry up." I muttered seeing her give me an annoyed look before sighing and doing as I asked. "We're going to have to time this carefully." I stated softly before both of us shoved the door rather violently open and just as I suspected someone was waiting for our exit.

We both observed Ridley go crashing roughly into a startled looking Kimball and both dashed quickly down several alleys cutting through bushes and such both of us finding running barefoot more then uncomfortable as stones bit into our feet along with god knows what else may have littered the area. _"Ouch."_ I thought glancing down realizing I had stepped on a broken glass bottle before I grumbled sucking in a breath and nearly collided with Elizabeth who had paused behind a rather large town house catching her breath. _"This must be James's house…that was shorter then she thought."_ I noted both of us hearing noise and cursing behind us before hustling to the front of the house and pounding on the door. A very startled maid opened the door and rushed us into the house before Elizabeth explained the situation and watched her bolt the doors running off to find James in the massive house. Elizabeth noticed my feet were bleeding and noted my footprints across the neatly waxed white floor her mouth frozen in surprise before I glanced down and flinched at the sight, not to mention the pain I was currently in. Before Elizabeth could comment or state her concern both of us looked up seeing Norrington enter into the room dressed in a neat shirt and breeches, his wig currently missing from his person and looking a little less military in his own home.

"Rosette told me what happened are you both…Brandi you're hurt." Norrington stated his sentence and concern clearly forgotten at the sight of blood across his neat and once clean floor. "Rosette fetch the first aid kit…you both come with…just a moment." He stated approaching both of us cautiously before shocking both Elizabeth and myself by lifting me from the floor and motioning his head toward a foyer across the room. "This way."

I was so startled by Norrington's concern I didn't have the heart to bite of his head, but I could already imagine Jack's look when Elizabeth explained this incident and could already hear Gillette and his evil retorts. I found myself gently placed on a dark green couch in the foyer which was decorated with rich dark greens and pale crème colored décor before becoming aware of a concerned looking woman entering the hall who had been the maid we encountered upon our rather sudden appearance. Elizabeth took the first aide supplies and glanced down at my feet a deep scowl on her face as she gently peeled out several pieces of glass from my feet and slowly placed them in the warm water, which to my surprise had been treated with alcohol of some kind forcing me to yelp in pain at the sudden stinging sensation I felt. _"Son of a bitch that smarts."_ I thought carefully restraining my usual violent remarks before glancing over seeing Norrington was observing from across the room standing military style a thoughtful look on his face.

"How did they slip past us into Port Royal?" Norrington murmured aloud seeing Elizabeth turn her attention from her work a moment with a very annoyed look on her face.

"They are gunning for all of us…they will have their ways James. Thank you for your kindness and…

"Thank you for helping me James." I stated cutting off Elizabeth seeing her attention turn to me realizing it was unusually hard for me to be kind to him when I knew he cared for me, even though I didn't return the feelings in turn.

"You're both welcome. I will have some of the men go to your carriage and see if the driver may be saved and have your dresses returned to you both." Norrington stated before exiting the room leaving the two of us very confused and worried what would happen next.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was gently wrapping my feet making sure all the glass had been removed along with anything else that may have found its way into the wounds. I noticed her inspecting herself for any damage and smiled briefly as she quickly washed off her feet in the warm water placed before her by Rosette before smiling satisfied both of us were now good. I smiled faintly as both of us were given robes temporarily until our clothing was returned, and noticed two soldiers quickly march into the room both appearing to flush slightly at the sight of both of us in robes. _"Murtog and Mullroy…I'm glad they weren't hurt during the attack."_ I thought allowing a smile as both men presented us with our dresses and left the room rapidly shutting the doors behind them. Soon Elizabeth and myself were again presentable and I watched her open the door seeing Norrington was waiting patiently for entry to the room. _"He isn't so bad…some of the time."_ I thought jumping as something brushed my ankles and glancing down at a very white cat with long hair eyeing me suspiciously before purring and allowing me to place him in my lap.

"I was informed the driver did not make it…I am deeply sorry for this ladies." Norrington said with a grim look on his face before noticing the cat purring in my lap. "I thought Prince was outside?" he questioned another maid who shrugged surprise to see the cat had returned inside the house so early in the afternoon.

"He's fine…I have a few at home James." I muttered softly gently stroking the cat and noting he was studying me closely for a moment apparently trying to figure out where he left of in his thoughts.

"There was no one present around the area…I currently have all my available men combing through Port Royal and have sent for a few of them to let Elizabeth's father know what has happened. I will be escorting you both myself to the mansion and accepting your fathers invitation tonight. If you need anything while I am getting ready please do ask one of the staff." Norrington stated bowing before leaving the room again.

"Jack is going to go off the deep end." I muttered seeing Elizabeth cringe at my thought before thinking of Will's reaction and again cringing. "Will more than likely will also go off the deep end…this is going to be a loooong night." I groaned softly before gently placing my shoes back on my feet and swearing irritably at the tenderness of my now bandaged feet. _"This is going to be an interesting walk."_ I thought knowing full well I would be in pain for several days unless we were willing to return to Tia Dalma's, which I knew would not happen anytime soon.

"Too long." Elizabeth moaned softly before placing her hand against her face and saying a few choice curses quietly under her breath. "What are you going to tell Jack?" she questioned suddenly, her head snapping up observing me for a long moment. "I mean what are you going to say when James carries you into the house…Jack may consider shooting the man." She pointed out as I realized walking was not happening as long as Norrington was around and had witnessed just how bad my feet were hurt.

"Oh shit." I hissed leaning backwards and swearing again. "I have no idea." I stated dryly before crossing my arms. "I know you hate Tia Dalma…but what if Jack does decide to go back there?" I questioned cautiously expecting a violent remark and evil look.

"Right now…I don't think it would bother me, but then again I really don't like the woman either way." Elizabeth stated glancing thoughtfully at my expression before appearing to be startled. "Will that pendant she gave you do anything to the wounds?" she questioned before I glanced at her funny and shook my head.

"It's a tri-quatra pendent, not a magic potion…it's usually used to focus power or as protection." I stated touching the silver pendant still around my neck and glancing up as a familiar sound of boots become dominant in the hallway. _"James."_ I noted watching him stand there patiently observing us back in uniform and wig. _"Stiff and military as ever…and to think he seemed normal, even for a short while."_ I thought shaking my head as he started toward us and standing ignoring my protesting feet and walking or rather waddling slowly toward the exit.

"You should let me help." Norrington stated observing my thin smile before I again shook my head and glanced ahead at the carriage waiting for the three of us.

"Jack would shoot you on sight." I stated softly allowing another thin smile noting his eyes darken at the mention of Jack before he allowed a very thin smile and opened the door for both of us.

"I don't care…arguing with me is useless Brandi." Stated Norrington wryly before again lifting me from the ground and walking from the house ignoring the dark look from Gillette who was holding open the carriage door and sliding me in place.

"_Damn it."_ I thought glaring crossly at Elizabeth who entered followed by Norrington and then Gillette. I observed the narrowed look I received from Gillette but ignored it and crossed my arms resting my head against the side of the carriage aware of the rocking sensation as it started back toward the mansion. After what seemed like a long while Elizabeth and I noticed several men in red coats combing the area around the carriage we once occupied before Norrington ordered the carriage to stop and allowed Gillette to exit and then we were off again. _"Now that's funny…Gillette gets to walk home."_ I thought allowing the faintest of smiles on my face before becoming aware of eyes following my movements and watching me shift my feet to a more comfortable position. _"Jack won't shoot him…I hope."_ I thought wryly before narrowing my eyes at Elizabeth who was glancing back and forth between Norrington and myself clearly not amused by the worried look on his face. Soon we were outside the mansion and I noticed Jack and Will nearly collide with each other as both attempted to open the door at the same time. Norrington stepped from the carriage exchanging irritated looks with Jack before I saw Will wrap Elizabeth in a warm hug and I paused glancing there observing as Norrington attempted to come to my aid and again I shook my head this time motioning Jack over to the carriage.

"What happened love?" Jack questioned observing that I was holding my shoes and glaring at my bandaged feet, before I allowed a small apologetic look toward Norrington and allowed Jack to scoop me out of the carriage bridal style.

"During my brilliant idea of an escape…I found a glass bottle without my shoes." I stated dryly before leaning against him aware there was a dangerous look exchanged between Jack and Norrington briefly before Jack started toward the mansion clearly not amused with Elizabeth's telling of the story and Norrington's involvement of assistance toward me. _"Please don't shoot him…he just helped."_ I thought gently poking Jacks chest and giving him one of my warning looks before noting him roll his eyes only a hint of a smirk appearing in those brown eyes of his.

Once inside Jack ignored those around him and started up the stairs with me in tow, leaving a very irritated looking Norrington and Elizabeth with a 'don't leave me alone' look on her face. I had a feeling dinner would be delivered to the room Jack and I currently stayed in and was oddly thankful when we entered the room and he sat me down on the bed glancing at me with a very dangerous look on his face. _"I know that look…he has another reason to kill Grisham and friends now."_ I noted pulling off my dress with help from Jack and glancing at my white under dress noticing blood had gotten around the bottom of it and glaring at my currently bandages throbbing feet. I slowly prodded at my feet with my hands wincing each time I found a sore spot and scowled dangerously wishing I could heal them just with a glare, but of coarse I wasn't that lucky.

"Do they hurt a lot?" Jack questioned his voice oddly eerie in the room, almost threatening as I glanced up realizing he was back in the world where he tortures Grisham to death and sighed.

"Only when I stand, walk, or move them." I muttered sarcastically before again gently poking at them and wincing in pain again. "I need to get these things off so I can get a better look at the mess." I said softly before again attempting to undo Elizabeth's complicated bandages and glaring at them my fingers clumsily slipping on them.

"Ye might better wait on that love." Jack stated grasping my hands as I made another attempt and kneeling down observing the annoyed scowl on my face. "Ye didn't see the glass and now yer annoyed with yourself and everything else." He pointed out noticing an all too familiar tantrum in my eyes and allowing a faint smirk to cross his face at my deepening scowl.

"I should have watched where I was going and if I didn't have to wear those damn frilly parachutes…I could have at least stabbed one of them." I grumbled before pulling my hands free and allowing my feet to hang over the side smiling faintly at the mischievous look in his eyes. "I know that look…I think we should join the others though, just in case something useful is part of the conversation." I pointed out before he gave me a small smile and nodded in agreement. "Enjoy yourself." I said with a giggle watching his expression fade quickly into a wide eyed startled look. "Kidding…you and James might kill one another."

"No…we more then likely will kill each other if ye aren't around to keep the peace." Jack stated rather irritably before I sighed and crossed my arms giving him a warning look. "What?"

"You. Be. Good." I warned pointing my finger within an inch or so of his nose and laughing at his pretend attempt at biting my finger. "Hey." I said tweaking his nose giggling as he scooped me from the bed and made his way out in the hall.

Soon he was carefully carrying me down the stairs toward the dining room and paused briefly hearing the discussion about what happened earlier before he stepped into the room and sat me down in a chair sitting next to me. I noticed Norrington briefly glance over at him a cold look in his eyes before he noticed I was wearing a robe. _"Don't care if you like the attire or not…I want to breathe."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth shrug it off ignoring her father curious whispers before explaining I was probably trying to get comfortable. I listened to the retelling of what happened in the carriage from Elizabeth and then to Norrington and her telling about what happened at the house seeing Jack intently listening a scowl present on his face during the incidences where Norrington assisted me. After what seemed like a long dinner and several more conversations over Grisham and what they might be doing we watched Governor Swann excuse himself to complete more work and leave us all staring at one another. Jack cleared his throat slightly which made me wince already suspecting this conversation might not go according to his plan, but I decided to ride it out and see what happened.

"Commodore…I have a plan and proposition for ye." Jack stated crossing his fingers and leaning his chin on them across the table a smirk alight in his eyes. _"Jack…don't get cocky."_ I thought glaring at him as I took another sip of wine seeing Elizabeth was not in an overly good mood at the minute. "We team up and blow both of those pirate ships and men out of the water…same as last time and with the same stipulations, savvy?" he questioned curiously quirking his brow.

"Indeed…and what makes you think I would agree to helping…and what makes you think I would agree to help you again?" Norrington questioned noticing me give him an annoyed look before allowing the faintest of amused smiles on his face.

"Because he handed you're asses to you James and because you want to get revenge on the bastard as much as the rest of us." I pointed out ignoring the amused smirk in Jacks face and meeting annoyed blue eyes. "It's a fair offer." I said clasping Jacks hand under the table as he leaned back apparently deciding I was good at annoying Norrington at the moment and it was greatly amusing. _"He still uses 'Indeed' too damn much."_ I thought waiting for him to answer.

"They caught us unaware…two ships against one is definitely not a fair fight and I am in no mood for sarcasm." Norrington said his eyes narrowing irritably in both our direction. "What is your plan Sparrow?" he questioned crossing his arms in agitation seeing I was annoyed by his retort.

"Captain." I stated softly. "And last I knew Norrington…pirates don't play fair, they're pirates." I pointed out narrowing my eyes at Elizabeth who was about to say something smart and paused thinking better of it.

"Indeed." Norrington grumbled before waiting for Jack to explain what he had in mind. "Captain?" he stated dryly.

"Same as last time mate…they're gunning for all of us now, but with two ships we will have a better chance." Jack pointed out in his usual convincing manner before he noted I was tuning out from the conversation already knowing what was on his mind. "The girls will stay on board the Dauntless for a few days as before and return to the Pearl when they like, but if things get to ugly…I want two of yer men and mine to keep them safe, any questions?" he stated ignoring the dirty look he received from Elizabeth as I glanced at him allowing a faint snort in response to his condition.

"Agreed…but what is the catch in all of this Jack?" Norrington questioned clearly not trusting Jack which was wise in Jacks current state of mind and with revenge continuously playing in his thoughts.

"Nothing to do with ye Commodore…just something between myself and Grisham." Jack stated darkly before standing and exiting the room without warning. _"Jack."_ I thought giving Norrington a dangerous look before he decided to clamp his mouth shut.

"Do you need help to your room?" Elizabeth questioned motioning for Will to assist in case Norrington decided to do so.

"No…I'm staying right here and waiting for that bloody pirate all night if I have to." I stated shooing away Will and noting Elizabeth sigh before nodding.

"Stubborn woman." Murmured Will under his breath allowing a smile before escorting his wife and Norrington to the foyer to discuss matters concerning the team effort on their own.

"_I am stubborn, but James touched on Jacks sore point."_ I thought glancing at the other door that lead outside the mansion to the gardens and getting a feeling I knew where Jack would be, but knowing that getting there may prove slightly difficult thanks to my feet. _"Damn, damn, and more damn."_ I thought knowing I would hear it from several people if they caught me at what I was about to do, but eventually I would hear it anyway. Slowly I made myself stand cursing silently under my breath before gingerly stepping toward the exit finding it starting to get a bit better for me to walk until I made it outside and bumped into exactly who I was coming to find on his way back in. _"Uh hi."_ I thought with a small smile seeing him give me a slight annoyed look before scooping me from my feet and marching back into the house sitting me back in the same chair I moments ago had left.

"Ye shouldn't be doing that love." Jack muttered sitting beside me a small grin on his face seeing I was giving him a dark look. "Yer stubborn and I think that will always be a good thing…but for now let someone help ye." He stated chuckling as I smacked his arm in response.

"Fine…pirate." I muttered giggling faintly as he rolled his eyes clearly his mood had lightened a bit. "The others are in the foyer…he still abuses that poor word 'Indeed'." I said with a small smile before he again lifted me and we entered the foyer all conversation ceasing briefly before starting again.

"When do you plan on leaving Jack…the Dauntless is still being repaired." Norrington stated sounding rather annoyed, but decided to try and restrain himself for the time being.

"Whenever yer ship gets fixed…how long will that be?" Jack asked quirking his brow ignoring the urge to snap at him.

"According to the documents my father asked for Will's help on…about a week." Elizabeth stated waiting for the annoyed curses from Jack and glancing over seeing I had my face resting in my hand perched in Jacks lap in one of the chairs in the room.

"A week…A week it shall be then." Jack stated sounding so calm I snapped my head up and gave him a very curious look seeing his face was currently a mask from me. _"He's up to something…he's got to be."_ I thought clasping his hands gently which were currently around my waist.

Without explanation or warning Jack excused himself from the foyer with me in tow and started up the stairs toward our room. I could feel something was going to happen and could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, but nothing was revealed on his face or his mumbled incoherent ranting. I found myself sat gently on the bed and noticed Jack start to pace the room back and forth, after about ten minutes of this I finally decided to attempt to stop him before he put a rut in the floor.

"Jack…you're creating a rut." I murmured watching as he turned in his pacing and paused eyes observing me suspiciously before he noticed my smile. "Elizabeth will kill you if you put a hole in the floor pacing like that…now sit down and tell me what is going through that head." I stated softly watching as he stood there crossing his arms eyes still eyeing me suspiciously. "What?" I asked noting the look I was getting.

"How did Ridley and the others know where you two were headed?" Jack questioned softly still standing there with a puzzled look on his face. "Even Will and I had no idea what that crazy woman was up to after she dragged ye to the carriage." He said making me start to think over the situation seeing he was pointing out some very good points.

"Um…I don't know." I muttered softly watching as Jack grasped the chair from the desk and twisted it around to rest his arms under his chin in thought. "Elizabeth practically stormed down one of the maids to fetch the coach…maybe someone heard her?" I questioned softly seeing Jack was still thinking it over before he gave me a funny look and shook his head.

"Elizabeth is loud…but she wasn't that loud or I would have heard her." Jack said glancing up as the room opened and Elizabeth walked in with Will. _"The good commodore left…wish I shot the man, then I might have gotten shot by Lizzie."_ He thought ignoring the curious look he was receiving before continuing. "I think yer coach driver may have been working with them."

"That's a good possibility…he was a newer member of the staff." Elizabeth said softly before making her way over and kneeling down removing the bandages smiling as Will sat down the first aid supplies beside her on the floor. "These look ghastly." She muttered before I swatted her hands away and lifted my feet one at a time to inspect the damage wrinkling my face at the sight of the cuts and marks on my feet crusted slightly with blood. "Stop being such a pain Brandi." She muttered swatting me back and placing my feet in another alcohol treated basin of water hearing me curse every one of the words I could think of including some made up ones.

"That hurts…and you're right, they are definitely not pretty." I muttered watching as she set about to start wrapping them in bandages again. _"This is going to be a long week; hopefully I will be able to walk by then."_ I thought noting Jack was staring at Elizabeth with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Possibility…woman do any of ye screen these servants?" Jack asked his eyes widened incredulously before he crossed his arms staring her down with a sour expression on his face and a dark look hinting in his eyes. _"Bloody stupid gits."_ He thought noting Elizabeth stand very slowly and narrow her eyes at him crossing her own arms.

"_Oh shit."_ I thought placing my hand over my face watching as Will glanced between the two and rolled his eyes sighing miserably, before nodding as if in agreement with my hand over my face and sinking into a chair next to the bed watching pirate and lady again face off another screaming match taking over all discussions and worries for the time being. After about an hour of yelling at one another both paused long enough to take a breath and started all over again, which in turn annoyed Will and myself to no end both of us starting a familiar game of paper, rock, and scissors to see who would interrupt the match. Finally after both of us getting the same things over and over again Will lost and I smiled thankful I didn't have to get in the middle of this round, but I felt very sorry for the pathetic look on his face and sighed giving off a sharp whistle to distract the fight.

"This is not helping you two." Will pointed out apparently thankful for my intervention. "We should go…screen the newer servants as Jack suggested and give Norrington a better idea of the possibility that newer servants in the area could be working for Grisham and friends. You and Elizabeth yelling at one another isn't going to get anything done at the moment." He muttered seeing his wife narrow her eyes at him before reluctantly nodding watching Jack wrinkle his face irritably before nodding in agreement as well. "Good…who will go see Norrington?" he asked watching as all three turned to stare at Will with a warning look. "Right…I'll be back shortly." He stated with a sheepish look before exiting the room.

"I shall go get our trusted servants and my father to help us screen the others." Elizabeth muttered grumbling 'bloody pirate' all the way out the door aware of my amused gaze following her before she stuck out her tongue and shut the door rather violently.

Jack clearly was still thinking over things and returned to his perch on the back of the chair staring at the floor lost in thought. Finally with more effort then I would care to admit I forced myself to stand and ignored Jacks attempt at catching me before I made my way to the balcony and sat on the railing allowing the sea air to whisper my hair around my shoulders my own thought turning to all the trouble at hand. Jack poked his head out with an annoyed scowl on his face, but I returned the dark look before giggling at him. _"I'm born stubborn."_ I thought watching as he leaned on the railing beside me his thoughts still lingering on all that had happened in Port Royal. _"I wonder what Elizabeth plans on doing while screening…I mean if she says the wrong thing with her father they could both be……in trouble."_ I thought groaning before I stood rather rapidly and hissed in pain seeing Jack was ready to scoop me away again, but I caught his wrists and shook my head.

"Elizabeth and Governor Swann…if they say anything wrong they…

"Could be in very big trouble." Jack stated finishing my sentence as I nodded and he gave me a curt nod before responding rapidly by grabbing his hat and rushing from the room.

"Ok feet…let's go." I muttered flinching as I started to walk as quickly across the room as I could and finally made it to the bedpost.

**--Entryway--**

"Elizabeth this is necessary, but this late at night?" Questioned Governor Swann rubbing his eyes tired from all the work he had done that afternoon.

"It's very necessary father…we were almost caught today and it could have been far worse." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms a determined look frozen on her face.

"I understand that Elizabeth…very well have at your interrogation." Governor Swann stated sighing softly, knowing there was no arguing with her once she got this determined over something.

"I think I may be of service." Jack stated making both Elizabeth and the Governor jump before each turned observing him leaning casually against the banister of the stairs observing the newest servants in thought. "Brandi asked." He stated before Elizabeth could become violent or start ranting to her hearts content.

"Oh fine." Elizabeth grumbled huffing before crossing her arms and glaring evilly at the smirking Jack and wishing she could throw something at him.

**--Inside Elizabeth's old room--**

"_This is taking far too long."_ I thought managing to get on a pair of breeches and a shirt before tossing aside the robe I had wore most of the evening and attempting to pull on my boots, which was far too painful at the moment so I tossed them aside. I finally stood just outside the door of our room and listened to quiet voices downstairs recognizing Elizabeth snap at Jack a few times for a smart remark before I made my way very slowly toward the voices pausing as I heard a faint sound down toward Elizabeth and Wills room. _"Will?"_ I thought before starting my way down the hall slowly placing my feet as gently as I could down in the process and hearing another sound pausing outside their door. _"Why do I feel like I'm in a horror movie about to walk in on the killer?"_ I thought to myself frowning and stepping away from the door slowly backing down the hall watching for any sign of movement and bumping into a solid form startled when a hand clasped around my mouth muffling my startled yell. _"I'm caught."_ I thought trying to pull away startled when I easily did so only to find a smirking Jack standing behind me. _"Blasted bloody pirate."_ I thought glaring at him before he craned his neck hearing the noises I had heard down the hall and walking quickly past me toward Will and Elizabeth's room, sword drawn in case of serious trouble.

I hobbled after Jack mostly because I didn't like the idea of something being in the room that shouldn't be there and the fact that if there was more then one person he might need a little help. I knew I was completely useless in the fighting sense but my mother always said I did have a big mouth and I wasn't afraid to use it if necessary to get help up those stairs if need be. I watched Jack enter in the room and a few minutes later watched him promptly exit the room with a look that I knew meant trouble. _"Shit."_ I thought startled when Jack lifted me over his shoulder and bolted for the stair case. Elizabeth noticed this and my current annoyed face after Jack placed me on the floor my feet only stinging slightly from the cool marble floor.

"We might want to wait for the good Commodore to visit and discuss matters in a room with a good solid door." Jack stated with a slightly annoyed sour expression. "Preferably one with a very good chance at standing up to several men." He stated noticing Elizabeth and I both stare at him blankly. "Several of Grisham's men broke into yer room Lizzie…that's putting it politely." He stated with a wince.

"Get her…father follow me." Elizabeth hissed urgently as I again found myself slung over Jacks shoulder getting a good view at the men who made themselves known with a loud yell. "Hurry!" she squeaked leading the way through the servant quarters and pausing outside a hidden door which was clearly a surprise to Jack, but I had my suspicions that the house may have more then he suspected.

We were quickly shooed into a dark damp room that reeked of mildew and dampness, the walls were slimy with moisture and the air was slightly stale. I felt myself placed on a dirt floor and shivered as a sharp wind whipped at us from above, which forced me to look up and see a small hole above us with a set of bars neatly laid across the opening. _"Where are we…a dungeon?"_ I thought smiling as Jack wrapped an arm around me and observed the darkness around us. The room reminded me of the cells in the jailhouse, but much cooler and far less pleasant, I jumped when a sudden bright light took over the room revealing it in all its true hideous glory. As soon as my eyes adjusted I noticed the moisture had drawn several critters from around the island including some rats, crabs, and even to my annoyance my old eight legged friends which I kindly pointed out when I grasped Jack tighter then necessary seeing one crawl down the wall very near Elizabeth's father who was glancing around rather intrigued by the room. Governor Swann followed my gaze seeing Jack and Elizabeth eyeing the large black creature and nearly fainted before he violently to my surprise smashed the thing with a loose brick from the slimy wall. _"Ew."_ I thought observing the disgusted look on his face before he dropped the brick.

"Now…how exactly do we leave this interesting hovel?" I questioned Elizabeth who stood there a minute looking around the room an annoyed scowl on her face as I realized she had no idea of an exit. "You don't know the way out?"

"No…I only come here once when I was hiding from the maids. Father remembers how much fun he had looking for me then and didn't know of this until now." Elizabeth stated giving me a glare as I rolled my eyes and leaned against Jack aware that soon I would need to be seated or risk my feet going numb with pain. "Hopefully we can find a way out before you fall down from using your feet too much." She stated looking at me with concern in her face and feeling around the walls cringing as her hand ran over something very sticky and wrinkling her face in disgust. "Slime…disgusting." She grumbled wiping her hand vigorously on her dress before huffing irritably.

"It's quiet out there." Governor Swann murmured leaning against the wall and listening for signs of the pirates probably wreaking havoc on his home.

"They're being quiet to lure us out Governor." I stated dryly knowing the obvious answer to the quiet and noting Jack hide a prominent smirk from both of the others in the room giving me a dark look. "Don't look at me like that…you were probably about to open the wall and lead us right into them." I pointed out knowing Elizabeth would most certainly give me an ear full at a later date.

"Do shut up Brandi." Elizabeth stated crossly before crossing her arms and leaning against a somewhat dry part of the wall sighing miserably. "How long do you think it's been since Will left to fetch James?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"It's been about an hour Lizzie." Jack muttered rolling his eyes at the dark look he received in turn for the nickname she didn't care for much. "Love…how ye holding up?"

"I'm fine…if my feet weren't sore I would kick my way out through the damn pirates on the other side." I growled wishing I could stomp out my irritation but I settled for pounding the wall and shaking my now throbbing hand violently.

"Inanimate object." Jack pointed out grasping my hand to make sure I didn't do anything to really damage it.

"She seems to like them." Elizabeth stated seeing her father curiously staring at me with a look of what I would consider contempt for the action. "I think I hear something." She stated as Jack walked around us and leaned against the wall listening carefully.

_Bang_

"Ye heard them bashing their way or at least trying to bash their way through the wall…they found us." Jack said with a sarcastic look on his face before we all started to feel around the room for a lever to leave avoiding the one Elizabeth pointed out re-opened into the house and into the pirates clutches.

After about a ten minute period none of us could find any other lever then the one leading us right into the danger. Elizabeth looked thoroughly irritated, Jack was waving his hands and ranting, I was leaning on a wall to help avoid too much pressure on my feet and too my amusement Governor Swann was looking a little disheveled and glaring irritably at the wall as though it would open with a dark look. _"This is not going to end well."_ I thought hearing the repeated bang start over again realizing that the wall was tough, but it would not hold out forever.

We heard an interesting sound and all turned to the wall hearing yelling and clanging of swords for a very long while, then we heard voices that seemed familiar and carefully Elizabeth opened the wall smiling as she run into a slightly ragged looking Will's arms followed carefully by her father whom looked horrified at the disaster his house was currently in. Jack without warning scooped me up and walked out to observe the scene with interest. The room had several things strewn about and broken, but what few pirates had been there to wreak havoc on us were currently in irons and surrounded by naval officers, excluding Norrington who was observing us making sure we were all in one piece.

"Nice timing Will…thought we were in trouble there for a minute." I stated softly allowing a faint nod toward Norrington who grimaced acknowledging I was alright and in Jacks arms.

"Luckily Gillette and some men noticed a odd movement down near the docks earlier this evening, when Will explained to me what may be going on I had a feeling something was about to take place. It's lucky we got here when we did and you all managed to find a significant place to barricade yourselves." Norrington stated dryly apparently wondering why Jack wasn't out risking his life with the rest of them. "Governor…I apologize for the damage to your home." He said seeing Governor Swann was still glancing around a dumbfounded look frozen on his face.

"He will get over it." I murmured softly aware of Elizabeth's hand connecting irritably with my arm before she scowled at me. "At least we're alive." I pointed out seeing her nod and sigh clearly frustrated at the moment.

"I'm assigning a team of guards tonight and first thing in the morning…I will stop by and help everyone sort through the newer employees so nothing goes wrong." Norrington stated exchanging an irritated look with Jack before turning on his heel and exiting the house leaving the five of us to ponder the damage to the house and what would have happened if Will hadn't brought the others when he did.

"I think we should all retire for the evening and situate these circumstances in the morning." Governor Swann finally managed before glancing around the room again and sighing softly, placing his hand thoughtfully against his forehead. "Good evening everyone." He said turning toward the stairs and leaving Elizabeth, Will, Jack and me staring after him wondering just how much the evening events may have affected him.

Elizabeth and Will started toward their room without a word and left Jack and I staring at one another, before to my surprise he turned opposite the stairs and headed toward Governor Swann's office where he gently placed me on my feet before using the familiar skeleton key to let himself in. I carefully was lifted into the room and seated on a chair before he shut and locked the door behind him pausing in the middle of the rather large room, which resembled that of a library more then an office.

The room was lined with books wall to ceiling with a single desk in the middle of a large picture window overlooking the back gardens of the house and was currently cluttered with documents that apparently he had been working on for several days. Jack made a quick brisk walk to the left of the room and started to scan over several books and such pausing with a smirk of satisfaction before pulling out a rather large dusty looking volume of what I assumed were Port Royal official documents and opening the book in the middle of the floor where he promptly sat down glancing over the text. _"What on earth are you doing Jack?"_ I wondered realizing he was a bit more familiar with the room then he should have been and thinking about it for a long moment, before breaking the silence.

"You commandeered the map from Elizabeth's father's office…and now you're looking over records, would you mind explaining Jack?" I questioned softly noting him briefly turn from the documents with a smug look on his face, before lifting a finger stating give him a minute. _"Smug smart ass."_ I thought allowing a smile on my face before sliding from the chair I was in and glancing down at my bandaged feet that were covered in dirt and grime from the room we had stayed in. I very carefully unwrapped my injured feet and tucked the bandages neatly in a small ball placing them in a pocket of my pants and glanced them over seeing they were swollen and currently black and blue from the wounds.

"This book is where I pulled the map from, I highly doubt the Governor even knew of its existence." Jack murmured glancing up from the texts with another few papers and returning it to its place. "These might help fill in some of the blanks…you shouldn't be unwrapping those, ye might get an infection." He stated walking over and maneuvering himself so he could again lift me into his arms and place me in the chair.

"Contrary to belief…the air helps them much better then stuffing them in layers of wrappings." I stated softly with a giggle seeing him give me a dirty look before he again opened the door and I found myself in another chair across from Governor Swann's office watching him again lock it. "Elizabeth and Will might still be awake and wondering why we were down here so long." I stated softly seeing him fold the papers he had 'commandeered' from the office into his shirt and wrap my arms around his neck as he lifted me again.

"I'm sure your mind can easily come up with an interesting explanation for what we may have been doing." Jack stated with a mischievous smirk before I rolled my eyes and giggled already seeing where this conversation would lead to.

"So Elizabeth can say we're 'hell spawn' again?" I questioned as he shrugged the smirk never leaving his face as he made his way to our room and placed me on the edge of the bed putting the documents in his coat and joining me under the blankets watching as I snuggled into his arm and glanced up at his thoughtful look. "Jack…don't ever change." I whispered softly closing my eyes before snuggling closer to him.

Problem is when you have revenge in your mind eventually it will drive you to change, sadly I think I was about to find out how far Jack would go to get his revenge. The next morning come with a significant difference in the room when I awoke, Jack was nowhere to be found and had clearly taken all his effects and the documents with him. _"He wouldn't have dared."_ I thought sitting up and rapidly pulling on my pants tucking in my shirt and not caring if I was presentable or not at the moment. I stood hissing painfully as I again recalled my damaged feet and glanced around tucking them into a pair of soft shoes I would have considered slippers at the time before I gingerly crept to the door and opened it only to run smack into Will. _"Ow."_ I thought before seeing he was steadying me and smiling.

"Where's Jack?" I asked nodding I was fine and glancing around the hall curiously half expecting Elizabeth to be with him.


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Ends?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle Ends?**

"He's with you…he's not with you." Will stated dryly before sighing and placing a hand against his face in thought. "Elizabeth is downstairs talking with Norrington and her father which means Jack, snuck off and left us all here alone." He muttered sounding cross before I nodded.

"I have a feeling he may have went looking for Grisham…Will…he's going to get himself killed." I stated knowing I was probably far from sane looking at the moment, but not caring I quickly moved passed him cursing every time I took a step but ignoring my burning feet finding myself pausing at the stairs spotting the three figures I least wanted to see discussing last nights events and new staff being promptly escorted into the room. "Shit…other way feet." I whispered turning back the way I came and again avoiding Will who was trying to catch me and protest my actions, before I walked into Jacks and my room and shut the door in his face with an annoyed huff.

"_Jack isn't going to get himself killed…I'll do it first."_ I thought glaring angrily around our room and sighing as I rummaged around finding new bandages and trying to pad my feet inside my boots to cut back on the pain I knew I would be feeling the minute I went after Jack. I finally had my feet in the boots padded to the best of my ability, dagger in boot, coat on and sword strapped to my side before I made my way over to the balcony and glanced out. I found a rope from Jack and my previous escape during our last visit in Port Royal and the jailhouse incident and tied it off making my way carefully down the rope with more effort then I would have liked and falling flat on my back with a groan. _"Ow…I should have known with injured feet this would be far more difficult."_ I thought before standing and flinching the ache in my feet becoming noticeable even with my effort to pad them, after a minute I started my way ducking under bushes and around things near the wall leading to the fence, which proved to be far more difficult during the day with several soldiers roaming the perimeter.

I finally made it to a familiar wall and groaned remembering my last venture over the thing where I spent a few weeks in a bandage due to bruising of the ribs. I also noted that climbing up and over this time by means of the tree was far more painful then I remembered and I had to wait a short while on the wall before I glanced down and sighed miserably. _"How am I going to do this?"_ I wondered eyeing the drop and then the tree I was perched on. Sadly for me the branch didn't give me much warning before it snapped from my grip forcing me to fall off the wall and again land on my back with a painful groan all air whooshing from my lungs upon impact.

"_OUCH!"_ I thought before sitting up barely whispering curses and flinching at my new addition to pain, finally I brushed it off and found myself on my feet again making my way through bushes and such heading to town and letting out a startled yell as someone come up behind me and yanked me into bushes off the side of the road covering my mouth as I tried to scream for some of the troops in the area. _"I should have known that this was not going to be my day."_ I thought startled when I was released and turned to face my captor only to groan miserably at the sight of Anna-Maria who apparently had been sneaking around assigned to keep me out of trouble.

"Ye shouldn even be out girl…Jack told Gibbs and me wha happened." Anna-Maria hissed before I glanced over at the sound of rustling and spotted Gibbs come out of the bushes to investigate the noise. "She did exactly wha Jack said she woul." She pointed out seeing Gibbs nod a disapproving look on his face, but a hidden smile clearly in his eyes.

"He left me without a warning…Anna they're going to kill him." I grumbled crossly realizing I wasn't going to easily talk my way out of this at the moment. "He could have at least taken Will with him." I grumbled again.

"Eh did lass." Gibbs stated taking a sip of rum before noting my skeptical look and looking at me funny. "Eh didn?" he asked as I shook my head and groaned irritably.

"Will is at the house…they don't even know I've left." I stated crossing my arms and glancing back the way I was dragged. "Yet." I muttered before turning my attention back to them. "Jacks about to go against his own advice and do something extremely…

"Stupid, but only if ye let me woman." Jack stated dryly coming from a different direction apparently to check on Anna-Maria and Gibbs making all of us jump in surprise. "Ye are…

"I know what I am…seems like you would know better by now Jack. I am not about to sit around and let you go get killed." I pointed out before basically throwing whatever I could grasp at the moment watching him duck the fruit I yanked from a nearby low growing tree. "Let Anna or Gibbs go get Will to help you at least…that way I know you won't get killed." I grumbled irritably seeing him eye the now crushed fruit against the tree behind him studying me for another run by fruity.

"If I do that will ye stay at the house and rest?" Jack questioned crossing his arms and giving me a once over suspicious look.

"Depends on what you plan on doing…if it involves going straight for Grisham without a thought in your head then…hell no. If you're just searching the area for an idea of whom and how many are hanging in Port Royal…then I might consider being a good girl for the time being." I stated crossing my arms and giving him one of my most determined stubborn looks.

"Anna?" Jack questioned quirking his brow an unusual look between agitated and amused crossing his face.

"Aye." Anna-Maria stated sighing miserably getting a feeling that eventually she would regret what she was about to be ordered to do.

"I want ye to drag her back to that house and tie her bloody arse down if need be…Gibbs go with them and make sure the other two stay put as well." Jack ordered turning back toward the woods and marching away as Anna-Maria cursed after him wrapping her arms around my struggling body and easily lifting me from my spot watching as Gibb held my legs to prevent me from kicking the crap out of them both.

"JACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE THIS IS OVER!" I yelled cursing avidly and twisting violently in their grasp, while I pictured violent things to do to him if he survived this stupid idea of his. "Let me go…you both can't want to protect him that badly." I grumbled watching as both Anna-Maria and Gibbs exchanged looks with one another before both promptly letting go of me and allowing me to land not so kindly on my back. "Ow."

"She has a poin Gibbs. Jack is far more daft then usual." Anna-Maria stated curiously before noting I was standing and marching toward the direction Jack left in, but she easily caught my arm forcing me to turn and glare at her. "Ye hol on there a minute lass."

"Ye be far swifter then I Anna…I'll keep her safe, ye go get those other two." Gibbs muttered taking a sip of his rum and watching as Anna-Maria nodded in conformation taking off at a full sprint toward the mansion.

"Watch out for the damn over kill of guards Norrington set up Anna!" I called seeing her pause a moment nodding that she heard before disappearing from sight. "Gibbs…this isn't considered mutiny…right?" I asked suddenly having my doubts about chasing after Jack knowing it could get him and Anna-Maria in a lot of trouble.

"Ye be too thick headed to notice…and Jack woul guess ye all be a bit hard to hold at bay." Gibbs stated following after me as I made my way as quickly as my feet would allow through the bushes and alleys of Port Royal recognizing the area which was very close to the docks and frowning in thought.

I heard movement ahead and paused ducking low behind some crates with Gibbs observing things around us for signs of trouble or Anna-Maria's return. Jack was nowhere in sight but it didn't mean he wasn't nearby and soon I noticed a swift movement off in the shadows and spotted Jack staring overtop some crates in the distance toward the docks. _"Their ships wouldn't be here, but they might be moored off the side of the cliffs and he's looking for the long boats they would use."_ I thought seeing Jack suddenly duck watching a group of troops sneak by before peeking back over the crates a look of concentration on his face. Gibbs tapped my shoulder and I turned following his swiftly moving hand toward the other side of Jack spotting none other then the ever irritating Wallace slowly slinking from the shadows with a board ready in hand. _"Like hell you're going to use that on my pirate."_ I thought glaring irritably in the distance seeing Gibbs reach out to grasp a board startled when I took it from his grasp and very surprisingly I swiftly made it up behind Wallace very quietly and with all the irritation and pain I had been concentrating on all afternoon I let the poor guy have it.

_Crack_

"_There goes the board."_ Thought Gibbs watching Jack whirl on instinct pistol cocked and ready staring at the unconscious form on the ground with a very severe bloody cut which was running down his face, he then looked up seeing me there holding the board with a very determined evil scowl on my face. I carefully placed the board against the wall and crossed my arms poking at the unconscious form with my foot and nodding in approval that I had thoroughly damaged Wallace for the time being. _"Oops…I think we're both in trouble Gibbs."_ I thought seeing Jack slowly return his pistol his face revealing slight annoyance along with curious amusement.

"I'm rather convincing…the others are coming." I stated easily slapping Jacks arm seeing him start at the action before Gibbs slowly stepped up behind me eyes widened in shock at the unconscious form at our feet. "You don't always get your way Jack."

"Aye…so I noticed." Jack muttered amusement evident in his face for the moment. "Ye may have killed Wallace." He murmured sounding worried as I knelt down checking his pulse and smiling faintly.

"He's alive…and will have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. You don't mess with my pirate." I said with a grin hearing a chuckle at my comment before we all turned hearing several pairs of feet heading our way.

"This way." Jack stated softly slipping into a narrow alley with me in tow watching Gibbs slip into the one across from us and duck down into the shadows out of view behind a crate. _"Yer pirate…that's interesting, then again yer full of surprises no matter what ye do."_ He thought amused at my attack on Wallace and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist being protective as the steps come closer to the alley.

Several of Wallace's friends appeared, but none of them were whom we were used to seeing and two of them leaned down to inspect how much damage he had received, before they hoisted him up and started off toward the docks. Jack quickly pushed me gently from our hiding spot and took off after them leaving me and Gibbs behind. _"Damn you Jack."_ I thought with a scowl on my face before I started after him hearing Gibbs grumbling something about 'daft people' and running after me.

I saw Jack suddenly duck into a pile of debris on the other side of the docks seeing the men had uncovered a hidden longboat down under one of the docks and quickly Gibbs and I joined him. Jack didn't say a word or react he just nodded in response to us watching the long boat being launched into the water and seeing which direction they headed. Before Jack even had the chance to bolt off again I grabbed one arm and Gibbs grabbed the other, both of us giving him a warning look. _"Nothing stupid until we have help."_ I thought noting his sour look before he rolled his kohl lined eyes and nodded. Soon I watched Gibbs disappear back to the spot where he would probably fine Anna-Maria waiting with the others and smiled faintly taking it upon myself to sit on a crate and wait for his return.

"Love…ye aren't coming with us on that ship." Jack stated turning and resting his hands on my knees for balance meeting my evil looking gaze. "Yer hurt and can't defend yer self like you normally can. I won't let ye get caught and dragged off for them to hurt ye." He said softly seeing my gaze soften before I tilted my head in thought.

"Ships, there are two of them Jack." I said sighing realizing I would probably be in the way and get someone other then myself hurt. "You shouldn't go on either of them until you have a plan that isn't……suicidal." I commented noting him smirk at this statement before his face grew into that all too familiar dark look. "You know where they're hiding, come back to the house and get the militia Norrington has on stand by along with the rest of the crew. You could all easily take both ships now."

"Aye…but ye see no matter what they did to Norrington, he's an officer and revenge will never win out over duty. I'm not letting Grisham off that easily love, he hurt Elizabeth, he tried to take over the Pearl and he threatened ye…he is going to die a painful slow death." Jack stated darkly aware of familiar noises coming toward us and spotting Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Norrington and to his annoyance several soldiers. "I have to do this before they get to the ships." He murmured leaning forward and kissing me softly before ducking my grasp and taking off at an outright run toward the other side of the island where he knew he would more then likely find two ships hidden and moored ready for an attack.

"_Great…I get to come to this pirate world, meet the pirate of my dreams and watch him die. Not how I pictured this adventure with Jack Sparrow turning out."_ I thought feeling my eyes stinging somehow getting the feeling that was it for his story and glaring down at the sand at my feet and broken crates and other debris around me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up seeing Elizabeth was studying me irritably until she noted my eyes were watery and then she leaned down to study me closer.

I ignored her observation and pointed watching Will, Norrington, Gibbs, Anna-Maria and the militia of soldiers they had with them take off in the direction Jack had disappeared to moments before hoping they would stop him from getting himself killed. _"Elizabeth go away."_ I thought turning from her and staring hard at the ground feeling the tears start sliding down my cheeks and allowing the wind to kiss them away. _"Jack is doing something so stupid…it's dangerous."_ Elizabeth thought noting my refusal to speak or face her in any way.

"You have to talk to me Brandi…I want to help." Elizabeth murmured softly again placing her hand on my shoulder and trying to get me to look at her aware I refused to do so and just glared at her hand. "He will be fine…he's Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?" she stated startled when I narrowed my eyes at her and jerked my arm away.

"Not even Jack is going to survive this one on his own….Liz he's outnumbered by a few hundred men and he most certainly will be noticed even if he does kill Grisham." I hissed wiping away the few tears that remained on my face and standing. "I'm not going to wait around and be told he's gone……I'm going home." I stated gritting my teeth and ignoring my feet as I started toward the distant Black Pearl determined to pretend I had never been in this world or even met Jack Sparrow.

I was halfway to the Black Pearl aware Elizabeth was running after me and protesting my actions before I heard her suddenly stop lecturing me and turned to see what was wrong. _"Elizabeth?"_ I thought seeing her tracks suddenly ended in the sand near some old work crates and glanced around half expecting her to jump out in front of me finding some sort of a short cut. _"Elizabeth…this is not amusing."_ I thought getting a very distinct feeling something was very wrong and walking slowly back toward the crates where moments ago she had been yelling at me trying to talk me out of going home. I paused near the crates and on instinct drew my sword from my side and slowly made my way around the crates only to find no sign of Elizabeth anywhere, just tracks and a very messed up part of sand. _"This doesn't look right…I get the feeling Jack miscalculated somewhere and something very wrong just happened."_ I noted glancing around the area and starting to make my way back toward the others to let them know what happened.

I finally made it back to the spot where Elizabeth had been talking with me, but there was no sign of any of the others returning just to my surprise lots of noise in the distance which meant trouble of the worst kind. Even with my feet hurting like hell I took off full speed toward the sounds my sword returned to my side stumbling all the way until I finally come into view of several red coats, Will, Gibbs, Anna-Maria and Norrington fighting with a very distinctive number of two of the crews from the Talon Whisper and Razor Wind, but Jack was nowhere in sight which troubled me most at the moment until I remembered Elizabeth's mysterious disappearance and frowned ducking into some bushes to observe the scene knowing I would be no help at the moment, especially if I got caught. _"Elizabeth Vanishes, Jack does something he would consider 'stupid' and disappears and now this?"_ I knew my thought process was distracted because of these facts and it didn't help me put two and two together either.

I stood turning to duck out of the bushes and move farther down the beach in hopes of finding Jack without getting the attention of anyone and froze ducking quickly back down as I spotted Ridley and Gwen dragging a violently swearing Elizabeth down the beach heading toward another hidden spot around the cliffs, where I suspected I would more then likely find both ships, Grisham and Jack. _"Damn it…Elizabeth got noticed. Why didn't they chance a grab at me?"_ I wondered suddenly getting a very cold feeling that stretched from my head to my toes. On reflex I pulled out my sword and whirled as a cracking sound echoed behind me and come face to face with Liana and a very sore looking Wallace, the only advantage I had at this point was Wallace didn't know I clobbered him otherwise I would be in far more trouble then I was.

"_I should have known better…getting back here was far too easy."_ I knew Jack would probably get himself killed, but Elizabeth and I were the guarantee it would happen and I did not like the outcome of that idea and without really thinking I swung out at both of them watching Liana flip back and Wallace turn rapidly away from the sword. _"Ha…run and live to fight another day."_ I thought ignoring my continuously burning feet and managing to run around them seeing I had clearly caught them off guard, I then hustled as fast as my feet would allow to the fighting further down the beach seeing Anna-Maria look up from her fight in my direction and take out two of the others she was busy with running to my side ready to help me take out the two idiots following after me.

"They have Elizabeth and I think Jacks further over on the other side of the cliffs doing something stupid." I murmured as Anna-Maria nodded meeting swords with a very clumsy or at least clumsier then usual Wallace and sending him down hard with a grunt. _"Maybe I gave him a concussion?"_ I wondered meeting Liana's sword head on and kicking her backwards. _"Owy."_ I thought glaring at her as she scrambled to her feet.

My feet were throbbing more so than usual after knocking her down two other times and finally managing to maneuver Liana's sword out of her reach, mine promptly placed to her throat seeing Anna-Maria had to resort to running an over determined Wallace through his chest and watching him fall to the ground dead. _"This is far too realistic for my taste."_ I thought turning away from the dead Wallace and watching as Murtog lifted Liana to her feet quickly placing shackles around her arms which made me turn to see most of the pirates were dead except a very scarce few that were currently shackled and being rounded up by a very annoyed and slightly scuffed up Gillette.

Will and Norrington were instantly at our side Gibbs coming up behind them. Anna-Maria relayed the news and I watched as Will promptly took off against Norrington's orders followed by Gibbs, Anna-Maria and myself. _"Sorry James…we only take orders from Jack."_ I thought pausing before I knocked into Anna-Maria and following their gaze through the bushes we were currently hiding in observing Elizabeth who was currently being held by a very annoyed looking Gwen and all of us seeing Jack literally thrown from the ship into the water with splash. _"He's alive."_ I thought feeling my heart stop before noting Jack resurface and start swimming toward the beach Grisham standing on the side of the Talon Whisper observing him.

"I thought I order you all to wait for us." Norrington stated dryly ducking as my sword reflexively went very close to his neck, but I paused quickly recognizing the dry lack of humored voice.

"We only listen to Jack." Stated Anna-Maria in retort before noticing a very significant smaller militia behind us and frowning in irritation. "Ye better listen to these two carefully…if Jack gets hur or anythin happens…I be runnin ye all through." She threatened after pointing to Will and myself to make her point known of whom to listen to.

"Indeed." Norrington muttered a wry smile on his face before he observed Gillette's very dark look and rolled his eyes. "Then what would Will and Brandi kindly suggest we do about the current situation…clearly Elizabeth is in danger of dying if Jack doesn't listen to reason and last time I checked……he was no longer listening to any reasonable arguments. Elizabeth may very well just be a casualty…

"James…finish that sentence and I will run you through myself." I hissed menacingly noting his eyes widen in surprise at my sudden outburst. "I know you despise Jack, but give him more credit then that…he would more then likely surrender then let someone get killed." I grumbled noting Anna-Maria and Gibbs nod in agreement even though we were far from convinced since his current change toward those around him. _"I hope he isn't that far gone."_ I thought noting Will give me a concerned look clearly wondering the same thing.

**--Elizabeth & Jack--**

"Unhand me Gwen…I will kill you." Elizabeth snarled trying to again jerk herself free startled when a very annoyed Ridley stepped from behind them and slapped her across the mouth.

"Do shut up Mrs. Turner." Said Ridley his voice lowering to a deadly threat watching as Elizabeth's glistening in anger eyes met his, murder etched in every feature. "Looks like Grisham may be winning this one." He pointed out with an amused expression as Jack stumbled up onto the beach glaring back at the Talon whisper seeing Grisham was being rowed quickly to shore by some crew members to finish their little tiff.

"_I wouldn't bet on that."_ Elizabeth thought watching as Jack stood glancing over his minor cuts and turned an all too familiar dark gaze at the approaching menace. Elizabeth knew that if she didn't do something soon, she might not see the end of this fight. Jack had finally crossed the line and wasn't coming back to save anyone at the moment and anyone within eye shot of his dark look could see that. _"I need a plan."_ Elizabeth thought observing her two captors thoughtfully and glancing around for some kind of weapon noting something shifting in the distance and squinting at the movement intently, before her face registered surprise and worry. _"Help has arrived, but I get the feeling it's far too late to rescue Jack from his darker persona at the moment."_ She thought before remembering the dagger she had strapped to her waist and relaxing slightly allowing Gwen to think she had won for the moment. Elizabeth managed to maneuver the dagger into her hand and swung violently managing to free herself from Gwen who let out a startled screech watching her hand turn crimson and glancing at Elizabeth in surprise who drew her sword aiming it nearly between Ridley's eyes.

**--Back to Militia (so to speak)--**

"I think Elizabeth may run it the rest of the way through if we don't take the initiative." Norrington stated dryly before Will and I gave him a very dark look.

"You keep your militia back until the rest of the pirates come ashore." Will stated irritably before going out into the open followed by Gibbs, and Anna-Maria. "You be careful." He said before I nodded watching them make their way to Elizabeth's aid.

"James…for your sake and those around you, leave Jack to Grisham…from what I can tell he's too far gone at the moment to reason with and Elizabeth made that clear when she took it upon herself to get loose." I murmured softly allowing a small smile seeing him quirk his brows curiously before nodding. "Otherwise I might have to give Gillette more of a reason to hate me." I stated warningly before quickly going after the others my feet now numb with pain forcing me to concentrate on that around me at the moment.

I paused within a few feet of Elizabeth seeing Anna-Maria and Gibbs had taken out Ridley and Gwen easily enough and was currently tying them up with the rope they had conveniently planned on using on Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned wrapping me in a sisterly hug before I smiled pulling back and observed Jack glaring in the distance at Grisham who had jumped from the longboat and was carefully making his way across the beach sword moving cautiously in an attempt at provoking him. _"Right on cue."_ I thought seeing Norrington and his men come running to our aid starting a fight with the many pirates currently running across the shore line to intercept them.

Elizabeth tugged on my arm trying to get me over to some rocks near the cliffs to safety, but I couldn't tear myself away from the fight I was watching between Jack and Grisham. I always knew Jack was an amazing fighter but watching him against Grisham it was more evident, but Grisham was also excellent and in the process of his anger and attacks, I was worried Jack might miss a beat and get killed. _"I won't watch him die."_ I thought determined to remain there and watch the fight dead center of all the chaos with Elizabeth trying to get me to safety. Finally to my surprise and protest I was lifted randomly from my stance and carried to the safety of the rocks by to my shock Gillette and I saw Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Murtog, and Mullroy were right behind him realizing I had forgotten Jacks stipulations to asking for Norrington's help until then. _"Damn it to hell."_ I thought finding myself planted on a rock and watching Gillette's eyes narrow at me before he rejoined the battle leaving Elizabeth and myself protected by the four familiar people with swords drawn at any sign of trouble.

I had to sit there and watch the fight between Jack and Grisham at a distance and slowly it was escalating to a dangerous dance of death making me cover my eyes more then once when I thought for sure Jack would miss a beat. Elizabeth was aware of my intense gaze and tried to reassure me with a gentle squeeze of the shoulder, but I could see she was just as concerned and even more concerned for Will who was busily fighting without missing a beat his shirt cut in a few places making me wonder if he had been hurt or not. I heard a dull roar in the background and spotted the rest of the Black Pearl crew coming full tilt down the beach apparently hearing the fight which was a relief, but still it didn't ease my worry over the death dance I was watching at the distance. _"I need to do something…Jack is going to get killed."_ I realized in horror seeing as he jumped too soon into a swing and Grisham easily parried knocking his sword from his hand and pointing his own blade to his throat. I stood quickly and saw I startled those around me with this move, but I couldn't get there fast enough and knew that if I was seen Jack would be dead a whole hell of a lot sooner. _"Tia Dalma…what does this damn necklace do if it can't help Jack?"_ I wondered unclasping the chain from around my neck and flipping the thing over studying it closely finding nothing unique about it except for a small design engraved on the back that were a form of runes. _"Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Spirit, and all the other elements are carved in a circular pattern around the tri-quatra."_ I realized wondering what help they would do until I was poked by Elizabeth who was pointing toward Jack and Grisham.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked watching as my gaze followed her finger and I observed Grisham's face frozen in confusion staring at Jacks sword which to my shock was floating within inches of his face.

"I don't have a clue." I stated startled when the sword was swiftly placed in Jacks hand by the unseen force and he used the shock to his advantage forcing Grisham back quickly with a new found energy. _"Tia Dalma hexed this thing."_ I thought replacing the pendent around my neck and carefully studying the fight in the distance watching as Jack drove Grisham back into the water and forced him down on the ground, sword flying from hand.

"I can't watch." Elizabeth said softly turning away as I stared in dumbstruck curiosity seeing Jack stand there with his sword in hand, but do nothing to complete his revenge, just stare at Grisham for a long time.

"He hasn't done a thing." Murmured Gibbs sounding as shocked as the rest of us looked. "He's just standing there."

**--Jack & Grisham Battle--**

True enough Jack was still standing there sword leveled observing Grisham who was defenseless lying in the surf waiting for the end of his miserable existence. Jack was breathing heavily from the fight and was wondering why he didn't just finish Grisham off still eyeing his sword carefully expecting it to jump from his grasp at any minute. Grisham lay in the surf soaked through spitting out seawater as each wave hit him in the face and glared at Jack sword within inches of his chest ready to finish him off, knowing the minute he made a move he was dead._ "I wonder if this has something to do with that pendent Tia Dalma gave Brandi?"_ he thought glancing carefully down at Grisham hearing a hesitant approach from his right sensing it was friend and not foe, he glanced quickly to the side seeing Will standing there observing him carefully.

"Ye goin to stan there all day Jack or ye goin ter finish me?" Grisham asked coughing out more seawater as his head again went under the waves crashing against the shore. _"Of coarse he could always drown me."_ He thought spitting out more of the salty liquid and noting several of his crew were lying around dead or captured and he was on his own with the present mad driven Jack Sparrow.

"Jack?" Will questioned hesitantly wondering if he was safe to come near or if it was wise to stand his ground. _"Is he going to finish the job or let the man drown?"_ he wondered observing as Grisham again sputtered out another mouthful of seawater.

"Don't." Jack said softly his voice laced with hatred and warning as Will halted in his approach and placed his sword away nodding, before he raised his hand stopping Norrington and the others slow approach toward them.

**--Back with Elizabeth and Me--**

"This isn't going anywhere fast." Elizabeth muttered falling forward from leaning on my shoulder as I took off slowly across the sand from my seat on the rocks where I had returned to sitting, leaving the others quickly scrambling after me helping Elizabeth back to her feet in the process.

I slowly approached the others swatting away Elizabeth's hand as she tried to stop me and paused directly beside Will carefully observing Jacks intense look and seeing Grisham was half drowned from the water coming in around him. _"Jack…as much as I hate to think it or say it, just get it over with…drowning him is cruel."_ I thought aware of Will grasping my shoulder as I made a move forward and pulling me back.

"Ye lucky she's so forgivin Jack." Grisham sputtered his eyes following my hard blue gaze watching as Jack glanced over at Will and myself his eyes still hard, but recognition clearly in that dark brown gaze.

"Do shut up…you deserve whatever you get." I stated coldly before using Will as a leaning post my feet so sore and numb with pain I was worried they would give out on me at any minute. _"I stated once I would always be his no matter what…I stand by that truth even now."_ I thought startled or more or less shocked when Jack withdrew his sword and stood back allowing Norrington's men to arrest Grisham and drag him away sputtering out what was remaining of the water he inhaled.

"Don't let him get away again Norrington…otherwise I guarantee you will be sorry I found out." Jack stated softly as Norrington paused to observe the shackles being place around Grisham's arms and ankles carefully, before nodding toward Jack and following the prison parade back to the Port Royal Jailhouse. "Will…see to the injured and meet us back at the mansion later." He said softly as Will nodded taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her away with the others leaving Jack and myself on that beach staring at the two ships that would no longer threaten the Caribbean.


	10. Chapter 10: Three Strikes

**Chapter 10: Three Strikes**

For a long while I stood there watching Jack staring at both of the ships before my feet finally gave up holding me up and I flopped on the sand taking off my boots and unwrapping my feet to inspect the damage I had caused them that day. _"Bleeding again and thoroughly sore."_ I thought thankful that there was a light breeze blowing before I wrapped them up again with some of the cushioning bandages I had used and glanced up observing Jack still studying the ships his eyes still hard. Jack turned suddenly startling me as his gaze fell on me and I covered my eyes studying him for a moment seeing a twinkle in his eyes I long ago thought was lost. _"He's back!"_ I thought allowing a smile on my face seeing his attention was now on my feet and was giving me a reproachful look. I sighed knowing eventually I would hear it especially now that I clearly was in more pain then needed and observed Jack walk slowly over and sit down in front of me.

"Ye were very stupid love…ye made the healing process much longer." Jack stated softly ignoring the wind whipping around us and watching as I crossed my legs Indian style and leaned forward.

"Yeah…kind of figured that one out on my own…and you were the stupid one thank you." I stated sarcastically before catching both of his wrists aimed for mine. "Why did you stop?" I asked placing his hands carefully on my knees and caressing them softly seeing him quirk his brow in thought.

"Because…I have no idea." Jack said sounding distant before tilting his head curiously observing my hands as I played with one of his rings. "I think I may have lost myself if I did." He finally said surprising himself with his own honesty, since opening up to someone was not what he liked doing no matter whom. _"Don't ever change Jack."_ He thought remembering my comment from earlier and smiling faintly as I paused and met his eyes studying them intently for a minute.

"You didn't want to change…I'm glad you didn't" I said softly untangling my legs and turning around leaning in his lap to study the clouds overhead glancing up as his face come into view with a smirk I had missed often enough. "Hmm?"

"Ye be stuck with me as I am love…that cannot be overly thrilling to Lizzie." Jack murmured allowing a chuckle as I gave him a dirty look for using 'Lizzie'. "She is probably going to eventually kill me anyway because we're heading back to Tia Dalma for a bit more information." He said softly watching as my eyes widened realizing Elizabeth would probably beat me as well as Jack.

"Elizabeth will kill me too…for letting you get the bloody thought in your head to begin with." I grumbled toying with the pendent around my neck curiously watching as Jack gently took the pendent in his fingers unclasping it from my neck to study it more closely. "It has runes of the elements engraved on the back in a strange pattern…I think it's a power pattern if I remember right…Tia didn't mention it had any tricks up its sleeve." I mumbled noting his gaze studying the pendent carefully before he leaned over to face me.

"Do ye think this had something to do with my sword floating?" Jack questioned a look between curious and nervous on his face as he placed it back around my neck and fastened it again. "That was to say the least very interesting." He said watching as I gave him one of my thoughtful looks.

"I don't really know Jack…Tia Dalma was cryptic as usual." I muttered smiling as he sighed miserably and glanced up at the sky a 'typical Tia' look on his face, before he leaned back lifting me into his lap watching as I turned to glance at him giggling as something flew overhead startling us both. "Cottons parrot." I stated curiously studying the bird while it flew back overhead with a squawk. _"Apparently the crew is signaling all is well for the moment."_ I thought seeing Jack smile satisfied all seemed well for the time being.

We sat there for a good hour or so before I fell backwards into the sand with a startled sound glancing up seeing Jack had stood with a highly amused look on his face._ "Very funny."_ I thought wryly before I managed to sit up and glare up at him. I tried an attempt to stand but by then my feet were to sore and all I seemed to do was slip back down on my knees after several attempts, before Jack leaned down lifting me to my feet and then I was in his arms bridal style being carried back across toward town. I was surprised to see a carriage was waiting for us and glanced over recognizing Elizabeth's personal driver before Jack lifted me in and joined me on the ride back to the manor. After a slow bumpy ride the sky had turned to a late dusk color and we arrived at the mansion doorway long enough to be escorted into the house and up to our room, where Jack placed me on the bed and turned to see Elizabeth enter the room looking frazzled to say the least.

"You're both late…I was getting worried." Elizabeth stated in a huff before noticing my less then desirable attire and widening her eyes. "You mean you both just come back from the beach?" she asked a 'why me' look on her face as she glanced up at the ceiling rolling her eyes. "I guess I will have to get you presentable then…Jack please attempt to be nice tonight, Norrington and some town officials are here for dinner discussing today's events and I would rather you not give them a reason to hang you." She murmured softly watching as Jack gave her a dirty look before a curt nod was received. "Shoo." She muttered chasing Jack into the hall where he ran into Will who looked relieved to see him.

"It wasn't really necessary to chase him away Elizabeth…it's not like he hasn't seen what I have to offer." I murmured giggling as she flushed scarlet giving me a most evil look. "Truce!" I cried ducking her hand that was aimed for my shoulder, before I stood and fell back down onto the bed with a groan of pain.

"This may be a bit more difficult then I thought." Elizabeth muttered sighing miserably before she disappeared over beside my trunk and lifted out a nice mint green dress with lacey sleeves and corset. "I will have to re-bandage your wounds on your feet again." She said sighing as I nodded striping out of my more comfortable clothing and timing myself to Elizabeth's movements managing to somehow again find myself with barely enough air to breathe and the dress neatly draped around me it's silky fabric cool against my skin.

After about an hour I was ready or so Elizabeth thought I was as she finished wrapping my feet and stood back to admire her handy work with dress and my hair piled neatly on my head. _"I hate this century."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in disgust at the proper dress I was wearing and giving her a sour look. I was then left to my own amusement while Elizabeth tracked down Will and left Jack to enter the room looking as agitated as I felt. I heard the door shut with a little more force then usual and glanced up my eyes widening in surprise or horror take your pick. _"Oh hell…that is not right."_ I thought seeing his eyes narrow at me suspiciously before I covered my face hiding the amused expression I knew would eventually come after the shock. Elizabeth had finally conceived a scheme that got Jack in a well tailored and highly ruffled suit that I vaguely remembered him throwing out the window at one occasion or another. I didn't know how Elizabeth and Will finally managed this turn of events, but to say the least it wasn't a pretty sight to see Jack dressed in something Will would wear and what was worse his expression was so sour it was very amusing, which made me trying not to laugh extremely difficult.

"How?" I managed from behind my hands trying desperately to restrain my laughter as Jack carefully walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside me. I turned to face him and bit my lip to restrain the giggle itching to escape.

"Dear William and Elizabeth had a mob of gentlemen waiting in one of the rooms down the hall……that's how." Jack stated with a scowl before snorting at the outfit he was wearing and thinking of a way to rip it to pieces. "They hid my clothes, to keep me in this monkey suit." He grumbled glaring around the room wishing he had a bottle of rum handy.

"Oh." I managed before finding his look too much and letting a giggle escape covering my mouth in surprise as Jack turned narrowing his eyes at me. _"Oops."_ I thought tilting my head thoughtfully to the side. "Sorry…it's just the look on your face, your expressions always tend to amuse me one way or another." I said giggling again as he gave me a dark look and allowed a hint of mischief in his eyes. _"Um…that look is never a good thing."_ I thought laughing hysterically as he tackled me to the bed and poked at my sides glancing down an amused expression on his face. "Evil." I grumbled both of us turning as the door opened revealing Elizabeth and Will waiting for us.

"You two…what am I going to do with you?" Elizabeth groaned seeing the two of us on the bed and flushing getting an idea where it may have been headed if they hadn't come to fetch us for dinner. "Come on…immediately." She snapped both Jack and I sitting up exchanging a highly amused look with each other.

"Coming mother." I murmured sarcastically giggling at the evil look she gave me before finding myself being carried from the room in Jacks arms following the others to the dining room where I was placed to my distaste next to Norrington, which put me in the middle of the one I loved and the one that really needed to find someone else to bother. _"Did I mention I hate these seating arrangements?"_ I thought giving Elizabeth a sour look seeing her shrug apologetically clearly not expecting so many officials at dinner as there were.

Dinner was longer then usual and more so boring then I thought possible, I almost resorted to tossing food down at Elizabeth to amuse myself but thought it wasn't the time or place at the moment. After another hour of the conversation revolving around the days less then appealing events I tuned out the conversation and started drawing cute little patterns in the dessert frosting on my plate seeing Jack looked about as thrilled as I did. I turned my attention to the conversation when several of the officials started to belittle all pirates not really paying attention to the pirate in the room, but somehow I sensed that this was a good thing. I wasn't sure if all the town officials knew that Jack and his crew were pirates and had a feeling Norrington was careful not to mention this due to the fact that Jack and the others would be hung as quickly as Grisham and crew. I noted the irritated expression on Jacks face and sighed placing my fork down grasping his hand under the table in an attempt to smooth things over seeing him glance down a brief smile on his face before he narrowed his eyes at an official that said something extremely bad, but I didn't catch it, all I knew was Jack looked ready to run the man through.

"Please excuse us…I need some air." I murmured as an excuse smiling faintly as Jack assisted me from the chair and we both exited into the back gardens. "Under the willow is the last place they will look, I think you need some time away from stuffy British society." I stated dryly hearing a chuckle in response as Jack headed toward a familiar path.

"Stuffy is one way of putting it…I thought about stuffing them." Jack stated irritably the smirk still present on his face as I nodded understanding his point rather easily. "Norrington kept edging them on." He muttered his smirk fading and a dark look crossing his face.

"He is proving he can still get under your skin Jack. James is a stupid, evil, useless…well plainly putting it, he's a jerk." I stated softly spitting out the leaves from the willow as we went under it and giving him a dirty look at his amused expression before I found myself placed on the grass and leaning into his arm against the tree. "He knows exactly how to get to you……and you let him." I mumbled sliding closer into his arm and glancing up seeing he was studying me again. _"Why do I always feel like I'm under a microscope with you?"_ I wondered tilting my head to the side to get a better look at his expression.

"He wants ye…that's how he gets to me." Jack grumbled his eyes widening in surprise as he snapped his mouth shut glancing around as though the world heard some secret. _"What has this girl gone and done to me?"_ he wondered to himself remembering events that had happened recently and sighing thoughtfully. "He can't have ye." He murmured pulling me closer to him and leaning down stealing my lips with his the wind a dull whisper around us.

"_I'm yours Jack always and if you want me."_ I thought as he pulled back settling back down against the tree not another word spoken between us for a long while. We both heard noise and glanced in the direction of the noise seeing a single torch and hearing a familiar pair talking avidly, Elizabeth swearing and ranting about how anti-social the officials were and how they were whole heartedly full of hot air. _"Elizabeth sounds thoroughly displeased."_ I thought allowing an amused grin on my face seeing Jack was listening intently to her ranting before chuckling and tilting his hat over his eyes, which was one of his effects he refused to part with period. I saw the torch go out suddenly and heard a startled yelp followed by a splash finding myself crawling away from Jacks embrace and peeking out from under the willow to observe what had happened. I then saw Elizabeth standing beside a pool of water and glancing down at Will who was now soaked with unlit torch in hand spitting out water.

"What happened?" Jack questioned his eyes hidden under his hat an amused expression on his face. "Lizzie go for a swim?" he questioned as I gave him a dirty look and shook my head.

"Apparently Will found something to force him into an early bath." I stated giggling as Jack moved his hat from his eyes and crawled over beside me glancing out from the willow and chuckling at the sight of a soggy Will who carefully trudge from the water only to stumble back in with another splash. "Go help him out of that will you?" I asked managing to get to my tender feet and slipping from the willow followed by Jack who stayed there a minute to make sure I was good to go and then he briskly walked over startling Elizabeth so much she nearly joined Will, but Jack caught her arm pulling her away from the water and then offered Will a hand.

"Need a hand mate?" Jack asked flashing a familiar gold laced smile and noting Will give him a curious look before accepting offered hand and finding himself on dry steady land for the moment.

"I see the party ended." I murmured watching Elizabeth place hands on hips and give me a worried look before nodding and walking over making me sit on one of the stone benches without giving me a chance to argue. "What was it all about and what's going on?" I asked curiously smiling as Jack sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist leaning on my shoulder waiting for the full story.

"They basically chewed Norrington out for even getting involved in the matter without getting more sufficient back up. They told off Will and myself for getting involved and allowing an injured woman to participate in such a dangerous mission, they stated that it was a good thing the Pearl was in the area and those gentlemen took it upon themselves to get involved…nothing mentioned about said gentlemen involved for obvious reasons. They also basically informed us Grisham and the others would be held for a while until all investigations ceased." Will stated surprising me that he didn't seem to need to breathe through that whole monotone of information he so graciously offered.

"Which give Grisham and friends plenty of time to come up with a plan of escape." Jack stated dangerously low before I gave Will a very evil look and sighed turning to Jack giving him a small smile.

"I doubt they're going anywhere…James has a militia guarding the jailhouse, I gathered that much through the boring speeches of pompous white wigs." I murmured seeing Jack smirk at this before nodding leaning back on my shoulder satisfied with my answer. "James is going to have a shit load of paperwork for this mess." I stated with a gleeful grin receiving a swat from Elizabeth, but she was smiling as well at this turn of events.

"He's also going to have to get used to us being around until Grisham is gone." Jack stated with an amused look on his face making the three of us turn to face him curiously. "I don't plan on going to the puzzled islands or Tia Dalma's until after Grisham is gone." He stated suddenly understanding why I gave him a surprised look and cringing. _"Bugger."_ He thought seeing Elizabeth's expression turn from intently listening to anger and shock.

"Hold it." I begged grasping Elizabeth's arms pleading that she and Jack didn't start another war between each other right away. "I know you don't like her and that this is not wonderful news, but he again needs her help and it would be nice to learn a bit more about this pendant around my neck…Liz…please don't kill him at the moment." I stated softly seeing her eyes narrow suspiciously at Jack before she sighed relaxing her arms and nodding.

"Fine…maybe she can heal those as well." Elizabeth murmured pointing to my still bandaged feet and turning to a shivering Will who appeared to not notice he was shivering at the moment. "You go get something dry on before you catch something." She muttered following her husband to the house shooing him rapidly along the path, while muttering her irritation about the trip to Tia Dalma's all over again.

"Do we need to stop off in Tortuga to get something again for Tia Dalma?" I questioned turning away from Jacks embrace and tilting my head in thought. "Oh…stay away from that girl, I don't want to have to hurt her." I warned with a small smile before Jack thought about my question for a long while and nodded.

"It would probably be wise to take something…I'm not so sure she will be willing to heel ye again though love. I know ye don't like her." Jack stated softly as I glanced at him for a moment and shrugged in response to the statement.

"It's not that I don't like her…she gives me bad vibes, but only a little bit. I just don't entirely trust her…she's way too cryptic and mysterious for her own good." I stated with a nod shifting to the side of the bench to get more comfortable and falling off the back of it hearing a startled grunt followed by a curse. "Anna?" I questioned seeing Anna-Maria had slipped from some bushes and stumbled in her attempt to catch me from falling off only end up under me and my parachute of a dress.

"Yes…min gettin off lass?" Anna-Maria questioned as I accepted Jacks hands and found myself back on the bench turning slower this time to get a look at Anna-Maria who sat up glancing between us thoughtfully. "Grisham and crew be still locked up…I eard they won't be hung righ away?" she questioned her face a mask of confusion and annoyance.

Jack and I explained what was going on with that situation to Anna-Maria and told her she could relay the news to the crew, Jack also informed her of our current stay in Port Royal until after Grisham and crew were cold and dead. I watched Anna-Maria nod in response to this and orders from Jack to keep the ship ready to go at a moments notice before she disappeared back the way she had come.

Jack sat there for a long while with a thoughtful look on his face before I waved my hand in his face getting his attention as quickly as possible seeing him jump briefly before smirking. I stood carefully finding my feet were still tender, but I refused to be carried all over the place constantly and took Jacks hand the both of us making our way slowly back to the mansion and inside where we were greeted by several of the house servants before making our way back to our room. I sat there on the bed for a long time thinking about the days events and what else could go wrong when I was interestingly pulled from my thoughts by Jack who unlaced the back of my dress allowing me to again breathe normally. _"Interestingly enough Elizabeth will probably kill us in the morning."_ I thought amused at the idea of again torturing the couple aware of Jacks hand slowly trailing across my back.

Morning always seems to come too soon around Port Royal or any other place for my liking and this morning was no different especially when both Jack and myself untangled ourselves from one another hearing a very demanding knock on the door and glaring at the thing both of us looking annoyed. The knocking was as always persistent and could only be one person in the entire house that annoying, which meant Elizabeth either had something important to tell us, or wanted to drag me away to do something in what she would deem fun, mainly shopping. _"Ick…I knew being in Port Royal would eventually get me into another of her shopping obsessions."_ I thought rolling over and pulling a pillow over my head to drown out the persistent rapping. Elizabeth knew I wouldn't be cooperative and knew shopping with my feet the way they were was out of the question, which against my better judgment got my curiosity up and I again dragged myself from the pillow cave and sat up noting Jack had thoroughly buried himself in the bed and was murmuring several annoyed curses.

"What!" I grumbled grouchy and miserable in every aspect of being woken up at whatever evil hour of the morning she had chosen.

"I need to talk with you…are you two decent?" Elizabeth snapped from the other side of the door annoyed with how long it took her to get a response.

"No…not going to be unless you give me a good reason as to why I have to move." I called from the bed hearing a muffled amused sound from under the cave of blankets and pillows Jack had buried himself in. "You evil morning person." I muttered blowing my hair from my face and waiting for a response.

"Just get decent." Elizabeth snapped in response from the hall and rubbing her sore hands thoughtfully.

"No." I whined irritably startled when the door flew open and she marched into the room shutting the door violently behind her. "Ok, ok, getting decent." I muttered seeing a dangerous look in her eyes as I slid from the bed and into a robe making myself as decent as possible seeing Jack had finally dragged himself from under the blankets and was staring at her with a scowl on his face. "Now why the pounding?"

"It appears that James was ordered to have us present as witnesses to Grisham's execution along with the rest of them, since technically we were all involved in the capture yesterday. I have to get you around and wearing something…

"No." I stated plainly before sitting back on the bed aware my feet were still very tender from yesterday's stupidity. "I won't go." I stated shaking my head and glancing back at Jack who nodded apparently catching the drift a lot faster then Elizabeth was.

"You must…James was ordered to have us all down there by ten sharp, it's nearly nine now." Elizabeth said softly as I again shook my head and laced my fingers through my hair trying to remain calm when explaining things, instead of hysterical which was how I was feeling at the thought of watching several people hang at once.

"I don't care if the bloody King of England ordered me down there…I refuse to watch a bunch of people dangling by a rope until they are dead. I don't do death well as it is and that will not help me in the least bit. As I remember you're not exactly thrilled with the idea." I pointed out smiling as Jack pulled me close wrapping his arms around me protectively. "I can't watch them die…I just can't." I said lowering my gaze from hers and studying the pale teal colored dress she was wearing and finding myself drawn to the necklace around her neck which was silver with a single blue gem in the middle, which reminded me of one I had at home someplace long forgotten.

"I see." Elizabeth said finally getting the point and nodding in response. "Very well then…Jack has to go though." She said softly as I nodded glancing up at her and smiling watching her walk over to pull out a dress for me to see them off in and smile in return. "Come on." She murmured as I left the bed and followed her behind the dressing blind only to emerge later in a cobalt blue dress with a lacey trim.

I stood there as Elizabeth exited the room and found my way back over to the bed perching on the side hearing Jack shuffling around getting ready and thinking about what was going to happen that morning. _"Wait a minute, if Jack has to go and is present Grisham will blow the whistle on him and the others and Norrington won't be able to do anything to stop it. The officials have taken matters into their own hands and Norrington's are now tied. Jack could be in a lot of trouble down there at the gallows today…in more ways then one."_ I thought watching as Jack started to leave after kissing me softly, startled when I latched onto his arm and sighed miserably.

I stood without a word and shook my head as he started to question me and followed him down the stairs pausing beside the carriage where Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann, and Norrington were waiting. I waved it off as Elizabeth started to question my actions and climb into the carriage beside Jack glancing out the window all the way to the very crowded square where voices were ringing violently and loudly. _"I don't like this."_ I thought stepping out beside Jack and keeping my eyes straight ahead to the place where we were to be present during the execution. It was the scene from the first movie all over again minus Jack being the one getting ready to be hung and in this case no one would be coming to rescue Grisham and company. I leaned against Jack looking away from the people in front of me I knew would be hanging shortly and concentrated on listening to the voices in case Jack got noticed.

"Love…why did ye come, ye didn't want to be here and still don't." Jack questioned thoughtfully which forced me to glance up meeting his brown gaze thoughtfully.

"I didn't want someone to holler out your identity and get you and all the others hung with them." I murmured softly seeing him smile faintly at my concern before allowing me to turn away from the others hearing the gate drop and a cheer from the crowd. _"It's nothing to cheer about, no matter how evil they were…their deaths are still a sad event."_ I thought knowing that they weren't always pirates, but had been driven to it at some point for one reason or another. "Can we leave now?" I questioned glancing carefully from the gallows and seeing Elizabeth and Will nod in response.

Soon I found myself being gently led down the stairs to the awaiting carriage, but to my surprise Elizabeth sent them on their way taking Will's hand in her own and motioning for Jack to follow her down one of the many now familiar roads of Port Royal and to my surprise directly to Mr. Browns' Black smith shop, where Will opened the door allowing us all entrance seeing as usual Mr. Brown was out cold bottle in hand. I smiled at the familiarity of the place and stifled an amused giggle at Jacks less then pleasant look and saw Will walk over with Elizabeth following and to my surprise the couple started to practice sword play apparently leaving Jack and myself to our own amusement. _"They're trying to cheer me up."_ I thought with a small smile seeing Elizabeth blow a strand of hair from her face concentrating on fighting and not falling over her skirts. Jack amused himself watching the display for a few minute before pulling out one of the still many dangling swords around the room and handing it to me a smirk clearly present in his face.

"Like hell…my feet still hurt." I murmured crossing my arms refusing the sword he still had in hand. "Besides…you'll beat me, you've had far more practice and experience." I pointed out giggling when Elizabeth managed to use one of Will's own moves on him seeing him give her a sour look before allowing the faintest of amused smiles. "I also can't breathe overly well thank you Jack." I stated my attention drawn back to him seeing he wasn't about to let me talk my way out of it.

"Ye seemed to do rather well yesterday sore feet and all…and I think ye could use some relief from your obviously less then pleasant thoughts as it were." Jack stated softly as I gave him an evil look and shook my head stubbornly. "Then again I could be wrong, yesterday may have been a fluke." He stated quirking his brows with a smug smirk seeing I greatly disliked his reverse psychology and was slightly annoyed at the moment.

"You know…you're evil." I grumbled softly seeing his smirk broaden at the comment before I sighed miserably and accepted the sword from his hand getting a feel for the blade. _"He's going to kick my ass."_ I thought blowing my hair away from my face as I let it loose and glanced over seeing Elizabeth was clearly amused by Jacks actions.

To his credit Jack was easily parrying me blow for blow and as usual my less then graceful movements found me flat on the ground several times with Jack glancing down amused. I would seem to get ahead and find myself easily out maneuvered again noting the sounds of Elizabeth and Will's fighting had ceased to watch the two of us amusing ourselves with one another's sword skills, in my case severely lacking. _"Jack play fair damn it."_ I thought amused because he was clearly far better at fighting then I was, but he was toying with me in the process which was slightly agitating to say the least. I observed one of his more interesting moves and memorized the footing in the process before moving away from several of his blows smiling faintly turning the move against him seeing him jump back a startled look on his face. _"I always knew learning from watching could come in handy."_ I thought allowing a faint smug smile on my face seeing his eyes follow me cautiously clearly amused by my trickery. It didn't last long though because he quickly overtook me again sending my sword again to the ground and placed his away continuing his smart ass behavior with a bow and chuckle of amusement.

"I told you so." I muttered leaning down and putting the sword back where Jack had pulled it from sighing faintly sensing my feet throbbing painfully again as I remembered the injuries.

"Ye were right about me beating ye love, but I didn't expect you to watch me and turn one of me own tricks against me." Jack stated seeing I was having trouble standing again and nodding toward Elizabeth who offered me one of the few chairs in the room, which I flopped in easily enough. "I'll have to remember that…teaching ye a few tricks might be good for both our benefit, clearly you're a fast learner." He murmured softly as I smiled shrugging thoughtfully seeing Will and Elizabeth were again practicing sword fighting to entertain themselves.

"He leans a lot to his right, Elizabeth tends to go more left." I noted observing the sword fight and picking up some moves that I may use for a later reference. "Fighting in a dress though….is the last thing on my list." I murmured leaning back trying to breathe better feeling Jacks hands gently resting on my shoulders.

"He switches quickly though if she goes for the opening." Jack stated liking my observations and allowing a small chuckle seeing Elizabeth loose her sword as though proving his point. "Ye would probably fight much easier without the dress too." He murmured as I glanced up seeing his smirk and shaking my head amused with his reference clearly not being innocent in anyway.

"I think we should head back to the manor." Elizabeth stated after loosing her sword a fourth time and giving Will a dark look. "I would image my father and our less then amusing guests will be having lunch soon. Sadly I think we will have to endure another afternoon and probably evening of hot air and annoying discussions." She stated dryly her face wrinkling into an annoyed look making me giggle.

"Sounds wonderfully pleasant……if ye don't want me to kill any of them, there had better be rum." Jack muttered as I stood wrapping my arm around his waist and smiling as he did the same helping me stay on my feet for the more then likely long walk to the mansion.

"I second that." I said seeing Will hide an amused smile from Elizabeth who was less then amused by the threats. "What? I mean Liz…they're annoying pompous white wigged wind bags. The only two that don't deserve to be shot is your father….and sadly James." I muttered trying to sound aggrieved, but laughing instead at the sour look Jack gave me.

"I wish I could disagree, but you have a wonderful way with words." Elizabeth stated sarcastically, but looked highly amused with my way of putting things into perspective. "Home." She muttered shooing everyone ahead of her waiting for Will to close things up, before waving down a familiar coach and giving me a sheepish look. "I had him come back after a few hours…don't need you collapsing." She muttered as we all climb into the coach and found ourselves headed back to the mansion.

I hated my play on words more then anything right then, especially considering I wasn't far off with the annoying, pompous white wigged wind bags. They were discussing the execution like it was a celebration during lunch and I had found my appetite completely disappear rapidly during the discussion and descriptions of various of the crew slowly strangling, by the time desert had come around I felt sick and could have sworn I had watched the execution instead of hiding from it thanks to the less than pleasant imagery I was getting from the conversation. I noticed Jack had seemed to be observing me to make sure I would be alright, Elizabeth and Will were both glaring irritably around the table seeing clearly I was by far from amused, and to my surprise Norrington and Governor Swann tried to change the topic several times, which failed miserably after a few short sentences. I finally couldn't take the topic of discussion anymore and excused myself from the room exiting quickly to the back of the house and walking painfully down to one of the benches near one of the many flowered bushes beside a pond of water with lovely tropical fish swimming about.

"Jack was detained by Elizabeth to discuss some concerns for your well being…are you alright?" questioned Norrington startling me from my concentration on the tropical fish and turning on the bench to see him standing there awkwardly. _"Jack will kill him."_ I thought shrugging and returning my attention to the fish.

"I'm fine…I was rather happy I didn't have to watch them hang, but thanks to those lovely annoyances in the house…I have plenty of imagery I did not want." I muttered still feeling sick at how they were celebrating the deaths and closing my eyes a moment allowing the light wind to ruffle my now hanging down hair, which I refused to place back up for lunch. _"Having a vivid imagination can be a bad thing in there."_ I thought hearing a shuffle beside me and glancing back up at the concerned looking Norrington.

"It is rather distasteful how they're boasting." Norrington stated rather irritably making me raise my brow in surprise at his comment. "Is there anything I can do?" he questioned while I shook my head.

"No thanks." I stated watching as he turned to leave clearly seeing I wasn't in a talking mood. "James?"

"Yes?" Norrington questioned turning to give me a quizzical look.

"Don't pretend you aren't like them…you boasted about pirates' deaths before." I stated point blank. "I do want to thank you for not enjoying it this round though…it increased what little respect I may have for you." I said softly seeing Jack was headed toward us clearly a suspicious look on his face.

"Indeed." Norrington stated dryly immediately marching off toward the mansion exchanging dark looks with Jack before continuing on.

"What was that all about?" Jack questioned seeing I was still not in a great mood and looked a bit ill.

"He abused 'Indeed' again, and didn't like the truth pointed out to him. He's annoyed with me yet again." I stated smiling as Jack sat down beside me and chuckled amused I had again ruined Norrington's day.

"Good." Jack stated allowing me to lean back into his arms. "We will be leaving tomorrow early enough so ye and Elizabeth don't have to wear those dresses neither of ye are fond of. Gibbs come to the mansion for a visit and was very pleased with the news." He said relaxing his arms around me and watching as I glanced up.

"He was happy…until you mentioned our next two stops. I'm sure the first one made him ecstatic and then you mentioned 'up river' was next and he probably turned white." I said giggling when he nodded a 'he did' look clearly on his face. "Poor Gibbs." I murmured with a smile laughing when Cotton's parrot came from nowhere and startled Jack as it landed on my knee which I had eased up on the bench. "Letting you know they're ready to go?" I questioned seeing him scowl at the bird before nodding.

"Bloody thing." Jack muttered giving the parrot a dark look before it flew off into the sky again leaving us to ponder the day's events. "Good news?" he questioned as I turned hearing the sound of approaching feet spotting Elizabeth and Will who both looked very exasperated and annoyed.

"Yes…the pompous white wigged wind bags won't be back this evening." Elizabeth stated relieved before she flopped on the ground beside the bench and leaned into Will who joined her. "Father was greatly displeased with the conversation for obvious reasons." She said her eyes studying me for a long while before I smiled.

"Good…I didn't find the imagery overly pleasing either." I said sarcastically before I wrapped Jacks arms around me tight and snuggled closer watching the afternoon sun starting to set. "I can't wait to get out of here and back on the water." I said softly already knowing there was a grin on Jacks face from the comment.

"Do you think we can avoid confrontation and more of your previous friends this time Jack?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically before glancing up at Will who had a look of 'here comes trouble' on his face.

"It's not always my fault Lizzie." Jack stated crossly before I sighed already seeing where this was going.

"_Oh goodie…round one-hundred million?"_ I thought sitting up and pulling away from Jack seeing Elizabeth had already stood ready for the confrontation leaving Will on the ground laying back staring up at the sky and me glancing back and forth as the two started again to scream at each other. Will finally sat up watching the match between the two and glanced over at me seeing I was ignoring the match observing the fish swimming in the water again. To my surprise Will moved over near the pond and slid his hand in splashing the water up into my face making me start before I wiped off my face narrowing my eyes at him seeing he was amused by my reaction. _"Cute Will…really cute."_ I thought wryly before sliding to the ground giving him an evil look and splashing him back. Then the two of us watched the fish in the pond for a long while hearing the screaming match slowly start to die down and both glanced over seeing each person breathing heavily clearly neither one was amused in the least bit.

"You two done now?" I asked seeing both narrow their eyes in our direction before Elizabeth sighed placing her hands on her hips in annoyance and nodding in surrender. "Good…because the Governor might send a search party, you two have been at it long enough for dinner to be about an hour away." I stated brushing off my hands as I stood, seeing Will glance between the two thoughtfully.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth muttered glancing toward the house and marching off as we watched Will run after her.

"Ye really know how to annoy." Jack stated dryly before I shrugged walking ahead of him hearing him follow after muttering 'bloody women' under his breath and other curses all the way to the house.

_Crash_

"_Ow."_ I thought realizing I had rolled rather violently from the bed and glancing up from the floor I found Elizabeth glancing down at me arms crossed with an amused expression on her face. _"Right…leaving."_ I thought sitting up seeing Jack was already around and collecting our things that would need to leave with us. I would have been happy to leave the annoying and ridiculous dresses behind, but knew it was out of the question. I slowly stood up cursing as Elizabeth less then politely shoved my clothing in my face and shooed me night dress and robe draped over my shoulders behind the changing blind.

While I was dressing she observed our things being removed from the room and smiled as I emerged looking like I was about to kill someone, but without a word she dragged me to the doorway where I limped half hazardly into the hall finding myself being shooed down the stairs where we said our rather speedy good byes and found myself basically being rudely shoved into a carriage that would take us to the docks. I was so happy to be back on the Black Pearl I forgot to kill Elizabeth for yanking me from bed and waved to all the familiar faces before making my way to Jacks cabin and flopping on the bed falling back to sleep.

**--On Deck--**

The crew were already to leave and after a quick barrage of orders from Jack the deck was alive with action, everyone clearly as anxious to get out of Port Royal as the rest of us and soon the Pearl was on the open water, wind in her sails heading to our first stop in Tortuga. Elizabeth and Will were too distracted with the work on the ship to really confront Jack about heading to Tia Dalma's again and the rest of the crew were just glad to be far away from land and on their way to a more appealing place for them. Jack was observing things across the ship, before it dawned on him Brandi was nowhere in sight and he glanced at Gibbs quizzically watching as he leaned on the railing thoughtfully noting Jacks curious look.

"She be in yer cabin sleepin." Gibbs stated before taking a sip of rum from his flask and glancing around the active deck hearing a familiar pirate shanty ringing out from the crew and hearing Jack murmur the song under his breathe before nodding in response to Gibbs's answer.

"She's had a rough stay." Jack remarked thoughtfully before seeing Elizabeth head up to the crows nest for watch duty and noting Will was helping move things across deck. He found himself amused when Ragetti ran across the deck after a familiar wooden eye and Pintel ran after giving him a lecture in the process. "I think I'll go check on her mate." He stated handing over the helm to a curious Gibbs before Jack slowly swaggered his way down the stairs ducking several things being moved around his path and finding himself pausing outside his cabin door in thought.

Jack slowly opened the cabin door and found her laying across the bed sprawled out in a flop position, hair strewn across the bed in a golden weave and found himself sitting on the edge smirking as she shifted over on reflex and snorted in her sleep. _"Why would she want to be mine…she deserves far better."_ He thought wrinkling his brow in thought glancing down at a familiar disaster of papers, books, scrolls, and other things that had been left around the cabin.

Jack sat in the middle of the mess again and studied the map for a long while finally standing with it and walking over to his desk tracing it over with his finger and reading various things from the documents he had commandeered from the mansion. He heard movement and glanced up seeing the ever present mouse shuffle across the papers on the floor hurriedly before disappearing from sight again and shook his head with an amused smile before finding something not amusing in the documents he had. _"Arachnid Caverns…that sounds familiar for some reason…hmmm…Oh a spider infested cavern."_ He thought sourly remembering Brandi's Arachnophobia and glaring at the map thoughtfully for a long time wondering if he could come up with a way around the area or not.

**--Original POV--**

"Jack?" I questioned groggily as I rolled over hearing muttered swearing and glancing at his desk smiling as his attention was drawn from whatever annoyed him. "Morning…I should say afternoon. What's wrong?" I asked sitting up and glancing down at my newly bandaged feet remembering Elizabeth murmuring something about Tia Dalma fixing them earlier that morning.

"Just a few less then appealing places on the Puzzle Islands." Jack murmured thoughtfully watching as I stood and slowly hobbled my way over to the desk sitting on the edge and glancing down at where his finger was on the map. _"Arachnid Caverns."_ I read silently still too tired to process things right away. "That's not so…oh right, spiders." I murmured shuddering at the word and glancing up hearing a knock on the cabin door.

"Go away." Jack remarked knowing by the sound it wasn't Elizabeth. "I'm busy and Brandi's sleeping." He called hearing a muffled curse from someone I could only assume was Gibbs and returning his attention to the map at hand.

"_Devils Pass, Octopulus Rivers, and Cat Caverns…these places sound like something from a Discovery Channel special."_ I thought glancing over the map with Jack jumping as he stood suddenly without warning and started to pace the room carefully maneuvering himself in between the many papers, books, and such across the room. Jack paced for a good half hour before he paused suddenly in the middle of the room aware it was very quiet and turned seeing I was observing the documents on the desk and the map instead of questioning why he was pacing. _"She must be thinking…otherwise she would be tearing off me ear right now."_ He thought a suspicious expression on his face before he walked over studying my expression seeing I was tracing over several more of the names a curious look between frustrated and annoyed on my face.

I heard a shout on deck that indicated Tortuga wasn't far off and watched Jack grasp his coat and mine pointing to the door both of us going out on deck pleasantly being greeted by a slowly turning to twilight sky. I saw Elizabeth slowly making her way from the crows nest and smiled as I received a hug seeing her observing my stance seeing I was getting better at being on my feet but they were still tender.

"Jack said he was going to show you some tricks when you got your feet back under you." Elizabeth stated dryly with an amused expression on her face seeing Will was showing one of the newer crew members a couple of tricks of his own. "I think you might want to pick up some from Will too." She said as I nodded faintly seeing Jack was talking avidly with Gibbs up at the helm discussing our next stop, which I could see clearly made Gibbs very uncomfortable. _"I think that's a good idea…I get the feeling I'm going to need those tricks."_ I thought remembering the places on the puzzle map and cringing.

I watched the crew anxiously gathering around awaiting our evident stop in Tortuga and found myself laughing as Ragetti again ran across the deck after the wooden eye he seemed to loose more often then I could count and heard several of the crew start the party early so to speak by breaking out the rum and to my amusement instruments while we drifted slowly to the ever present familiar island of Tortuga. Elizabeth was already amusing herself by dragging Will across the deck her wild spinning dances making the both of them appear drunk even though they were still very sober.

The rest of the crew remained at their posts while I sat on a crate and watched with fascination at the many different instruments being played and bobbed my head to the music seeing Jack was content at the helm observing the action below a very noticeably smirk evident on his face. _"I hate it when he knows more then he lets on."_ I thought getting the feeling there was more on his mind then just the puzzle map and wondering what else Tia Dalma could possibly do to help us along the way. I watched as we pulled into the docks of Tortuga and the first watch was left on the ship seeing everyone clear out through Tortuga rapidly before my eyes and laughing as several of them easily found a stop off to get rum and company.

"You like this place way too much." Elizabeth muttered dragging Will down the gangplank and off into the busy and loud streets of Tortuga, guns going off and fights run about.

"That's a bad thing?" I asked aloud seeing she was already far from ear shot and shrugging. "I like it here, my kind of town." I said turning and seeing Jack was currently speaking with Anna-Maria before he left the helm in her charge and started toward me across the deck. "Elizabeth doesn't approve of my liking Tortuga." I said seeing him pause in front of me with a curious look on his face.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tortuga in her opinion?" Jack stated allowing a smirk to cross his face clearly already knowing why she disapproved of the place and not caring. "Ye up to a few lessons?" he questioned glancing down at my feet and smiling faintly remembering my complications I had with cushioning my feet and fighting with my boots from earlier.

"Maybe…what do you have in mind?" I asked knowing my feet would probably be protesting my action later, but in the mood for some interesting entertainment at the moment.

"I know a place where I'm sure ye could get in some practice." Jack stated with an amused chuckle as I shrugged nodding I liked the idea. "If you can keep up with these few tricks I'm going to show ye first." He said standing back and drawing his sword waiting for me to do the same, which I did watching as he demonstrated several interesting moves that I for a moment thought I wouldn't get.

"Right…too fast." I muttered observing his move and seeing an all to clear 'oh well' expression on his face and huffing irritably before following his attacks, somehow remembering the moves easily enough and meeting him blow for blow. _"Then again maybe not."_ I thought surprised I had kept up with him and seeing he too seemed slightly surprised and somehow proud at the same time. _"I have a few of my own from watching Will and Liz earlier."_ I thought smiling faintly following through with his rhythm again throwing in the other moves seeing him easily catch them, but pausing afterward with an amused expression on his face.

"Ye trying too hard love." Jack stated returning his sword to his side and glancing around the area thoughtfully seeing they had drawn only some minor attention, nothing overly dangerous. "Come on…I think ye could use a fight." He said leading the way down the roads of Tortuga with arm around my shoulders pausing and sighing as a woman with long raven hair and glittering green eyes instantly recognized him.

"Who's the wench?" hissed the woman adjusting her green skirts and giving me a look of complete contempt.

"Not with him." I murmured ducking Jacks arm and standing back to watch the scene unfold seeing him give me an annoyed look seeing I wasn't going to help him out of this one unless it involved something sharp. "I wouldn't do that." I warned catching her wrist as I noticed something glint and holding her arm steady seeing a dagger in her hand. _"You again."_ I thought realizing it was the same girl from the last time and giving her a very evil look. "I warned you once already…I figured you would back off." I stated taking the dagger from her hand and toying with it allowing a look between amused and evil to cross my face.

"Ye recognized her." Jack said clearly not amused with my actions, but seeing the faint light was catching the dagger in my hand and wondering what I planned on doing with it.

"This is that girl you were here with last time." Stated the woman sounding more annoyed then I thought she could. "What is she…your personal whore?"

"_That's not wise."_ Jack thought seeing the dagger pause in my hands as I placed the tip gently against my finger and glanced up at her with narrowed eyes. _"Personal whore…I'm not a whore and thank you very much I'm quite happy with him." _ I thought moving the dagger quickly without thinking and slicing the dress from skirts to corset, luckily missing any of her skin in the process. I then dropped the dagger at her feet watching her catch her dress quickly before it fell revealing her in her undergarments and smiled faintly.

"_Don't mess with me lady, I might surprise you."_ I thought aware I was becoming more so violent then usual since I had come to the pirate world and allowing the briefest of smiles before grabbing Jacks arm and pulling him away from the rather flustered looking woman. Jack returned his arm around my shoulders without another word and led the way to the _Faithful Bride_ entering with me in tow and ducked several items flying around him as he maneuvered to a back table leaving me there to go get rum.

"I will eventually hurt that woman." I muttered aloud seeing Jack place a rum in front of me a smirk evident on his face before he sat across from me nodding apparently in agreement. "Why do you always attract trouble?" I asked seeing him give me a reproachful look before shrugging.

"Because eh is trouble tha be why." Anna-Maria stated dryly joining us and ignoring the dark look Jack gave her in response. "I tried to tell ye tha lass."

"So you did…I think I love trouble though." I pointed out giggling at the smug look Jack gave Anna-Maria before she rolled her eyes and took a sip of rum.

"Ye do." Anna-Maria stated wryly before leaving the table to amuse herself elsewhere.

"I know I do…not again." I muttered watching as Jacks gaze settled on someone watching us from across the room and I snorted my annoyance giving Jack a very annoyed look. "I don't love trouble anymore." I stated seeing him give me a glance before standing clearly curious to the one watching us. "I swear if that's another person you threatened before…I'm going to threaten you with a dagger and I won't miss." I stated warningly seeing Jacks eyes widen at the threat before giving me a look as though I was joking. "I'm serious Jack Sparrow."

"Captain love." Jack stated with a smirk before he kindly excused himself from the table by standing and returning to the bar without any other comment.

"_I'll give you Captain."_ I thought snapping the hand of one of the many half conscious drunks that attempted a grab at my ass. "Don't make me finish breaking appendages mate." I warned seeing the man cringe at the threat clasping his broken hand and walking quickly from my sight.

**--Bar--**

"Need another rum." Jack stated to the bar keeper observing the man that had been eyeing their table thoughtfully. He was tall long scraggly graying brown hair and a green eye, the other was white with a scar through it and his clothing was rather well kept considering he was in Tortuga. "Have I threatened ye before mate?" he questioned finally letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Maybe…who's yer friend?" Asked the man clearly watching as Brandi snapped another mans appendages for reaching to far into her personally space followed by a sharp elbow to the face for going for his sword.

"_I need to be careful what I show that woman."_ Jack thought clearly seeing I was currently in a fowl mood and he would have a very interesting night if anything were to currently go wrong.

"She's not my friend……I think she's me girl." Jack stated curiously wondering when he had last claimed a woman to truly be his girl, something he didn't expect to do even though he had been claiming that for a while now. "Ye mind yer own business mate and explain the maybe part." He warned seeing the man allow a brief smile filled with a few missing teeth and some rather interesting wooden teeth that looked as though a termite had taken residence in his mouth.

"I'm not interested in yer girl or ye for that matter…just what you're after, Jack Sparrow." Said the guy casually before seeing Jacks hand twitch near his sword ready for trouble and anything else.

"Captain." Snapped Jack irritably seeing Brandi stand and swing a chair rather violently into a rather large guys head apparently drawing attention from men who had witnessed her breaking several appendages and seeing there could be trouble in the near future. "What am I after?" he questioned keeping his gaze fixed on her seeing her sit back down glaring at anyone who dared to make another move on her personal space.

"Yer after a globe, that can show ye treasure ye never imagined…according to the legends. I didn't believe the legends until I heard you had come in contact with a specific map and went through hell to get the thing. Sadly the person who informed me of this is now dead……last I heard." He stated finishing his rum and nodding toward a group of maybe four men that appeared a bit stocky and dangerous. "I will call them away if ye kindly tell me where the map is."

"I don't think so mate." Jack stated dryly seeing Elizabeth and Will had just walked into the bar and had taken notice to him and his gaze following the large men.

**--Table fight.--**

"Damn stupid ass." I hissed grabbing another chair and snapping it over another mans head seeing that there was something going on and Jack was currently studying me from across the room. "Great…I take that look as we're in serious……oh shit!" I yelped ducking as a sword came for my head and hearing a clang, glancing up to see Will standing there eye level with one of the men holding the sword that nearly took my head. "Thanks." I stated seeing Elizabeth was busy with her own pirate and seeing Jack nodding in response that it was a good time to try out my latest lessons.

"You alright?" Elizabeth asked managing to kick her assailant into a beam and force him down with a groan.

"Yeah…no need for me to go loosing my head over the situation." I stated trying to be humorous and receiving an evil look in response. "Right, no more bad jokes." I stated dryly before pulling out my sword and joining the now rather interesting large scale fight around us.

**--Back with Jack--**

"She's quick." Stated the man sounding interested before ducking a swing from Jacks sword meeting his blade with his own. "Now Jack…all I need is some information and I won't cause ye or yer friends anymore headaches." He said meeting another blow from Jack and sighing irritably.

"Ye be a little late for negotiating mate…yer friend nearly took me girls head." Jack stated with an annoyed look on his face before both swords met several more times with a clang, both pirates moving swiftly in between several other fights in the room coming into our rather interesting mess of a fight.

"Hi Jack." I said with a smile ducking a sword and kneeing the guy in the most sensitive of his assets. "Duck." I stated watching as he caught a blow from the man that had been watching us and rushing over to Elizabeth's aid.

I placed my sword back at my side and took the nearest chair swinging it like a mad woman into three of the men whom had ganged up on Elizabeth hearing a splintering of wood and smiling satisfied as the three collapsed in a stunned heap. _"Three strikes you're out."_ I thought returning my sword rapidly to my hand and using one of the more interesting moves Jack had shown me catching a sword above my head ducking low and taking the guys feet out from under him. Will was on the other side of the room assisting Elizabeth where he could and I was now opposite Jack and the other pirates fight watching carefully to see what would happen and cursing irritably as strong arms lifted me from behind almost making me drop my sword. I glared menacingly ahead at an amused looking pirate approaching us and snapped my head back hearing a crunch and swinging my leg out knocking the other backwards.

"Time to go love." Jack stated startling me from behind and grabbing my arm making a beeline for the exit seeing Elizabeth and Will were already halfway there. "I think we may have company on this adventure yet…again ye were right." He stated wryly before ducking a flying chair and pausing as a bottle shattered in front of us.

"I told you so…duck." I said as another bottle nearly hit us both. "Go!" I hissed as both of us scrambled for the exit following after Will and Elizabeth.

The four of us made it to the street and followed Jack down several different alleys, before pausing to catch our breaths. I gave Will a knowing look and leaned against the wall hearing Elizabeth instantly go into her lecture before rolling my eyes and concentrating on the now dark sky listening to the familiar noise of Tortuga and smiling as a not so amused looking drunk tumbled from a balcony nearly landing on the fighting duo making them pause and glance down.

"_Time to go."_ I thought yanking Jack one way and seeing Will pull Elizabeth the other agreeing to meet back at the Pearl soon. I led Jack down a couple of familiar alleys and ducked into a familiar shop glancing around at the various jewelry, garments, and other goods in the store waving to a graying haired woman with kind brown eyes wearing a red worn dress her hair neatly in an up do of the time.

"Hello again dear…I see ye dragged yer man with ye this time." She said softly as I gave Jack a look of annoyance and nodded sighing. "What can I do for ye this time?" she questioned as I glanced around the shop and pointed Jack to a seat walking behind the counter and into the back to talk with the kind shop keeper, leaving Jack to stare after me in bewilderment.

"Can I do a service in return for you again Hannah?" I asked seeing the woman offer me her kind smile and nod. "I need something to impress our voodoo queen friend again and knew you said you had some things to sort in here that you couldn't reach. I will help and drag him in to help too for the items." I stated as the woman nodded and turned pointing to several boxes of old dresses and linens that needed to be sorted through.

"Ye start there and I'll have something very interesting for ye by the time you're done, you are a very kind young woman…that man be very lucky." Stated Hannah softly before exiting the back room waving for Jack to join me in the back.

"What's going on love?" Jack questioned watching as I grabbed several boxes and dumped them in the middle of the floor eyeing the mess of material thoughtfully.

"This is how I got those necklaces last time…she does trades, if you're really nice and stay on her good side. Give me a hand sorting this mess so we can go to Tia Dalma's and get your information." I muttered tossing a rather interesting antique lace dress into his face and laughing at his startled cough at the dust he received with the garment.

A few hours later and twenty empty boxes Hannah returned to the back room staring around in surprise at the neatly sorted linens folded and ready for tagging and then glanced at the box of the not so good linens that would go out with the trash. Hannah smiled and motioned for us to go back out into the main room where I watched Jack give me a slightly evil look brushing off dust and picking off linen pieces from his clothing watching as I disappeared into the back with Hannah who led me to my surprise to a bunch of rather beautiful and intriguing gowns or rich reds, greens, and other dark colors.

"Pick one of these dresses and a nice necklace to trade with yer voodoo queen. Ye have done a great deal to help me dear and if ye need anymore to trade with yer friend…come back and I'll gladly do it. Ye saved me business from going under and I appreciate yer advice on how to draw in more customers." Said Hannah before I nodded hugging her and watching as the flustered woman returned to wait on another customer who entered the shop.

The main problem I had with finding a dress is I had no idea about Tia Dalma's size let alone if she would take any of these richly decorated dresses and sighed calling to Jack. I explained we had a pick of the dresses and jewelry for trading with Tia but I had no clue her size. Jack kindly pointed out her size in several of the dresses and gave me a curt nod when I gave him a curious look, but decided against asking how he knew.

I had a very good idea how Jack knew and didn't want to think about it, now having more reasons to dislike Tia Dalma then before but knowing too that it wasn't my place to really worry. Jack was clearly not on Tia Dalma's list of friends, they were now more of acquaintances and I finally found a rich emerald green dress I thought she would fancy and noticed Jack glancing over the jewelry thoughtfully eyeing the rings, and slipping a couple on glancing over his shoulder to see if he was free and clear.

"I doubt Hannah would appreciate that Jack." I stated seeing him jump startled by my annoyed voice and smiling innocently. "Back to where you stole them from…and grab that rose quartz pendant that looks like a lily of the valley." I muttered seeing him remove the rings he had taken and give me a sour look before doing as he was told. "Don't look so miserable, I'll make it up to you later on the ship." I said with a smile before I turned toward the exit and waved to Hannah from under the dress which I was carrying carefully in my arms.

Without another word Jack led the way back through the town toward the docks where hopefully everyone would be waiting to head out. I paused snagging Jacks collar and dragging him into a narrow alley cutting off his protest by clamping my hand over his mouth and directing my head in the direction I recognized a few of the men I had rather rudely knocked unconscious with a chair. _"Bugger…they're scanning Tortuga for us all."_ He thought glancing further down the way and seeing the Black Pearl had a few of the familiar men in front of it, but no one dared venture aboard, which I and Jack were both thankful for. I turned around in the narrow alley and observed it for an exit seeing it turned off into another alley and not so kindly dragged Jack with me hearing him mutter under his breathe about 'pushy woman' before I halted at the end and glanced around seeing all was clear, but we were several feet away from the ship and could be easily spotted. I suddenly got a very uncomfortable feeling and felt Jack wrap an arm around my waist pulling me back into the alley seeing I was suddenly pale.


	11. Chapter 11: Arachnids

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Arachnids**

"I got shot running from this alley." I whispered remembering my first adventure in Tortuga and placing my hand against the scar in my shoulder watching as Jack quickly caught the gown from my grasp. "I do not want to repeat that day." I stated matter-of-factly before peaking out of the alley and seeing all was clear, but getting a very bad feeling.

"Relax love…ye be safe with me." Jack whispered seeing I had frozen to the spot and wasn't going to move anytime soon. "Yer feet probably need more bandaging and yer wobbling from too much activity love." He pointed out as I finally noticed my throbbing feet and shook from my daze stepping carefully from the alley and following after Jack who led the way down to the docks.

We crept in between crates, barrels and boxes galore making our way through the shadows to the Black Pearl and pausing within a simple few feet of safety observing several men standing guard watching the area carefully for signs of movement. _"Now what Jack?"_ I thought startled when he thrust the dress into my arms and turned to watch the men thoughtfully. I then saw he was playing with something in his hand trying to catch the light from the several torches lighting up the currently busy docks and saw him finally manage a glimmer watching tensely staring at the ship seeing one returned and smiling faintly in relief.

"_Clever Jack…I should have known he had something up his sleeve."_ I thought watching carefully as Anna-Maria and Elizabeth promptly thrust several what appeared to be rotted fruits at the startled men seeing Gibbs, Will, Cotton and a couple others knock them unconscious before ducking into the moving crowd returning to the ship. I followed Jack carefully through the crowd somehow managing to avoid loosing the dress and smiled as he led the way up to the familiar deck waving away the rest of the crew to their positions knowing quietly leaving was the best way to exit Tortuga with someone after us yet again.

It was a warm night and I found myself relaxed now that we were on our way to Tia Dalma's. I made my way slowly up to the crows nest seeing Jack had taken over helm duty for a while and finally found myself comfortably up high above the deck staring across the ocean for miles allowing the Caribbean air to whisper around me. I kept a look out for about an hour or so when I heard a shuffling sound and saw one of the crew were coming to relieve me from duty and sighed exiting the crows nest pausing at the bottom of the rungs and hanging upside down again seeing Jack was coming from helm duty to meet me and smiling as he paused tilting his head to try and meet my gaze chuckling at my amused smile. _"I already know what he wants…I told him I would make it up to him on the ship."_ I thought crossing my arms and locking my feet in the rungs watching as he returned to an upright position and I glanced up at him.

"Ye coming down, or do I have to take ye down?" Jack questioned with an amused smirk on his face seeing some of the crew were amused by the show going on between us.

"Depends…are you giving me a choice?" I asked seeing him shake his head very slightly and cross his arms against his chest. "Didn't think so." I stated leaning up to right myself and finish the climb down startled when my foot snagged and I found myself laying across the deck with a groan. "Why me?" I asked aloud seeing Jack was now leaning down over me to see if I was alright.

"You really should know better then to go climbing around with your feet cut up like they are Brandi." Elizabeth stated in a motherly fashion joining Jack and a concerned looking Will who I just noticed.

"I don't know better." I muttered with a giggle sitting up and accepting the offered hands of Jack finding myself on my feet and staring around at the amused faces observing me. "I'm coming." I stated pretending to be annoyed as Jack tried to pull me away from Elizabeth and Will.

"Right then." Elizabeth muttered turning red seeing that if she and Will did not promptly excuse themselves they would both end up highly embarrassed.

I found myself inside the cabin and pinned against the door giggling faintly as Jacks lips found mine and allowed him to lead. _"I always keep my promises."_ I thought smiling faintly behind his kiss. It was still dark when I woke and glanced around the cabin pulling the blankets up around my body, Jack barely stirred when I shifted sideways to observe the room with moonlight spilling across the floor. _"Why did I wake up?"_ I wondered feeling a very warm breeze flowing through the cabin and noticing one of the windows were left open to allow the air to shuffle in the cabin. I just sat there for a long while before shrugging and laying back down wrapping my arm around Jack and going back to sleep.

**--On Deck--**

"Anna, have you noticed any changes more so then usual in Jack?" Elizabeth asked from her perch on the deck against the railing observing Anna-Maria who was currently on duty.

"Ye mean other then Gibbs's cryptic answers?" Anna-Maria asked giving Gibbs a suspicious look seeing he was walking around the deck to inspect to see if all was in order. "Yes." She answered after a long pause.

"Gibbs knows more then he's letting on…I think Jacks confused." Elizabeth finally stated after a short pause trying to find a good word for what she thought would describe Jack. "I think he's realized he finally has someone he cares about and accepts him faults and all…it seems to somehow complicate things." She murmured softly seeing Anna-Maria glancing at her for a long moment.

"Tha be because Jack is complicated…I thin Brandi is jus as complicated." Anna-Maria stated both of them turning hearing Gibbs clear his throat interrupting the conversation with a curious look on his face. "Wha?" she questioned giving him a menacing look seeing him raise his hands in defense and take a sip from his flask.

"Ye both leave the complicated ones alone…it be abou time someone straighten im out." Gibbs stated seeing both women give him a suspicious look. "Ye both understan one thin, Jack will always be a…

"Paradox and it's wise to let those paradoxes work themselves out. Brandi and Jack are together because of paradox and will probably stay that way." Will finished seeing Gibbs give him a startled look raising his brow in thought before shrugging and nodding in agreement. "I think we're all slowly starting to understand Jacks…um…interesting behavior." He stated thoughtfully.

"For example, Jack finally has feelings and they complicate things…hence the paradox or conundrum of those 'two peas in a pod' he so fondly uses as a term?" Elizabeth questioned seeing Will and the others nod. "I've been hanging around Brandi too long, I hate using extremely complicated words to explain things." She muttered wrinkling her face in annoyance and watching the stars overhead.

"Look at it from this poin of view…he isn an annoyin lonely git anymore, just an annoyin'ly more complicated git now." Anna-Maria stated making the others all give her a strange amused look before they all had a good chuckle.

**--Jacks Cabin--**

"_It isn't morning."_ I thought aware of something different in the room and barely cracking my eyes open seeing Jack was awake and studying me with that same odd expression on his face I had come to recognize as caring and yet confused. I smiled up at him and saw him smirk down in return a twinkle in his eye. _"Apparently I succeeded in making things up to him."_ I thought finding the thought amusing enough that I allowed a stifled giggle seeing him quirk his brows curiously.

"Don't ask…my mind not working so well." I murmured sitting up and leaning across him finding his lips with my own feeling an arm wrap around me as he deepened the kiss sliding back down into the bed.

_Knock, Knock, Smack_

"Damn it." I hissed glaring from the bed at the door hearing the familiar abuse the door seemed to get from Elizabeth with a different sound applied. "What was that?" I muttered leaning across Jack with effort and grabbing a robe ignoring his snort of irritation as I slid from bed tying the robe around me seeing him sit up glaring evilly at the door. "Yes?" I grumbled opening the door and seeing Elizabeth was on the floor cursing, evilly staring up at me.

"I fell down…basically I tried one of your present graceful moves. We're going to be very near Tia Dalma's soon and Gibbs was hoping Jack changed his mind, and I was too." Elizabeth grumbled staring up at my offered hand and climbing to her feet.

"Nope…no mind changing." I muttered seeing her glance down and give me a startled look seeing I was walking barefoot and was moving back and forth to stop the annoying throbbing of my feet. "I know…go re-dress those wounds." I murmured as she gave me a 'you better' look and started off toward the deck.

"Ye alright?" Jack muttered as I flopped on the edge of the bed and studied my still unpleasant looking wounds of my feet and nodded. "Rather an interesting way of approaching one to change ones mind." He murmured as I turned giving him a 'huh' look and rolling my eyes.

"You know I think it's pretty bad that I can understand you, even when you're trying to not make sense to throw those off around you." I muttered seeing Jack give me a puzzled look before thinking over what I said and smirking. "Yes…I understand your silver tongue rather easily…problem is I don't always think it's a good thing." I murmured hissing as I cleaned my injuries with rum and wrapped them in bandages again.

"Yer probably right." Jack said chuckling in amusement as I reached across the bed and grabbed my pillow smacking him across the head. "Ye pirate." He muttered spitting out feathers and catching the pillow as I swung again pulling me and pillow up across him.

"I know…it's your fault." I stated laughing as I pulled several feathers from around his face and kissed him, before standing and attempting another fight with cushioning and boots. "Evil feet." I grumped snorting in irritation as I finally managed to get my pants on and then the boots. I felt something smack my face and sputtered a moment giving Jack an evil look pulling the shirt over my head and tossing his pants rather violently at him only to watch him reflexively catch them and chuckle.

"_No fair."_ I thought grumpily before shrugging and standing finding my brush and running it quickly through my knotted hair seeing Jack had already exited the cabin. I somehow felt slow in the morning and found it was usually because Jack was good with mornings and I disliked them. I finally found myself on deck startled when Elizabeth handed me bread with apple butter on it before I caught the bottle of water she gave me on her way to her duties. _"Morning to you too."_ I thought already seeing I had irked her again and it was going to be another long ride to Tia Dalma's home.

Somehow every time we were headed to Tia Dalma's I was the bad guy in the situation and it was starting to become more of a problem then I liked, which meant I was about to solve the problem the only way I was good at solving the problem, go find Elizabeth and try and talk it out. I glanced around deck seeing Will was practicing sword moves as usual and saw him point toward Elizabeth who I assumed had went to huff and rant at the back of the ship where I usually found myself sulking after a fight. I made my way around to the back of the ship and saw Elizabeth standing there with her sword drawn practicing moves with an air target to take out her frustrations.

"Elizabeth…not so high." Will murmured startling me as I turned seeing he was studying his wife carefully seeing she was thoroughly agitated at the moment and her stance was off.

"Tell her not me…I know I'm off, it's all her fault, Jacks fault, and that ever present voodoo witch Tia Dalma's fault." Elizabeth snapped irritably thrusting at the air so violently I could have sworn I heard the air run for its life. "What do you two want?" she asked halting in her air fighting and lowering her sword to observe Will and myself studying her violent moves.

"Since you're so testy and the air is getting a thrashing would you like to take your frustrations out on me and have Will show me a few tricks while we're at it?" I asked crossing my arms and waiting for her to start ranting at me, swallowing hard as I saw a familiar evil grin cross her face knowing I had inserted my foot in my mouth this time. _"Really smart…big mouth."_ I thought sighing as she stepped back in a stance apparently waiting for me to fall on my ass.

"Ye should have been quiet love." Jack stated coming up behind us and observing the conversation we were having.

"Thanks for the tip…it's a little late though." I muttered sighing and drawing my sword walking slowly over to my spot readying myself for a thrashing I probably did deserve.

Elizabeth was still aiming high and left, which gave me some advantage but not a lot considering she was thoroughly crabby at the moment and was easily matching me blow for blow. I listened carefully to Will who was calling out various moves to both Elizabeth and myself and saw Jack was studying from the side apparently amused by the fight going on. _"Alright Will…I get it."_ I thought ducking a quick swipe from Elizabeth who looked too happy for my liking which annoyed me to an extent and I resorted to adding the moves I had learned from other fights and the tricks Jack taught me seeing Elizabeth glare dangerously as her sword flew to Will's feet. I saw Jack cover his mouth to hide the amused look on his face and noticed Will was too hiding an amused look from her.

"Pirate." Elizabeth grumbled crossly catching her sword as Will tossed it to her easily enough and glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Jacks fault." I stated softly allowing a smile on my face seeing her eyes narrowing further at me. "I always thought it was bloody pirate?" I asked being smart and catching another round of annoyed blows again sending her sword from her hand startled when she grabbed my wrist and tackled me to the deck. "Cheat." I stated giggling seeing her amused look and then watching as she rolled to the side laughing up at Will and Jack who for a moment thought she was literally going to beat me senseless.

"They're fine." Muttered Will watching as we both glanced at each other and started to laugh realizing how easily we had fooled both of them.

Elizabeth and I stood returning our swords to our sides hearing a shout and all following after Jack who glanced toward a familiar river way and smiled clearly glad to see we were outside of Tia Dalma's Bayou. Elizabeth gave a snarl and grumbled sentence of curses, which I could barely distinguish and none of them were nice. I sighed seeing this was again going to be a very long trip and joined Jack at the side of the ship where a long boat was being lowered into the water and watched as Elizabeth got angrily into the boat possessively latching onto Will's arm and glared straight ahead while we rowed into the familiar sticky muggy area, the bugs a minor annoyance and the various forms shifting in the boggy area around us making Gibbs and Anna-Maria very uncomfortable. Elizabeth saw Cotton was far from happy about the return to the bayou and noticed the tension around them was so thick a knife could literally cut through it. Finally we were floating beside a familiar shack that I could swear would fall at any point and we followed jack up to the shack. Anna-Maria and Gibbs elected to stay with Cotton this time and watched the four of us disappear into the small building with dress and necklace in tow.

I glanced around ducking several hanging items I really didn't want to know about and paused at a familiar opening in the room seeing Tia Dalma at her table studying claws and muttering something before glancing up a welcoming smile crossing her face. Tia stood very slowly and paused staring from one face to another seeing Elizabeth narrow her eyes suspiciously before I found the strange woman's arm around my shoulders leading me to a chair where I sat rather suddenly do to the force she drove me down with and then I saw Jack sit down next to me glancing behind to see Elizabeth and Will watching cautiously from the shadows. Without a word Tia Dalma disappeared into the back muttering things and in the process I heard object crashing, breaking and thumping as she sorted through shelves only to emerge later with a familiar amber liquid handing it to Jack and watching as Elizabeth walked over kneeling down to undo her handy bandage work watching as Tia instructed for Elizabeth to accept the liquid this time and treat the wounds like she had done so many times. Again my feet were healed shortly and I easily slid back into my boots thankful I didn't have to waddle around like a penguin for several more weeks.

"Ye be her best friend, that's why it worked." Tia Dalma stated before disappearing leaving us in the room to return the strange bottle to her hideaway.

"Interesting." Jack stated glancing at Elizabeth who snorted in disapproval and walked over leaning into Will's arm glaring at the returning form of Tia Dalma who sat down and glanced back and forth between Jack and myself for a minute.

"Now what can I do for ye Jack?" Tia Dalma asked curiously staring back and forth again.

"Ye can explain a way around Arachnid Caverns if ye please and perhaps this nice little pendant ye gave her." Jack stated pointing to the silver necklace around my neck and eyeing the smiling woman suspiciously.

"She be afraid of the lucky ones…that pendant is just to assist when real trouble arises, I have no control over the way it helps those around her, only she does." Tia Dalma stated softly glancing at my expression when she called the spiders lucky.

"Lucky my foot." I grumbled glancing at Jack who allowed the faintest of smirks on his face. "What else did you want to ask her?" I questioned curiously seeing Jack nod as though remembering something else.

"Can ye tell me anything about the globe Tia…it appears we have some friends that are a little more than interested in it, and are willing to do less then pleasant things to us for it." Jack stated with a wry smile seeing me give him an annoyed look before glancing up at the ceiling intently so as not to say something smart.

"Payment?" Tia Dalma asked with a wry smile of her own apparently already annoyed with Jacks visit again to her home, but with her it was often hard to tell she always seemed to like long visits and dishing out cryptic messages.

"Here." I said softly standing and taking the dress from Elizabeth along with the necklace seeing Tia Dalma's expression turn to surprise at the offerings as though it was more then she expected. "I have a very kind friend, which does trades for helping her shop." I stated seeing her tilt her head curiously and study the dress before taking it into her hands and studying it. _"She acts as though she's never seen a dress before."_ I thought seeing Jack looked about as confused as the rest of us.

"Ye have a very good idea of what I like girl." Tia Dalma said finally breaking the silence in the room and glancing over at my hand seeing I also had a necklace dangling there for her in exchange for information. "Jack…I will tell ye about the globe, but I must speak with this one before ye leave." She said softly as I gave her a puzzled look seeing Elizabeth was not happy with this turn of events to say the least, I got the feeling she would have run the woman through if permitted.

"Aye…but if anything goes wrong, I will show ye my less then pleasant side." Jack warned with a curt nod seeing Tia Dalma give him an amused look before nodding seeing Elizabeth appeared to be satisfied with the threat.

"The globe is supposed to show the location of a long forgotten treasure from legends. I don't know the entire story, but this treasure belonged to a hidden city far off of these hidden puzzle islands and located within this island is a hidden temple with a globe of mysterious powers that will show you the location of the lost city. It was said this city long ago vanished below the depths due to an unknown reason and carried along with it all the history and knowledge of those with it. That is all I know of the legends Jack…I will say this though yer lass will be helpful to ye on this journey so keep her close." She stated softly sounding eerie at the last part of her story making me glance at her suspiciously before seeing Jack nod apparently happy with what he got from her but even more puzzled then usual at the cryptic tale.

"Come on Jack." Elizabeth grumbled giving Tia Dalma a most decidedly dangerous glare before she led both men toward the door nodding in my direction to indicate they would be ready if anything were to go wrong.

I waited there in my seat for a long time observing Tia Dalma staring down at her thrown crab legs, before a familiar smile crossed her face and she stood startling me so much I nearly tumbled from my chair, without a word the woman again vanished into the back room and repeated the earlier actions of her search only to emerge much later carrying an interesting thin book in her hands and blowing the dust off the cover not so subtly in my face forcing me to cough. _"Thanks a bunch you crazy woman."_ I thought sneezing as the dust flew in my face a second time when she opened the book and glanced over the writing carefully before studying me for a long while and turning the book so I could read the text or so I thought. The text was in Latin and very roughly laced with dust, and other things that had distorted the words over the years, which basically meant I was staring at a text I could normally read, but without the ability to do so.

"It's too smudged…I can't read it Tia Dalma." I muttered sneezing again as she laughed softly clearly amused by my annoyance before tossing the book aside rather quickly allowing it to crash unceremoniously to the floor with a thump. _"She's nuts…Jack help, this mad woman just got upgraded to condiments."_ I thought glancing at the book and then back at the slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"I know that…at least I know ye can read Latin, runes, and I'm sure a few other things that Jack has failed to test ye on. I just need to know a few things from ye girl." Said Tia Dalma still sounding too cryptic and eerie for my liking. "First off those things is how you gained so much knowledge of the weird, and historical aspects without living them and secondly why ye are still with the man that isn't even sure if he wants to keep ye. Yer a smart lass and can have anything you want." She said raising her brow clearly curious about my life from the future and those around me.

"As for the first question…in my time I was a history major and paranormal researcher for my minor, that's what they are called in college a place of high education in my time. I enjoy both subjects to the point some consider me a little obsessive and weird myself…you also know I practice magic otherwise you wouldn't be so nosey." I stated snippily growing more and more annoyed with the woman every time we visited her. "As for your second question…I love that man and don't care what you say or think about him, I will defend him until hell freezes over, as for doing better if your referencing to a certain annoying naval officer…I would rather eat barnacles." I grumbled seeing her tilt her head an amused expression on her face.

"I see…ye are a paradox…actually as much of a paradox as the man ye love. Yer life and his will always be an adventure, because yer stuck with each other due to paradoxical circumstances. Ye can leave now woman." Tia Dalma stated disappearing into the backroom without another word cackling all the way as though something was highly amusing.

I stood and started out the door hearing something behind me and glancing Tia Dalma studying me as I exited the house still cackling madly. _"Ye are always going to be stuck with that man, the paradox that caused ye to meet was your fates forever intertwining. One of the future will hold one of the past forever locked into love and the battle to keep that love. I always knew that one day Jack would get himself a woman of interesting qualities, ye far passed my assumptions."_ Tia thought shuffling back to her table and studying the grab claws again with an expression of intensity.

I slowly made my way down to the long boat smiling when arms wrapped around me and lifted me the rest of the way into the boat. I sat down beside Jack seeing Elizabeth and Will were currently in deep conversation ignoring us and I took the time to turn to Jack and grasp his hand letting him know all was good before he nodded his attention drawn to our exit back to the Pearl where we would remain anchored for the night and leave early the next morning.

Once on the ship everyone scattered to do their own thing leaving Jack and myself at the helm to discuss whatever Tia Dalma's cryptic messages meant. I knew Jack was curious to know what the woman had to say to me, but I was still puzzling over her story trying to figure out what legendary place she was talking about and snorted my annoyance as my thought process kept returning to her attempts to ruin my life with her cryptic riddles.

Jack could sense my annoyance and called over Gibbs to take over the helm leading me to the back of the ship and grinning as he pulled his sword figuring it was best to pull my trick and let me take my frustrations out in a sword fight I would definitely in this case loose. _"Smart ass."_ I thought with an amused smirk of my own before I obliged pulling my own sword and following his moves rather closely and far easier now that my feet were healed. He realized I was now fully up to par and amused himself with more complex moves taking my sword from my hand several times before I grumbled a few choice curses and used his own moves against him finding my sword again laying on the deck, and me in his arms staring up at his smug look.

"Pirate." I grumbled before finding his lips pressed against mine and giggling following him over to the railing where we both sat down his arm around my shoulders. "That woman is so damn crazy she went from nuts to condiments." I murmured seeing Jack give me a curious look. "Something I picked up from a show I used to watch back home. Anyway I greatly dislike her and will gladly help Elizabeth murder the woman in her sleep. She was so cryptic and odd sounding I swear she knows more about me and you then she is letting on…I hate not knowing." I grumbled crossly hearing Jack chuckle before seeing my narrowed eyes and glancing up innocently at the sky.

"She is a very strange woman, but I think ye should know something interesting about Tia Dalma first…she's always going to unnerve ye, she prides herself in that." Jack stated apparently knowing this first hand. "Ye have any idea what she meant by ye would be a great asset when we get to this city?" he questioned curiously before watching me glare at the deck lost in thought.

"It reminds me of a legend, but my brain isn't working right now…she irritated me beyond reasoning and I really need a break from all of this lunacy." I muttered staring at Jack who could clearly see at the moment I was too distracted to be of much help. "You come find me in a little bit." I said softly kissing him before climbing to my feet and heading straight up to the one place on the Black Pearl I could think, which was the crows nest.

**--The Deck--**

"Jack?" questioned Gibbs stepping from the front of the ship seeing Jack was sitting against the railing puzzling over the woman above him in the crows nest. "Now wha?" he questioned seeing Jack snap to attention before standing and dusting himself off.

"Tia Dalma really agitated Brandi…I can't get a thing out of her." Jack stated dryly before allowing a faint smirk accepting a bottle of rum from Gibbs.

"She'll be fine Jack." Gibbs stated softly seeing he was still studying the crows nest almost as though willing her to come back down and speak with him. "Ye worrie abou yer girl?" he questioned knowing it may be dangerous to ask such questions with his mood swings, but also knowing it was a truth Jack hid well.

"What do ye think Gibbs?" muttered Jack ignoring the slightly amused and curious expression on his face before titling his head thoughtfully up at the crows nest seeing Elizabeth was making her way up the rungs to Brandi's perch. "Bloody woman…can't stay out of me hair for a minute." He murmured sounding relieved to see Elizabeth going up to attempt and drag Brandi down. _"Brandi's been up there for a long time, she needs to talk to me."_ He thought seeing Gibbs was studying him intently and realizing he was again revealing too much. "Get yer bloody arse back to work." He muttered as Gibbs chuckled before doing as asked seeing Jack was no longer in the mood to talk.

**--Crows nest--**

I was so intent on my thoughts up in the crows' nest I hadn't heard any movement below me until I heard the slapping of hands and glanced up seeing Elizabeth was making her way to my side. I allowed a brief smile before becoming lost in my thoughts again knowing eventually she would coax me out of the crows nest and back to Jack who was probably wondering why the hell I wouldn't talk with him.

Tia Dalma had gotten to me and I knew she was keeping more to herself then anyone suspected, but I wasn't sure how to confront the nutty woman without her doing some kind of hex or something my way. Granted I had a great deal of knowledge in magic and practiced it but I wasn't that brave to chance not being able to protect myself. I felt a nudge at my arm and turned to see Elizabeth studying me intently waiting for me to say something and at that moment I could see if I didn't she might go after Tia Dalma and rip her apart herself.

"Speak, ask, whatever you want to do." I murmured softly realizing I wasn't really sure how to start the conversation.

"I want to go beat that woman senseless for making you so miserable…but I would rather you at least talk to me or even Jack." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms thoughtfully before tilting her head to the side.

"She was cryptic…it irritated me." I stated simply seeing Elizabeth give me a 'and' look before I groaned punching the crows nest irritably and glaring at my throbbing fist. "She implied that I would be better off without Jack in not so many words, she indicated I would be far better with James. She's hiding something I know she is." I grumbled crossly seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise before she closed her mouth suddenly realizing she had attempted to say something but no sound was coming out.

"Oh." Elizabeth finally managed before glancing down across the deck seeing Jack was currently pacing the deck below them as though debating on whether he should climb up or wait for her to come down. "In that case…I wouldn't mention the conversation to Jack. He's worried right now and bringing James up might send him back to her planning to do what I've wanted to do since meeting the blasted woman." She said allowing a brief smile before I quirked my brow at her and started laughing. "Any theories on the legendary city she was babbling about?" she questioned thoughtfully before I peeked down over the side of the crows nest and saw Jack pause in his pacing glancing up at the crows nest thoughtfully.

"A couple…I think we should go down and let Jack know I won't leave him to sleep alone tonight first, he looks thoroughly perplexed." I muttered softly seeing Elizabeth was amused by my way of torturing him and actually considered stopping my decent. "Liz…he might consider throwing you overboard again." I warned casually seeing her give me a warning look before sighing and allowing me by climbing down after me.

The minute my feet touched the deck Jack was standing in front of me and looking oddly concerned which made me feel slightly guilty for spending so much time up in the crows nest. Elizabeth landed next to me with a graceful drop and allowed the briefest of smiles before leaning against Will who come up behind her to observed the three of us. I grasped Jacks hand without a word and motioned for the other two to follow me the four of us making our way to Jacks cabin, where I found myself to my amusement pulled into Jacks lap at his desk observing Will and Elizabeth studying us from their seats on either corner of his desk.

"I may have a couple of ideas of the city Tia Dalma was referring too, but the problem is that woman is far to cryptic which is why I come up with several reason why I don't like her as well." I stated irritably seeing Jack roll his kohl lined eyes amused faintly by my agitation. "The first city and the most likely of them is Atlantis. According to what little I know of the city it was capsized due to their knowledge and power going out of control…basically they destroyed themselves in the process of trying to understand advances in their technology. The other is the library of Alexandria, which I feel is highly unlikely because Tia Dalma dropped several hints without realizing it and it just seems like Atlantis is the safer guess. Don't look at me so confused…I can't help it if I'm making no sense." I murmured seeing blank looks exchanged between Will and Elizabeth and noticing Jack apparently caught on easy enough. _"Oh no…I'm starting to sound like Jack now."_ I thought seeing an amused expression on Jacks face as I sighed placing my face in my hands with an annoyed groan.

"So we're going to go find this legendary city, while avoiding getting ourselves killed all over again to find a treasure that could possibly be nothing more then a bunch of ruins and nothing of real value?" Elizabeth questioned raising her brow in thought and seeing Will glance at us curiously.

"She didn't say there was nothing of value, she just stated we were going to go to the one that was more likely to have something of interest to us." Jack stated clearly not liking the idea that Elizabeth might share her opinions with the crew. _"I stated no such thing…for all you know it is a worthless set of ruins."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth shrug apparently satisfied with the answer and exiting the cabin with Will in tow. "That woman thinks too much." He muttered taking a drink from the rum bottle on the desk.

"You have no idea if she's wrong either…for all you know Jack the city lost anything valuable a long time ago and is a crumbling pile of ruins." I muttered seeing he didn't like my opinion one bit and giving me a curiously annoyed look. "What?"

"Ye know there has to be something there love…otherwise no one would be so interested in the map." Jack pointed out handing me the rum bottle and watching as I took a thoughtful sip.

"Granted they are interested in the map, but for all they know it's a chase of another map to find a ruined city that has lost all treasures over the years. There's no proof Atlantis even existed…that's why it's a 'legend'." I stated softly staring down at the map and glaring at Arachnid Caverns thoughtfully before receiving a poke from Jack and giggling in surprise. "Don't." I warned catching his wrist and giving him a less then amused look knowing my eyes were giving me away. "Maybe…

"No ye aren't going back to bother Tia Dalma. We have nothing left to give her anyway." Jack stated already apparently reading my mind.

"Who said I was going to go bother her again…besides even if I was I'm sure I could convince her to help without a payment." I said with a slightly evil look as I clasped my hand into a small fist seeing Jack was not amused by my show of temper at the moment. "Alright…I won't beat it out of her, but I get the feeling she might have some more information to trade, even if I have to share my life story with her." I murmured seeing Jack give me a thoughtful look hand against his chin. "Come on…you know you want to I can see it in your eyes Jack." I stated seeing his eyes were reflecting curiosity.

"Bloody woman." Jack stated softly with an amused smirk before he glanced out the window of the cabin in thought aware night had fallen and torches were being lit deep within the bayou. "Alright…I think it will be wise to leave Lizzie and Will behind this trip though." He stated clearly seeing I was in agreement with this decision getting the feeling Elizabeth might hurt Tia Dalma this time around.

"Good idea…how are we going to go unnoticed by them though?" I asked standing and watching Jack walk to the door pausing a moment and smiling.

"A distraction of proverbial importance." Jack stated softly watching me walk up beside him with a 'you have lost it' look on my face. "Ye will understand soon." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we made our way up on deck and paused observing the crew busily working about getting things ready for the night. "Will, L-Elizabeth!" he called catching himself quickly not wanting to have to make things more complicated then necessary.

"What do you want Jack?" Grumbled Elizabeth clearly catching the slip and managing to untangle herself from several ropes her and Will were working with.

"I need ye and Will to turn in early tonight…I want ye both on the first morning watch." Jack stated softly seeing the couple exchange suspicious looks before nodding and disappearing below deck without really arguing with Jack.

"_Like they don't know you're up to something Jack."_ I thought watching as he removed his arm and carefully made his way slowly heading back below deck, I quietly followed observing as Jack started in the direction of the couple's room without so much as a creak and saw him pause outside the door waiting apparently for something to happen. After what seemed like a very long time I saw Jack dodge into the shadows of several crates and did the same worried I would do something to mess up his plan. Elizabeth stuck her head out into the hall and glanced around suspiciously before she murmured something I couldn't hear and shut the door again.

"_Jack?"_ I thought curious to what he was up to as he emerged from the shadows and cautiously eyed the door leaning down and listening intently before I saw a familiar silver key in his hand and shook my head seeing that the next day would be a battle between Elizabeth, Will and Jack. _"You're plans somehow always involve giving me a headache."_ I thought wryly before seeing the key being returned to his pocket and seeing his smug smirk watching him walk back towards the deck.

I wasn't going to be part of his scheme this time, which meant I stayed hidden in the shadows hoping he hadn't noticed me following him, but things don't always go as you hope. I found myself easily lifted from my hiding spot without warning and found my feet planted beside Jack his arm firmly around my waist leading me up on deck where I knew we would be taking a long boat back to Tia Dalma's home. _"Bloody pirate…sneaky one too."_ I thought before pausing on deck near the railing and seeing the boat was lowered with Gibbs and Anna-Maria waiting.

"She's going to kill both of us and I had nothing to do with your scheme this time." I grumbled finding myself lifted into the boat against my better judgment and sitting down beside Jack who joined us.

"That's not entirely true love and ye know that. She will see that when you try and explain how we ended up going back to Tia Dalma's." Jack pointed out seeing me give him a menacing look before I crossed my arms irritably.

"One of these days…." I started but stopped not really knowing what to say that would sound effective or remotely threatening.

"Give it up lass." Anna-Maria muttered watching me narrow my eyes at Jack before sighing miserably in defeat.

~_ "Gave up."_ I thought glancing around at how the torches now lighting the swamp area gave of an eerie almost horror movie like quality and wondering where the monster would eventually turn up, before glancing down seeing the water was so murky I regretted even thinking such a thing. I was surprised when Anna-Maria paused in her rowing allowing Gibbs to take over and found myself being splashed lightly with the water. _"Thanks a whole lot Anna."_ I thought wiping the water from my face seeing her shrug seeing I was in no mood for fooling around and decide to return to her rowing. Jack clearly was amused by my agitation and didn't hide the damn smug look on his face for any reason, which was another annoyance for me to deal with until I glanced at a familiar shack in view and glared evilly at the thing seeing an all too familiar woman waiting on the porch apparently expecting our return. I gave Jack my own smug look seeing he was observing Tia Dalma with a curious look and suspicion glancing at my look and shrugging standing as we come to the dock and offering me his hand, which I took.

"Sometimes…I hate when ye be right." Jack murmured softly seeing me cover my mouth to hide my amused grin before he motioned for me to get a move up the thing that served as a ladder into the house. _"I really dislike when she's right, especially right now."_ He thought hearing the creaking sound of Tia Dalma returning inside the shack.

I stifled my laugh when Jack nearly collided with a rather interesting sort of jar dangling down from the ceiling and avoided several other items that made navigating the room a challenge. Jack stopped suddenly realizing I wasn't following and turned seeing I was studying one of the several jars with a disgusted look on my face before he reached out grabbing my arm and tugging me to his side. _"Yick…lizard tales, I wonder what else she has stuffed in jars around here…then again maybe not."_ I thought seeing a jar full of other organs from some other poor animal and shivering in disgust. I stood behind Jack for a long while observing Tia Dalma's amused expression as she sat down studying her crab claws intently or at least I did until he kindly pulled me around in front of him and place his hands gently on my shoulders. _"I'm not your human shield."_ I thought tilting my head to give him my dangerous look seeing it was again lost on him.

"Ye come back…did I intrigue yer girl?" Tia Dalma asked raising her head allowing her eyes to meet mine and allowing a familiar cackle that made me cross my arms deciding I wasn't afraid of what she could do to me anymore, I was more worried about what I would do to her if she said one more thing to piss me off.

"Ye got her attention…now what did ye want to add Tia?" Jack asked curiously before he glanced down at the table seeing a rather beat up looking light brown leather bound diary of sorts on the table and giving her a curious look.

"She can translate that thing for ye Jack…If I were ye I would keep her close, she's a spit fire and seems to be a very strong woman, also too daft to leave yer side and appears to like to defend ye." Tia Dalma stated tossing the book to Jack who caught it nearly dropping it in the process and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I can show you how easily I will defend him." I warned dangerously seeing Jack turn his attention to me and seeing a familiar look on my face that indicated it was best to get me out while he still could.

"Right then…good bye Tia." Jack stated with a wry smile grabbing me around the arms before I could carry out my threat and lifting me up carrying me from the shack and lowering me down to Anna-Maria and Gibbs who could see I was in a very dangerous mood. Jack then turned nearly jumping from the shack seeing Tia Dalma standing right behind him with a curious look as she scanned down to the boat and allowed a brief smile to cross her face. "Ye trying to get her to kill ye woman?" he questioned relaxing his waving arms and glaring at her.

"She won't…she's just one that threatens, she doesn't wish to actually take life Jack. She is innocent in the act of taking life and if all continues to go well…she won't ever have to." Tia Dalma said darkly before turning to head back into the shack aware of a hand catching her arm and turning to see Jacks eyes were narrowed in her direction and threatening. _"He will take a life if necessary though."_ She thought shaking her arm loose and sighing seeing she had allowed too much to slip.

"Continues to go well?" Jack questioned clearly no longer amused and very close to threatening the voodoo queen for the first time he could ever remember daring to.

"Don't ever let her take a life, it will cripple her and ye may just loose the woman ye are so fond of. I have no idea why she was brought to ye anymore then ye do Jack…all I know is it is destiny and that is something ye not want to mess with." Tia Dalma said again annoying Jack with a cryptic message that made him want to shake the woman until he got a straight answer. "She trusts ye…far too much, be careful." She warned shaking out her skirts and returning to the shack.

"_I think Brandi be right about that woman, she's a few nuts short of a full barrel." _Jack thought trying to remember my exact quote and shrugging making his way to the row boat seeing I was thoroughly irritated and was considering running up the ladder and beating the woman senseless. I was surprised when Jack tossed me the book he had gotten from Tia Dalma and saw him reach for the lantern holding it over the book as I opened the thing seeing it was completely written in runes of varying areas and groaning at the sight. _"I hate that woman…reeeaaally I do."_ I thought snapping the book closed and glaring at Jack who carefully returned the lantern back to Gibbs seeing him and Anna-Maria start to row back toward the Black Pearl.

"Ye don't look too thrilled." Jack murmured seeing I was or at least might consider throwing him out of the boat and make him swim for the Black Pearl. "I think ye be right about her being…

"Nuts? I knew she was nuts, but she was upgraded to a much higher rank known as condiments. This book is full of several different types of runes and is going to take a while for me to go over…why couldn't I just give her one little black eye at the most?" I asked giving Jack a scowl as he allowed a very hesitant smile to cross his face.

"I'm not so sure she wouldn ave hexed ye lass." Gibbs stated intervening in the conversation seeing Jack was a little bit worried about going for a late night swim and watching as my eyes narrowed in his direction making him regret the intervention.

"She wouldn't have dared…if she knew what was good for her." I grumbled crossing my arms and leaning against Jack whom relaxed at my sign of truce allowing his arm to rest around my waist, watching as I glanced through the book with what little light I had at the moment and mumble the translations carefully working my way through the runes. "Remember you locked Liz and Will in their cabin…it might be a long night." I murmured closing the book and allowing a faint yawn seeing Jack flinch remembering his trickery.

"Stupid man." Anna-Maria muttered ignoring the annoyed scowl she received from Jack and seeing I was amused by her comment.

Back on the ship as suspected Jack tried to duck into the cabin and avoid Elizabeth and Will for the night, but to his annoyance I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily and grabbed the familiar silver key from his pocket making my way down toward their cabin. _"Oh hell no…he can open it."_ I thought handing the key back to Jack as he paused beside me flinching as a very defined round of swearing and banging noises come from the room. Jack gave me an interesting look between 'are you serious' and fright before he placed the key in my hand leaning against the wall seeing it would be far better if I was the one to open the door. _"Nope."_ I thought giving him a smug look and placing the key straight down his front watching his eyes widen in surprise as he glanced down at me and groaned irritably.

"Ye are evil love…for one that was not the smartest thing ye could do and secondly I don't want to open that bloody door." Jack muttered watching as I leaned against the wall opposite him and covered my mouth muffling my amused laughter.

"You're the one that locked them in…I would recommend letting them out." I said seeing him give me an annoyed look before he did an odd dance of shaking off his boots and trying to shake the key from his breeches cursing avidly as he heard the clink of the key and returned his boots to his feet leaning down to get the key and turning toward the door. _"I wish I had a video camera for that."_ I thought knowing I was laughing but not being able to really hide it overly well any longer.

"She kills me and you find this amusing?" Jack asked chuckling faintly before listening to another bang against the door and sighing miserably.

"We can both die laughing…because she's probably going to kill me too." I murmured dryly hearing a sound that reminded me oddly of a cartoon and stepping away from the door watching as Jack opened the door and jumped back both Elizabeth and Will running from the room into the wall and landing in a heap after he allowed them out. "Ouch." I murmured flinching seeing the couple groan painfully before untangling themselves and glaring up at Jack and myself. "Run." I stated grabbing Jacks arm and seeing I didn't have to tell him twice as both of us ran for his cabin just making it in time to lock ourselves safely behind the door and catch our breath.

"I WON'T KILL EITHER OF YOU IF YOU EXPLAIN REASONABLY WHY YOU LOCKED WILL AND ME BOTH IN OUR CABIN!" screeched Elizabeth from the other side of the door pounding on it with Will's assistance creating a rather annoying drum sound.

"We don't have a good one to tell you." I muttered hearing another round of drumming on the door before a stifled screech of surrender come from Elizabeth and then some comforting murmurs from Will. "I think it best if we stay in here for a while…like for the next month." I said sliding down the door and onto the floor seeing Jack join me taking a deep breath.

"I think I agree with ye." Jack murmured banging his head lightly against the door and cursing himself for locking them in their room. "We're going to die screaming, not laughing." He joked before I allowed a brief giggle to escape turning to face him.

"Only if they catch us." I stated softly taking his hat from him and tossing it across the room watching it land easily on the desk and slide across into his chair. "You were saying, rather implying that I did something when I stuffed the key down your front?" I asked pretending to be innocent in the darkened cabin before finding myself pulled into his arms.

Morning come quietly which made me highly suspicious as I sat up in bed seeing Jack was listening intently at the door half dressed and at this sight I started to giggle pulling a shirt over my head and sliding forward to pull on a pair of pants. Jack didn't find my amusement overly amusing and gave me a snort in response before he finished dressing studying me from my perch on the edge of the bed. I stood and walked over to the door beside him also listening intently to the other side of the door and realizing exactly why he was annoyed, Elizabeth and Will were right outside the door talking softly with one another and probably didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. _"We didn't get up early enough to get out for supplies to hide out in here for a while."_ I thought sighing miserably and turning to use the door as support.

"Any brilliant plans in that head of yours?" I asked Jack seeing him give me a sour look in response to the statement. "We could always apologize and see if we can coax them into not harming us." I suggested receiving a 'you are nuts' look and shrugging thoughtfully.

"We hear you in there." Called Elizabeth tapping the door making both Jack and myself jump back from the door as though it had burned us.

"We know." Jack muttered testily before marching over and perching on the edge of his desk thoughtfully before I glanced around noticing he had gathered all the papers and information piled around the room in a neat mess on his desk. "Ye have a better idea then risking our lives love?" he questioned as I joined him and shook my head. "Maybe they will go away for a while." He stated skeptically.

"Just come out and face us like the guilty pirates you are." Called Will from the other side of the door lightly pounding on the door as though we would even consider opening the thing.

"Right…I think I like myself the way I am, minus bruising and beatings." I muttered standing and grabbing the runes book from the bed looking over some more of the pages distracted from my concentration seeing Jack was moving about the cabin pacing apparently trying to come up with a scheme out of our current mess. "Pacing a rut in the floor isn't going to help…we don't have a choice unless you want to worry about your health twenty-four seven." I murmured dropping the book among the mess on the desk and walking slowly toward the door hearing reluctant feet following me.

"Did I mention I dislike ye being right?" Jack asked giving me a worried look as I hesitated in my attempt at unlocking the door and glanced up at him. "They might let ye off far easier then I love…ye obviously had no idea what I was…

"Shh." I hissed slapping my hand over his mouth holding my breath hoping that they hadn't heard him. "Do shut up…I'm as guilty as you are." I whispered removing my hand and watching as he crossed his arms laughter evident in his expression. "What can I say…I like being a pirate." I said hearing the click of the lock and wondering how long we could survive in his cabin before they starved us out. "I swear we're coming out armed." I called grabbing my sword from my side and seeing Jack do the same.

I felt ridiculous saying that to Will and Elizabeth but considering the options it was better then going unarmed. We both stepped into the hall seeing the couple leaning against the wall with amused expressions on their faces glancing at us holding our swords before they both burst out laughing. _"I feel ridiculous."_ Jack thought returning his sword to his side watching as I did the same before tilting my head studying the couple curious to what they were up to. To her credit Elizabeth was the first to step forward which prompted an instant reaction from Jack who held his hands up as though he was in a stick up, and prompted me to step back quickly eyeing her suspiciously. Will stood his ground observing our reactions and unsuccessfully hiding his amused smile from sight. Elizabeth surprised me when she reached out grabbing my shirt and yanked me forward placing her hand firmly around my chin so our eyes met.

"If you try to protect his bloody ass one more time…I will injure you myself." Elizabeth stated softly and threateningly before she released her hold turning her attention on Jack who was staring back and forth half expecting me to get a punch. "Now as for you Jack…I knew you were up to something but that was by far the dumbest thing you could have accomplished." She murmured softly watching with amusement as Jack flinched glancing curiously from Will and back to her almost as though he was considering running for his life.

"Hey…he did have help." I pointed out yelping as her hand connected sharply with my arm making me glare at her rubbing the stinging sensation away. _"Ow."_ I thought realizing she was annoyed enough and I should keep my mouth shut.

"I thought I explained that protecting him was a bad idea at the moment Brandi?" Elizabeth questioned never taking her eyes from Jack as I gave her a dirty look and turned seeing Will was a little surprised but seemed amused as well.

"I was never good at listening…do it again and I will throw you overboard." I snapped seeing her hand raise again before she paused turning toward me and tilted her head with a look between 'oh really' and very amused on her face.

"Alright…come on we have an island of trouble to find." Will said seeing Elizabeth pause turning her attention to him and nodding in agreement.

"Right." Elizabeth stated sounding too happy for Jacks liking as I stepped back seeing to his annoyance her hand connect with his face. _"I should have warned him, but then again he did kind of deserve that one."_ I thought watching as she walked away apparently satisfied with the annoyed expression on his face as he rubbed his stinging cheek irritably.

"Couldn't you have phrased that differently Will?" I questioned following after them toward the deck hearing Jack muttering behind me all the way. _"Um…we're moving." _ I noticed seeing Jack pause in his mutterings and smirk faintly at my puzzled look before waving to Gibbs who was eyeing the four of us curiously. "I swear…you're too smart for your own good Jack." I muttered watching him bow in a smart ass fashion before going to the helm to take over.

"Miss Elizabeth wants ye." Stated Ragetti making me jump when he come up behind me from a pile of crates where several of the crew were unloading supplies.

"Right…thanks Ragetti." I stated sighing already knowing that I was probably in for an ear full or something far worse. _"How long before we get to the island?"_ I wondered seeing Jack was concentrating on his compass and looking thoroughly annoyed. _"I'm betting a while."_ I noted sighing again and starting toward Elizabeth and Will who were further down the ship opening other crates.

Elizabeth was aware of my presence the minute she felt the crate give beside her and smiled faintly at my annoyed snort before she turned seeing I was not really in the mood for any more of her crap that day. _"Now to question her."_ Elizabeth thought wrinkling her face in annoyance finding they had opened yet another crate full of rum. _"Bloody pirates and their rum."_ She thought sourly before hearing Will curse kicking at a crate that refused to open and smiling faintly at his annoyed expression.

"As fun as this is to watch you two make fools of yourselves, can you kindly explain why you sent Ragetti to find me? I mean you are able to walk so what's your excuse this time Liz?" I asked noting her nose twitch up in annoyance at my sarcastic tone.

"I want to know why you and Jack went back to Tia Dalma's and left us locked in our room…and no lame excuses this time please." Elizabeth stated her voice hinting at a familiar warning tone before her eyes met mine studying me closely.

"No." I said simply and turned walking back across the ship hearing a startled sound from Elizabeth before smirking. _"I know she didn't expect that one."_ I thought aware the water was getting choppy and glaring up at the gathering storm clouds in the distance. "Why does there always have to be a storm looming…it's got to be some written law, with the bad comes the worse." I murmured pausing at the stairs to the helm seeing Jack was studying the storm far more closely then usual and wondering what was up. "Jack…what's going on now?" I asked sighing miserably.

"Ah…Honestly, to be honest which normally is a bit odd for me, I honestly couldn't tell ye to be honest." Jack murmured smirking when I rolled my eyes shaking my head at his twisted way of stating the obvious answer, which was I know, but am not saying.

"Right…silver tongued pirate." I muttered staring up at the darkening clouds and giving him a dark look. "Jack…does that have something to do with the islands and globe?" I questioned walking up beside him noting his face change into a sour expression.

"I hate when ye know so much." Jack muttered studying me closely and then glancing down at the severely frustrated looking Elizabeth Turner. "Elizabeth looks to be a bit vexed." He said again trying to steer away from the subject at hand.

"She's mad because I didn't tell her why we went back…now stop dancing around the subject of that damn storm and spit it out." I stated crossing my arms and watching his attention return to the dark clouds with an agitated look on his face.

"Bloody woman." Jack muttered staring at me with those somewhat intense dark eyes. _"Ye starting to know me too well love."_ He thought sighing and glancing at his compass annoyed that it was still pointing directly at the heart of the storm ahead. "Yes it has something to do with the island and globe…don't have any idea what though." He said truthfully before calling over someone to take over the helm and grasping my arm dragging me with him toward the cabin. "I need to check something." He said seeing my curious look.

"_And you need me to hold your hand?"_ I wondered rolling my eyes at his thoughtful expression and deciding it was better to help then argue at the moment. Once inside the cabin Jack walked quickly over to the map and ignored the whirling compass studying the direction we were heading in with a sudden annoyed snort watching as I picked up his compass and watched the arrow pause on Jack briefly, before I sat it down rolling my eyes. _"I know that…stupid thing, no wonder he gets annoyed so often with the thing."_ I thought remembering the book Tia Dalma had insisted on giving us and glancing through the rune table of contents seeing something about storms and studying the page carefully. Jack was busily scanning for a way to stay on coarse and go around the storm even though his compass was thoroughly arguing directions with him, so to speak. _"Stormsway."_ I read raising my brow in thought and reading over the text carefully before snapping the book shut and placing my hand in Jacks path.

"Love…yer not helping much." Jack pointed out raising his eyes to meet mine and noting my annoyed expression. "Something in that blasted book isn't there?" he questioned watching as I nodded and pointed at the area the storm was, then I motioned directly through it seeing him scowl. "Yer kidding right?"

"I wish…according to the book the island is right on the other side of that storm…besides you've sailed through worse." I pointed out seeing him close his eyes resting his fingers on the bridge of his nose nodding in agreement. "You didn't expect this to be easy right?" I questioned aware of the annoyed look I was receiving before watching him put away his compass and glance out the cabin window in thought.

"No I didn't." Jack said softly studying the storm looming in the distance and walking toward the door. "You stay put…I'm sending Lizzie down." He said without listening to my attempt to protest about already surviving a storm and watching him leave the cabin.

"_You make me go through one hellish storm and then won't let me go through this one? You know something Jack and aren't telling me."_ I thought rolling my eyes in an annoyed fashion watching Elizabeth come stumbling into the cabin being led rather bluntly by a frustrated looking Anna-Maria who shut the door behind her. I stood there watching Elizabeth wave her hands in a mad fashion cursing out the woman and then saw her turn to me with a completely confused look on her face. I proceeded to explain about the storm and what we had to do to get to the island, the problem I was having was the same as Elizabeth at the moment though…why did we get put inside where it's safe after going through one storm. Elizabeth and I remember exactly how dangerous Jacks cabin could be during a storm both grabbed the rope that was conveniently left in the cabin after Siren Pass and roped ourselves to the bed so we weren't thrown all over the place. After nearly four hours of constant violent rocking, loud voices on deck, and a thorough amount of cursing from the both of us ducking things that were oddly enough being thrown from shelves across the room, all went suddenly still making both of us listen intently to the silence around us. I hated that silence more then anything and was quickly untying myself from the safety line along with Elizabeth who appeared as concerned as myself at the silence. _"Too quiet."_ Elizabeth thought following after my sprinting form. I stumbled across the soaked area before managing to get above deck and halted seeing everyone was frozen staring off into a thick fog which had consumed the ship and most of the crew from sight. I heard faint voices and heard Jack calling from the helm for a head count.

"I thought something had happened…I can't see a bloody thing." Elizabeth murmured hearing my heavy breathing and grasping my arm so we didn't get separated. "How do we find anyone in this mess?"

"Listen." I said softly concentrating on the various voices on deck and hearing Will above which meant he was up with Jack. "Come on." I whispered feeling my way slowly to the familiar set of steps to the helm and latching onto Elizabeth's arm when she slid. "Will and Jack are at, or at least near the helm."

Slowly Elizabeth and I made our way up the stairs both of us listening intently to the noise and discussion around us, I bumped my hand against someone and smiled hearing Will's startled intake of breath placing Elizabeth's arm on him and then started to carefully follow the railing finding the wheel and gently placing my hands lightly on warm ringed fingers noting a startled movement before one of Jack's hands wrapped around my wrist and led me over to his side placing his arm around my waist finally seeing me through the thick fog and smirking at my amused look. _"Clever girl…ye are too smart sometimes love."_ Jack thought disliking the fog a great deal and studying the area around for some sort of clearing in the fog.

"This fog is annoying." Will murmured softly from our right.

"Jack was this also part of the map traps and such?" Questioned Elizabeth with a slightly aggravated tone to her voice.

"Ye two shut up…I know what I'm doing at the moment." Jack said hearing Elizabeth take a sharp breath. "Be quiet…ye can yell later, unless you want to see what lives here in Octopulus Rivers." He muttered low hearing Elizabeth clamp her mouth shut quickly with a nervous gasp.

"Rivers as in rivers of fog?" I whispered softly near his ear watching his intense gaze studying the massive banks of fog and seeing him nod. "I can guess what it resembles." I whispered with an annoyed look seeing a smirk cross his face briefly before his concentration returned to the fog around us. _"Octopus's and probably lots of them…at least it isn't the Kraken to take the ship and us with it."_ I thought disliking the outcome of this trip already.

Through the rivers of fog the ship was deathly silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop and barely hear anyone breathing. Fear had taken hold of the ship and worry that whatever was out there was by far worse then most of our recent adventures and the rest of the crew was smack in the middle of this with the rest of us. Jack very carefully studied the deck below barely making out forms among the fog and wishing the stuff would clear up so he could check for any issues from the storm and make sure all the crew really was accounted for. Ahead in the mass of fog was a clearing coming up finally and I took a deep breath waiting for something to attack, normally just when all seems safe and clear the real trouble appears. Luckily this time that wasn't the case and soon the Black Pearl had cleared the massive rivers of fog, about two miles ahead of the fog Jack started calling out orders again breaking the deathly silence. The crew was instantly alive like they were just waking from a dream state and I saw Gibbs quickly running around deck with Anna-Maria taking head counts and scouting for any possible damages during the storm. All was accounted for and damages were cleared, all was currently well for the Pearl, crew and Captain.

"I'm going to tear his head off one of these days." Muttered Elizabeth deciding against yelling at him since it was a little late and she had time to cool down. "Lets go to work." She said dragging a startled Will down the stairs to assist where needed.

"I believe her." I said softly seeing Jack wince at the comment before nodding still studying the area and getting my attention pointing to a very large island coming into view. "Wow…big island." I murmured seeing the Island stretched for miles and was so massive I wasn't sure where it began and ended. "We're going onto that thing and find the globe that may lead us to Atlantis or something even stranger…where the hell do we start looking?" I asked seeing Jack studying the island with a look of annoyance and then down at me a moment.

"The first stop is Arachnid Caverns I'm afraid…I have yet to find away around the blasted entrance to the island. According to the map that's the starting point to find the globe to lead to…Atlantis…or wherever we may be led to." Jack muttered seeing my face turn suddenly pale at the first place on the island we would have to face, he quickly tightened his grip around my waist calling over someone to take the helm and basically carrying me down the stairs and into the cabin waving off a worried looking Elizabeth.

Inside the cabin I was aware of being sat down on the bed and sat there studying the curious gaze following my expression waiting for me to presumably pass out. _"Arachnid Caverns!"_ My mind screamed over and over, but my mind and body seemed to be functioning of their own accord and I found myself closing my eyes taking deep breaths familiar with the slight panic attack that usually came with spiders if many were involve, in this case would be involved. Jack shook me lightly noticing my eyes finally focus on him, but I couldn't get my mouth to function.

"Brandi…snap out of it, I need ye here with me love." Jack said watching my head tilt registering his words before I nodded starting to come out of my daze. "I'm not sure if it involves spiders or not…we'll get ye through if it does." He said referring to him, Elizabeth and Will. "Breathe woman." He muttered seeing I was holding my breath.

"Right…breathing." I said allowing my breathing to return to a normal function and glancing around the cabin my eyes landing back on Jack who was now offering me one of his usual charming smiles. "So far I feel like I'm on the safari from hell." I muttered getting to my feet aware that the ship was anchored and we would be getting ready to go ashore.

"I don't think it's started yet." Jack said softly grasping my arm and leading me out on deck seeing Will and Elizabeth were waiting for our return.

Jack started to leave orders behind for Anna-Maria and Gibbs, while I explained to Elizabeth and Will what happened during our brief disappearance. They weren't exactly thrilled with the news of our first stop, but were glad I had somehow managed to get out of my coma like state and join them in the real world finally. Soon we were in the water rowing to the island in the distance to face what I referred to as a 'discovery channel special' and presumably a lot more trouble then any of us have dealt with so far. I found myself missing my mom and recalling the first Christmas I had dragged the others home with me, my grandfather hadn't exactly warmed up to Jack but after a few hours with him he had learned to tolerate his presence. The holidays for the past three years since meeting them had went very well and had been fun when we stopped of in Port Royal, even Norrington had tried to be civil on those days. Once all those fond thoughts had went through my mind and how long I had been around my new friends, I felt a strange sensation realizing that in what time I had been with Jack and all the things that we had all been through, he was still with me and I with him. _"I'm always going to be with Jack."_ I thought smiling reassured at the thought and finding myself ready to face the island, even if it did involve spiders, I hoped.

Once on the shore of the island we all halted on the white beach seeing Jack was studying the map and watching me scrounge around the small satchel I had tied to my back for the runes book. Jack located the Arachnid caverns off to our right in the middle of a large green instead of a jungle, it reminded me of a massive rainforest full of so many different wonders and dangers at the same time, I wondered exactly what kind of mess we had gotten ourselves into this time. The book of runes mentioned nothing of getting around the caverns or what may be hidden within them and annoyed both Jack and myself a great deal, other than that all was good. Jack lead the way to the opening to the caverns and glanced around at the three of us before leading the way into the caverns caring one of the various torches and other things Will was carrying in the pack he brought. The caverns at first glance seemed like a massive labyrinth of caves until one looked very close and noticed the way they were entwined they looked more like one large spiders web wrapping around a vast hole in a rock face. I was starting to understand why it may have gotten its name but it didn't reassure me that it wasn't concealing massive quantities of the little eight legged things I deemed my most feared thing in the world. Jack caught my arm as the cliff we were standing on started to give and pulled us both back studying the narrow path along the cliff face studying the map and his compass thankfully pointing to the wider edge off to our right, the left one if I had noticed even a tiny spider I may have plummeted to my doom.

"Will…light another torch." Elizabeth stated softly seeing him nod before doing so the light showing more of the cave. "This looks kind of pretty…if it wasn't for the name." she pointed out studying the area below us and seeing nothing but blackness all the way down to the bottom, if the cave even had a bottom.

"That be a long way down." Jack murmured keeping his hand locked with mine and moving along the path careful to avoid any rocks, or possible traps hidden along the way. There was a strange scratching sound, actually many of the odd sounds which created an almost rubbing of a scratchy material on a smooth surface. "What was that?" he questioned pausing in his tracks and glancing behind seeing Will and Elizabeth were glancing around puzzled by the strange sound.

"Let's not wait to find out." I said motioning Jack forward seeing he liked that idea and continued to lead our way slowly up the cavern, the odd sound seeming to follow us growing louder and sounding like there was an increased amount of whatever was causing the noise.

Jack paused briefly ahead waving the torch around looking perplexed at his findings and leading us into a large cavern clearing right in front of a large opening. _"Finally the way out."_ I thought realizing we had been walking for a long while. It was the way out alright but upon further inspection the whole opening appeared to be covered in a massive intricate web like vine, Elizabeth studied the odd looking growth with the rest of us for a long moment before we heard the odd sound suddenly stop almost directly behind us. _"I know I'm going to regret this…I just know I am."_ I thought hearing Jack muttering annoyed that our way out was blocked by some strange growth and noting Will was near him studying the growth carefully. I took the torch from Will noting his curious gaze before he followed where I was aiming the torch and let out a startled sound. I nearly dropped the torch watching Will's hand reflexively grasp it from my hand, I couldn't move, couldn't let out a sound, all I could do was stare and hope I didn't faint on the spot. Panic was building in me I could feel it clawing trying to take over my common sense, but I knew it wouldn't be overly helpful. I turned jerking Jacks coat slightly hearing him pause in his rant seeing my eyes were locked ahead and turning to see what had basically frozen everyone but him and Elizabeth. _"Bloody hell…not good."_ Jack thought seeing I was already in a near panic and was breathing rapidly.

"Elizabeth…don't turn around, go start cutting through that bloody thing." Jack whispered seeing her give him a puzzled look but doing as he asked sensing something was about to happen. "Love…don't panic." He whispered clasping my shoulders from behind and watching Will glance across the cavern apparently taking in the problem intently.

"There's hundreds of them." Will mumbled hoarsely seeing Jack was studying the massive room full of hundreds of large black, brown and tan spiders. They were all eyeing the intruders in their cavern and the worst part was these hundreds of spiders were about three feet tall and between four and six feet wide.

"I see that mate." Jack said watching as I closed my eyes deciding it was too much information. "She isn't going to be able to contain her panic." He muttered watching Will turn his attention seeing something odd was happening and dropping his torch lightly on the ground walking over helping Jack catch me when I fainted.

**--Other POV--**

"Bloody hell…I knew that would happen." Jack murmured lifting Brandi over his shoulder watching Will clasp the torch noticing the spiders hadn't moved to attack yet and wondering what was wrong.

"Jack…Will…um…no use calling Brandi." Elizabeth said her voice oddly low almost a squeak. "Ah…um…help." She managed glancing over her shoulder and nearly letting out a scream.

"Lizzie…get cutting." Jack murmured suddenly catching her odd tone and flinching hating the idea of turning to a worse problem. "Ye keep a watch on them." He said to Will who nodded disliking the sound of his wife's voice. "Take her." He said handing Brandi over to Will who lifted her over his shoulder studying the massive gathering of arachnids in the cavern.

"I was cutting…I attracted……that." Elizabeth managed feebly pointing up about six feet above her and watching Jack follow her gesture his eyes widening at the much larger spider above her watching her as though she was its next main course.

"Bugger." Jack muttered studying the spider that was between six and seven foot tall and ten or twelve feet wide. "Will…how's it looking from your end?" he questioned studying the large spider who had all of its eyes pinned on Elizabeth, her sword still in the odd structure and then he realized it was a large web.

"They haven't moved." Will murmured wondering what he was missing and turning to glance instantly wishing he hadn't. "Jack…she's coming too." He said hearing a groan and noting Brandi shift slightly.


	12. Chapter 12: Safari of Monkeys and Higher

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Safari of Monkeys and Higher Beings**

**--Original POV--**

"_Really big spider."_ I thought snapping my eyes open and seeing three familiar faces looking back down at me. "Please tell me they're gone." I managed weakly hearing a familiar chuckle and locking eyes with Jack.

"No…but they gave up once we got outside." Elizabeth offered glancing back at the cave and noticing the many eyes still watching them, but none leaving beyond the web. "That place must be enchanted." She muttered watching as I sat up and glanced back at the Arachnid Caverns.

"Enchanted my foot." I stated with a sour look standing and finding myself wrapped in a warm hug from Jack. "I hate spiders…why does there always have to be spiders?" I muttered stepping back from Jack feeling his hand lock with mine as we started down through the massive forest of trees, vines, and whatever else to trip us up.

"They're all over." Will offered shrugging when he received three dirty looks.

Jack continued to lead us through the thickening jungle the sky starting to turn a tint of purple realizing we had been traveling for a very long while. Soon we come to a somewhat open area in the path and started to settle around for the night, Elizabeth unpacking food from the packs we brought with us and Will starting a fire. I leaned against Jack both of us settling against an old log watching the others for a while before I glanced up above through the thick canopy seeing just a hint of stars twinkling to reassure us they were still there. _"I am never going back to that cavern…he better know a different way off."_ I thought closing my eyes after we had finished dinner and all settled down, I then slid closer to Jack feeling safe with my friends around me allowing sleep to claim me.

_Crack_

I started at the sound glancing around seeing Will and Elizabeth were sleeping and noting the fire was dying down considerably, Jack must have heard the sound too because he was instantly scanning the area of trouble reaching out lighting one of the torches and pushing it into the ground hoping to see what created the noise. I wondered briefly where we were on our trip and glanced down at the rune book in hand seeing Jack had tucked the map into it, I then noticed some very tiny runes on the map itself and glanced at them realizing they were page numbers. _"Page 34"_ I noted opening the rune book and reading over the runes carefully by glow from the torch. _"Carnivore Gathering…a place where some of the smallest predators on the island gather on some nights to regroup and sort out their various tribes, it's the one place where they will not harm each other due to some enchantment placed on the area long ago."_ I glanced over at the others seeing they had awoken to the strange noises around us and glanced around with Jack. I leaned up whispering to Jack what I had discovered and saw his expression turn from annoyed to concern, he then motioned for us to gather our things and start out of the clearing. It was a little late for that judging by the noise and finally we resorted to climbing up the tallest and nearest tree hoping none of the predators would take notice to us at the moment. Soon below us masses of creatures appeared to gather where our camp once was, there were large cats, wolves, reptiles that were creepily familiar, and many more, so many in fact I lost track of the different species and glanced between Jack and the others worried we would be noticed if they caught our scent.

"This island is becoming a nightmare." Elizabeth murmured irritably before sliding closer into Will's embrace studying the various animals below us with contempt.

"It's a safari from hell." I stated seeing Jack smile faintly at my reference before eyeing the critters below and checking his gun and ammunition. "You cant' shoot all of them…they notice us, we are so screwed." I muttered seeing him give me a sarcastic look before realizing I was right.

"Did I mention I hate when ye be right?" Jack questioned lacing his fingers through my hair and studying the horde of predators below us.

"Often." I offered with a small smile leaning into his arm feeling his hand moving through my hair tense for any trouble from below. "It's supposed to last a while." I said glancing at the book again and wishing I could study it further.

"It seems we're too high for them to notice us…we should try and rest." Will said seeing Jack nod in agreement.

The four of us after watching the predators for another hour or so made ourselves as comfortable as possible in the tree, which considering how large it was, it wasn't too difficult and finally dozed off. Morning come rather suddenly and I woke feeling a tickling sensation on my nose glancing up to find Jack amusing himself with my hair getting me to wake up. I swatted at his hand and saw Will was using the same method to get Elizabeth up, only she managed to smack him in the nose and at his startled yell she sat upright. Soon there was a round of apologizing and murmurings over Will's nose and her stupidity. Jack and I watched both trying not to laugh before we all started down the tree, once on the ground I stretched hearing things crack and instantly regretting the night in the tree. Everything hurt and I wasn't the only one, the rest of them appeared to have the same cramping and aching sensations, as usual Jack appeared to be the only one who didn't seem to notice and soon was leading us far away from Carnivore Gathering. I wondered what would be our next problem on the giant size island of trouble but found mentioning it would more then likely cause more questions then Jack or I could answer and knew that whatever come next we could work it out, I hoped.

Further and further we traveled through the thickening jungle, ducking through massive tangles of vines that seemed determined to keep us in their clutches. After an hour of fighting with roots, vines, annoyingly low branches and plenty of curses we all paused before another mass of vines to catch our breath. Elizabeth and Will both looked ready to strangle Jack and me both, but otherwise things seemed to be going well at the moment with only minor annoyances being the dangers. I picked out some leaves from Elizabeth's hair seeing her expression turn from threatening to tired and noticed her offer a brief smile before we both heard Jack mutter under his breath and start on through another mass of vines and tree's galore. _"I'm starting to dislike this adventure more then I thought possible."_ I thought finding myself tangled in the vines and seeing Jack pause amused at my annoyed curses trying to move and getting further tangled in the mass. Elizabeth and Will both gave Jack a look only described as contempt before he frowned sighing and cutting me loose with his sword, I then lightly smacked his arm annoyed he found it so amusing. Once we managed to get through the latest mass of vines, trees, and root disaster all of us paused near a river.

"I need to rest." Elizabeth muttered flopping down on the ground aware of Will sitting beside her. "How much further?" she questioned seeing Jack was studying the map and I was holding the book trying to help as best I could.

"The next stop is Cat Caverns…then more fun." I muttered sarcastically noting Jack's sour look before he rolled his eyes and pointed to our left through another mass of foliage. "Where's a machete when you need one?" I murmured putting away the book and map.

Jack continued to lead the way through the vine strangled way Elizabeth yelling suddenly both Jack and I turned seeing Will had jumped to the ground catching her arms above a deep pit full of not surprisingly sharp spikes. _"This whole pit of spikes and such is getting old."_ I thought giving Jack a look of disdain before watching him help Elizabeth from the hole and continue to lead on. After several more hours of dodging vines, branches, roots, further pits and even several venomous snakes we were all getting rather annoyed, tired and thoroughly ticked off. Finally Jack motioned it was time for a good rest and it was late in the afternoon by then, the air had grown hot and irritated everyone even more.

"I'm not moving again." I muttered laying across Jack who had situated himself lazily against a fallen tree and had his hat over his eyes. "You and your bloody treasure hunt." I whispered noting a smirk alight his face before he slid his hand under my hair making me duck on reflex. "Don't do it Jack." I warned catching his wrist and forcibly removing it from my neck.

"You two shut up please." Muttered Elizabeth snuggling closer to Will on the other side of the log and brushing away her hair.

"No." Jack muttered chuckling before finding his hat roughly jammed down over his head.

"Yes." Elizabeth quipped sliding back into Will's arms and giggling at the annoyed sound from Jack.

"Bloody woman." Jack murmured lifting his hat and glaring behind us. "Hey." He muttered startled when I took his hat and placed it back on his head getting his attention.

"Quiet…there's a river here." I murmured not wanting to go for a swim again. "What was that?" I wondered hearing something above us and turning to look up.

"Monkey." Jack muttered with an extremely sour look on his face, which made me start giggling. _"At least it's not the undead monkey."_ I thought hearing Elizabeth grumble something about lack of listening and respect. "Why is it screeching so?"

"Shoot the bloody thing." Elizabeth muttered glaring up at the raging animal and noting my dark look. "Don't shoot the thing…she may shoot me." She muttered seeing Jack glance back and forth between us.

"Monkey's act like that when there's a predator nearby. I'm assuming this predator can travel by tree considering how much of a fit the thing is throwing." I muttered seeing three pairs of eyes study me for a moment and then look up at the screeching monkey. "Yick." I muttered finding myself lifted to my feet and staring around with Jack for signs of trouble.

"It's a good thing you're along." Muttered Will a note of curiosity in his voice seeing the monkey run full tilt and jump to another tree still throwing a major fit. "Why isn't he running for it?"

"He's calling to the other monkeys in the area warning them of the danger." I stated softly seeing several more monkeys rushing through the canopy above us and seeing Jack going very cautiously for his gun. "How close to Cat Caverns?" I questioned seeing Jack studying me for a moment and then glance down at his compass, his face suddenly froze in a very seriously peeved look.

"We're in Cat Caverns…It must be this cavern of bloody trees." Jack muttered crossly before glancing up at the raging monkey and seeing the others exchange nervous looks with one another.

"Cat…big cat." Elizabeth said sounding so quiet I wished just for once I didn't know it meant she was terrified. I glanced to where her hand was shakily pointing and spotted to my annoyance a very large panther studying us with predatory yellow eyes, his fur glistened under the afternoon sun giving him an even more dangerous appearance.

"Panther." I muttered glancing around noticing the monkey had suddenly become silent and a final terrified screech had followed before. "More." I muttered hesitantly glancing to where the monkey once stood raging seeing a jaguar studying us hungrily with a smear of blood on his face.

Jack didn't even bother to say 'not good' we all knew this situation was very bad and far from good. The four of us very slowly started to back away from the cats, so slowly I was hoping they didn't take notice to us and then we heard a snarl all freezing seeing two other large cats were studying us, these both being large orange Bengal tigers. _"This island is infested with all cats, doesn't matter if it fits their environment or not."_ I realized hearing a dull growl and spotting a streak of white freezing when a white tiger stepped into the open. I felt a hand grasp mine tightly and glanced over seeing Jacks eyes were wide with worry and then I saw Elizabeth practically cutting of the circulation in Wills arm noting they both were terrified as well. _"We should run like hell."_ Elizabeth thought taking deep breaths to control her urge to scream.

"Run." Whispered Elizabeth.

"No…we'll be considered prey the minute we run…right now they're annoyed we're in their territory." I whispered back noting Elizabeth give me a look of contempt.

"I'm annoyed we're in their bloody territory. Now what?" Elizabeth asked seeing Will and Jack studying each other curiously watching the two of us argue in the middle of a rather bad situation.

"Keep backing out slowly." I whispered knowing it was all we could really do at the moment. _"Oh goodie more big puddy cats."_ I thought sarcastically and smiling faintly at quoting Tweety Bird. _"Lions, cheetahs and more bloody panthers." _ I noted sourly.

I was surprised I didn't have a smart ass comment for the situation at the moment, but continued to follow the others noting the cats gathering making the clearing far more full of the deadly animals. Soon there were more cats involved, including cougars, puma's, lynx, more tigers, panthers, white tigers, lions, cheetahs, and even more then I could remember. I was suddenly missing the Black Pearl and found myself thinking the spiders were far safer then the current situation we were in. Soon we come to an opening and continued on through, none of the cats followed afterward and we all collapsed on the ground taking in deep breaths counting our blessings for being able to walk out of that mess alive.

"That was far too close…again." Elizabeth whispered jumping when something landed on her stomach making her let out a startled shriek before realizing it was one of the many monkeys that had escaped the clearing. "Bloody beast." She grumbled startled when I stood up offering the small animal a piece of fruit noticing its side was bleeding. "What are you doing?"

"She's hurt, and it's just a baby monkey." I muttered watching the animal cautiously take the fruit before hopping over onto my legs studying me cautiously. I then placed another piece of fruit in her hand noting her relax and allow me to touch her. "Hand me something to bandage with…I think her mother was the one that warned us." I noted watching Elizabeth offer me a look of annoyance before doing as I asked. "Easy." I whispered soothingly before wrapping the bloody wound up and noting the monkey stare at me almost curiously.

"I greatly dislike monkeys." Muttered Jack softly seeing it wasn't doing him any good. "Love ye know why I don't like them." He stated seeing my smirk and shrugging ignoring his dirty look.

"Don't worry…she won't be called Jack." I teased seeing his annoyed look turn slightly amused and then wrinkle at the curious monkey. "Oh." I muttered startled when she climb up onto my shoulder near Jack and peered at him curiously. "I'm not just going to leave her for the cats either." I muttered seeing Jack was far from amused by my compassion for animals at the moment.

"Ye aren't bringing…Oiy." Jack muttered in surrender startled when the monkey climb off onto his shoulder and tilted her head at an odd angle. "Go away before I shoot." He muttered seeing the monkey sensed his dislike and watching her quickly return to my shoulder.

"No he won't…he's just annoyed." I whispered reassuringly to the monkey that I could have sworn was thinking the contrary. "You are so mean sometimes." I muttered tweaking his nose seeing him twitch his nose giving me what he deemed a menacing look before sighing miserably.

"Why can't I win with ye woman?" Jack questioned thoughtfully studying the new addition to our group and seeing Will and Elizabeth were watching with amusement.

"Because you love her." Elizabeth offered startled when the monkey come over onto her shoulder and started to shift through her hair. "We better get moving." She muttered standing aware of the monkey still messing around with her hair.

"Aye." Jack muttered still giving me a dark look far from amused with our new guest.

"She will make it up too you Jack…I'm quite sure of it." Will said seeing Elizabeth give him a surprised look and noticed me watching him with a flush on my face.

"Thanks for the help William." I muttered noting his amused chuckle before following Jacks lead into another tangled mass of jungle.

Jack didn't complain much after Will so delicately intervened and the monkey stayed close moving between Elizabeth, Will and myself, only occasionally annoying Jack before returning to my shoulder. _"She's kind of cute."_ Jack relented wrinkling his face in annoyance deciding I was making him go soft as usual. Soon we come to another clearing leading directly through a pass which had high cliffs full of many unstable looking rock ridges and crumbling cliffs. _"Devils Pass."_ I noted seeing Jack studying the area with an even more sour look then I thought he could manage, after being around the playful monkey all afternoon. Elizabeth watched the monkey return to my shoulder before she scrambled down into my pack with a note of protest, almost warning us away from the pass. _"I agree little girl."_ I thought seeing Will was observing Jack seeing he was still very annoyed.

"We can't make any noise…otherwise we'll get buried alive. That bloody beast is staying here." Jack said pointing to the monkey studying him with a look that looked almost offended at being called a 'bloody beast'.

"I doubt it will do any good…she will just follow." Will stated observing how the monkey had seemed to adopt them as her new family.

"Tie her up and leave her then." Jack said with a curt nod.

"No…predators will get her then." Elizabeth snapped taking the words right from my mouth.

"Then what would you have us do, take her and make that rocky place our graves?" Jack asked sarcastically wrinkling his face in annoyance.

"No…I can keep her quiet." I muttered seeing Jack study me with his brows raised. "Liz hand me that peanut butter in the sack." I muttered seeing her give me an extremely curious look. I handed a rather large glob of the stuff to the small monkey who had returned to my shoulder on a piece of fruit watching her having difficulty moving her mouth much. "It will work until we get through." I said seeing Jack give me a smirk and roll his eyes.

"Cute love…ye have any other tricks?" Jack muttered pretending to be annoyed at my cleverness and leading the way through the pass.

Very slowly we made our way through Devils Pass, around rocks, holes, and other spots barely making a sound or breathing for fear of being buried alive. The monkey was content trying to figure out the gooey substance in her mouth and sat there staring around curiously on my shoulder, Jack flinched hearing something crunch under his foot and listened intently for any sign of trouble. _"Oiy close."_ He thought making us move a bit faster along the path and around more rocks and such that could set of a rock avalanche and bury us alive. Finally after two hours we came to the end of Devils Pass and managed to walk out among another clearing with a river off to the side and a comfortable spot to make camp, which we did quickly considering it was starting to get dark. _"Ye need to give that monkey a name love."_ Jack thought seeing how much she amused me and deciding that just maybe he could stand this monkey. The monkey seemed to sense his wavering in disliking her and quickly made herself to home on his shoulder startling him before she managed to let out a strange noise and attempt to drink water offered to her and clear out her mouth of the odd substance.

"She won't ever accept that stuff again." Elizabeth quipped seeing the monkey was now free to chatter away and had oddly enough settled on Jacks shoulder watching me with a look that I could swear was annoyed.

"Probably not, but this she will." I said handing her some more fruit noting her accept it and return to my shoulder. "We could always call her Lizzie." I said with a giggle laughing when I received a dark glance from Elizabeth and Will both. "Kidding."

"What's wrong with…never mind." Jack said with his smirk broadening noting the wrath of Elizabeth had turned to him. "I suppose ye need to name the bloody thing something." He murmured pretending to still be annoyed with the monkey who suddenly found pestering him entertaining. "Shoo." He muttered seeing the monkey give him an annoyed look before hopping on over to my shoulder again.

"You hurt her feelings." I said with a smile seeing he was starting to warm up to our newest addition. "I think you charmed her too Jack…her slaps won't hurt half as much." I said giggling when I received a poke watching the monkey run over to Elizabeth and Will with an annoyed chatter while Jack continued to tickle me. "STOP!" I cried laughing and managing to sit up, soon the monkey had returned to my shoulder eyeing Jack and myself like we were insane. "Names?"

"Victoria, Rose, Lily, Faline?" Elizabeth suggested absently.

"She's a monkey…not a baby." Muttered Jack wrinkling his nose at the obviously bad choice of names, at least in his opinion.

"She's a baby monkey." Elizabeth snapped giggling when I wrinkled my nose in turn at the choices. "Alright maybe too fancy for her." She offered seeing I was in agreement.

"Besides in my world Faline is the name of a deer's girlfriend." I muttered thinking of _"Bambi"_ and seeing the monkey didn't appear overly fond of the names mentioned. "Tillie?" I murmured thoughtfully.

"Tillie sounds good." Elizabeth stated seeing no one else was going to object. "What do you think monkey?" she questioned addressing the curious animal who was munching on her fruit.

As if in response the monkey hopped from one shoulder to the other pausing on Jack again, which seemed to annoy him further and made us all laugh. _"Looks like Jack has two girlfriends."_ Will noted with a chuckle at his own thought seeing Jack looked far from amused. After a long round of teasing and joking around all of us fell asleep, our new companion monkey deemed Tillie resting across my legs while I rested against Jack. We didn't get awoken by the morning light or even close to being morning, Tillie jumped lightly on my side getting my attention with her light chattering and distressed sound. Jack stirred aware of me moving and noticed Tillie's odd behavior resembling that of the one we had encountered in Cat Caverns. _"Ye bloody monkey…what was that?"_ he wondered noting Tillie suddenly stop and disappear into the sack beside me on the ground. Jack cautiously drew his pistol staring intently around us and noticed something move very slowly near Elizabeth and Will. To my startled surprise and fear a long snake righted itself within inches from the couple making a hiss sound before the telltale hood of a cobra flooded from its head revealing the deadly markings of the snake. _"This place is a safari nightmare from hell in more ways then one…is there anything on this damn island that isn't dangerous?"_ I wondered staring at the snake that appeared to be hypnotized by the unaware couple sleeping rather soundly. Jack took careful aim at the things head and fired watching the thing fall dead below the couple's feet and seeing Will and Elizabeth both jump alive at the sound of his pistol going off. Tillie let the world know she disliked the sound and sat inside the bag screeching before hesitantly peeking out seeing the threat had passed.

"What on…oh dear." Elizabeth murmured going to give Jack a piece of her mind before noticing the dead reptile at her feet and nearly fainting. "Will?" she murmured aware of his eyes widening at the sight of the dead cobra before he clasped her hand reassuringly.

"Ye two alright?" Jack questioned seeing Elizabeth and Will both nod before Will carefully grasped the dead snake and threw it into the woods studying Jack and me both. "Ye can thank that bloody monkey." He murmured seeing Tillie was presently perched on his shoulder and eyeing the flying snake with a curious look.

"And you thought all monkeys were bad." I remarked seeing Jack give me one of his amused looks before reloading his pistol, returning it to his side and placing his hat back over his eyes with a smirk. "Are you going to be alright now?" I questioned curiously.

"Mhmm." Elizabeth murmured sliding closer to Will and returning to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened again by Tillie only this time it was because she was toying with my hair stirring me from my slumber. Tillie then stared at me apparently deciding it was time to go bother Elizabeth and Will. Jack was awake glaring at her seeing she was working the others awake in her own monkey fashion and snorted in agitation. _"Bloody thing…she isn't going on me ship." _ He thought already knowing there was no way of talking me out of leaving her on the island to die. Jack slowly stood offering me a hand up seeing Elizabeth and Will looked far from amused at being stirred awake and noticed Tillie had returned to his shoulder holding something in her hand, which he took studying it carefully.

"Ye crazy monkey." Jack muttered holding the strange necklace at a distance and studying it carefully. "I wonder where ye found it?" he murmured watching Tillie move up a tree before returning with a similar necklace and exchanging curious looks with me.

"Up." I murmured smiling at Jacks annoyed expression, before he gave me a boost and I started up into the tree following Tillie toward a hole in the tree and noticing there was a hollowed spot and seeing more of the strange stone jewelry on strings. "It appears she stumbled across what was left of the human world in this place…these things have got to be hundreds of years old." I called down aware of Tillie landing in front of me and glancing across the jungle area we were in. "Jack you need to get up here." I called glancing down seeing Will giving him a boost and smiling when an arm rested around my waist.

Jack followed my pointing finger out across the jungle area we were currently in and spotted a rather large rocky temple in the distance allowing a smug smirk on his face, we clearly weren't far from the temple with the globe in it now and so far appeared to be doing fairly well. Jack then saw Tillie run back down the tree with the others patiently waiting for our return. Elizabeth and Will could already see it would be a little bit of a wait and went to gather things together and to make some food. I leaned against the tree sitting down followed by Jack who sat there looking across at the temple thoughtfully, I could feel his arm resting around my waist and watched his intent expression for a while. I could see something was on his mind and wondered what other dangers we would have to face before watching his head turn and seeing a familiar serious expression cross his face. Tia Dalma's words had been haunting Jack for a while, but he hadn't bothered to tell anyone what she had stated especially me. _"Ye don't let her take a life, ye may loose the girl ye are so fond of if ye do."_ Jack remembered that sentence or something along those lines and cringed at the thought of loosing me.

**--Jack POV--**

Jack hated that thought of loosing her, he couldn't believe he actually cared that much for just one girl. Jack couldn't remember the last time he actually cared for a girl that much or allowed feelings in the way of his life, freedom and everything he stood for. Brandi had fallen into his life literally and he hadn't wanted her to leave since. _"I fell for a girl and now I can't stand the thought of not having her…I would say this is interesting, but somehow it be troubling too."_ He thought noting her blue gaze observing him closely and allowing a smirk to cross his face.

"You're hiding something Jack." Brandi stated seeing his gaze narrow slightly at this before he glanced back at the temple in the distance allowing a warm smile on his face.

"_I hate when yer right love."_ Jack thought closing his eyes a moment and studying the temple thoughtfully. "If we get into a fight with those pirates after us…I want ye to stay in me sight at all times." He said knowing if he could keep track of her Tia Dalma's worries wouldn't happen. "I don't like how this adventure appears to be going at the moment love…ye are to stay by me side, savvy?" he questioned aware of her gaze following his intently.

**--Original POV--**

"Savvy." I retorted with a smirk laughing at his amused expression and kissing him softly. "Now do we start toward the temple or stay here another night?" I questioned disliking the idea of staying in a place where I knew cobra's frequented late at night.

"We head to the temple…I want to get off this bloody island as soon as possible. Safari from hell doesn't begin to describe this place." Jack murmured both of us turning to climb from the tree.

I agreed with Jack and knew the others would too, the minute we were both on the ground Tillie took to perching on my shoulder and we started along the growth infested path again toward the unknown. There was no way of knowing what other troubles were on the way to the temple because the map no longer had clear labels and the book had finally worn out it's usefulness, we were now guessing and on our own. Halfway through the path Tillie forced all of us to pause throwing a monkey fit announcing some sort of trouble and scrambled up a tree staring down at us. _"That monkey has become mighty useful since we found her."_ Jack thought with a curious expression hearing an odd familiar hiss sound and exchanging looks with us. The sound was too familiar to us and reminded me of the lizards from Raptor Island. Elizabeth motioned for Will to follow Tillie up the tree, Jack and I followed after and all sat there with Tillie perched on Jacks shoulder staring down below at our carved path. Not long after we made it to the tree several large lizards almost identical from Raptor Island marched on by showing their sharp teeth and announcing their presence with several hissing and snapping of sounds. _"Bloody hell…I really hate this place."_ Elizabeth thought deciding collecting the monkey now named Tillie was the best thing we had done yet on this trip. Very slowly we climb our way down the tree, Tillie returning to the safety of my bag chattering what I assumed was protests at going any further into the jungle and soon we were again on the path toward the temple, I just hoped we didn't run into anymore of those lizards or anything worse.

"There it is." Jack muttered pointing in the distance toward the temple after another two hours of fighting through the jungle. "Brandi was there any other dangers before we get into the temple?" he questioned watching as Tillie chattered in protest when I reached in pulling out the rune book.

"Other then all the traps and other goodies you found…I hope not." I muttered reading over the runes and sighing miserably. "As far as I know…none, but clearly we've come farther then whomever wrote this thing." I said studying the now useless book and watching Elizabeth narrow her eyes in irritation at Jack. "I think you're about to receive an ear full." I whispered hearing an irritated intake of breath and noting Jack flinch.

"Not again." Groaned Will staring between his wife and Jack. "This is no place for a screaming match." He murmured watching as I stood beside him watching the two face off screaming at one another again.

"True…but tell them that." I muttered hearing Tillie chattering in annoyance before returning to the bag still chattering away. "I don't think Tillie likes it either." I stated dryly seeing Will pause both of us listening intently trying to drown out the arguing pair.

_Crack, Hiss, crack, hiss_

"_That can't be good."_ I thought seeing Will draw his sword both of us noting Tillie had suddenly become deathly silent and was peering around with her small dark eyes. I grasped Jacks arm and pulled him slowly toward the temple seeing Will drag Elizabeth both of them pausing in their fight noticing how deathly silent everything around us was, and then they heard the familiar sounds both keeping pace with us heading as quickly and quietly to the temple as possible. _"Their fighting drew the attention of those lizards."_ Will thought seeing Elizabeth and Jack exchange agitated looks with one another but not say another word. Very slowly we seemed to get closer and closer to the destination and the thing that always goes wrong at the last minute, happened the minute we got to the steps three of the lizards stepped into our path right in front of the temple snapping their jaws in our direction angrily. Will let out an irritated sigh jumping as one lunged at his arm nearly taking his arm and sword with its large jaws.

"Not as bad as Raptor Island…not good either." Remarked Elizabeth seeing these lizards were about four foot high and seven or eight feet long and still deadly.

"Right…problem is, they don't have a political system like the ones on the island, they're out for themselves." I pointed out seeing several of them start to fight amongst themselves instead of working together to catch us.

"Interesting." Jack remarked noting all of us give him an annoyed look. "Come on." He muttered carefully maneuvering around the ones blocking the steps now fighting with each other and pulling me along.

The minute we were on the stairs we were moving full speed as quickly as we could up the crumbling staircase leaving the carnivores behind to argue among themselves. Jack halted in his tracks forcing the rest of us to stop and making us notice several statues ahead of us with strange features I couldn't really identify as anything but fish with large mouths. _"Traps."_ I realized seeing Jacks familiar study of the area looking for the triggers and frowning in thought. I reached out in surprise catching his arms startled when Tillie jumped over his shoulder and made a beeline through the statues setting off every single one of the things, they shot out large darts by the hundreds at once and then suddenly they ceased. Tillie stood at the top of the statues chattering excitedly before waiting for us to follow.

"It's getting harder for me to dislike that bloody monkey." Jack murmured smirking at the clever little beast and grasping my hand leading us along the now safe root.

"It's odd how clever she is and how she keeps helping us." Elizabeth murmured softly watching Tillie return to resting on my shoulder and seeing her quickly scramble back into the bag.

"_I don't bloody care right now Lizzie."_ Jack thought all of us pausing in front of a gaping opening in the temple surrounded in vines of all shapes and colors, the place had been strangled with the plant life of the island so much so it appeared to be the only thing holding the rocky crumbling structure together. Torches were lit as we entered into the black opening staying very close to Jack studying the walls with intricate details of the island carved into them. The walls appeared to tell of the stories of the people that once lived among this strange place and all the real dangers hidden within the island, many which we had yet to encounter and personally I hoped we never did. I paused holding Jack back and studying one of the pictures that appeared to be in the middle of the island far beyond the temple, in the picture I recognized several lizards or reptiles that I hated to admit would belong to _Jurassic Park_ and realized that this island was definitely safer away from humanity. I was also starting to understand why the map had been so difficult to begin with and started to doubt that it lead anywhere but Atlantis, Atlantis would be a grand place to discover but if this island was ever found it could be seriously abused by outsiders. _"I don't think we're going to get off this thing."_ I noted seeing images of T-Rex, Raptors and several other species of carnivorous dinosaurs, even herbivores, but no matter how strangely fascinating it was to me, I didn't care to meet them in person.

"This place doesn't need to be found again." I muttered seeing Jack give me a curious look. "In my time this place would be a dream to science, also could be a curse…after we get this adventure done and over with…get rid of the map Jack." I murmured seeing him give me a puzzled look.

"Ye mean return it to its puzzled state and leave it to the ocean?" Jack questioned curiously watching as I nodded in response. "Why?"

"Because if this place is ever found…people will pay to have the dangers on display and turn them loose across the world. I agree with Brandi in this situation." Will said understanding where I was coming from and seeing Elizabeth was also in agreement.

"Aye…ye may be right." Jack said with a familiar smirk before we paused in the middle of the temple staring at a missing part of the floor. _"I know ye be right and I agree with ye."_ He thought recalling the hell we had gone through to get to the temple as it was.

Tillie to her amazing credit found a ledge and again got our attention with her monkey antics, and soon we got to the other side staring ahead at an opening that looked like it lead into a main room. _"Tillie is even smarter then most monkeys…something is very off about this."_ I realized noting her return to my shoulder and peering at me with an eerie intelligence in her warm eyes. We very cautiously entered into the large room and studied the massive area. The room was a giant coliseum like structure full of beams supporting the crumbling massive structure and reminded me of something from Greek mythology. Everything was carved from stone, from the benches that circled the room to the large stage in the middle revealing another pyramid like structure and at the top of that structure was a large round glowing blue orb, about the size of a softball I would have guessed at the distance. Tillie again set off several traps around the area allowing us a free way to the glowing orb, this was becoming far to easy and sensing something was considerably off Jack forced all of us to halt and noticed Tillie was studying us with an almost predatory look in her eyes. The monkey was no longer a new found friend in that moment she had become something to fear, she had been helping since the Cat Caverns and somehow in that little time she had made their journey far too easy.

"Now that I think about it…I still don't like bloody monkeys." Jack remarked noting Tillie just standing there observing us that predatory look still in her eyes.

"Something is wrong." Elizabeth murmured all of us getting an odd creeping feeling, the environment had changed somehow in that short time and now all of us were studying Tillie like she brought us to our doom.

"I don't understand…we helped her when she was hurt, why would she be leading us here to hurt us?" Will questioned taking the words right from my mouth, but even though he made perfect sense I could clearly see that Tillie was much more then she seemed.

"Tillie is too smart to be a normal monkey." I whispered seeing Tillie had apparently sensed our hesitation and slowly started back down toward us, only at her descent she seemed almost threatening her eyes glittering with an almost evil intelligence then. "Tillie?" I questioned hesitantly noticing her pause in her decent apparently recognizing the strange name we had given her.

A sudden wind picked up around us forcing all four of us to the ground in a heap, the wind continued to howl around us forcing all of us to stay together for cover and slowly began to fade. Once Jack was sure it was safe for us to move again, he started to help us all to our feet and clasped my arm while I tried to regain my footing. Tillie was no longer the monkey eyeing us menacingly from the stairs, instead there stood a tall woman with dark almost black eyes and knee length fine silken brown hair. She wore a strange weaved gown of gold and held a staff of gold in her left hand the odd blue orb now resting at the top. Her skin was a fine pale almost luminous color in the darkened room. I noticed the only light was now emanating from the orb because all the torches had been blown out, I assumed since Tillie was now gone that this being had assumed the form of the monkey and had tricked us to the temple. The woman was studied us cautiously before she glanced down at what used to be around her wound and then noted she was again bleeding. The strange woman quickly sat down on the steps faltering in her attack on whom she deemed intruders into her land and studied her wound carefully seeing she was loosing a lot of blood now that she was in her true form.

"One of the cats took a chunk out of you in the monkey form." Elizabeth murmured almost mockingly noticing that the strange woman was far more dangerous then she appeared and seeing I was watching her study the wound carefully.

"Elizabeth…don't anger me further." Warned the strange woman apparently gathering information about us during her assistance in leading us to the strange temple.

"Further? All we did was help you and come here to find the orb. We had no intention of harming anyone." Will offered noting her eyes glow a dark blue almost as dark as the orb now on her staff.

"Ye both shut up." Jack warned seeing all they were doing was angering the strange woman. "I knew I had reasons to hate bloody monkeys." He remarked giving me a sour look.

"I didn't know she was some powerful sorceress using us either." I muttered returning the dark look and turning noting her studying me carefully. I fished around inside our packs and found what I was looking for starting very slowly toward the odd woman noting her head snap up and glare at me.

"Get back here ye bloody crazy woman." Jack stated missing his chance to catch my arm and exchanging looks with weary looking Elizabeth and Will. "Ye hurt her and I'll do something violent." He threatened noting the strange woman studying me with a dangerous expression.

"Stupid pirate." Muttered the strange woman her eyes studying my approach making me wish I had stayed with the others. "You get away from me." She warned her tone so unnerving I hesitated briefly before continuing my slow approach.

"You're hurt…I want to help." I said seeing her expression turn into a shocked look. "I already get the idea you brought us here to kill us, but you're in no condition to do much with a wound like that." I stated noting her very cautiously lower her arm with the orb and allow me to approach.

Without any more remarks from anyone in the room I sat down near the woman once deemed Tillie the monkey and studied the wound. It wasn't infected but was bleeding pretty good and had something inside it, I very carefully removed the object in the wound hearing her hiss in pain, before I used some of our first aid supplies and rum to clean out the wound. She let out a strange growl that reminded me of an irritated cat before allowing me to bandage her wound and study it for any sign of further issues. I was sure the wound was now going to be alright and met her odd almost black eyes seeing her gaze was studying me so intently I felt very unnerved. _"Why the bloody hell did ye help her, we could have finished her off."_ Jack thought giving me another dark look aware that now we were in far greater danger then before.

"_Why did I help something trying to kill us?"_ I wondered realizing I had just basically handed over all our lives to this strange being, I could have let her die and allowed us all to leave this safari from hell. Instead of letting the odd woman parish I had helped her and increased her ability to do away with us all. Again my compassion for others had stood out and possibly doomed us all, suddenly I was wishing I had become far more pirate like then I currently was. Very slowly the strange woman studied her wound then her unnerving gaze studied my blue eyes with an almost eerie intensity. _"She didn't have to help me…she saved me after I bluntly threatened all their lives."_ Noted the strange woman glancing around at the others and seeing they were all puzzled by my behavior.

"Why did you help me?" Questioned the strange woman with a thoughtful look focusing on my face intently. "You know what I planned, I bluntly threatened all your lives and you bandage me to assist in your own doom…are you insane?"

"It's not in my nature to let someone die." I said wearily before gazing down at my three dearest friends and sighing miserably. "You know we didn't come here to harm you or the island. We just want to continue to Atlantis or wherever the globe may take us…we seek adventure, treasure and knowledge. So here's my question, why do you want to kill us. We saved your life…twice now from what I can gather." I muttered watching Jack slowly approach hesitantly watching the strange woman's gaze level with him before he managed to come beside me and sit down protectively placing his arm around my waist.

"You were discussing destroying the map to the island." Murmured the woman formally known to us as Tillie, she then sighed thoughtfully. "You gave me a name, made me part of your group…treated me as though I was family. I'm guardian of this island…I never met anyone willing to help me, give me a name or adopt me. I have always known humans as a threat to my home…never as people that wish to protect me or my home. I am supposed to destroy all intruders." She stated studying Jack carefully noting his gaze was reflecting danger and just how far he would go to protect those he cared about.

"You're going to kill us after that speech?" questioned Elizabeth disbelievingly, she then wrapped her arm around Will and pulled him closer to her side.

"Elizabeth…were you listening?" whispered Will seeing her nod but still give us all one of her disbelieving expressions.

"You can't destroy us Tillie…if you don't mind me using that." I murmured seeing her shake her head hesitantly. "But you're saying you have to because of some law you are bound by?" I questioned seeing the strange woman nod her head almost regrettably.

"I'm afraid it is so." Whispered the strange woman studying those around her with an annoyed expression.

"Who says ye do…ye be the only one left on this island, that gives ye the right to make yer own choices." Jack stated an almost sarcastic tone seeping into his voice narrowing his eyes thoughtfully feeling me elbow him in the ribs.

"I'm bound by my word." She stated her eyes lowering thoughtfully.

"What exactly did you promise and bind yourself too?" Questioned Elizabeth softly both her and Will sitting a couple of steps below us.

"I promised I would let no intruders harm the island, would not let anyone leave this place. I swore to guard all those of this island with my life and all that I stood for." Murmured the strange woman thoughtfully observing her new found family and regretting getting close to them at all.

"We aren't intruders, we don't plan on ever allowing anyone to find this place again…wouldn't that make us friend of the island. We saved your life, even when…even when we knew you were going to kill us." I murmured wishing I hadn't allowed my better side to win out over common sense.

"What she's trying to say…uh…Tillie is we aren't here to hurt yer island or endanger yer home. We just want to do as she said, find the treasure, go on an adventure and I think in Brandi's case maybe learn something about a great legendary place." Jack stated noting a small smile cross my face before I nodded in agreement. "Does that make us enemies of yer island or ye?" he questioned hoping he could talk us out of this mess.

"He's very good with words, how often do they get you in more trouble then out of it though?" Questioned the strange woman studying my expression before I met her eyes and allowed a revealing smirk. "I see." She said remarkably reminding me of Norrington. "You made a very good point Jack…I will consult with the remaining magic from my people and determine your fates, but you may not leave the temple otherwise you may find the traps have reset and you may all die before getting around the pit." She warned standing and going to the top of the odd pyramid structure leaving the four of us staring up after her.

Elizabeth and Will remained locked together in a comforting embrace quietly talking with each other. Jack and I stayed there studying the strange woman once Tillie to us and somehow both got the feeling that something was going to go wrong. I turned wrapping myself around Jack taking in the scent of rum and sea remembering how I had first met the infamous captain and all the adventures he had taken me through, I had been happy, my family had accepted my weird relationship and now it was about to all end after only what appeared to be three years. It was funny how life always seemed to throw those annoying curveballs into ones path. _"Tia Dalma didn't know all there was about this blasted Island and I walked right into a nice large mess."_ Jack thought studying me closely allowing a small smirk noting my small smile in turn before we all turned to a strange sound seeing the strange woman was slowly returning to us carrying to our surprise two strange orbs. _"One of them is her magic and one has got to be the orb we are after."_ I realized studying the strange woman who paused returning to the stairs sitting across from Jack and myself. I couldn't read her expression but somehow I got the feeling something was going to happen, something very important and we were in the middle of it.

"You swear to never allow the map to fall into anyone's hands again and leave it here with me on the island." The woman stated watching the four of us exchange looks with one another. "This is the globe you seek…once you have discovered the place you seek and all you need from the place, you must drop this into the ocean. The globe will create a way for you to return near your home, presumably near the place you originally found the rune book. Is there anything you wish to ask before I give you this and you continue your task?" she questioned seeing the four of us stare at one another before shaking our heads.

"No." I stated softly feeling Jacks hand clasp with mine studying her closely for any sign of real trouble or hidden threats. "What changed your mind?" I questioned softly.

"You gave me something I never had…a name, someone to care for me. Now I am returning the favor and sparing your lives. Those are the only conditions that are required of you." She stated stretching the strange blue globe forward which was definitely the size of a softball and pulsed with a very warm sensation, but not uncomfortable. "It will guide you and stop glowing once you find what you seek…remember you may not find all that you wanted, you are unsure of the destination this will lead too as am I. No one has been able to get around the puzzle of this island but you four." She stated with a warm smile seeing Jack give her a puzzled look.

"I still don't like bloody monkeys." Jack remarked watching as I clasp the strange globe studying the odd blue pulsating object thoughtfully.

"I didn't like you much either Jack." Stated the strange woman that had adopted Tillie as her permanent name. "This will get you back to the beach as soon as you exit the temple. Just relax when the wind picks up and you'll find yourselves just beside your strange water craft." She said softly holding out her hand watching as Jack irritably dropped the map into her open palm and watched it return to the many pieces of a nearly impossible to solve puzzle again. "Good bye my friends." She said watching us slowly make our way back toward the exit of the temple.

Once we were around the strange pit in the middle of the temple Jack mumbled irritably to himself carefully keeping his hand clasped with mine seeing I had put the globe safely into my satchel. Elizabeth and Will were oddly silent as we exited into the open outside the temple staring around at the several lizards that had apparently taken refuge to the temple stairs. None of them made an attempt to attack; they just studied us closely and gave us all an odd creepy feeling before Jack tightened his hold on my hand watching as I clasped Elizabeth's tightly seeing she was still clinging to Will. As promised a familiar harsh wind again swirled around us forcing us to close our eyes and brace against the force, the wind was so loud and violent sounding I was very worried that somehow she had tricked us into our doom but oddly enough again the strange wind had started to die down. Jack was the first to mutter 'bloody hell' before the rest of us noticed we were again standing on the beach just past arachnid caverns and right next to the longboat we had arrived in days before.

True to Tillie's word we had returned to our strange craft and didn't hesitate to get back into it and start for the familiar Black Pearl in the distance, how I had missed that ship and all of the familiar faces on it. Jack was oddly giddy once we got to the side of the ship and made our way back on deck. Without another thought he went to quickly ordering the crew around dragging me across deck to the helm with him seeing Elizabeth and Will were relieved to be back on the familiar ship and were clearly ready to finish this adventure and take a much needed break from adventures for a while. Jack reached into my pack watching as the blue orb pulsed oddly in his hand studying his compass and managing a heading calling out his orders before we started to sail off to our next unknown adventure.


	13. Chapter 13: Seaserpents and Unicorns

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sea-serpents and Unicorns**

**--One Month--**

A month sailing to somewhere unknown was wearing thin on everyone's nerves. Elizabeth and Jack had more frequent fights with one another then Will or I could deal with and it even got to the point the crew were tip toeing around both of them. I was wishing for a stop anywhere just to get away from the fighting and murmured rumors that Jack had finally lost his mind. The crew was getting restless even though I knew none of them would dare mutiny against Jack I could sympathize with them, I mean after a month of fighting and traveling to somewhere unknown who wouldn't want a break from everything. One night I heard another yelling match between Elizabeth and Jack, putting my pillow over my head wishing for once they would take the screaming match to the deck. I had a fight in the cabin about every other night and because of these battles I hadn't had any alone time with Jack in about two weeks, talk about frustrating and what made things far worse is I was very tempted to stuff the pillow over his face and smother him just to keep Elizabeth quiet. Frustrating wasn't the word for life on the Black Pearl at the moment, it was a bloody nightmare of anyone among the ship and it had gotten to the point where Will and I had discussed locking the pair in the brig to see who would eventually win the matches that seemed so frequent.

"_ENOUGH!"_ I thought allowing my pillow to fall from my head and sitting up in bed glaring from Jack to Elizabeth and back again. There in the doorway stood Will who looked as annoyed as I felt. "WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH I'M GOING TO THROW YOU BOTH OVERBOARD!"I yelled watching both Jack and Elizabeth pause during their latest screaming match and give me startled looks.

"Finally…thank you Brandi." Will said tiredly before seeing Elizabeth give him a dark look and watching Jack study me as though I had grown another head.

"The two of you have been fighting so damn much lately I think the crew has considered leaving the ship and chancing the longboats. This is getting ridiculous…I can't take anymore, pleas just call your arguing match a draw and give us at least one week free of the usual fighting. There hasn't been a stop for a month to get rid of all the tension on the ship and I just can't take anymore…do we have an accord?" I questioned seeing Jack and Elizabeth exchange looks with one another and then us.

"Aye." Muttered Jack reluctantly hearing Elizabeth agree before she turned to follow Will back to bed. The door closed silently behind the married couple and left Jack and myself alone for the first time in about two weeks. "Love…has it really been that bad?" he questioned curiously watching my face wrinkle into a very irritated look.

"Worse." I mumbled flopping back on the bed and taking a deep breath. "Finally some peace and quiet." I muttered aware of Jack settling down beside me studying me with those familiar dark eyes. "What's on your mind?" I questioned seeing him allow an almost smug smile on his face.

"Ye missed me that much?" Jack questioned noting my brow raise and chuckling at my annoyed expression.

"Oh yes I did." I muttered sarcastically before lifting the blankets over my head and rolling away from Jack. _"Actually yes I did…but that doesn't mean you need to know that."_ I thought giggling when he started to tickle me. "Bloody pirate, stop." I snapped rolling over into his arms and giving him a very annoyed look before smiling slightly.

"Ye won't make me stop, why pretend." Jack muttered claiming my lips and my body in that moment.

I sat upright hearing a very hesitant tap on the door and glanced at my side seeing surprisingly Jack had already left for helm duty that morning and smiling to myself I slid into a robe walking to the door, there stood Elizabeth looking somewhat rested and studying me almost cautiously. I motioned for her to enter the cabin and started to dress ignoring her muttered speech of an apology that lasted for a good half hour, I then stood in front of her waving my hand to get her attention. _"Now that I have your attention and you're done with your obnoxious apology speech, come on and let's get to work."_ I thought both of us going up on deck and to work among the crew. After several hours of work I walked off to find Jack at the helm still tracking our position with the strange globe and his trusty compass, he offered me one of his ever present cocky smirks before muttering the next heading to Gibbs and meeting me halfway up the steps he turned me around both of us heading back down to his cabin.

"We're almost there, the globes brightness is fading the closer we get." Jack stated sounding almost relieved. "Ye alright?" he questioned aware I was oddly quiet and watching him carefully from my seat on the edge of his desk.

"Yes and no." I answered thoughtfully studying him and remembering how he sounded very worried back on the strange island that seemed like a bad memory by then. "When we were on the island you warned me to stay in your sight…what got you so worried about me Jack, I know or at least have an idea Tia Dalma said something that got you thinking." I murmured deciding enough was enough and I had grown tired thinking over that subject for the past month.

"_Ye always seem to confront me at the most inopportune moments."_ Jack thought studying my familiar stubborn expression with an annoyed look. "Ye don't need to worry about that love…I have it all figured out." He said again offering me one of those familiar end of discussion smirks and approaching me slowly wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his embrace and to my feet. _"She isn't letting me out of this one."_ He realized seeing my expression turn slightly frustrated. "Ye need to trust me on this one love, ye don't want to know." He said knowing full well by then I trusted him with my life and hoping that, that answer would be good enough.

"I do trust you." I said sighing miserably in defeat. "I just wish that you wouldn't always worry so much…after three years it seems like you would just give up." I muttered rolling my eyes seeing I had again amused him. "I could always find our friend in Tortuga and see what next sharp object she decided to use." I offered with a giggle seeing he did not find my train of thought amusing in the least.

"Ye know woman…yer starting to get to smart for yer own bloody good." Jack warned with an amused smirk stepping back to observe my expression with an all too cocky smirk. "Why did ye fall into my life and why did ye even want to stay?" he muttered the familiar question already knowing the answer after being told it a hundred times over again. "Crazy woman." He muttered noting my sour expression before both of us tumbled to the floor with a startled groan, the ship tossing us violently. "Do I even want to bloody know?" he wondered aloud helping me to my feet.

Jack and I quickly made our way to the deck already seeing the crew was scattering about for trouble and one of the railings had taken damage from a cannon blast not far from where Will and Elizabeth were slowly getting back to their feet. _"Here we go again."_ I thought watching Jack rush to the helm barking orders and scattering to assist where I could. The ship was hit a few more times giving Jack enough time to shout a familiar indignant cry before we managed to get ahead of the pirate ship in the distance and leave them behind. _"Looks like our friends finally caught up to us."_ I thought sourly before joining the crew to inspect for damages and instantly hating the fact I decided to go below deck where water was about now ankle deep thanks to the quickly being repaired holes. After an hour of helping below deck and watching Ragetti fish around for his eye I squished back on deck already hearing Jacks annoyed rants and seeing he was studying some charts hoping to find somewhere nearby to repair the ship before going any further. The nearest port was not pirate friendly in the least and was known to be much like the nearly forgotten Silverton. This port was much smaller then any we had been in and we would more then likely have to be very careful during our short stay, luckily the damage was minor and wouldn't take long to fix. We would be pulling into the port of Ridge Landing in about ten hours.

The Ridge Landing Port had very few places to really keep a group of pirates busy, which meant we would be leaving as soon as repairs were completed. Elizabeth and Will had disappeared into the Port, Elizabeth dressing in proper lady attire; I refused to do so and remained on the ship with Jack hiding out in the cabin. Neither one of us were really in the mood to wander a town that would prefer to hang him and we found other ways to amuse ourselves waiting for the happy couple to return and the ship to be repaired. After eight hours of repair work and no sign of the happy couple returning I gave Jack a curious look seeing he was wondering the same thing, which was what was taking them so long.

"Shopping." I said simply before seeing Jack offer a sour expression. "She's addicted to it." I mumbled snuggling against Jack before both of us exchanged another doubtful look. "We're going to look aren't we?" I grumbled before seeing a sly smirk cross his face and wishing I could bury myself under the pillows.

Soon I was dressed in my shirt and pants following Jack to the deck. Ridge Landing was another knock-off of Silverton and appeared far less tolerant of pirates. Jack led the way carefully down one alley after another passing several less then pleasant smelling back ways among other things until both of us stopped dead in our tracks in front of an officer. _"Oh great."_ I thought offering a small smile seeing the man glance us both down with narrowed eyes. Jack and I found ourselves shackled and led carefully toward a large jail cell and to my surprise we were both bluntly shoved into a cell together, there wasn't overly much room and the officers apparently thought we were better together with all the problems currently in the cells around us. I gave Jack a very dark look and ignored the cat calls and gentle coos for my attention seeing he was working on an escape plan.

"We were better off in your cabin." I muttered crossing my arms ignoring Jacks dirty look in my direction. "Elizabeth is going to kill us both and…

"Love, look." Jack pointed across from us at a cell and there to my horror stood Elizabeth and Will staring back at us, their expressions mirroring mine at the moment.

"Oh." I said sighing and walking to the bars. "What happened?"

"They mistook Will for a pirate and I got rather violent with them." Elizabeth said seeing me give her an annoyed look before she crossed her arms. "What's your excuse?"

"We come to find you two." Jack said with a smug smile seeing her clamp her mouth shut in surprise. "Now to get out of this place." He murmured absently staring around the cell and noting Will giving him a small smile pointing to the hinges on the door. "Proper leverage." He murmured.

"Huh?" I mumbled glancing back and forth between the two and realizing what they were talking about. "Problem…there are four of us, two different cells, and we aren't in Port Royal." I hissed crossing my arms seeing both of them give me a curious look.

Apparently it registered with them and they both sighed nodding in agreement. Jack started to pace a hole in the cell floor before Elizabeth appeared to perk up and started to whisper into Will's ear. By then I had given up standing and was sitting down leaning against the bars, I felt something lightly tap me on the head and glanced over at Elizabeth who was pointing at the handkerchief she had tossed with something inside over to us. _"Elizabeth, I love your thinking."_ I thought unwrapping the piece of metal wire she had apparently hidden for an emergency and glancing carefully at the locking mechanism of the cell. After nearly an hour of fighting with the lock it finally clicked free making both Jack and myself hesitate and listen for any signs of trouble.

"Hurry." Elizabeth whispered pointing to the keys on the wall, the only problem was we had drawn the attention of several others in the jail and they were starting to make excited sounds. "Bugger." She whispered Jack and I both turning to the sound of a door opening.

I handed Elizabeth the keys and quickly pulled Jack back into the cell making sure it didn't lock behind us in the process, I held onto the door seeing the guards pause in front of me with a look of contempt, that's all I needed to ram the door into his face and watch Will take out the other one from the back. Both guards were out cold on the dusty floor and we quickly left due to the noise that we knew would attract many more guards. Jack led the way through the town Elizabeth struggling to keep up thanks to her dress but somehow we made it back to the Pearl all ducking below deck while Gibbs got the crew around to sail. An hour into sailing and it was safe to re-emerge above deck, we did not join Will or Elizabeth assuming they bothered. Jack was procrastinating different sets of coordinates due to the globe and muttering to himself while I studied one of the many books lying around his cabin that had become weapons oddly enough during a storm. _"I wonder?"_ I thought staring over at Jack who was still murmuring over the maps and clearly for once uninterested in me, I slowly stood walking around behind him hearing his muttering suddenly pause watching his head turn to observe the empty bed before he turned glancing over his shoulder offering me an amused smirk before returning his attention to the maps in front of him. I slowly slid my hands onto his shoulders massaging them noticing him again pause leaning back against me appearing content with my gesture.

"Love…I have to get these coordinates done." Jack said softly his voice sounding far from convincing at the moment. "Why do you insist on distracting me?" he caught my wrists and chuckled at my attempt to free them.

"Because I'm bored." I said leaning down gently kissing along side his ear and slowly down his neck. I knew his spots or at least some of them and knew I was winning out. "Take a break?" I asked nuzzling against his neck aware of his hands very slowly releasing their grip on my wrists and smiling again.

"Bloody hell." Jack muttered sounding amused and annoyed at the same time. "Ye know how to convince me too easily." He murmured turning catching me around the waist and pulling me into his lap stealing my lips with his own.

"I know…have had plenty of time to learn and use it to my advantage." I murmured kissing him back in turn before both of us pulled apart hearing a sharp tap on the door and groaning in annoyance. "Elizabeth…go away." I whined hearing a stifled chuckle beside me before leaning into Jack's arms.

"There's a ship approaching in the distance." Gibbs stated already guessing by the sounds of things he had interrupted something.

"Bloody hell…again." Jack muttered allowing me to my feet and starting toward the door. "Hold that thought love." He said over his shoulder before leaving me there pondering what was going on above deck.

"_Since when do I stay put when there's trouble?"_ I wondered staying there all of maybe a minute before grabbing my coat and walking out after Jack. I saw Gibbs talking with Jack at the helm and took notice that Elizabeth and Will were nowhere in sight, the crew were on full alert though and of coarse as was typical for Ragetti he was running quickly after his eye followed by Pintel who was shaking his head in surrender. _"Ship."_ My mind registered the ship in the distance and I noticed it was growing smaller and smaller by the second which meant Jack had ordered us to avoid contact with it for the time being, that also meant trouble in my experience with Jack. I stood there pondering the now gone from sight ship, allowing a brief smirk feeling arms wrap around me from behind and noting Jack rest his chin lightly on my shoulder his own mischievous smirk lighting up his dark eyes.

"Our friends from Tortuga?" I questioned seeing his smile fade slightly at the question before he sighed nodding in confirmation. "Wow…no effort to get that out of you, what's on your mind?" I asked sensing that there was a serious conversation coming judging by the suddenly sober look in his eyes.

"You." Jack said simply and to the point watching as I rose a brow in curiosity. "Ye and I need to talk love…a serious one." He warned noting my gaze soften slightly before I nodded. "Come with me then." He said leading me slowly across the ship my arms wrapped around his arm leaning into him in the process.

The night was comfortable for a change and the stars were twinkling in the night sky with a promise of safety under their guarding gaze. _"Something serious is on his mind."_ I realized noting that Jack had a now familiar concerned look on his face which I knew meant he had a lot to discuss, especially after all the hell we had gone through. Jack paused at the back of the ship staring around for signs of any of the crew that may have been lagging behind in their duties and smiled apparently relieved we were alone. I met that dark gaze of Jacks and offered a warm smile before he kissed me softly and nodded apparently satisfied all was clear for our conversation.

"You asked me what Tia had said to bother me so much…I didn't want to tell ye because I knew it would cause you some problems." Jack started very soft deciding it was time to do something he had never done before, be completely honest or as close as he had come before with the woman he had finally come to terms that he was in love with and for once quite happy. "She told me to look out for ye that something could happen in the near future and she wanted to protect ye somehow."

"The necklace." I murmured softly watching his gaze fall on the necklace before he nodded.

"Ye have never taken life before, she said it would cripple ye and I would loose the woman I have fallen in love with……needless to say love I like ye the way ye are and yer the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time, Gibbs will agree to that. I don't want anything to do with that ship and will go to the ends of this world and the next to keep ye as ye are." Jack paused at the end of his oddly long speech and realized he had admitted to several things in that long sentence then he normally wouldn't have, he had let his feelings take over and was now thinking about how long the woman beside him had been in his life, three years was a long time especially for Captain Jack Sparrow. _"I want ye always by my side Brandi."_ He thought smiling faintly at that thought somewhat startled at the meaning hidden behind it.

"For once that crazy woman……is probably right." I said softly deciding just maybe she wasn't as nuts as I originally thought, but then again it was debatable. "Are you going soft on me?" I questioned quietly a small note of teasing in my voice Jack was very used to by then.

"Aye…don't tell me crew." Jack said softly almost conspiratorially. "What did ye do to me woman?" he questioned with a curious expression that could only remind me of the one when he noticed the medallion around Elizabeth's neck the first time he seen her in the first movie.

"Fell in love with you." I whispered stealing a kiss apparently briefly startling the good captain before he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around me in turn deepening the kiss.

The moment was interrupted quickly with a call for Jacks attention, which left me staring after the current love of my life with an annoyed mutter at whomever demanded his attention at the most inopportune moment. I started back toward the front of the ship letting out a startled sound catching the railing feeling the ship tilt to the side without so much as a warning shot. I then heard commotion on deck and made my ways as fast as I could freezing dead center of the Black Pearl at the sight before me, I was fascinated with what was there in the water studying the ship but I had the feeling my amazement would soon fade. Before us was a giant water dragon, better known then as a sea-serpent. The beast was huge and covered in ocean blue scales with a wide almost square head with a fine point to his snout and fin like ears about two foot across on each side of his head, his eyes were black almost like midnight pearls themselves and his forked tongue appeared to be testing the air around him. In my opinion he was a beautiful beast, but looks can be very deceiving especially when the large mouth opened revealing hundreds of very sharp piranha like teeth.

"Brandi…don't move!" Called Jack seeing the creatures' attention was currently focused on me standing there in the middle of the deck amongst the now frozen crew.

"_Oh shit."_ I thought my throat suddenly dry realizing its gaze was currently frozen on me. "I don't want to be his dinner." I said barely above a whisper gulping in a mouth full of air half expecting myself to fall unconscious on the deck.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth cried her gaze frozen between me and the sea-serpent and then to my surprise Will started across the deck only pausing at Jacks command.

The serpent lowered his massive head down on the deck studying me almost as though taking in my appearance or something before it let out an odd snort like sound. _"It's…sniffing me."_ I realized tilting my head in puzzlement before the massive creature blinked tilting its own head following my movement. I jumped as he quickly lifted his head back upright letting out an odd roar sound and disappeared below the water. Jack run full tilt down toward me catching my arms before I let my jellified legs give out under me and managed to support me.

"Ye alright love?" Jack asked concern clearly in his gaze and not caring at the odd looks he may receive if anyone noticed.

"Um…yeah." I said with a weak smile. "Jack……that was too easy." I whispered peering at where the sea-serpent had once been and hearing Jack murmur something in agreement.

"Jack." Whispered Will watching as Elizabeth took to inspecting me now that I could manage to stand without Jacks help.

"What?" Jack asked quirking his brow in thought observing Elizabeth grow a shade paler then he thought possible. "Oiy." He muttered hesitantly turning to follow the pale woman's gaze and groaning miserably.

"Damn." I whispered as the ship was again shoved roughly forcing the four of us to collide with the deck, again the sea-serpent had resurfaced and was studying the four of us now. "That won't do anything but make it mad." I warned catching Jacks wrist before he managed to pull the trigger of his gun.

"Aye." Jack stated with a wry look before watching the large beast nearly become eye level with us and snort in the sniffing manner again. "What the bloody hell is it doing?"

"I think it's…well…sniffing us out." I said seeing three confused gazes land on me before I shrugged. "I'm not sure if it wants to eat us or……something else." I said staring up at the large creature hoping it would or rather wished it would go away.

"What?" Elizabeth asked just below a screech.

"Shhh." I hissed placing my finger against my lips noting the sea-serpent's head move swiftly at the sound. _"I wonder if this is like the T-Rex scene from Jurassic Park?"_ I wondered silently before hearing Ragetti swear watching his eye roll, the sea-serpent was instantly alert and come within inches of Ragetti who nearly dropped his recovered eye. "Hey!" I called watching his head jerk to us and again freeze, I whispered my theory to Jack watching him pass it along the others.

"No one move! Don't even sneeze!" Called Jack freezing as the sea-serpent come closer to us and sniffed at the air again.

After a few minutes the creature appeared to give up in his attack and again sank below the surface. Needless to say the rest of the night everyone was ordered to be as silent as possible and have as little activity as possible in case the creature decided to stop in for another visit. Most of the night was so silent I could have heard a pin drop a mile away, I hated the quiet it was oddly eerie and unnerved me at least until Jack pulled me into his embrace while observing my weary gaze over the side of the ship.

"We must be getting closer, the globe barely glows anymore." Jack said softly against my ear, a whisper of a smile came across my face before I leaned further into his embrace.

"I just hope there is something to find other then the usual……death, destruction, supernatural problems, monsters…did I forget anything?" I questioned hearing an amused chuckle.

"Giant lizards, jewel people…spiders." Jack whispered the last part noticing my dark look before I elbowed him hearing a light chuckle. "Ye know love…it's interesting to see the girly side of ye once in a while, couldn't resist teasing ye." He pointed out receiving another playful elbow.

"I'll give you girly." I said turning around in his arms and watching his eyes widen slightly when my hand trailed a bit lower then usual, I then pulled away walking toward the cabin amused at the annoyed curse that followed the action.

I awoke the next morning finding Jack had already headed out on deck for duties and smiled briefly before slowly crawling from the warmth of the bed and getting dressed. For once there wasn't a whole lot of action or noise and I assumed it was still a precaution to our recent encounter with the sea-serpent. I made my way out on deck that morning seeing all was normal for the ship except one very tiny detail, Jack wasn't at the helm or anywhere in the immediate area which made me slightly curious. I went around deck searching for him for nearly a half hour giving up when there was no sign of him and headed straight to the rum storage he wasn't there either. Feeling a little anxious I started down the hall to disturb Will and Elizabeth taking notice that their cabin was empty and frowning in puzzlement. I heard noise back up on deck and started quickly back the way I had come only to nearly collide with a startled Anna-Maria who was wearing a very warm smile, almost suspiciously nice smile to be honest. She caught my arm steadying me so I didn't topple to the floor and motioned for me to follow her up on deck, I nearly let out a startled yell when I noticed everyone was gathered on deck dead center of the crew stood Jack when they yelled out a blunt 'surprise'. I was so startled by this I had a feeling I was missing something important and turned giving Elizabeth a confused look when she come up hugging me without warning. The crew went about their own amusement breaking out the rum and playing music further confusing me.

"I'm confused." I said giving Elizabeth a curious look and noting Jack had an amused expression on his face, he was enjoying the fact he had caught me off guard and knew I was lost to the occasion of scaring the crap out of me without warning. _"What are you up to Jack Sparrow?"_ I wondered still pondering what was going on before something seemed to click.

"Remembering now love?" Jack questioned quirking a brow seeing Will and Elizabeth were amused by his teasing. "It's April…

"Seventeenth." Elizabeth quipped ignoring Jacks annoyed expression before it finally seemed to click with me.

"Oh." I managed smiling slightly giving Jack a look. "Sneak." I murmured watching Jack's grin spread across his face and allowing his arms to wrap around me kissing him softly.

"Pirate…happy birthday love." Jack whispered softly against my ear smirking when I leaned in nipping at his ear playfully.

"Thank you Jack." I whispered softly leaning closer to him smiling when Elizabeth started to drag Will across the deck to dance among the crew. "I hope she doesn't twirl overboard again." I muttered absently hearing Jack chuckle at this.

"We could let her swim for it a bit?" Jack questioned giving me a curious look before catching my wrist stopping me from smacking his arm. "Right…not amusing." He shrugged dragging me into the dancing fold across the deck.

I was more then surprised with the birthday celebration seeing a side of Jack Sparrow no one could have imagined at that point, I also sensed something else was going through his mind after the serious discussion we had yesterday. I didn't bother bringing up anything serious enjoying the surprise party spending time with my best friends and the love of my life; I was truly happy and didn't want anything to change. Not shocking the party was still going strong by the time night fell but I was currently resting against Jack sitting down against the railings at the back of the ship, the both of us had snuck off about two hours prior to this and hadn't budged since. I leaned into his arms resting my head against him amused that Will and Elizabeth hadn't come looking for us at the moment but then again they knew better sometimes.

"Ye having a good time love?" Jack questioned watching as I glanced up smiling at his curious expression.

"Of course…for once getting older isn't a bad thing, I'm happy." I said noting his amused look at my comment. "How long before we're there?" I questioned recalling the globe barely sparked any more.

"Probably tomorrow." Jack offered with a curiously nervous expression in his face which peeked my interest slightly. His hand trailed into one of his many pockets of his jacket, he had been debating over something for a while and finally decided to take Gibbs advice and get it over with, besides he couldn't deal with the world without me and come to that conclusion with Gibbs the morning before when they were planning the surprise party. _"Bloody hell."_ He thought checking his other pocket and smiling faintly noticing my curious expression. "Talking with Gibbs results in being told yer a stupid git." He murmured watching as I sat forward giving him more freedom.

"Right…he's also too superstitious for his own good." I said with a giggle noting Jack still checking over his person and rolling his eyes. "Jack…what are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed expression.

"Finding something Gibbs basically reminded me to drag out of the bottom of one of my trunks…just a second." He murmured muttering in annoyance still trying to locate whatever he was searching for and finally appearing to do so. "Ah…found it." He paused in thought before thinking about what he was doing and shrugged.

"What?" I questioned noticing his dark gaze lighten at my curiosity.

"From what ye told me…I don't need ye to pass out, savvy?" Jack asked curious to what I would say to that. _"Ye give me my freedom in turn and put up with whatever I do next, ye are going to wear this…I don't care how ye take the meaning."_ He thought watching my puzzled expression soften catching my hand and allowing one of his most secretive smiles.

"Jack?" I felt his hands moving mine about and felt an odd sensation giving him a curious look before he carefully released my hand watching my gaze tick down to my hand. I felt my eyes widen faintly but I couldn't find my voice, there was a ring there and to my amusement not a typical ring but a ring with none other then a black pearl on a silver band. _"Why does the black pearl not shock me."_ The ring did surprise me but the choice of gem didn't, then the surprise really sunk in and I met those curious brown eyes following my gaze apparently waiting for something to come from my mouth. "Yes." I managed shrugging slightly at the amused look already guessing I still looked far more shocked then I should have.

"Ye can tell that blasted Lizzie to leave me be now…she was going to drive me nuts when I asked for her help." Jack said with a wrinkled expression noting my giggle before pulling me back against him and staring out across the Black Pearl.

"Ah there you two are." Elizabeth said finally managing to find us ten minutes later. Will was holding her hand glancing at Jack who rolled his eyes already guessing why she was there.

"Bloody woman." Jack muttered lowering his hat over his eyes ignoring the annoyed sound from Elizabeth who stood there crossing her arms. "If ye came to ask just look." He pointed to my hand resting on his arms around me and ignored the startled sound from Will.

"Elizabeth…you failed to mention what Jack was asking your help with." Will managed eyeing the black pearl ring and giving his wife a look that was only described as shock.

"Those two are always going to be together…that just makes it obvious." Elizabeth stated ducking as something flew overhead and peering up at Cotton's parrot. "Now what?" she asked already seeing Jack was alert to the animal.

Another moment of fun gone in that instant as the four of us started quickly around to the front of the ship and Jack took his spyglass staring in the distance. After a short while Jack started ordering the crew to get closer to the distant island and get ready to anchor, he removed the familiar globe from one of his pockets and noticed it had grown cold and dark, we were at our destination. Oddly enough I wasn't thrilled with being at our destination because we still had no idea how much trouble the island really had involved with it and something else struck me as odd, why was it above the water…this wasn't anything to do with Atlantis like I thought but then again thinking was bad when on an adventure, with Jack Sparrow and friends.

"Love…if yer theory is true, why is it still above water?" Jack asked watching my curious look before I shrugged not entirely sure myself.

"For all I know it was moved from the ocean bottom Jack." I said seeing Elizabeth was starting to get worried as was Will. "I guess we'll just have to find out." I muttered grasping tightly to his hand as he led the way to the helm of the Pearl to take in the view of the giant sized island.

This island resembled the one we had left days ago in more ways then I cared to admit, this time I was sure there was no helpful monkey person and that we were truly on our own. Jack was aware of my thoughts I could feel it and once I met those dark eyes I knew he was worried about all the problems that could be awaiting us. Jack pulled me close into his arms and leaned on my shoulder observing as the ship was anchored at the shadow of an Island in the distance, we would be heading to that island in the morning for tonight we were going to relax and hopefully come up with a plan. _"I really am not going to like this."_ I thought sourly before feeling Jacks breathe gently against my neck and realizing he was whispering something under his breath, but not catching what was said. After a while of observing the island I felt a gentle pull toward the stairs and smiled following Jack down to the cabin. I slowly slid into bed tired from the busy days events, but Jack wasn't about to settle after seeing the island I could see his mind working overtime. I already knew he would not be joining me and saw him instantly take to his desk grasping his materials and starting to do what little he could about the island, considering how vague Tia Dalma was it wouldn't be much. I rolled over realizing it was still dark and saw Jack was rubbing his eyes still busily working at the maps, charts, and other materials he had in hand, I finally surrendered in my sleep for the moment and stood walking around behind him.

"You need to sleep Jack." I murmured softly sliding my hands on his shoulders gently massaging them noticing the light as it hit the black pearl ring on my finger. I smiled observing the ring wondering if Jack had ever thought that he would hand over a ring to a girl in his lifetime let alone one from the future. "You aren't going to be ready to face that island if you don't sleep." I heard a snort of annoyance and leaned down wrapping my arms around him hugging him tightly. "Don't make me use other methods of persuasion."

"Promises, Promises love." Jack smiled up at the amused look on my face and sighed miserably in defeat. "We aren't going on that island tomorrow…I need to figure things out before I set foot on that island, you are too important to me and I don't want to loose Will or Lizzie either." I was taken back by this a little, but then I realized he was actually a softy deep down; you just had to get around the scoundrel pirate underneath.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked as I found myself pulled into his lap and met those dark eyes seeing a smirk lighten his face.

"I'm going to look over all the information I have and hope to figure something out." Jack said softly before his lips found mine.

**--Other POV--**

"Elizabeth is this wise?" Will asked watching his wife pause outside Jack and Brandi's cabin.

"Yes." Elizabeth then opened the cabin door and instantly turned crimson shutting it behind her. "No." she then heard laughter from the cabin and led Will up on deck without further discussing the matter.

**--Original POV--**

"That was interesting." Jack said watching as I sat there watching Elizabeth quickly leave the cabin nearly as red as the afternoon sun.

"I don't think she expected to see you parading around in your currently nude form Jack." I said laying there on the bed watching as he went about gathering his cloths ignoring the smart remark.

"I know she didn't…ye have to admit it was interesting." Jack said smirking as I rolled my eyes but who couldn't agree embarrassing Elizabeth wasn't fun? It was actually quite fun indeed.

"She's going to have a lecture for both of us you know?" I pointed out watching Jack wrinkle his nose in annoyance at the statement.

"Aye, I know." Jack said looking around for his boots and turning already expecting me to have them ready to toss him. "Love…you are evil sometimes." He smiled catching his boots before they could knock the wind from him.

"I know that, no fair Jack I was hoping to catch you off guard this morning." I said crossing my arms watching his eyes trailing over my current lack of attire. "Stop staring." I finally scrambled from bed starting to dress getting the feeling it was going to be a very long day.

Jack led the way up on deck heading straight for the helm to discuss the island with Gibbs and further discuss his thoughts on the matter. I found my way up to the crows nest staring in the distance watching the thick emerald greens of the island seem to come alive with the morning sun. I heard Elizabeth mutter something before she joined me also staring in the distance at the island.

"What's he up too?" Elizabeth's gaze was instantly on mine. "He hasn't yelled about getting to the island yet and normally we would be in the water on our way by now." She waited for me to say something in turn. After a long silence she tried again. "Brandi?"

"He isn't going to the island today…he wants to know what we're heading to before we do head into trouble. He's being far more cautious this time around then usual." I sighed staring down at the helm seeing Jack was still waving his hands and talking avidly with Gibbs. "He doesn't want any of us to get hurt." Elizabeth's jaw nearly hit the deck with this news.

"Jack Sparrow's going soft?" I gave her a withering look and shook my head. "Then why isn't he running head first into the situation?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"I was wondering that same thing myself, he's hiding something." I turned to go back to the deck only to feel a hand firmly lock on my arm. "Hmm?"

"If Jacks hiding something…does that mean we're all in trouble?" Elizabeth looked so pleading at the moment I didn't have the heart to say either way.

I shook my head forcing a reassuring smile and started back down to the deck below only to fall the last couple of feet managing to tangle myself in the ladder. _"One of these days I'm going to kill myself on this bloody ship."_ I thought watching Jack notice my graceful move and study me with an amused spark in his eyes. I slowly climb to my feet with the aid of Pintel and Ragetti both thanking them before I started toward the helm to give Jack a piece of my mind. Before I managed to get even remotely close to the helm the ship rocked and our sea-serpent friend rejoined us, upon his appearance the whole ship froze remembering the last time. _"Not again."_ I studied the graceful curve of the creatures' neck feeling the air above me shift with his sniffing action again and wondering what it was doing back. Finally to my surprise the creature lowered his head almost protectively toward the deck and studied me eye to eye. For the first time I finally noticed something off about the creature which was it appeared to want something from us and not food from what I could gather, or at least hoped.

"What do you want?" I realized I had spoken the thought aloud and upon hearing my voice the creature snorted softly letting out an almost purr sound. I finally noticed something off the side of the sea-serpent's face it was a spear of sorts sticking just below his eye.

"Love don't…" Jack stopped watching me grasp the spear and pull with all my strength. "Do anything stupid." The sea-serpent let out a roar of pain and shot up in the air before it seemed to register the spear was gone and then he slowly lowered his head back to the deck letting off the odd purr sound again. "Bloody hell."

"Something like that." I remarked stepping up to the sea-serpent and touching his skin which felt like rough velvet to my surprise and nothing like a reptile. "Maybe it has something to do with the necklace Tia Dalma made me wear?" Jack shrugged at this stepping up beside me hesitantly observing our sea-serpent friend.

"He is kind of cute." Elizabeth come up beside me with a weary look in her eyes the Cyclops incident to fresh in her mind. "WILL!" she watched in horror as Will come charging across the deck and missed the sea-serpent who moved sideways sensing the danger and then we heard a splash. "He's overboard." She cried rushing to the side and staring around for a sign of her husband.

I glanced at the frantic Elizabeth and then to my surprise the sea-serpent moved his head over the side and made an odd sound before promptly dropping a startled Will on deck. Elizabeth stopped him from further attacking our odd new friend and took him off to get fresh clothing. I started to turn back to the helm to follow Jack and was startled when the sea-serpent's head slid under me lifting me up just behind his head, Jack startled by the action turned and quickly caught around his long face scrambling up behind me.

"What the bloody hell is this thing doing?" Jack glanced down at the Pearl and startled faces of his crew watching the large creature steadily stare in the distance at the island. "Love…I have a bad feeling about this." He murmured softly.

"I do too." I whispered realizing we were steadily moving from the Pearl toward the island and the unknown dangers that lay before us. "ELIZABETH, WILL!" I called hearing the couple's startled sound and noticing them returning to the deck a bit on the late side.

**--Elizabeth & Will--**

Elizabeth and Will watched the sea-serpent drag Jack and Brandi off toward the island and leaving them with no choice but to follow. Will was the first to go to the longboats being assisted by the crew while Elizabeth watched her friend and Jack disappearing in the distance. _"Bloody Dragon thing."_ She thought running toward the long boat and joining Will as quickly as possible.

"We're loosing them." Elizabeth realized seeing the figures getting harder and harder to see in the distance, she started to row faster hearing Will muttering under his breath sounding remarkably like Jack.

"We need to get to that island and fast." Will replied putting all his strength into rowing with his wife hoping they got to the island before their friends really found trouble.

**--Original POV--**

"Jack look…" both of us were bluntly tossed onto the sandy beach of the island with a groan of pain. "Never mind." I muttered spitting sand from my mouth and glaring at the now disappearing sea-serpent mumbling curses and angry retorts under my breath. "We're on the island." I stood nervously expecting something to come attacking us from the thick foliage and dark jungle life around us.

"Aye...are ye alright love?" Jack brushed off himself and then me as I nodded in response. "This is not good." He glanced back at the Pearl and noticed a blotch among the water realizing Will and Elizabeth were on the way, if the sea-serpent let them past.

"Are you alright?" I questioned brushing the sand from his hair and face watching a small smirk light up his face before he nodded in response. "Good…now what?" I took quick look around us and sighed miserably seeing we were stuck for the moment.

"Lizzie and Will are on the way…if our friend lets them past." Jack pointed to the quickly approaching long boat and smiled seeing a brief struggle in determining who was steering.

"Elizabeth…I wonder whose steering?" I remarked thoughtfully before turning to the sound of rustling leaves and grabbing onto Jacks arm. "Now what?" I wondered wishing I didn't ask since neither of us knew what to expect.

"Let's not wait to find out." Jack murmured pulling me quickly down the sand to the edge of the water where Elizabeth and Will had finally managed to join us much to our relief. "Ye two made it." He said ignoring the dark look Elizabeth shot at him.

"For the moment…what's that?" Elizabeth pointed behind us with an odd expression on her face.

"Please let it for once be nothing bad." I turned feeling Jack tense beside me before relaxing staring at the white horse peering at us from the dense jungle. "A horse…um…yay." I felt lame saying something but it was much better then half the things we had seen in the past.

"Odd." Will remarked softly watching Elizabeth start up the beach behind Jack and myself and then to our horror something come charging from the jungle and spooked the white horse. "What's that?" he asked nearly choking seeing the large animal pause and regard us with a hungry look in his red eyes.

"I don't know." I said softly watching the odd creature which looked like a fury iguana to say the least only with piranha type teeth. It was about four foot high with green scaly skin and an odd layer of brownish colored fur, his red eyes glistened in a predatory manner and his forked black tongue flickered in our direction before it turned toward Elizabeth startled squeak. "Elizabeth." I whispered worriedly seeing her offer an apologetic smile and disliking the attention we were suddenly receiving.

"I-I think we sh-should go." Elizabeth managed to stammer feeling Will's hand locked in her own studying the odd creature.

"Interesting." Jack got three death glares for the comment but ignored them seeing the white horse had returned off to the side away from the strange lizard thing. "Look." He motioned with his head watching our gazes land on the white horse watching us almost hesitantly.

I noticed the lizard thing flick its tongue and turn in the direction of the white horse, the horse let out a whiney but remained still holding its ground. _"Is that horse facing off with this lizard thing?"_ I wondered watching the two creatures face off before the lizard thing charged toward us and then suddenly a flash of white was between us and the creature stabbing at it with a near white silver horn. I felt my mouth open in shock hearing Elizabeth try to say something but loosing her voice. _"Impossible…I think."_ I thought realizing since being in the pirate world nothing was impossible especially if you get odd magical beings and Tia Dalma involved.


	14. Chapter 14: Unlucky 13

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Unlucky 13**

"What is that?" Jack remarked watching the wounded lizard thing drop with an odd squeal sound before limping away only to be attacked by the horned horse a second time forcing it to squeal again and die among the sand with a withering move before the sand around it grew a faint tint of red.

"A unicorn…I think." I held tight to Jacks hand watching the unicorn turn to regard us before it reared letting out an odd tinkle sound and landed gracefully among the sand swishing its brilliant white tail and shaking out its main. "She's hurt." I noticed a small red spot near her hind leg and reflexively reaching out to help, before I could get close enough Jack pulled back watching her rear again.

"Careful love." Jack watched the odd unicorn determining it was dangerous after dealing with the lizard thing. "She doesn't appear friendly." I nodded at this attempting soothing sounds and reaching slowly toward her again.

This time instead of rearing the unicorn snorted sniffing at my extended hand and lowered her head allowing my hand to brush her velvet like nose; I then carefully moved my hand down her satin like fur and peered at the slight wound on her hind leg noticing it was instantly healing. _"Right they have healing abilities."_ I then jumped back as she let out a whiney sound and darted off among the greenery of the jungle around us. Elizabeth and Will were right behind us as Jack started to lead the way into the jungle. We were under prepared, had no idea what to expect, and were going head long into a large forest full of unknown dangers. I felt considerably uncomfortable at this aspect but noticed Elizabeth wasn't any better off at this knowledge. We continued to get deeper and deeper managing to avoid several hidden holes, roots, vines, rocks, among other things and finally come to a clearing watching something suddenly fly straight at us. Jack reacted yanking me down followed by Will who noticed his quick reaction following suit with Elizabeth.

"Bloody hell." Jack remarked glancing up as several more bright lights flew overhead without so much giving us a clue what they were. "What was that?" he gave me a curious look and I shrugged.

"I don't have a clue…so far though this place reminds me of a fantasy world; most of these things are believed to not exist." I pointed out watching Elizabeth duck another round of the odd flying colored lights.

"She's right." Elizabeth felt a tugging sensation in her hair and started waving at the colored lights that lingered behind to apparently cause us problems. "Ow." She winced trying to flick them away from tugging on her hair. "Help." She murmured angrily swatting at the lights only causing more of them to join in.

"Stop pulling on my friends' hair." I snapped watching all the lights apparently freeze before lining up in a neat colored line posed in an almost attack like position. "Please?" I gulped ducking as the line bombarded me without a warning feeling an odd tugging sensation and ducking around Jack who had his sword drawn ready to slice whatever they were to pieces.

"I don't like this place." Jack remarked sourly before moving away watching the odd colored lights dance in a comical fashion trying to drive him into an annoyed swinging sword frenzy.

"I don't either." I retorted swatting one of the colored lights by accident and hearing a sound that reminded me of when I was younger and hurt myself. "Wait." Jack paused in his swinging frenzy watching as I knelt down closely inspecting the colored light I knocked down. The blue tint had subsided revealing a very tiny young girl with a peach glow to her tan skin and white hair. "Their fairies." I gasped disbelievingly.

"Fairies?" Elizabeth leaned down wide-eyed staring at the small fairy with me and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the others that seemed to hover dangerously nearby in an another attack fashion. "Their horribly rude and nothing like people think them to be." She crossed her arms glaring at the other several colored lights starting to surround us.

"I'm sorry." I murmured softly gently taking the fairy into my hands and holding her up to her companions. "I didn't mean it…you attacked us and I didn't realize you were fairies, again sorry for hurting you." I noticed the blue light start to return but she didn't make a move to leave my hand. The other fairies started to circle in an almost calming fashion and made an arrow among themselves pointing us further into the jungle as though helping us.

"That's very interesting." Jack remarked noticing the little fairy hadn't left my hand yet and starting to follow the fairies direction.

I rolled my eyes deciding to bring along our friend since I wasn't left with much choice and stuck close to Jack in case of any danger. Elizabeth and Will were being very cautious the further we got into the woods, the trees were thickening and what was worse was the forest started to give off an almost dark feel to it. _"This is creepy."_ I thought shivering once we got into a dark area of the forest and noticing the fairy suddenly take flight fleeing the area without so much as a sound of gratitude. _"This place is evil."_ Thought Elizabeth holding onto Will's arm tightly watching Jack pause near an almost black colored tree and study the eerie dark green leaves. I caught his arm pulling him away from the tree; something wasn't right about this island no matter what creatures we met something always seemed off with them somehow. The sea-serpent dumped us in the middle of a fight between a dangerous lizard thing and the unicorn, the unicorn led us to a fairy attack and now we were left here by the fairies in a dark ominous place.

"Let's go back." I whispered softly feeling Jacks arm slowly slip around my waist and pull me close to his side. "This place gives me the creeps and nothing is what is seems." Jack nodded before seeing something near the evil looking tree.

"Love…what would ye call that little green thing?" I glanced to where Jacks finger was pointing and frowned. The little green creature was about a foot high with long twig like fingers and six inch black claws moving with an odd click sound. It had these beady almost lifeless doll like eyes and shark like teeth in a very threatening smile.

"Goblin…I don't know all I know is I don't like it." I remarked shivering at the odd clicking its nails continued to make.

"You mean them." Elizabeth pointed around the tree taking notice to about three or four dozen of the little things.

"We're on a lost island of sorts…the globe had nothing to do with Atlantis, but what's the treasure of this place?" I muttered studying the ugly little creatures and instantly kicking out watching one leap for my leg. "Run!" we all bolted past the tree and creatures deeper into the jungle.

We ran blindly through the foliage dodging trees, rocks, roots, vines, holes, you name it we probably avoided it. Soon my lungs were burning and we all stopped near a water source running through the middle of the jungle collapsing on the soft grass covered ground all managing to catch out breath to an extent.

"This place is horrible…I want to go back to the ship." Elizabeth for once sounded far whinier then I thought she could, it would have been funny if I didn't agree with her.

"We need to find our way back to the ship first." Will remarked making us realize we were lost.

"Oiy." Jack muttered swearing under his breath before smirking and pulling out his compass. "That way is a good start." He remarked seeing Elizabeth and Will both give him an odd look. "I don't like this island either…we're going to get killed long before we find the treasure, leaving is good." I quirked my brow at this, it was to say the least shocking that Captain Jack Sparrow was willing to give up on treasure so easily.

"Alright Jack…what do you know, you don't ever give up that easily." I pointed out seeing him twitch slightly at this but sigh giving me one of his ever charming looks. "Jack…don't even give me that look." I warned crossing my arms seeing Elizabeth and Will slowly step away already sensing this could get very ugly.

"This thing had some weird map and those rune things inside it, but it closed and I have no idea how it opened…all I remember is this is some lost island full of a secret treasure but far too many dangers for even my liking." Jack handed me the familiar globe and watched as I observed it closely tracing the odd lined texture and noticing several small holes on the thing before I lined my fingers over them jumping when the globe opened. "Good work love." He removed the contents of the globe and watched it close taking it from my hand and tucking it back into his pocket.

Jack sat there studying the map while I read over the runes papers that had easily come unfolded among my hands. From what I gathered with the runes this island had always been hidden and the treasure had never left the island, all who had sought out this treasure were dead or driven insane. _"This blasted island is cursed…no wonder he wants to leave."_ I narrowed my gaze at Jack who shrugged offering me a small smile. I realized we were in the middle of the island and the only way to survive would be to find the treasure and somehow make it back to the ship in one piece. I explained this softly to Jack seeing this was not what he wanted to hear but in regards to recent events it wasn't like we had a choice. Elizabeth and Will studied us closely for a minute and then joined in listening to what we had to say and both frowning at the news. The worst part of this whole thing was we might really not make it out of this adventure alive; this not only unnerved me but seemed to put a new light in my eyes. I would never be able to enjoy my life with Jack, Elizabeth and Will, I wouldn't be able to visit my home again dragging along my miserable boyfriend and what was worse I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of the adventures ending this soon. I saw Elizabeth and Will slide over against a log talking with one another and deciding what they could do to help. I sighed miserably already feeling the worry weighing me down and slid over into Jacks embrace burying myself against him as tight as I could.

"Ye know when we're together we can take on the world love." Jack whispered softly leaning on my head pulling me closer against his body. "We're always going to be together and will survive any adventure that flows our way…I love ye." He whispered softly lifting my hand and gently brushing his lips against it.

"I know." I whispered feeling the dread still deep in my stomach and wondering if those words would be like magic saving us all from this wretched island. "I love you too Jack." I smiled leaning up kissing him softly smiling when he returned the kiss in a most convincing manner. "Let's take on the world." I couldn't help the grin I felt on my face and noticed Elizabeth also had one.

"Let's." Elizabeth said we all stood staring around the area we were currently in. "Direction Jack?" he considered the compass and pointed to our left. "Dark, creepy, and perfect." She wrinkled her nose at the darkening jungle and started to follow us into the thickening forest.

The further we seemed to go the more dark and evil things appeared, soon we were passing trees with skeletal like arms trying to trips us up and then other objects seemed to almost become alive with the threat of attacking us at any given moment. Elizabeth and Will suddenly went rolling down a hill Jack stopped us from following by grabbing onto one of the trees, but the branch was far from sturdy sending us down rolling with them. We all crashed together with a groan glancing around the area we had landed near. The trees were covered in webs, vines, and an almost mist like fog was settling around the even darker part of the jungle we had found; it was starting to remind me of a certain horror movie like island we had passed a while ago. Jack stood helping me to my feet brushing us both off and helping Will to his feet while I assisted Elizabeth. I heard a snap sound and jumped a foot when a branch landed a few feet from crushing both Elizabeth and myself, Jack instinctively pulled me close into a protective embrace eyeing the area around us. _"Something is not right around this place."_ He took notice to Will's weary look and saw Elizabeth study the branch with a sour expression on her face.

"This place is out to kill us." Elizabeth stated barely above a whisper watching Jack study her with a hidden dark look among his gaze. "We need to get off of this island." She snuggled closer into Will's embrace.

"She's right." Jack noticed my worried look and offered me one of his more charming smiles. "Ye alright?" I nodded sliding my arms around him and taking in the comforting scent of sea and rum, his voice was gentle against my ear feeling his lips gently kiss against my cheek. "I need yer help love." He lifted out his compass and held my hand with his studying the moving arrow watching it spin several times before settling in the direction of the river off to our side among the darkening jungle. "We're going to have to stay here for the night." I didn't like the sound of that and slid tighter against him.

"Oh no." Elizabeth moaned hearing Jacks statement and glaring at me menacingly. "You shouldn't have been nice to that sea thing." She noticed my withering look and slid around beside Will.

We all gathered near the river keeping ourselves hidden slightly among the bushes and close to a sturdy tree in case of a need for height in the middle of the night. I stayed tight to Jack my arms loosely around him listening to his steady breathing and finally successfully dozing off. First thing I heard was Jack muttering something irritably before I glanced up noticing we were surrounded by curious glowing eyes hidden among the night shadows, I felt a sudden sinking sensation when a low growl come from several of those eyes. Elizabeth and Will were still currently asleep unaware of the situation but I knew it wouldn't last too long if I heard those growls correctly. Jack slid his hand hesitantly to his side feeling me slide closer clasping my own sword ready for trouble. Elizabeth and Will were now awake and without a word had their swords ready waiting for those glowing eyes to make an entrance into the clearing where we could figure out what they belonged too. _"I wonder what they are."_ I noticed one pair of the eyes slowly start to enter into the clearing seeing they belonged to a black as midnight wolf and then several more started to enter in the clearing six of them on one side and four on the other.

"At least they aren't huge and from Howling Island." Will said softly watching Elizabeth and I both give him a withering look in response to this.

"Right…but they still have teeth." I slowly stood following Jack watching Will and Elizabeth do the same. "Jack…

"I know." He whispered softly seeing two others come into the clearing bringing the grand total to twelve large black, gray, white, brown, blonde and silver wolves. "We're going to have to get up in the tree to handle this group." He made an attempt to move and halted managing to injure the nearest wolf that snapped at us.

"They aren't going to let that happen." I whispered nervously startled when the white unicorn joined the clearing of wolves and stomped her hooves angrily. "What is she doing back?" I observed her run her horn into two of the wolves attempting to attack her and noticed the others gather around us and her in an almost cornering like fashion.

"I think she's as pure as unicorns are supposed to be…maybe the only thing not corrupted on this bloody island?" Elizabeth seemed to even question her own words at the moment.

"I hope so." I caught the nearest wolf making a jump for Jack and cringed hearing the yelp of pain watching the animal start to nurse its wound. "Jack be careful." He managed to hit one of the wolves in the heart watching it fall with one final yip.

"Love…she's attacking again." Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me back away from the now rampaging wolves attacking the unicorn that was now in a frenzy taking them out easily. Soon all that remained was the unicorn and several dead wolves. "Is she helping us or leading us to our death?" I wasn't really sure how to answer that.

"I'm hoping she's on our side." Will murmured following the unicorn slowly from the carnage and out into a meadow.

The meadow was basked in the current full moonlight setting it off in a somewhat magical setting, ironic thanks to the animals and creatures we kept finding along the way. The tall grass whispered in a soothing fashion swaying with the light wind that had picked up, the various flowers along the grass were silky and appeared harmless but from what we learned nothing was as it seemed on this strange island. Jack studied the clearing suspiciously keeping a firm grasp on my hand before appearing to relax slightly. Elizabeth was the first to notice the unicorn nod her head main flying gently and pointed. Slowly we walked toward her and saw to our surprise a flat area hidden among the grass.

"She wants us to stay here?" Will questioned puzzled by the unicorn and her sudden almost demanding nature.

"I'm not listening to no beastie." Jack turned to walk back startled when the unicorn was in front blocking his path.

"I don't think she's giving us a choice Jack." I noticed a somewhat odd spark in her eyes but didn't feel threatened by the unicorn oddly enough. "I think she's trying to protect us until morning." He wrapped his arm slowly around me in response and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the mystical animal. "So far she's only helped us…

"I know, but I still don't trust her." Jack noticed my small smile and scowled. "Fine…we'll stay but I'm not sleeping sound." He sat down on the grass clearing with the rest of us startled when the unicorn come in between the four of us leaving Elizabeth and Will to rest against her on one side and us on the other.

I couldn't help but stifle an amused laugh when Jack muttered under his breath pulling his hat over his eyes, we were being guarded by a unicorn and he clearly wasn't happy about being wrong. I felt a slightly damp sensation against my cheek and my eyes snapped open on reflex meeting a curious white nose, I turned slightly feeling Jacks arm resting around me and felt a gentle push against my check smiling at our unicorn friend. Her eyes now that I got a close look were a haunting turquoise color almost the color of the ocean on a warm day. Jack stirred with an annoyed sound and was instantly alert to movement remembering what had happened the night before. _"Bloody beast…since when do I listen to animals?"_ he wondered placing his hat back in place and eyeing the unicorn pensively.

"You don't look so happy." I then turned seeing Jack's face was frozen in a scowl and grinned at the annoyed snort that followed. "Elizabeth? Will?" I turned startled to see neither was there and my eyes widened in shock. "ELIZABETH! WILL!" I still didn't get a reply and stood next to Jack who was instantly on his feet.

"I told you I didn't trust her." Jack murmured watching the unicorn studying us with that odd glint in the depths of those eyes before she stood shaking out her main and tail.

"I know…apparently I should have known better." I sighed glaring at the unicorn whose only response was a small snort and flick of her tail before starting to trot off back into the woods. "Don't you dare." I reached out catching her main and without thinking swung up onto her back.

"Brandi!" Jack called jumping back at my sudden mounting of the unicorn.

The minute I was on her back I held on for dear life, she reared violently letting out an angry whiney sound jerking left and right and finally resorting to rearing several more times violently trying her hardest to buck me off. My death grip was firm and from what little I knew about horses it was a bad idea to fall, finally she bucked so hard I lost my grip startled when I flew backwards and landed on the ground with a groan, I then rolled from her still stomping hind feet feeling myself lifted against a form and yanked away from the danger. The unicorn finally settled down her turquoise eyes landing on me almost dangerously before I could have sworn they narrowed and she turned her tail waving madly behind her.

"Bloody crazy woman." Jack was clinging to me tightly not realizing how pale he had become after seeing me nearly get killed. "What were you trying…

"Watch out!" I managed both of us jerking sideways as the unicorn charged lifting her head just before it would have made contact with us and turning her eyes now alight with a fire I hadn't seen before. "I was trying to figure out where Liz and Will were…she's got something to…(YAAAAA)…do with it." I managed feeling Jacks arms tighten on me both of us landing harshly among the tall grass before both scrambling to our feet coming about an inch or two from those dangerous glinting eyes.

"She's going to kill us first." Jack remarked feeling her warm breath against his face watching her cautiously. "Oiy!" he grasped my arm and yanked us both aside watching the flash of white run past and immediately turn in a sharp arc ready to attack again.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered liking the idea of them being innocent and kind animals much more then aggressive and murderous. "Yipe!" I tackled Jack to the ground when she made another attempt on us, both of us sat up brushing away dirt and grass waiting for another attack. "I think the thirteen dangers theory wasn't too off." I felt myself shoved to the side watching Jack dive to the other side on her way by.

"Love…not the time to mutter about bad luck." Jack groaned climbing to his feet watching as I did the same noticing the unicorn had paused breathing heavily her eyes still glittering in the distance. "Besides lizard things, wolves, goblin things and unicorns…Ah…ok they're dangerous but there wasn't thirteen of them." He muttered feeling a jerk sensation on his jacket and stumbling into me both of us holding on to each other to steady ourselves.

"I meant thirteen dangers…so far there's been lizard things, fairies, wolves and goblins…she's the fifth and Liz and Will are missing." Both of us dodged another attack from the raging animal whose hair whipped in her next arc facing us again. "Somehow I think this island is just after you and me." Jack lifted me from her path again and gave me an odd look.

"Why?" I felt a sharp shove when the unicorn shoved me into Jack and we both fell into a heap. "Bloody Thing!" he huffed glaring at the unicorn in the distance.

"We got the globe." I answered both of us ducking when she jumped overhead just missing our heads with her hooves. "I think we got tied into something way over our heads…no pun intended." I grumbled glaring as the unicorn made another jump knocking his hat aside.

"Aye." Jack grabbed his hat roughly replacing it yanking me to my feet and both of us bolted off through the thick grass hearing a raging unicorn not far behind. "What about Lizzie and Will?" he managed between gasps both of us realizing the unicorn wasn't far off and diving to the side into the grass careful not to move so she couldn't find us right away.

"I wish I knew." I whispered both of us tensing hearing the sound of the unicorn running back through unaware of our hiding spot at the moment. "The dragon…that was the first of the dangers." I realized startled when Jack grabbed me rolling the unicorn just missing our bodies.

"Aye." Jack murmured straddling me and staring around for the white rampaging nightmare. "She's gone." He helped me to my feet both of us staring around seeing no sign of the unicorn at the moment. "Ye know something love…I think Tia Dalma knew more then she let on about this place." I gave him a withering look.

"I told you she was nuts." I then heard an odd sound and reflexively tackled Jack to the side startled to see a white raging unicorn charge out of the grass like a stalking cat. "That thing's smart."

"Tia was never quite sane." Jack sat up spying the white unicorn halt in her attack almost mocking us at the distance. "She's inhumanly smart…don't like it." We were both on our feet waiting for the unicorn to attack again so we could again dodge for our lives.

"Enough is enough." I watched the unicorn charge by and this time again made an attempt at snagging her main and digging my knees into her sides while desperately trying to hold onto the bucking animal. "Jack!" he registered I wasn't doing so hot on my own and against his better judgment got up behind me using his own knees to assist in controlling the animal and reaching around me latching onto her main as well.

"Yer bloody crazy love." Jack noticed the unicorn was tiring against the effort of two on her back and took a small breath of relief.

"I know…but it's working." I noticed the unicorn's rampage lessening now and heard a final annoyed snort before she settled down moving in a small circle in an almost pout at being outsmarted. "Now that we have your attention…take us to Elizabeth and Will." I knew she could understand us from the minute she started toying with us.

"She's not being cooperative." Jack noticed as she started to walk backwards attempting to dump us both. "I will place this sword through you if I have to beastie." The unicorn snorted and reluctantly started toward the looming forest ahead.

Soon Jack and I were riding our recent annoyance through a thickening part of the forest and were on a well worn hidden path, which I assumed was made by our current acquaintance. From what we had gathered the unicorn had been following our progress for a good long time and had been planning this move since we came to the island, whatever was going on the creatures had an unnatural intelligence about them and somehow we had gotten in the middle of the storm, so to speak. Jack was diligently watching for any signs of trouble while I concentrated on the unicorn making sure she didn't get wise and try to buck us off again and soon we come to a rather large cave of trees, they were laced together in a structure like fashion growing like that from what I could tell. Finally after a moment of annoyed hesitation from the unicorn we were slowly being carried into the weird trees only to find Elizabeth and Will inside a smaller version of the trees serving as cages.

"You're alright." Elizabeth said in surprise glaring at the unicorn from her small cage that reminded me oddly of the bone cages from the second move only with lots of leaves blocking their view.

"You aren't…hey Will, how are you in there?" I asked with an amused grin being greeted with an annoyed snort in turn. "Jack how do we get them out?" I turned slightly meeting his gaze already seeing he knew the problem and apparently our current problem we were on noticed this too.

The cages would take a very strong effort to hack out of since they nearly fit both Elizabeth and Will's forms, this would also mean one of us would have to get off our current prisoner to help them and to be honest the idea of dodging the unicorn while trying to free the others was not appealing.

"I see yer point love." Jack scowled in thought for a long while not noticing the almost gleeful spark in the unicorns' eyes at our current dilemma. "What are ye doing?" he noticed Will close his eyes a sudden scarlet color tracing his face.

"Using my shirt." I then tied the shirt around the unicorns head in a somewhat bridal fashion forcing her to again rear back slightly but not manage to free herself.

"Brilliant." Jack murmured with an amused sound placing his coat around me watching Elizabeth stifling a giggle at her husbands less then amused expression upon me finding a way to again become decent. "Ye got her now love?" I nodded watching Jack slide down and go start hacking away at the tree cages.

The unicorn tried desperately to struggle to freedom but I had the shirt firmly locked in my hands and she couldn't really move her head enough to rear back. Jack finally managed to hack Will free watching him rush over to his wife and start to work at freeing her, Jack was then back up behind me watching as I undid my shirt feeling him secure his hold again. I then kept my shirt in my hands ready in case and smiled watching Elizabeth finally get free.

"What do we do with her?" Elizabeth sounded very threatening pointing at the unicorn who had a dangerous glimmer in those aqua eyes. "Her eyes change color!" she looked startled at this revelation and nearly stumbled over her former prison.

"I had a feeling she was more then she seemed." At this Jack and I were both suddenly thrown to my shock and landed in a heap on the floor of the tree cave with a groan. "OW!" I managed to climb to my feet seeing the unicorn was now blocking our escape her eyes suddenly a vicious red color.

"We're staying." Will murmured in surrender watching the eyes return to a turquoise color again before the unicorn turned with an almost smug swing of her tail and trotted to the entrance of the tree cave.

"Will turn." I muttered far from amused by his surrender and changing back into my shirt watching Jack replace his jacket. "Now what?" Jack met my eyes with those dark brown ones of his and I knew then we were stuck until further notice. "Damn."

"We...we're staying?" Elizabeth for once looked thoroughly annoyed at her husband instead of Jack. "Why did you give up so easily?" she noticed Will flinch slightly before he pointed out the red eyes thing.

"Not giving up." Jack pointed directly to the top of the tree cave revealing an opening in the roof of it and smirking. "Let's move before she comes back." He said pointing in the direction of the missing unicorn.

_"This is nuts."_ I thought starting to climb after Jack hearing Elizabeth muttering behind me. Slowly we made our way up the twists and various crevices of the tree cave, several times either nearly getting stuck or swatted by various branches in the way. I heard cursing stifling laughter when Jack started to spit out leaves and I noticed Will having some difficulty getting around some parts. One thing I learned was not to look down realizing we were several feet in the air and then I felt a hand wrap around my wrist lifting me up through the opening followed by Elizabeth and then I noticed Jack helping Will. _"We made it up and out…how do we get down?"_ I wondered seeing the outside of the tree cave was far less convenient to climb due to the more smooth structure and noticed Jacks studying this as well. Jack carefully moved around the top of the tree cave before finding a somewhat easy way down and started to lead the way and as usual about a foot from the ground I went thump followed by Elizabeth and Will, Jack was the only to manage a rather graceful landing.

"Ye three alright?" Jack questioned leaning down and helping me to my feet.

"I think so." Muttered Elizabeth and Will together both looking agitated at our less then comfortable escape. "You?"

"Naturally…I'm used to falling." I smiled giving Jack an annoyed look before noting an amused smirk form on his face and rolling my eyes. "Which way?" he glanced around the woods thoughtfully before pulling out his compass and waiting for the direction.

"That way." Jack grasped my hand and we again started to follow his directions just wishing to get back to the Pearl and off this dangerous crazy island. "Oiy…I know that sound." I knew the sound too and wrapped my arm around Jacks waist yanking Will roughly to the side, thankful he was gripping Elizabeth worriedly. The four of us were laying on the dirt ground watching the flash of white run past snorting angrily. "Bloody hell."

"Here we go again." I muttered the four of us climbing to our feet rather hesitantly. "She isn't coming back?" I noticed the unicorn kept on going and saw Jacks expression turn almost solemn. "Jack?"

"Something worse is coming." Jack sounded almost distant and we all picked up on a deadly silence in the forest, usually there were several sounds but right at the moment nothing but silence. "Come on." I wrapped my arm with his and followed him quickly along with the others.

None of us were going to argue with Jacks instincts we could all feel something was off and hastily kept up with him while dodging various holes, branches, vines, rocks, and anything else in our path. We ducked under various bushes and trees still trying to loose whatever may be chasing us, Will and Elizabeth stayed close while Jack continued to speedily lead the way until we were greeted with the ground giving way and the four of us let out startled cries all crashing into a hole with various sounds of discomfort.

"Ow." I managed to roll off of Jack hearing him grunt sitting up. "You alright?" he nodded surprised we could see each other in the hole and then he noticed odd white crystals giving off a slight glow. "Liz, Will, you two alright?" my response was a grunt from Will nearby.

"We're fine." Elizabeth offered brushing herself off and standing along side a reluctant Will. "Now what?" she wondered staring around the glowing cave.

"No idea." I felt Jack wrap his arms around me and study the hole closely. "Jack?"

"I don't see anything dangerous at the moment." Jack offered before brushing my hair from my face smiling and then slowly stepping from me studying the crystals closer.

_"At the moment."_ I thought wryly watching Jack take one of the crystals hesitantly and wait for something to happen before going back to examining the object in hand. Elizabeth and Will gazed around at the odd crystals but were reluctant to touch any of them and waited for Jack's opinion on the object in hand. Examining the object and twisting it in hand Jack found nothing of a threat with the object and carefully placed it on the ground in front of him startled when it flicked and then dissipated into an explosion of colored sparkles before our eyes. I found this oddly interesting and noticed the sparkles start to vanish as well before Jack grasped at another one repeating the same action and getting the same effect.

"Interesting." Jack murmured in a trade mark fashion glancing around the cave for a way up deciding the globes wouldn't be useful in that aspect.

"I hate when he does that." Elizabeth muttered crossing her arms and staring around the hole observing the glowing objects with a puzzled look. "What are they doing?" she pointed around seeing the glow start to fluctuate almost as if they were shaking in fear.

"Jack." I yanked on his arm getting his attention watching his eyes narrow observing the blinking sensation the globes of light were giving off. _"I don't like this."_ I wanted to do something violent right at the moment but Jack wasn't close enough to be on the receiving end backing quickly off dodging one of the exploding globes.

"OW!" Will hissed staring at his hand where some of the glitter substance had burnt him and waving it in irritation.

"Not good." Jack remarked dodging another of the exploding lights. "Will help me get these two out of here." He then without warning lifted me up and then Elizabeth followed.

Quickly Elizabeth and I hauled Will out and before she could recover Will and I had Jack lifted out all scrambling back as an eruption of exploding lights were set off smoldering everything the white dust like substances touched. Elizabeth was checking Will over while I leaned over seeing Jack was trying to catch his breath but appeared alright for the moment. Brown kohl lined eyes snapped open the minute he felt my hand on his chest and then offered me a devilish smirk in his fashion of letting me know he was good.

"Why is it whenever you say 'interesting' things seem to get worse?" I rolled my eyes hearing an amused chuckle at the observation before helping him to his feet.

"I have no idea love…just lucky I guess." Jack then turned his attention to the now charcoaled area and frowned. "Very lucky." His eyes widening at the sight of the damage around us before hearing an annoyed sound from Elizabeth and cringing waiting for the lecture to come.

"Not enough time." Will murmured pulling his wife after Jack and me deeper into the forest and observing for anymore of the holes.

The further we seemed to go the more difficult it became until I found myself trying to pull Elizabeth out of a vine patch. Jack and Will were noticing something odd and kept untangling themselves, the vines seemed almost alive in the sense they were trying to hinder our progress. Jack kept swiping at the vines with his sword watching Will repeat the action but it didn't seem to matter the more we fought with them the thicker they became. Groaning in frustration Elizabeth finally resorted to yanking as hard as she could falling forward with a thump and then was instantly on her feet swiping away at the vines, her rage more then evident in her flaring eyes. _"Bloody hell."_ Jack thought taking my hand and watching Elizabeth continue her violent attack until we managed to get through the vine area into an open clearing. Elizabeth finally stopped breathing heavily and smiled satisfied with her success over the situation.

"Now where too?" Will wondered finally catching his own breath and wiping his brow.

"Dragon, Unicorn, Lizard thing, Fairies, goblin things, killer vines, exploding globes, and now we're up to seven." I muttered giving Jack a curious look and hearing him sigh before nodding.

"What did you two discuss?" Elizabeth turned giving us both one of her famous warning look forcing Jack to blanch and me to rethink answering her. "I know you're wearing his ring but this is no time to go against our agreement Brandi." She warned her finger inches from my nose.

"Your agreement." I clarified before crossing my arms and exchanging looks with Jack.

"Not the time to protect him." Will sounded as threatening as Elizabeth did right then and made me hesitate longer before sighing and watching Jack motion me to explain.

"Jack…please go on and explain." I smiled sweetly seeing one of his trade mark narrowing of the eyes and smirking.

"Love." Jack warned sighing in surrender seeing I wasn't about to bail him out of this one. "Yer in just as much trouble." He pointed out wrapping an arm around my waist and smiling almost smugly. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought sourly.

"I know…but I did say thirteen was bad before hand." I noticed Elizabeth and Will waiting impatiently for us to stop the banter and get to the point.

"Aye." Jack muttered in defeat seeing we were getting ourselves further in trouble by the bantering back and forth. "Thirteen pieces made up the map, during one of our amusing conversations…she made a comment about the possibility of thirteen dangers once we got here. I told her to keep her opinions to herself because I didn't think it would be the case." He sighed defeated when Elizabeth started instantly take both our heads off, all but screaming at us.


	15. Chapter 15: Arachnia

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Arachnia**

"_I liked it better when Jack was the one on the receiving end."_ I thought almost sadly before flinching at the increased volume. Will was showing his less then pleasant amused side watching Elizabeth chew us both out and because I was also included he didn't bother to intervene deciding that for once this was a situation that benefited staying out of. After a good half hour of Elizabeth's more then long enough lecture she finally quit and turned crossing her arms. Will appeared too satisfied with Jacks and my exchange of sour looks and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth whispering softly calming her down.

"I swear I won't let her do that again." I whispered softly leaning into Jack and glaring at the couple before us. "My ears won't ever stop ringing." I heard muttering in response and smiled slightly.

"Finally." Jack remarked almost sarcastically before gently nuzzling in my neck gently kissing me before hearing an annoyed sound and glancing up at Elizabeth and Will who were both currently flushed with annoyed embarrassment. "I know…stop and move on." He wrinkled his nose in frustration and laced his hand with mine turning to go further across the clearing into another darkened path deep within the woods of the island.

"This place sucks." I murmured ignoring amused giggles behind me and nearly colliding into Jack when he suddenly halted with a very verbal round of cursing. "What is it?"

"She's back." Jack muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm feeling me lean around him and hearing my groan in response. "How are ye two at dodging rampaging animals?" he asked over his shoulder hearing a mutter in response.

"You're both about to get practice." I said almost as sarcastically as Jack would have.

"What do you…Oh." Elizabeth paused and noticed a familiar unicorn watching us in the distance.

"Not good." Jack remarked wincing at the familiar sound of the angry snorting animal.

"_Understated as always Jack."_ I thought smiling slightly at the thought before watching Elizabeth and Will dive to the side feeling myself pulled with Jack dodging the charging animal. We needed to get to the woods where there would be some obstacles and at the moment the unicorn wasn't about to let that happen. I let out a startled sound yanking Jack with me as Will tackled Elizabeth into us, all of us crashing into a pile away from the still rampaging animal.

"I'm going to shoot the bloody beast." Jack hissed fed up with the rampaging unicorn and standing aiming his pistol in the direction. The unicorn halted in her attack eyeing the weapon her eyes glowing a dark almost violent yellowish red color.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I whispered seeing him reluctantly stare at me before starting to lower his pistol. "I don't know why…I just get the feeling it would make things far worse for us at the moment." He sighed in a defeated way ignoring Elizabeth's indignant response to my reasoning and returned his pistol to his side.

"If he can't shoot the thing…what do we do?" Elizabeth piped almost child like before the four of us scattered dodging the swiftly rearing animal.

"She doesn't know." Will stated already seeing the answer on my face and grabbing Jack by the jacket yanking him again from the path of the unicorn watching Elizabeth haul me away on her return.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack called startled when she bluntly shoved me into the path of the unicorn and watched the startled animal rear letting out an almost startled shriek sound. "Yer wife is dead mate." He warned so dangerously Will thought he meant it.

"Uh oh." Elizabeth whimpered startled when Will was in between her and Jack.

"Jack you'll regret this." Will warned seeing an almost dark look come across Jacks eyes before he registered the unicorn had reared instead of attacking.

"Ye alright love?" Jack instantly turned around watching me freeze staring at the unicorn inches from my face snorting irritably her eyes changing to an annoyed pink color. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind before my legs finally buckled and he held me upright.

"Mhmm." I somehow managed before staring down the unicorn and seeing her eyes again change into an orange tint before snorting and again disappearing from our sights. _"Elizabeth shoved me into danger…I'm going to kill her."_ Instantly anger took over my fear and I regained enough sense to turn my raging gaze on my so called friend. "I'm going to kill you Elizabeth Turner." I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm inclined to let her." Jack remarked in turn seeing Will couldn't exactly stop them both on his own and noticing Elizabeth suddenly go pale at the threat.

"I knew she wouldn't attack her." Elizabeth managed after noticing she had gotten herself in trouble. "I don't know how I knew, but I knew." Somehow that wasn't comforting me.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" I cried startled when Jack wrapped his arms around me preventing me from attacking her like I intended. "Liz…what the hell were you thinking?" I managed to regain some control but Jack wasn't letting go just to be on the safe side.

"She wasn't." Jack muttered ignoring the dark look he received from Elizabeth. "Lizzie…if that beast had killed her…Will wouldn't be able to stop me." His voice was so threatening I noticed Elizabeth flinch.

"Elizabeth…why would you chance that?" Will asked not being able to understand exactly what had happened in those few moments before the unicorn had attacked.

"I-I…" Elizabeth gave up she didn't have an answer for that and somehow wasn't sure it would make sense if she tried to explain the feeling she had or not.

"Not an answer." I relaxed in Jacks arms and turned away from her not being able to face her. "Come on." I whispered smiling faintly when his lips brushed mine softly and then he started to lead the way aware I was ignoring Elizabeth at all costs at the moment.

We walked in complete silence down the worn path the unicorn had fled down and were alert to any sign of her return or other dangers. I found myself resenting Elizabeth a great deal more then I should have and was wishing the cobra had finished the job, this thought disturbed me so badly I shuddered feeling Jacks arm tighten around me reflexively. We come to a clearing next to some water and settled down for the night I was content when Elizabeth and Will sat farther away then usual and snuggled into Jacks body feeling comforted only by his presence at the moment. Once Elizabeth and Will were asleep and Jack was sure of it he gently nudged me awake and smiled at my bleary annoyed look.

"Love…come on." Jack whispered already seeing I hadn't really been sleeping and was still hurt a great deal by Elizabeth's actions. "Yer a good actress." He smiled at my less then happy expression but I complied climbing to my feet.

"Where are we going to go…I can't leave them." I muttered reluctantly seeing Jack quirk his brow at this but nod in understanding. "Rephrasing that…I won't leave Will…he's too nice for her." This brought an amused smirk to Jacks face.

"I know." Jack stated carefully studying the couple and noticing for once Elizabeth wasn't wrapped around Will. I noticed him observing the pair and couldn't help the puzzled look on my face at the moment.

Without another word Jack led me slowly away from the couple into a small thicket of bushes and trees leaving us out of view of them, but he made sure he could watch them if any problem should arise. I sighed miserably leaning against one of the trees and staring into those intent brown eyes wondering why whenever something good would happen a short while later all hell would break loose. It seemed to be a common thing when being in the daily life of Captain Jack Sparrow and no matter how much I was used to it, I still got the lovely life curveballs that would make it far from entertaining.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked already suspecting his intentions were far from innocent and recalling a certain night in Tortuga in an alley no less.

"I did think about cheering ye up…but I get the feeling something is off with our friends and I'm not sure if I like it." Jack again observed the couple allowing a small devilish smirk and noting my small smile.

"I knew about the first part." I grasped his shirt tugging him closer and kissed him softly. "Worry about the other part later." I murmured feeling his tongue slip slowly into my mouth and returning to the part of making me feel better.

**--Elizabeth and Will--**

Elizabeth stirred beside Will and realized she was no where near him. _"I hurt Will as well as Brandi and Jack."_ She realized feeling miserable at this thought and frowning trying to concentrate on the odd feeling she had been developing since the unicorn trapped them in that tree cave. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until Brandi had been shoved in the path of the rampaging animal and remembered a slight bit of disappointment when she had managed to avoid getting hurt, she shuddered at this thought observing Will sleeping peacefully beside her until she noticed the odd troubled expression on his face.

"Elizabeth?" Will sat up seeing she was awake and stared at the love of his life feeling an odd disgusted feeling toward her. "Tell me what's bothering you." He begged instead of demanding like he had intended to do.

"_Tell you what? That I think I'm becoming possessed by this evil place?"_ Elizabeth wrinkled her brow in intent thought ignoring the worried expression on Wills face before she shrugged deciding maybe it wouldn't be so hard for him to believe. "You're going to think I've lost my mind." She noticed him quirk his brow thoughtfully at this waiting for her to continue. "I didn't realize what I had done until it was too late…then I got this odd feeling…I actually wanted her to get hurt." She closed her eyes leaning back against the tree she was using to lay on and frowned.

"Why would you want…

"I didn't Will…it's this bloody Island, there is something here possessing this place and somehow I felt it take over." Elizabeth sighed miserably again before feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders and snuggling into Wills arm sobbing sadly in defeat.

**--Jack & Brandi--**

Somehow Jack always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better and that was one of the reasons I loved him. I couldn't help but laugh at his interested smirk and playfully push him back once we were both considered decent again, but after a minute I noticed his demeanor change.

"Hmm?" I questioned walking over and glancing at him thoughtfully.

"It appears we may have missed an important discussion love." Jack pointed to the now snuggling couple and saw Will brush away tears from Elizabeth's face. "What's yer opinion on that?" I felt his arm pull me to his side and leaned into his frame still resenting Elizabeth at the moment.

"My opinion is clouded at the moment Jack." I felt the irritation rise inside and met those brown eyes already observing my less then happy face. He laced his hand with mine and pulled it against his lips in response seeing my face soften before sighing miserably. "This island is evil in my opinion…maybe it has effects on those not brought here by dragon." He considered this a moment and frowned.

"That is not a good thing love." Jack studied Will and Elizabeth noticing she appeared to be calming down. "Your suggestion?" he inquired noticing my thoughtful look.

"We can't leave them here…they should have stayed on the Pearl as far as I can guess." I felt his lips press gently on my knuckles again, his gaze traveling carefully around the surrounding area and tilting his head to hear something. "What is it?"

"Silence." Jack murmured in response stepping from my grasp and holding my hand tightly. "Come on." He gently pulled me along after him both of us startling the couple from their conversation. "Whatever originally scared off the unicorn isn't far off…move." He then started to lead us through the jungle again.

We were scrambling blindly along hoping we didn't find any more holes, the silence was deafening and sent all four of us uneasily further and faster along into the forest. Jack ducked around various traps hidden among the trees, holes and more interesting globe holes before finally pausing to catch his breath with the rest of us. _"I don't like this."_ Jack was uneasy making the rest of us even more paranoid then usual. His grip tightened nervously around my grasp letting me know just how uneasy he was, I rested my head lightly on his shoulder in response noting him relax slightly before staring behind at the still heavily breathing couple. _"We're in danger with our friends and worse without…what do I do this time?"_ he wondered almost sarcastically before noticing the silence was gone revealing the familiar sounds of birds and other animals around us, with this he let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's keep going." Jack took another look around before leading us slowly through the woods on another path which I presumed was also made by our less then pleasant unicorn.

"Jack…something is wrong with those two." I whispered noticing how oddly silent the couple were as they followed suite behind us.

"Aye." Jack replied also noticing the odd behavior of our friends. "We need to find a safe place to leave them." He pointed out making me almost trip up in my following with his stride at this suggestion.

"_Somewhere safe…are you…never mind."_ I realized asking Jack if he was crazy would do no good just because he was crazy, to an extent and I liked that about him. We kept moving long into the night or at least I thought it was considering we hadn't really had time to stop and figure out what time a day it was, I only knew that it was dark and kept getting darker the further into the woods we went. Elizabeth and Will had remained oddly silent and out of character during the process of another less then amusing romp in the deepening jungle the paths becoming harder and harder to find in the dark. Jack was growing more and more uneasy, I felt odd with all this happening and what seemed to be worse was we had yet to find a safe place to loose the happy couple. We paused outside another of the odd tree caves and Jack led the way inside noticing it was far safer then being out in the open and he had hoped that it would be a good place to leave the couple behind until we could sort out the riddle of the island and thirteen dangers that seemed to keep popping up. Elizabeth and Will found a quiet corner of the tree cave and nestled themselves among a particularly soft spot leaving Jack and myself to ponder further into the situation and their odd behavior. Cautiously Jack led me out to the edge of the cave careful to remain unsuspicious which appeared to work since neither Elizabeth or Will decided to think further into this and started dozing.

"This is the safest place to leave them at the moment love. I don't think they will leave if they can't find us and the compass will lead us back when the time comes." Jack smiled at my hesitant look and realized something else was bothering me.

"I don't like the idea of not having their help…we always work well together." I pouted seeing Jack was amused by my unease and gave him a withering look in response to the chuckle I received.

"Do we have a choice this time?" Jack waited and finally I shrugged in surrender knowing he made a valid point. "They're asleep…let's go." He grasped my hand after checking in on them and pulled me after him further along the path and deeper into the woods.

"_This is the last place I wanted to end up."_ I thought when Jack halted about at the edge of a steep hill. We had been moving for about three hours almost non-stop and were more or less too far for Elizabeth or Will to catch up leaving us both on our own. Jack peered down the steep hill with a frown on his face and then met my uncomfortable look and grumbled something under his breath. _"I don't like this hill."_ He thought staring over at me again and then back down with an almost perturbed look on his face.

"Down?" I questioned cautiously peering down the slope and back at Jack with a less then amused expression.

"Aye." Jack answered raising his brow in thought. "I don't like it though." He wrinkled his nose in a disgusted look aware of my giggle before giving me one of his 'not funny' looks.

"I don't like down either." I stated honestly before both of us froze and turned hearing an odd snort that was becoming hazardously familiar by then. "Shit." I saw the unicorn studying us with an almost cocky trot her eyes glowing an amethyst color and shining far too brightly for my liking.

"Bloody hell." Jack glanced down the hill again and frowned before grasping my hand and gently tugging me down with him.

The unicorn let out an annoyed protest snort and trotted to the edge of the hill observing our decent from what I could gather. Jack offered a smug look at the irritated animal before carefully navigating both our way down the hill. Now this would have worked out rather well if I didn't have my usual natural grace and manage to find the first object in our path. With a startled cry Jack and I both went down the hill and proceeded to start rolling at an alarming rate, somehow he managed to wrap himself around me and gave the impression of a log as we rolled along our way. There was a sudden slowing and then several bushes, weeds and such became our barrier and forced us to stop.

"Ow, Ow, and more Ow." I sat up staring around the grass and bush combo we landed in noticing Jack sit up cursing avidly before shaking out several debris from his hair. "That was oh so not fun, Jack are you alright?" I glanced over at the narrowed kohl lined eyes glaring up at a prancing unicorn who appeared to be mocking our graceful fall.

"Aye." Jack answered still aggravated with our less then graceful roll and crash. I felt his hand picking leaves and various other things from my hair before checking over himself for injuries. "Ye stay put." He noticed me trying to stand and noticed something off in my attempt.

Jack slowly slid over next to me carefully placing his hands over various parts of my body making sure I didn't break or sprain anything and when he finally rested his hands on my upper arm near my shoulder I hissed feeling his hands gently prodding the area.

"Hell that smarts." I hissed watching Jack's expression harden slightly before he continued the prod the area. "Ow and pain." I gave him a withering look seeing his mouth turn into a half smile at my dirty look.

"It's going to hurt a whole lot worse love." Jack warned placing his hands carefully along my shoulder and upper arm. "Just breathe." His voice was soothing which made me instantly alert to his hands and the expression on his face.

"Jack?" I felt my voice waver and suddenly without warning he jerked my arm sharply forcing me to yell out in shock and pain. "HOLY SHIT, SON OF A BITCH, DAMN IT TO HELL." After the initial swearing was out I continued to curse and mutter giving Jack a death glare realizing what he had done.

"I told you it would hurt worse love…ye alright now?" He asked softly placing his hand against my face before I attempted to bite him seeing his face broaden into an amused smirk.

"You could have said…dislocated prepare for a shit load of pain." I muttered using my non-painfully throbbing like hell arm and swatting at him, all I received was an amused chuckle. "Damn…remind me not to let you do that again." I tested my arm knowing it would still be tender but at least it was useable.

"How about not taking a hill ride again?" He retorted before standing and hauling me to my feet. "She's still up there." I followed his gaze to the prancing unicorn before hearing her odd snort suddenly stop and then again she vanished from view. "Too quiet again." He grasped my hand and we both ducked into a thick part of the bushes to see what had kept disturbing the peace so to speak.

Jack kept his arms firmly around me holding me close staring over my shoulder in the distance waiting patiently for our next danger to present itself. If Jack hadn't been holding me up I swear my knees would have buckled at the sight before me, to my great annoyance the first thing I noticed was that she was rather pretty with pale moonlight colored skin and raven as night hair, her upper body draped in a fine thin black like material serving as a halter top and then her lower body was that of a giant sized arachnid. This creature was a walking half spider half human woman and her eyes were such a black color you could swear she was looking straight through you from two hidden black holes. I heard Jack's almost silent curse before noticing his somewhat paler then usual complexion and that's when I noticed the Arachnid woman turn to a faint noise and spot a small deer which instantly paused sensing her presence. I saw a quick flash and the deer was underneath the arachnid woman slowly a set of long fangs appeared on her upper lip and then she instantly attacked the animal without warning. I closed my eyes feeling a tear slide down my face and understood exactly why creatures were silent around this thing; she was death and was a far worse fate then any of the other creatures cared to contemplate. Whatever this arachnid woman was it was clear she was the one commanding this island and she was where the evil was most prominent. I felt gentle breathing next to my ear and hesitantly opened my eyes seeing the arachnid woman had finished destroying the life before her and noticed an odd almost sparkle like substance entwining around the deer, I observed once the deer was completely covered by this fine silk substance the body instantly disappeared leaving no sign of the attack.

The odd Arachnid woman headed off in an opposite path away from us apparently still scavenging the area for more food and taking no notice to our presence. After a good half hour Jack finally gently pushed me out into the open still holding me up and basically keeping me from falling down and breaking into hysterical incoherent babbling, and bawling. Very carefully Jack turned me to face him and I instantly wrapped my arms around him pulling into his warm embrace keeping my eyes shut against the horrors that just wouldn't leave my mind. _"Arachnid people…I can't take much more of this island."_ I thought before feeling Jacks hand gently lacing in my hair and lightly trailing down my back repeating the process until I finally met his intense gaze.

"Ye alright now love?" Jack waited for a minute before I finally managed a hesitant nod. "I know yer keeping track of what we run into; can you tally up how many more less then entertaining creatures we have left to run into before we get out of this place?" I took a breath and thought over the situation since we come to the island.

"Sea-serpent, lizard thing, unicorn, fairies, goblin things, vines, globe cave, wolves, that arachnid woman, and that makes nine." I shuddered at the thought of something worse then arachnid woman from hell. "That leaves four more that could be worse." I heard something off to our right and Jack followed my gaze cursing at the sight of white.

"Bloody hell can't that beast just leave us the hell alone?" Jack stood ready holding me close ready to yank us both off the unicorns' path, but instead of rampaging at us in her usual fashion she studied us her eyes that turquoise color again. "Now what?" he waited for her to try something but she just stood there studying us, her tail swishing in a mocking fashion.

"She's baiting us." I whispered softly watching Jack give me a curious look before staring back at the snorting animal. I was startled when an arrow flew by nearly getting both Jack and myself in the shoulder. "Shit." I turned to the direction the arrow flew from and noticed some rather well known sharp shooters to say the least. "Centaurs." I murmured seeing Jack turn in the distance at the creatures, one was white and the other black, other than that neither of us could make out much else.

"Half horse and half human." Jack noticed my curious expression before remembering one other small detail. "That was a warning shot…they don't usually miss." I nodded in agreement and both of us ducked back into the bushes running as far and as fast as we could both aware our unicorn friend was coming after us among her hidden trails. "Can't we have one bloody problem at a time?"

I couldn't help but smile before Jack and I both nearly collided with the unicorn and both fell backwards yelping in surprise. She stood there moving slightly back and forth with a flick of her main and swish of her tail; she was mocking our progress and had been a permanent pain since we first met her.

"I should have shot you." Jack muttered before slowly climbing to his feet watching as I cautiously stood beside him. "Why won't you leave us alone, bloody beast." He then proceeded to swear at the animal noting it would not faze her.

"_Because I don't have to."_ Jack and I both gave each other odd looks wondering where the reply had come from and then both looked back at the unicorn. _"I can speak through thought…you're invading our home and none of us appreciate this, the Arachnid Woman is enough without you prancing around like you own our land…I tried to get you to leave but you wouldn't take the hint. I protected you from the others and am now currently considered a traitor or friend they aren't sure due to my methods…I'm safe, you aren't."_ Jack was the first to speak.

"Ye bloody stupid git." Jacks hands were suddenly waving in an annoyed familiar fashion. "We didn't come here by choice a Sea-serpent thing brought us here. We are only here because of this blasted thing." He showed the globe to the unicorn and noted her eyes change an almost forest green apparently recognizing the globe.

"_You aren't supposed to have that…she who has no name had that and was the guardian."_ Her thoughts rang in our heads again making me slightly irritated with the invasion. _"You destroyed her?"_ this time her eyes turned such a red they were almost black.

"No…we gave her a name." I slid up next to Jack glaring at the unicorn. "Tillie if you must know. She gave us the globe to find whatever there is on this island and made a deal with us to keep both places secret." I felt an odd prickle sensation on the back of my neck and turned in time to nearly scream, but to my credit panic had set in far too quickly.

"_Arachnia."_ The unicorns' thoughts rang almost fearfully in Jacks and my head. _"She will kill us all. You must follow me."_ We both gave the unicorn expressions that clearly stated we thought we would fair better with the arachnid woman instead of her. _"She will kill you far sooner then you can blink."_ Her thoughts left a warning edge to them.

"Like hell." Jack remarked before swiftly pulling his pistol and aiming at the quickly oncoming arachnid woman. "Goodbye beastie." Then the sound of his pistol going off and a almost shocked looking arachnid woman who now had a hole directly in her heart forcing blood to pump from her black lips, her fangs slowly returning to her mouth.

"_You killed Arachnia."_ Again the unicorns' thoughts rang clear forcing Jack to ignore the now dead arachnid woman and turn to the unicorn whose eyes were now an almost mauve color. _"Not even the centaurs have been able to succeed in that."_ I realized that the centaurs probably couldn't hit the woman fast enough and the thought that Jack had again got lucky forced my knees to buckle sending me to the ground with a small whimper.

"Shit." I whispered glancing up at the unicorn who apparently realized what had went through my mind judging by her surprised expression and now tan colored eyes. "Jack…you're one lucky damn pirate." I noticed his amused grin and knew what was coming.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…expect anything less love?" Jack sat down beside me pulling me against his side and twisting his fingers in my hair. I shook my head in response. "Alright now what do we do?" he was thoughtful at the moment and his mind again working out various possibilities.

"_You're friends are safely awaiting your return at your ship…Oceana returned them while they were asleep from the Fairies spells. You are no longer an enemy of the island and have dealt with ten dangers, two centaurs count…you have three challenges left to find what you seek."_ Both Jack and I peered at the unicorn suspiciously. _"I will no longer be an obstacle for you."_ With this last thought she was gone in a whirl of white and amber colored eyes.

"Three more challenges…oiy." Jack surrendered to the exhaustion we both felt and flopped back on the ground staring back at the still dead form of the arachnid woman. "Let's find somewhere less…" he finished the sentence with a cotton related disgusted look and helped me to my feet.

I giggled at his expression following him along another one of the hidden paths created by the unicorn and found myself wondering if she was really out of our hair or if it had been a trick. Jack clearly was puzzling over this same thing and studied the area around us keeping his arm around my waist, whatever we were going to face off with this time we were both on our own. We finally come out into an open area from the woods and both groaned staring down a very steep cliff and no bottom in sight. There was a less then safe looking bridge across to the other side but after the bridge and adventure of Raptor Island neither of us were looking forward to chancing this specific bridge. Jack studied the bridge closely and tested it hearing an unnerving creak sound but it held fast and appeared much steadier then the previous one we had encountered, still really wasn't looking forward to walking across it and hoping it remained safe. I didn't get the chance to protest when Jack pulled me along with him both of us making our way as slowly as possible across the bridge and stupid me took the chance to glance down seeing nothing but an endless fall covered in fog. I noticed something fly under the bridge and took a double take, He also noticed this and peered cautiously around us.


	16. Chapter 16: Fantasies End

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Fantasies End**

"What was that?" we both murmured at the same time seeing another figure flying under the bridge in the cover of fog.

"Let's not find out love." Jack quickly started leading us faster across the bridge both of us seeing more of the figures fly under the bridge and that's when one of them made their presence known behind us.

"Gryphon." I stated before Jack even had the chance to ask. "Half hawk, half lion, and dangerous as hell." His face froze in a sour look studying the mythical creature curiously. "Number eleven." We both turned and started to run full speed the rest of the way across the bridge and paused staring around the rocky cliff area we had run too. "We're in…" I couldn't finish the sentence staring around the various rock formations that resembled what one would assume were wells for a village, unfortunately they weren't.

"In what love?" Jacks hands gently shook my shoulder his eyes meeting mine.

"We're in the nesting area of the Gryphon's." I answered seeing him wince at this and glance around the area nervously. "We better go and fast." That's when we both heard the odd squawking sound the creatures made from above and around us.

"Right." Jack grabbed my hand and both of us started to run through the nesting area noticing smaller versions of the gryphon we had encountered starting to peek from various nests but luckily they were still too young to leave and chase us.

"_I really sympathize with worms now."_ I thought keeping pace with Jack as best as I could both of us ducking around more and more of the nests while dodging incoming gryphon's that tried to lift us from the ground, Jack pulled me roughly into a cave among the cliffs and waited patiently watching the gryphon's attempt to reach us several times without success. We waited for a good hour until finally the sound of their attack settled but clearly leaving the cave wouldn't be an option which meant we needed to find a way out, among the cave we had retreated in. _"This is pleasant."_ Jack thought wryly before his eyes adjusted to the darkness and we both noticed an odd light inside the cave. The first thought was those exploding globes, but these weren't white hot light it was more of a dull glow with a flicker from a body of water aspect, the light was gentle and seemed almost non-threatening. Jack hesitantly released my hand and stepped further in the cave studying where the glow was coming from only to see several clear pools around the bottom of the cave giving off the watery glow.

"Interesting." Jack felt my presence behind him and turned seeing my curious expression.

"Don't say that…something always goes wrong." I warned placing my hand on his shoulder and staring around the cave.

"Look at this." Jack pointed toward the largest pool of water and saw several jeweled trinkets he started to reach into the water startled when I kicked a pebble into the liquid and it dissolved with a hissing sound. "That would have been a bad thing." I smiled wryly at the understatement.

"Yes and personally I like your hands." I said not being able to resist the smile that appeared in the corner of my mouth. "That can be taken in so many ways." I mused aloud hearing him chuckle in response. "Um…did these holes get bigger or is it just me?" he noticed how the length of the holes kept changing in size.

"Bloody hell." Jack stepped slowly around the various sized holes and led the way farther into the back of the cave. "Challenge twelve?" he asked sarcastically before pausing noticing a slight problem.

"Apparently so." I glanced over my shoulder seeing the water was increasing in size and we had the choice of going back to face the gryphon's, taking an acid bath or finding another way out. "I vote look for a new way out." He nodded in agreement leading the way around the back of the cave feeling for some kind of opening.

"_I agree with your vote."_ Jack thought annoyed now that the water was increasing the light was dimmer. Finally his hand brushed an opening and he slid in seeing what it was all about startling me when he pulled me in without warning. Slowly Jack navigated through the narrow opening locking his hand firmly with mine and trying to keep things moving along hoping it wasn't a dead end. With a startled sound we both fell into another cave me landing on Jack who peered around thoughtfully glancing up with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I quipped refusing to move at the moment and meeting his cocky smirk. "That leaves one more problem…then we get to figure out what this whole mess was about." When he made an attempt to move I sat up taking in the cave around us.

"Love…as much as I like yer straddling position, I need to see what kind of mess we're in." Jack regarded me his smirk broadening before I rolled my eyes standing and offering him a hand.

"You are so…pirate." I decided against the retort knowing full well he wouldn't react and by then I was used to his ways. "Dark." I stated watching him my eyes starting to adjust to the cave.

"Aye." Jack remarked with a sigh realizing that we had found a what appeared to be a dead end for the moment. "Stay here." He whispered kissing me softly before leaving me against the opening we had escaped from and disappearing from my view.

"_Stay…for now."_ I thought reluctantly. I glanced around the cave making out rocky ledges, the typical dampness and felt my feet move briefly on uneven ground before I leaned against the wall hoping that my least favorite critters didn't take residence in the cave. I waited for what felt like hours but was probably twenty minutes or so and then I heard silence, Jack's movements had stopped making me suddenly very anxious. I peered hard in the darkness seeing no sign or hearing anything of Jack, I started to move forward yelping in surprise when arms wrapped around me from behind and I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Jack Sparrow…I swear I'm going to hurt you one of these days." I warned turning finding myself relieved he was alright and nothing had happened to further our problems.

"Found a way out." Jack remarked ignoring my scowl and clasping my hand walking toward the farthest corner of the cave and pulling me into another narrow tunnel.

I followed close to Jack stumbling occasionally until I felt a light wind and realized we were exiting into the jungle again. I was very glad to see the trees and hear the various noises around us again, but I was still well aware there was a thirteenth challenge and we had yet to deal with it. This time Jack was the one to stumble to the ground pulling me with him and cursing avidly at this.

"You don't need to be picking up my traits." I warned seeing him give me an annoyed smirk before glancing around thoughtfully studying the trees and plant life around us.

"Ye have already rubbed off on me love." Jack pointed out before turning his attention to the other side of us and nodding satisfied all was clear for the moment. "Comfortable?" I gave Jack a warning look before playfully poking at him and laughing when he rolled over on top of me.

"Always." I remarked watching him stand and lift me to my feet. "Pirate." I gently stole his lips in a soft kiss catching him momentarily by surprise before he returned it.

"Always will be." Jack smirked at me when I rolled my eyes in response. _"Your pirate."_ He considered the thought for a moment and smiled again. "Alright…one challenge left." He pulled out his compass and waited for our direction.

"Mean." I muttered wrinkling my nose in annoyance at his obvious unwanted reminder.

"_Never."_ Jack thought about retorting but decided against it at the moment and grasped my hand leading me through the woods off to our left. The worst part about this direction was the vine blocked way and several uncomfortably prickly bushes in the path. _"I think I'm missing the unicorns' paths now."_ I thought ducking a branch overhead and keeping as close to Jack as I could manage without both of us getting hurt. The challenge should have been the path we were on as far as I was concerned; we had only stabbed ourselves on countless thorn driven trees, bushes, and nearly got entangled several times over among the vines in the path. The worst part was the sudden tree roots and low branches that we would tend to forget due to the thorny experience we seemed to keep having, after an hour of this Jack and I were both considerably uncomfortable and pissed to say the least.

"This should be the last bloody challenge." Jack muttered hearing my annoyed curse when a nice thorny branch grated into my side ripping my shirt and taking some skin with it.

"Tell me about it." I responded vexed with the situation. "Look out." I pulled on his hand watching him miss colliding face first with an ugly thorny branch.

"Thanks love." Jack smiled and continued to lead the way through the thorn hell until we finally managed to come to a clearing.

The clearing was an open field and looked disturbingly familiar to both of us. Finally with a very irritated curse Jack and I realized we were back in the meadow where we had first learned the unicorn wasn't exactly on our side. Defeated, dejected and both thoroughly enraged at this situation we collapsed among the tall grassy field both catching out breaths. I flinched faintly feeling my side and noticed I was bleeding. Jack was also bleeding in a few spots among his torso and arms.

"This certifiably stinks." I muttered staring straight up at the dark sky and bright stars. "You're alright aren't you? I questioned in concerned with his annoyed heavy breathing.

"Yes…are you?" Jack sat up leaning over me to investigate my wounds and I nodded giving him an amused look. "This isn't." he gently placed his calloused fingers down my side noting the several ugly looking cuts from my encounter with a very evil thorny branch. I flinched slightly as he tested the wound seeing if there were any of the thorns inside the wounds.

"I know." I answered giving him a less then appealing look. "We need to figure this out…and I'm not going through thorn…

"Shhh." Jack gently placed a finger against my lips silencing my complaints. "This field is identical to the unicorns, but hers didn't have a large body of water in the center of it." I sat up seeing where his gaze had fallen and noticed a large body of water as stated. "I'm going to investigate." He remarked starting to leave me behind.

"_Large body of water and lots of fantasy creatures that belong in a fairytale…you're not leaving me here Jack Sparrow."_ I thought standing and following after him. _"Captain."_ I mentally scolded myself feeling my face twitch into a slight smile. I paused a few feet behind Jack watching his pace halt and seeing his head tilt to the side almost curiously. I heard him mutter 'interesting' and frowned already knowing where that usually got us. I walked up quickly to his side and peered over his shoulder feeling my jaw drop slightly. Four very pretty women were wading in the water their hair each changing various colors and flipping large gold, silver, green, and black fins. All four heads took notice to Jacks presence instantly and cocked their heads in a comical manner all to the right side and clearly none of them had noticed me as of yet.

"Mermaids." I whispered gently in his ear watching him whirl and wave his hands in a familiar fashion. "Sorry." I smiled at his somewhat intrigued look before noticing oddly enough they were attempting to slip up on land and this didn't settle with me. "They're only dangerous if your near the water…or so I thought." I pointed seeing Jack step back beside me.

"We're not mermaids." Come the voice from the gold finned one once she stepped out of the water and her fin shifted into gold pants and tunic. All of the others did the same upon entering the land and watched us with odd far too amused expressions on their faces.

"They have teeth and sharp ones." Jack whispered noticing I had seen the piranha sharp teeth and stepped closer to his side.

"We're known to be dangerous…we're…

"Changelings." I answered seeing the one in black eye me her expression one of shock. "I read too much." I smiled sliding my sword out and watching Jack do the same. "You four must be the thirteenth challenge." I frowned realizing it would have been a better fight with Elizabeth and Will to help.

"How do you know what we are and why we guard this lake?" Hissed the one in silver watching the one in green shift around beside the one in black.

"As she stated…she reads a lot." Jack glanced at me a minute. "Remind me to let ye give Tia a piece of yer mind after this." I nodded in response watching the three women watch the swords wearily.

"You weren't expecting me." I realized seeing they had planned on more or less seducing Jack and leaving him for dead.

"We weren't expecting you…and didn't expect this one to care for you. We can sense you've changed this man somehow." Muttered the one in green her eyes narrowing at Jack who smiled smugly at the observation.

"Not entirely…he's still a bloody pirate." I couldn't resist the remark hearing Jack chuckle at my response. "Last I checked changelings were tricky and always had a plan." I jumped back when a dagger nearly landed in my thigh. "Not disappointed I see." Watching gold girl glare at me with a menacing grin.

"Not good." Jack remarked watching several more handy weapons appear in each of the women's hands.

"Really not good." I grabbed Jack jerking us to the side when several daggers were thrown at us at once. One landed dangerously close to Jacks personal assets and I heard a nervous curse. "Hey…watch those things." I warned staring at the four women who were closing in on us rather rapidly.

"_I guess I should have stayed closer to you then I thought."_ Jack and I both glanced around for the source of the familiar mind invading voice, the unicorn was back and clearly wasn't happy with our current situation. _"I'm not aloud to help you in the challenges…I fear I will have to watch this and hope for your lives to remain intact."_

"_Isn't that great news."_ I thought sarcastically wondering how she would feel if I snapped off her horn and used it on her arrogant ass. Jack had his gun instantly in hand and took out goldie rather quickly leaving the odds down to three against two. I quickly caught a thin silver like sword aimed for my head and kicked out at greenie who decided to lash out toward my head. Jack managed to nail silver watching her collapse to the ground struggling to slide away and managed to take out greenie, watching her holding her wounded side surrendering her sword and also attempting to crawl to safety.

"You…how dare…" Blackie held her ground eyes glittering the same color of her attire. Seeing that the two before her had successfully wounded her friends and goldie was holding a bleeding wound inches from her heart, she considered her options. "I yield…you've succeeded in all thirteen challenges…the unicorn will help you with the treasure and leave this island." The four changeling women then with wounds and all made themselves crawl back to the lake to regain their strength and heal.

"Yield?" Jack asked the word seeming foreign on his tongue. "Strange way of winning a fight." He thought smirking curiously at my bemused expression.

"What?" I asked innocently already suspecting he knew what had been going through my mind. "Later." I warned both of us turning to a familiar unicorn who kicked violently at the nearby tree by the lake cracking it open to reveal a chest.

Jack quickly went to the chest seeing several important artifacts, jewels, books, and other things that he knew would come in handy in the future. To my surprise the unicorn pressed her horn carefully down on the chest and a light erupted around Jack, myself and the chest.

Jack was the first to notice the rocking sensation under his feet and glanced up at me seeing I was leaning over his shoulder still highly curious to what he had found.

"BRANDI!" Elizabeth all but screeched tackling me to the deck in a rib breaking hug. "Your both safe." She cried with a large grin seeing Will was helping Jack with the chest.

"Ow." I muttered and the minute she saw my injuries she hauled me to my feet and caught Jack before he could protest. "We're back." I offered wryly seeing Will and Gibbs were putting the odd chest into Jacks cabin.

"You're both getting those checked out." Elizabeth had a familiar don't you dare argue tone in her voice and neither Jack nor I protested the action both following after her.

Elizabeth left us in the cabin long enough to get her usual army of first aid supplies and set to work immediately on all our very sore cuts, scraps and minor scratches finally satisfied that we were both in one piece. She then went to work on lecturing both of us until Jack and I probably both looked ready to murder her and then she left the cabin. _"We're definitely back."_ Jack thought wryly before walking over and digging around the chest pulling everything out to sort through. I sat down leaning against him as he went over each of the items and studied all the materials and finally tossed Gibbs a sack with a lot of the jewels and such to be passed among the crew evenly.

"Jack…is it worth going back and telling Tia Dalma off?" I asked as innocently as I possibly could noting his dark gaze settle on my annoyed expression.

"No, ye aren't going to go hurt that woman." Jack warned seeing me pout and smirking thoughtfully. "I don't want her to do something to ye love." I couldn't help but smile slightly at this before leaning in and kissing him softly teasing him into a deeper kiss. "Bloody woman." He muttered ignoring the things in the trunk momentarily before my distraction seemed to win his attention.

_Knock, knock, KNOCK_

"Go away." I muttered rolling over into Jacks arms and placing a pillow over both our heads.

"OPEN!" was the muffled answer from the door.

"No." muttered Jack knowing that nobody could have heard him. _"Bloody hell…things are very normal again."_ He snuggled closer to me helping me hold the pillow in place.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"LET ME IN BEFORE I SHOOT THE DOOR!" come the familiar voice of Elizabeth a second time followed by muffled repeated knocks.

"Is she serious?" I questioned groggily seeing Jack barely crack open an eye at that.

"Maybe." Jack answered finally opening his sleepy dark eyes and cursing in answer to another round of insistent knocking.

"I think something's wrong…did you lock it?" I asked watching him close his eyes in a peeved look before nodding. "She might literally shoot the door down as threatened if it's serious enough then." I lifted the pillow watching Jack sit up glaring against the morning light.

"I much preferred her overboard." Jack remarked standing and walking to the door opening it with an annoyed snort.

"About bloody damn time." Elizabeth snapped placing her hands on her hips and glaring at us both. "Jack cover up." She turned scarlet hearing a muffled sound.

"Thanks love." Jack was highly amused and slid into his pants still annoyed at be woken so early. "Now what do you want woman?" he questioned watching Elizabeth's color return to normal and glare at him.

"We're stopping into Tortuga soon and Gibbs mentioned something about a ship that appeared to be lurking in the distance." Elizabeth offered a curt nod and exited the cabin.

"Bloody woman." Jack growled before walking back over and quickly dressing. "I still say overboard is better." He remarked startled when I reached out snatching at his coat and yanked him across my lap.

"No it isn't." I warned leaning down kissing him softly. "I'll be up soon…ish." He smirked collecting his effects and disappearing from the cabin.

**--On Deck--**

"Soon-ish?" Elizabeth questioned giving Jack a look already suspecting he may have locked her in the cabin due to another one of his schemes, it wouldn't have been the first time he had done it either.

"I didn't lock her in Elizabeth." Jack glared back at her a scowl present on his face. "She takes her time getting around after…

"I don't want to or need to know." Will muttered grabbing his wife by the arm and dragging her down to the deck and back to work. _"I don't think I can take much more of those two and their love life due to Elizabeth." _

Jack admired the fact that Will had some common sense and found it highly amusing that he was wise to the fact what he had in mind to say would make them both blush indefinitely. He accepted the spyglass from Gibbs and took a look in the distance frowning at the sight of an unfamiliar ship and then took notice to who was standing at the helm of the ship. _"Bloody hell."_ He handed the spyglass back to Gibbs and walked off quickly to his cabin. Jack knew Brandi wasn't going to be happy with the news, he also knew that what he was about to do would again cause a much not needed argument, fight and then proceed into something else.

"Whoa!" I cried colliding with Jack upon exiting the cabin. "What's up?" I asked already getting a feeling it was very bad.

"Cabin." Jack grasped my arm pulling me with him before I had a chance to even let my feet catch up with me, luckily he was quick and caught me before I fell to the floor behind him. "Jack…what's going on?" I sighed hearing the door shut and noticed that too serious expression on his face again.

"We have company. You aren't leaving the cabin and you already know why…please don't argue love, Tia Dalma may be a bit daft, but it's not often she isn't right." Jack waited all too familiar with how I worked.

"Bossy aren't we?" I questioned wanting to ignore his demands but realizing that he was going to be far too distracted if I didn't listen and I wasn't about to chance him getting hurt again. "I promise Jack." I hated to say it but I knew it was far better this way.

"Huh?" Jack was stunned by this and it literally shook him out of character for a moment. "Love I don't think I heard ye right." He stated testing to make sure he was capable of hearing right this time around.

"I said I promise to be a good girl…just don't get hurt or I will kill you myself." I smiled at that seeing I reminded Jack just exactly who I was with the threat.

"Aye." Jack smirked at my threat. "Ye keep surprising me like that love and we'll need to come up with some new forms of entertainment." With this he gave me a suggestive look and exited the cabin.

"Jack…you're so mean." I muttered staring at the ceiling intently and walking over sitting down at his desk. "I can't believe I just promised to stay out of a good fight." I slumped across the desk and sighed in defeat. _"Some pirate I'll make…I can't even break a promise."_ I decided to listen to the action on deck and hoped the others were fairing well.

Unfortunately the noise on deck only reminded me exactly where I was and how useless I was currently being. To distract myself I started to pace Jacks cabin remaining true to my word and even locked the cabin door for safety measures and then I heard a crack sound very near Jacks door. Elizabeth yelled and then there was another odd sound making me realize something had seriously gone wrong, I quickly run to the door and hesitated considering my promise to Jack. _"Jack could be hurt or Will or Elizabeth, am I just going to stay here like a stupid git because of a promise at the risk of loosing them?"_ I studied the door and frowned realizing that if I kept my promise something bad could happen but if I broke it the same consequences could occur, I couldn't decide what to do about this situation. This was answered rather suddenly for me when Jacks cabin was driven open with a force that broke the lock and sent the door nearly crashing into me.

I glanced up into the face of whom broke the door down with help of a few others from what I could gather and met the same guy from Tortuga. He still had that aristocratic air about him and the scar was more noticeable on his white eye in person then at a distance. _"Oh shit."_ I stepped back into the cabin making Jacks desk a barrier between me and the jerk before realizing he had a pistol pointed at me. I could see the fight on deck was far out of control and this guy had come over prepared for the situation which led me to the question why he was in Jacks cabin pointing the pistol at me.

"Ah…Jacks girl." Remarked the man studying me carefully through his good green eye, he then resumed his glance around the cabin pausing on me a second time. "I supposed you're going to have to do." He started toward me keeping the pistol aimed carefully in my direction.

"I won't do anything." I stated angrily before grasping Jacks desk edge in my hands trying to calm my nerves to think of a way out.

"I will shoot yer pretty little head…Jack will come to your rescue and bring what I desire in return." He stated simply still approaching the desk with a malicious smile on his face.

"_He will shoot me too."_ I realized reading the malicious grin on his face and reaching carefully among the various objects on Jacks desk grasping to my surprise a pistol and aiming it directly between the eyes of the opposing pirate. _"Mexican stand off."_ I thought seeing his eyes narrow at this before an almost evil smile seemed to grow on his face.

"Ye won't shoot." He stated sounding smug and arrogant.

"I have no reason not to." I retorted knowing he was probably right and then I remembered the talk I had with Jack and what Tia Dalma had described. _"If I shoot this man…I-I take a life."_ I made sure my gaze and hand was steady but my inner voice was screaming at me to stop before I made the largest mistake of my life.

I sighed miserably still keeping the pistol aimed at him and reached into one of the drawers sliding something under my shirt and out of his view, he was so distracted by the pistol in my hand he really didn't pay much attention. _"This is it."_ I tossed the pistol aside and glared at him only to receive a scowl and curt nod before hearing the pistol go off and falling to the deck.

**--On Deck--**

Jack managed to take two more men out realizing that things were severely out of control and then he heard the shot go off feeling his blood run cold. _"That shot was from my cabin."_ Without so much as blinking Jack made his way to the lower deck taking out several opposing pirates as quickly as he could pausing long enough to help Will, and then continuing to his cabin. He was greeted with his door literally angled wrong due to an attack on it and again felt an awful dread run through his veins realizing that Tia Dalma's prophecy could have come true.

"Jack." Murmured the highly amused pirate stepping carefully from his cabin and tucking away a smoking pistol. "Now if she had just listened I wouldn't have this problem…I need one of those items you have in your possession and will do whatever is needed to get them." He noticed the almost crushed look on Jacks face and allowed an evil grin.

"_He shot Brandi…she's gone."_ For a moment all Jack could do was process this information very slowly the fight around him growing silent in the background. Finally he returned to his senses hearing Will and Elizabeth shouting out in confident voice realizing his crew were starting to win out over the army this pirate had brought with him. _"He shot me girl…I fell in love and he took her away."_ Jack saw red in that moment and was instantly clashing swords with the man in a mad blind rage. The other pirate gave under the sudden attack but somehow manage to remain on his feet both pirates raging heatedly in a fight that Jack was going to guarantee would be one of their deaths.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked fearfully coming up beside Will and realizing that the opposing crew was narrowing quickly giving them the advantage.

"Something…something very bad must have happened." Will whispered seeing Jack in such a violent rage he knew there would be no reasoning with him.

"Jack eard a shot." Answered Anna-Maria coming up behind the couple and watching Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs join them. "Don do it." She warned seeing Elizabeth was immediately panicked and ready to charge into the cabin.

"But Brandi could be…

"If ye ge in the middle of tha lass…yer liable to ge hur." Gibbs warned seeing Jacks rage like none he had witnessed before and shivering slightly. "I haven seen tha man so hur in me life." He sounded so troubled it forced Will to hold onto Elizabeth in case Gibbs wasn't getting through to her.

"Leave im to deal with wha'ever firs lass." Anna-Maria stated watching Jack take out the opposing pirate and throw his body overboard.

**--In the Cabin--**

Jack finally caught his enemy off guard in one swift movement drove the blade through his heart tossing him overboard feeling the rage still burning within him. He slowly wiped his blade returning it to his side and turned to his cabin taking a deep breath as he entered it. _"What do I do without her? I was so stupid one minute I was wrapped around her without a thought and then I treated her like any other girl and then I gave her…I gave her my heart."_ He realized the black pearl ring was a symbol of his freedom as well as the part of him he was handing to her; she was the first woman that took nothing from him but gave him everything in return.

"Bloody bastard." Jack hissed refusing to let his emotions run too far out of control until he managed to somehow pull his cabin door shut even at the odd angle. He felt the sting but refused to let tears fall, he was captain Jack Sparrow and his emotions did not rule him, he would never admit it but some did make their way down but he brushed them away without a thought. "Brandi." He whispered so soft it was barely audible.

I lay there aware of someone in the cabin but not daring to move, that idiot hadn't even cared or taken notice to the platter I had slid under my shirt hoping he would aim anywhere but my head, at least I would survive it, so I hoped. I realized the sound had come from Jack and before I could react heard a sharp intake of breath realizing Jack had actually thought I was hit.

"He…"Jack stopped before he started to babble in a rage and reached over touching just barely where the bullet would have hit my heart if I hadn't done some quick thinking and maneuvering. "What's…

"A silver tray." I answered groaning as I sat up seeing Jacks eyes widen in utter shock before I pulled out the tray and studied the bullet embedded in it. "I couldn't shoot him because of what you told me earlier…so I did this, blame it on too many movies or too many times watching Batman." I placed the tray on the floor beside me and rubbed the now bruising spot glaring faintly at the bullet still embedded in the tray.

"Love…I could kill ye for scaring me like that." Jacks voice was low and almost dangerous making me realize I had really scared the good captain. _"She didn't shoot him."_ He noticed the pistol on his desk and realized she cared to much for her relationship with him and who she was to sink to that level, he also reasoned that if he hadn't explained to her what Tia Dalma had said, he would have lost her one way or another. "I love ye and don't ever scare me like that again." He reached over pulling me tightly into his arms and sat there for a long moment breathing a sigh of relief before claiming my lips in a kiss that literally curled my toes.

"Promise." I murmured still recovering from the kiss. "I love you too." Jack smirked down at me before hearing hesitant steps outside the cabin and realizing the others were still under the impression I had actually been shot and killed.

"Ye might want to prepare for crushing hugs from Elizabeth…maybe even Anna, I can't promise that though." Jack lifted us both to our feet and kept a firm lock around me, keeping me close to his side before opening the cabin door with help from the other side and seeing all the crew staring waiting for the worst news possible.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Elizabeth all but yelled to my face taking me into a crushing hug as promised watching Anna-Maria lightly hug me as well before standing back and glaring at anyone that dared to say she had softened.

I could feel Elizabeth's warm tears against my cheek and sighed offering the others concerned a small smile before the ship seemed to come alive with cheers and happy calls for celebration.

"I was until you crushed me." I stated managing to feel myself breathing again after Elizabeth stepped back blushing at her crushing hug. "I still have ribs." I received a playful menacing look before Will gave me a quick hug and watched Jacks arm return possessively and protectively around me pulling me again tight to his side.

"She's alive." Jack stated giving Elizabeth a bemused look which got him an annoyed glare in turn. "Back to work…we're going to Tortuga!" he called saying a few other choice words before anyone could protest.

What we were going to do in Tortuga was a mystery to me but for the moment we had our treasure to go through and the question of what was so important to the now dead pirate that had crossed Jack. All I knew was I was happy for the moment with my pirate at my side and friends to always look out for me.


End file.
